Survivor of the 66
by KrustyKid
Summary: Bat-Mite wants to prove his champion is the greatest in the universe. seventy one combatants, only one will win in this ultimate game of survivor. And within the game itself could lie a deeper and darker agenda. Will someone be able to piece it all together before it is too late? A DBZ, Sailor Moon, Detective Conan, DCU, Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles, and One Piece crossover.
1. The Game

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Game**

Greatness…

Is it success through ones trials, or is it the impact made through the said journey? Strength, power... or perhaps sharpness and will of the mind. What is true greatness built upon?

For years he looked on from afar in admiration of the one who he believed to be the greatest of all. He idolized them, even modeling his own décor in their image. But it wasn't until recently that this cemented level of thought was brought into question. What if the one he looked to in awe was not the greatest of all?

His fists clutched at the thought of it. There was no way anyone was greater than his knight of shining armor. Even then the challenge had been presented, and he was braced with confidence that the greatest through his eyes would be the final one standing once the trial at hand came to a close. The open of a door from behind alerted him, glancing over his shoulder he found that it was only a colleague of his.

"You're finally here, good. I was beginning to wonder how much longer I'd have to wait."

The door fell shut as they made their way toward him. They stopped just feet short of him before finally speaking. "And have you gathered all the necessary Intel?"

He nodded. " I have."

They couldn't be any more pleased to hear this. "Do not stop there. I want to know who you have chosen to challenge your self proclaimed champion in this contest of survival."

He couldn't hold back a grin. "They are many. So once this is all over you too will see that Batman is the greatest of all throughout the many universes."

"You delude yourself Bat-Mite. Even in his own realm of existence it is a highly debatable stance. But make no mistake, once this is done you will come to see there are those greater than a man who chooses to dress in a bat suit to engage in his obsessive war on crime."

The grin from before quickly faded only to be replaced by a look of disgust. "You take that back!"

They smiled in light of his uproar. "If you have so much faith in your dark knight then my words would prove futile. But enough about that, please give the honor of sharing with me those that you will assemble for this.. tournament."

There was now an excitement to be expressed. "Yes of course. Through my searches throughout the multiple universes I have found the greatest challengers possible to compete in this ultimate game of survival." By this time he levitated into the air as he pressed on. "For each group I have given a name; the first, group Dimension Awesome."

"Dimension Awesome?"

"Yes, Dimension Awesome. It is home to a group of mutated turtles who I have selected to compete."

"Oh kaay.. and what are the capabilities of these mutant turtles?"

"They can walk on two legs, they can talk, oh.. and get this, they're ninja's!" Bat-Mite exclaimed excitedly. "They call themselves the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! And they even love pizza, how sweet is that!"

The opposition brought a palm to their face before shaking their head. " _Turtle ninjas_.. _He's really trying to set it up to where Batman does win_ ," they muttered under breath. Sighing they inquired further on the matter. "That is Dimension Awesome. What of the others?"

"Hold onto you bat poles, because we're just getting started," noted Bat-Mite proudly with the puff of his chest. "The next group I have named is Dimension Sea. This group is a band of pirates known as the Strawhats. They are led by a man by the name of Monkey D. Luffy, a formidable competitor. Their skills and abilities range with each member of their crew, but make no mistake they will be excellent challengers in this game. It is evident by the many enemies they have bested out at sea in their world."

"Abilities.. would I be right in assuming they're not entirely human?"

"Some of them, yes." Confirmed Bat-Mite.

"I'm intrigued," admitted the one across from him. "Please continue."

He did just that as he dropped back down to ground level. "Then we have Dimension Style."

"Style.. interesting choice for a name."

"This group of competitors aren't very notable in the area of physical stats. But from a mental standpoint their group collectively as a whole probably has the edge over any of the others. The person who I have ranked as the number one from their world is a boy by the name of Kudo Shinichi."

"Ranked number one, by what do you mean by that?"

"That will be explained in due time. Rank between each group will play a significance in this game," Bat-Mite revealed. "Next is Dimension Z. This group in some ways is the opposite of the last, at least in terms of physical prowess. Some of the fighters from their world, namely the one called Vegeta; have strength comparable to that of Superman, possibly even stronger."

"What's that?!"

Bat-Mite smiled in response to their reaction. "Of course we won't know for sure until the game begins. This leads to the next group, Dimension Moon."

"Just how many groups will be in our challenge?"

"We're almost done," replied Bat-Mite. With that he went on with what he was to say. "The Sailor Senshi as they're called, they are substantially powerful. None even more so than the one who ranks number one of them all."

"And whom might that be?"

"Sailor Moon, and also their leader," Bat-Mite relayed with the tilt of his head. Following this he hovered back into the air as if to prepare for a finale. "Last but not least, Dimension Caped Crusader!"

Their eyes rolled. "I can't imagine who could be representing from that group."

"Batman, Batman's little helpers.. being Justice League of course. And of course some other random heroes and villains who will serve as fodder to the one who will ultimately win this game of survivor."

"You have no respect."

"I'm entitled to my own opinion," nagged Bat-Mite pointing down at the opposition.

"Do you have an exact count for how many will be competing?"

"Ummmm, let's see here," pondered Bat-Mite as he began counting off on his fingers. He stopped without warning after only a couple seconds. He lightly chuckled. "I can't recall. Too many to remember off of the top of my head. It is over fifty if that helps."

"That is quite the cast. And you truly believe Gotham's Batman will prevail through that many odds?"

"Of course he will, he's Batman after all," Bat-Mite smilingly conveyed. His arms then fell to his hip with a readied look to be seen. "And now that we've got the drop down covered, it is time to assemble the combatants!"

 **To Be Continued**


	2. The Gathering Part 1

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Gathering Part 1**

The job had no set schedule. The next task could be at any minute, following the pass of any moment. This was the life of a detective, there was no telling when or where the next case would land them. He gazed out past the window as they drove; setting eye to the moon that looked on from far above. He lost himself, but for only a moment. The task required his focus, for this was of the highest of importance for any investigator.

They had been driving for over ten minutes, and by his estimation they would arrive within the minute. This became evident as they took a right at the next street light. There were many patrol cars parked on both sides of the road. There was not a single person who drove by and didn't realize something was going on. A parking space was found in little time.

" _This is it_." He was the first to step out, readying himself mentally for the task that hanged in the balance. He took a single step before feeling himself lifted off of the ground. His eyes came in direct contact with the one who had grabbed hold of him.

"Remember, I only decided to let you come along under the condition that you don't get in the way of the investigation," He glared as if to get the point across. "Are we clear?"

He nodded with an added smile. "I promise Kogoro-no-Ojisan."

With this statement of reassurance he placed him back to the ground before marching away. He watched as he did, rolling his eyes before trailing after. " _No way you're going to solve this without me._ "

It took little time for him to catch up. Soon after the two found themselves in the company of a couple officers. Of them all there was one of them who immediately recognized the two of them."

"Mouri-san, I'm glad to see you were able to make it on such short notice."

"We came as soon as I got the call Takagi-kun," Kogoro replied.

"We," Wataru questioned. The officer then noticed the little detective standing down at his side. "Oh, Conan-kun came as well."

"Hi." Conan waved up with a smile.

He smiled in return before looking back to the one who stood directly across from him.

"So what's the current situation," asked Kogoro. "Since the note received by the police this morning has there been any update on the situation?"

"No, the shooter has yet to send any update on if he truly plans to follow through with the given threat."

"So," Kogoro said looking him directly in the eyes. "What did the note say? No one has yet to tell me what was written. There could be a significance to it, and if there is I will quickly determine that."

"Oh yes," Wataru reached into his jacket before handing over a small slip of paper for him to take. "There you go, I had a copy of the message sent to the office that we received this morning."

"Ok, let's see here." The slip of paper was held out in front. His eyes traced over each word as he began reading. "I see without seeing, tonight the curtain will fall with the shot of the shows beginning. All shall fall blind in wake of my selection, for the eye; darkness is clear as daylight."

He found his free hand rubbing the back of his head as he read over the note for a second time. He didn't feel any more enlightened from the first time he had looked over its content. "It's clearly a hidden message," Kogoro concluded. He then looked back to the one who had given him the note. "Takagi-kun there still something I must ask."

"What is it?" The officer inquired.

"Of all places, why has the police force chosen to meet here," Kogoro asked. "Surely there must be a reason for why there is a belief the shooter will strike somewhere around this location?"

"Yes, there is. Look no further than the back of the note."

Not speaking another word he flipped the note to the other side to find a written coordinance, one matching their current location. With the posed now answered the note was handed back over to the officer who tucked it away. "So Mouri-san, what do you make of it?"

He brought his right hand to his chin, contemplating on everything learned to this point. "From what I can see there are layers to the note. I believe our shooter has more than one agenda that they plan to fulfill tonight."

"Have you figured out what either of those may be?" Wataru asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet," the detective widely known as 'Sleeping Kogoro' answered.

He stood only a couple feet away, listening in on everything that had been said. " _Yet another time the old man and I agree on something. There is more than a single goal the shooter is aiming for_ ," Conan sorted in mind. " _But still, I believe something is still missing.. a key element_."

He was uncertain of what it was. But felt the case could not be solved until it was uncovered. He began to pace back and forth as he coursed through each detail in mind. 'I see without seeing, tonight the curtain will fall with the shot of the shows beginning. All shall fall blind in wake of my selection, for the eye; darkness is clear as daylight.'

Its content played back over and over in his mind. How much time passed, a minute? Several minutes?

"Edogawa Conan-kun."

It wasn't until he heard the call of his name that he refocused on everything that surrounded him. He turned around to see her looking down at him with just as much intent in her eyes as himself.

"Sera-san you're here as well," Conan spoke. He paused before continuing. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Have you figured it out yet?"

He shook his head before looking off into the distance. "There is a crucial piece missing."

She had an idea for what it was he was hinting at but pressed for his words regardless. "And what piece is that exactly?"

He looked toward her again. Before he had the chance to speak a sound erupted. The two of them looked into the direction of its origin as its tune continued. Within moments it was clear what the sound was.

"It's a bunch of people," Sera noted. "And they're chanting something."

He listened as well, sharpening his ears as its vocal became clear to him. His eyes widened as his heart began to realization. "Kid!"

With nothing more Conan darted off into the direction of where the chants came from.

"Conan-kun, where are you going?!" Sera called in light of his untimely departure.

Not once did he look back. It was now all finally coming together. The chants were a reminder for what he had seen on television earlier today. The renowned thief known as Kaitou Kid was set to make yet another one of his many appearances.

A certain part of the riddled note played back in his head once again. 'Tonight the curtain will fall with the shot of the shows beginning.' There was no mistaking the significance "The shooter plans to make their move the moment Kid appears. That begs the question, is Kaitou Kid the target?"

This was a possibility that had to be accounted for. His focus then went to the very next part of the written note. "The shooter wrote that all will fall blind in wake of their selection. Is the implied literal, or perhaps symbolic? And what about the selection that they spoke of.. could it be that there is more than a single target?"

All of this ran through his mind as the 'Kid' chants got louder with each taken step. Within the minute he found himself at the heart of the crowd, gradually withering his way through. It was in the process of this that he bumped into a little boy who was wearing what appeared to be a bat costume of some kind.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the boy snapped.

"I'm sorry," Conan quickly apologized before rolling his eyes as he departed. " _A little bit early for Halloween isn't it?_ "

If there was one thing to suspect; it was that the shooter was standing with all in attendance or that they were in a spot where everything in sight could be clearly viewed. Knowing this he was looking to find an open spot where he could spectate over all who were in attendance.

After some difficulty he found himself on the outside of the crowd. The task now became, determining who the shooter was of all who stood in his line of sight. Just as he had eased in someone stepped up from behind, startling him in the process. "Looks like we've applied the same strategy, Kudo."

He recognized the voice the instant they had spoken. "Hattori," Conan said turning to look up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Judging by what I've witnessed of you in this past minute I'd say we're here for the same thing," replied Heiji. "To find the shooter."

"So you traveled all the way from Osaka to come and."

"Actually I was informed of the matter late last night," the detective of the west interjected.

"Last night," Conan questioned. "But the police didn't receive the note until this morning."

"Oh." He paused. "Sorry, I meant this morning. What can I say, it has been a long day."

"Who informed you about the situation?"

"It was the Tokyo police department who got in contact with me. I spoke directly with Inspector Megure, he was the one who asked for me to come."

Conan found this to be rather odd, but didn't think too much of it. "So have you made any determinations?"

He nodded. "I have actually," Heiji replied pleased to inform. "For starters I believe the shooter has more than one target in mind."

"Agreed."

"Secondly I think our shooters plans to make his move the moment Kid appears."

"I came to the same conclusion. And with that we also have to take into account that Kid could also be a target himself," Conan added.

"We're three for three," Heiji smilingly remarked. He slightly leaned forward before talking once again. "And what about the other part of the note, were you able to make any conclusions?"

"I just gained full details of the note only minutes ago," Conan reported. "I haven't fully dissected everything yet. But since you've had knowledge of the note since this morning I take it you have more to add?"

"The first part of the note read 'I see without seeing,' and the final portion read 'for the eye; darkness is clear as daylight'," Heiji reminded. "I'm certain that the 'eye' the shooter tagged in the note is referring to them directly."

"What about the other two remaining lines?" Conan asked

"If you speak their lines as one its meaning becomes clear," Heiji said before doing just that. "I see without seeing, darkness is clear as daylight. If we put those lines in reference to the point the shooter is trying to convey in his message then it is clear what they're trying to hint at."

Conan realized in that very moment. "A bat."

"Exactly," Heiji said directing his attention to back to the gathered crowd "The key words in the note are; see, my, blind, eye; and daylight. Do you know why that is?"

"They are the driving force behind each section of the note," Conan began. "Those five words alone could very well convey a message of their own."

"They do," Heiji said pleased to see he caught on. He didn't stop in his survey over the crowd. "This lineup of five words is a direct reference to the shooter. They've given us a hint on how to find them. See, my, blind, eye, 'in' daylight."

"In?" Conan questioned.

"Yes, in, as in the middle of the show," Heiji clarified pointing to the anxiously waiting spectators. "Daylight is a direct reference to all the spectators here now. See, my, and eye, are all in direct reference to the shooter. Which just leaves blind. Blind is the defining detail that tells us who they are."

"Which is.. oh, that's it," Conan realized in that very moment. "A bat!"

"Exactly," Heiji stated. "It's clearly not supposed to be taken as literal."

"I would not expect anything less from you," complimented Conan before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out to find his mother had sent him a message. He opened the message to read the content. 'We've been waiting at the meeting point for the last ten minutes. Where are you?' He raised brow raised as a questioning look registered on his face. " _Meeting point.. since when was I supposed to meet with mother_? _Furthermore it sounds like she's with someone_."

There was only one way to find out what was going on, and that was to call her. Just as he was about to make the call he froze within a moment of realization. His thoughts reverted back to the instant just before entering the crowd just minutes ago. "A bat.. that boy," He lowered his phone before marching back toward the crowd. "Could it be? Is he involved somehow?"

Without warning he took off, leaving his friend to call after him. "Hey Kudo, where are you going?!" Heiji yelled.

At that moment all who flooded the streets began to chant a count down. "Ten.. nine.. eight... seven!"

His throat became dry. " _Is he about to appear already_?"

"Six.. five… four!"

He was now vigorously forcing himself through the crowd in attempt to track the boy he had crossed just a short time ago. " _Come on, come on, where is he?_ "

"Three… two."

His eyes sharpened as he looked in every direction. "Where are you?!"

A hand graced his left shoulder. He immediately turned around to lock eyes with the child dressed in the bat costume. "Not fast enough. You lose, baby detective." The boy tauntingly relayed.

He blinked an eye, and in that instant the boy was gone. His heart skipped a beat as he heard the final call.

"One!"

He looked to the sky only to be blinded by a shining flash of light that over took all who gazed into its arrival. "… _too late_."

…

At long last, night had finally fallen to grace him with its presence. He took a deep breath of the frost night air as he looked down at the lively city below. The sight was one to see, and one that never grew tiresome. A subtle distort in the air currents path from behind was all it took for him to become aware of his visitor. "Did you follow me?"

A single step could be heard as he turned to face the one who revealed themselves from the shadows. A couple moves forward was all it took for the orange bandana wrapped around their eyes to come into view. "Yo dude, it took you that long to realize I was there?"

He narrowed his eyes over at him. "As if, we both know you just got here. If you say otherwise you'd be fooling only yourself Mikey." The mutant turtle in the red bandana fired in response.

He then turned back to gaze over the city, listening as his brother walked up to his right side before doing the same. "Hey Raph, mind if I ask you something?"

He grunted. While a little annoyed he nodded. "What is it?"

"You ever wonder what it would be like down there with everyone." Michelangelo looked over at him. When he didn't respond he continued. "What I mean is… being able to walk amongst them like any normal person without drawing out any fear. Have you ever thought about that?"

Those next moments brought nothing but silence. He huffed, looking up at the moon as he finally replied. "I do bro. Every night."

His nerves would then be irked by the raise in his voice. "Yo Raph, check it out brah!"

Annoyed once again his eyes dropped from the sky down to his brother. "What is it now Mikey?"

"There," Michelangelo directed.

He pointed down to the streets across the way. It took only seconds for him to sight what had been pointed out to him. There were six of them all. One thing in common about the selected was that they all wore black and purple, and above all sported dragon tattoos. "The Purple Dragons." Raphael hissed.

The two surveyed over their activity from their position. The group stood circled around one another, locked in obvious conversation. What they were discussing was anyone's guess. Neither made a move, both simply chose to spectate.

"What do you think they're talking about down there," Michelangelo questioned. "If I had to take a guess I'd say they're plotting something."

"Not a bad guess detective," Raphael replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Within the minute a black van pulled up to the side of the block where the six members of the Purple Dragons stood. The two watched closely, monitoring everything that was now underway. The door on the passenger side opened as a man in a three piece white suit stepped out. In his left hand resided a silver brief case. He took a single step forward, opening the brief case to reveal the contents inside.

From his angle he got a very decisive look at what it was. " _That's one large sum of cash_ ," Raphael noted.

The man in the suit exchanged a few words with the gang before closing the brief case and handing it over to them. In return he was given a black duffel bag. He lifted the bag before taking a peek inside. A smirk formed upon his face. He looked back to the opposition before shaking hands with the one standing directly across. With a deal seemingly closed the man in the white suit turned back for the van, entering back through the passenger side. And just as soon as it had come the van was now gone.

"Alright," Michelangelo declared standing tall and mighty. "It is time to go and kick some Purple Dragon."

Before he had the chance to finish Raphael held up a hand in rejection. "No Mikey," Raphael interjected. "We need to follow that van."

He looked over at his brother as an inquiring look came on his face. "Ummm, but the Purple Dragons are right down there," Michelangelo said quick to remind.

"While that may be true if we take them down all we'll be retrieving is a case of cash. On the flip side, in exchange for the cash that the Purple Dragons received they gave something to that guy in the white suit," reminded Raphael. "And if you ask me I think we'll get more answers to what just went down if we go after the guys in the van. Even if we take down the Purple Dragons there is no guarantee they'll be willing to talk."

His mind froze for those first moments. After coming to an understanding of his words Michelangelo nodded in agreement. "You're right," Michelangelo said. He looked toward the end of the block where the targeted vehicle had just reached a stop light. "After the van we go!"

Smilingly, Raphael followed after his brother who had already begun his pursuit. The van was chased for several blocks before finally coming to a stop after reaching what appeared to be a dumping site for motor vehicles. The van sat there for almost a minute before one of them finally chose to speak.

"What do you think they're waiting for?" Michelangelo questioned.

"And you expect me to know?" replied Raphael.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nope, just thought I'd ask," Michelangelo said narrowing his eyes down at the scene far below. "It's too quiet… a little too quiet."

Just as this was said a group of about ten people wearing dark red cloaks appeared from the darkness of the junk site. When this happened the man from before in the white suit stepped out of the van to greet them. As expected he carried with him the duffel bag he had received just minutes ago.

Seeing this he looked to the one who stood by his side. "You ready?"

"Let's do this." The turtle in red said in response.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo chanted as the two soared down to those below.

Not a single person missed his call. This prompted everyone to look up as the two descended down toward.

"The Turtles, here.. now?!" The man in the white suit spat in disgust.

Thinking quickly he raced back to the van. Once in he slammed the door shut as the van took off with a heap of steam. "Damn," grunted Raphael. "He got away."

"And with whatever was in that bag," Added Michelangelo. A smile then came to his face as he turned to the other side and revealed his nunchucks. "But on the bright side, we still have these guys."

"Perhaps we can entertain one of them into handing over some answers." Raphael said managing a smile himself.

"Get them!" One of the men in dressed in a dark red cloak commanded.

Without a seconds thought all of them raced forward as each of them pulled out swords that had been hidden away within the thick sleeves of the worn cloaks.

"Cute," Raphael remarked. He then launched forward in counter pursuit, pulling out his ninja sais as he did.

The battle lasted for over just a minute. And while the men in cloaks were skilled in their own right they were no match for the ninjas. Victorious the two turtles looked over the several fallen who now laid before them.

"Phew, piece of cake," Michelangelo remarked as he slid his nuchucks back in place around his waist.

"Cake.. that wasn't even an appetizer," Raphael stated in response to this.

It was only at that moment that he noticed. "Ummmm… yea, they're all kind of knocked out. So how are we supposed to get answers now?" Michelangelo asked.

Just as he was about to respond Raphael took notice of something. " _What's that_?" There was something on the arm of each of the worn cloaks. He kneeled down to have a closer look. He had never seen this mark before. Because of that very fact he took out one of his sais before slicing the into the silk like fabric to remove the emblem. Once this was accomplished he stood back to his feet.

"What's that you've got there?" Michelangelo asked noticing immediately what was in hand.

"Something that all of these guys have on their clothes," Raphael replied as he examined the piece in hand. "I can't ever say I've seen this symbol before. We can take it to Donnie, if there is anyone who could make any sense of this it would be him."

His attention was sparked by a subtle sound. " _What was that_?" He looked in the direction of his blind side just in time to see them drop down to the ground.

"We came as soon as we got the call."

"Leo," Raphael said in surprise. He then looked to find two others at his sides. The one on the right was another mutant turtle who wore a purple ninja headband. The other amongst them was a man with a strong build who wore a hockey mask.

"Leo, Don, and Casey," Michelangelo said upon seeing the trio. "What are you guys doing here?"

The three who just arrived then looked to one another before looking back at him in inquiring fashion. "Michelangelo, weren't you the one who contacted us through your shell cell?" The one in purple asked.

"You told us to come here, did you not?" Leonardo added.

A hand found way to the top of his head as he rubbed it in confusion. "Ummmm, maybe I did. I definitely don't recall."

He wasn't the only one who was finding doubt in the claim. "How long ago did you receive the call?" Raphael asked.

Before any of them had the chance to respond the sound of someone clapping could be heard. There sitting atop a pile of trashed vehicles was a little boy, a boy who was dressed in what appeared to be some kind of bat costume. Once he was certain he had gotten their attention he spoke.

"While my timing might have been a little off, that was still one heck of a show to watch!" The boy yelped in excitement.

The five of them looked to one another before then looking back at the boy. "And just who in the shell are you?" Donatello calmly inquired.

"Me," the boy said pointing to himself. "Oh, I'm just a fan."

Without further ado he leaped down from the tops of the stacked vehicles to the ground. Walking casually he made his way over to the awaiting group. Once he came in range he stopped, looking up at them in awe.

"Oh yes, I finally get to see you all in person," The boy then looked to the first who stood within their group. "Donatello, undoubtedly the brain who has no equal of the bunch."

He continued as his eyes surveyed over the rest. "Raphael, the one who's attitude matches his intensity in a fight," He then came to the one in blue. "Leonardo, you're clearly the most disciplined."

A smile formed as he looked up at the turtle in orange. "Michelangelo, what's up my DUDE?!" He held out his fist.

"Nothing much brah!" Michelangelo said bumping his fist with his own in return.

Leonardo and Raphael looked to one another with a confusing looking residing on each of their faces before the two spoke the same line. "My dude?"

The both of them then looked over at their brother, feeling as if there was something he wasn't telling them. Seeing this Michelangelo simply shrugged. "What?"

The little boy then looked over at the man in the hockey mask. "Oh yea.. and then there's Casey Jones."

This brought light chuckles from all four of the turtles. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Casey stated with the swing of the hockey stick in hand.

"Wait, hold on a second," Donatello said looking down at the boy. "Just who are you, and how do you know who we are?"

Before he could respond a bolt of electricity in the form of some kind of door appeared in the air no more than ten feet up from where the six of them stood. "What the shell is going on?!" Leonardo beamed in light of this.

The grin upon the boy's face only widened as he looked upward. "Right on schedule."

Leonardo heard his remark but chose not to respond. Within a matter of moments someone came flying out from the door of energy before it disappeared altogether. The person to have come through landed just a few feet away. It was a woman. The turtles immediately recognized who it was, prompting the four of them to speak her name all at once. "Renet!"

She smilingly waved to the four of them. "Hi guys!"

"Renet, what are you doing here?" Leonardo asked stepping forward.

She nodded, wanting to discuss just that. "Well you see there has been a breach within the time.."

"Yea yea, there will be time for all the details later," The little boy in the bat suit rudely interrupted. "Right now we must begin."

"Hey," Raphael exclaimed. By this point he had lost all patience. "Just who are you?!"

The boy looked over at him. "You'll know everything soon enough, Raphael," He then winked. "Bombs away!"

With a single clap of his hands an immense light shined, blinding all of them.

…..

'Tick'

The hand had made another complete spin, marking the passing of another minute. It felt as if it would never end. Her eyes fell from the clock as she slouched forward onto the solid surface of the desk in front of her. However this would be cut short. She quickly shot back up after hearing the approach of someone from behind.

"Alright class, I have finally finished grading all of your tests. Some of you will be pleased with your scores," The class instructor began as they passed back each test to the assigned student. "Some of you, probably not so much."

Following those words her test was placed atop her desk. She gulped upon laying eye on the circled 'F', directly under was a sad face. This prompted a frown from her. She rolled her eyes before sinking back into her seat in an obvious disappointment. " _How am I going to explain this one_?"

The remaining fifteen minutes were a blur. The only level of satisfaction came from the final bell of day. "Have a good day everyone," the instructor waved as everyone made way to the exit. "And don't forget we will be starting the next chapter next week. Make sure to prepare yourselves."

There was now a sense of relief as she trotted through the hallway. She was dosed off by this point. There were several things that circulated through her mind. However her thoughts would be cut short by the call of her name. "Usagi-chan." She looked back to see who it was.

"Minako-chan," Usagi said as she came to a complete stop.

"Are you coming as well?"

A questioning look came to be expressed in light of this. "Coming," asked Usagi. "Where are you going?"

"Ami-chan and the rest of us agreed to meet Rei-chan at the Game Center Crown," conveyed Minako. "Will you be coming as well?"

There was no way she was going to say no to that. "Of course. You can count me in," Usagi gladly accepted.

The two began walking once again before continuing conversation. "Usagi-chan did you download the new Sailor V game for mobile yet?" Minako excitedly asked.

"There's a new one?" Usagi asked.

She nodded. "It just became open for download this morning."

The two exited the school shortly after. They were immediately met by the shine of the sun. This prompted her to place a hand above her eyes. "Minako-chan, do you see the others?"

"There!" Minako pointed.

The others were standing under the shade of a tree nearby. The two wasted no time in heading over. "Ami-chan, Makoto-chan," Minako waved. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting."

"Not at all," Ami assured. "We've been here less than a minute."

"Now that we're all here," Makoto said turning for the path ahead. "What do you say we get going?"

Not a single person was in disagreement with this. As they walked Ami glanced over her shoulder to see a deep intent on her friends face. She was uncertain if she should be concerned or not. "Usagi-chan, is everything ok?"

She took a moment to look up from her phone to reply. "It's nothing really," assured Usagi smilingly. "I'm just downloading the new Sailor V game for mobile."

She nodded before looking back ahead. They walked for only a couple minutes more before the game center finally came into view. It was at that moment that each of their eyes shot wide at what they saw. "What's going on?!" Makoto exclaimed.

The entrance to the game center itself was backed up due to a large line. "There is only one way for us to find out what's going on," Minako declared before marching onward.

They inched in toward the Crown Game Center, only to come to a stop after spotting the last of their group. She stood leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes peered open upon feeling their presence. "So," she began as she faced them. "You're all finally here."

"Rei-chan, what's going on," Makoto asked. "Why is the line to get in so backed up?"

She uncrossed her arms as she eased away from the wall before answering. "From what I've been able to make out there's some new guy in there," Rei relayed. "And by the sounds of it, he's really good. But that's not why I wanted to meet you all here."

"That would explain the line," Ami noted. "People must really want to see him play."

"If he's really that good, then I must see it for myself!" Usagi declared.

With nothing more she pressed on toward the backed up line. "Usagi wait!" called Rei.

She followed after her but was not able to reach her before she forced her way into the crowd. After moderate difficulty she found way into the center. The chants got louder with each taken step.

"Do you see the way his hands move?!" one shouted.

"He just beat that Mizuno girl's record!" another stated.

"He's so cute!" a third marveled from across the way.

Her excitement ascended with each move. Could this guy really be as good as it appeared? " _Almost there_." She diligently pushed past a group of spectators for a final time to catch glimpse of the person everyone was raving about. Who she came to find was not what she was expecting. "That.. that's him?"

There standing upon a step stool playing the Sailor V game was a little boy in what she made out to be a bat costume. There was a fire to be seen in his eyes. And to top it off he had a gamer face that could not be matched, tongue hanging out and all. As she tried to adjust in position she lost her footing. "Oh no!" Before she knew it she tumbled forward. In the process of this her left foot got caught in between the step stool, sending the gamer boy crashing to the ground along with her.

She landed on her back with a loud thump. With an obvious dizziness she slowly sat up before having a look around. " _What happened to that boy_?" The moment that was questioned she looked downward to find his face planted square into her breasts. Seeing this she immediately shook him. "Hey little man, are you ok?"

He slowly looked up at her with a dazed and genuine smile. "I'm fine, thanks to you," The boy stated. His smile only widened. "You're so soft Onēsan."

And without warning he burled his head back into her chest, waving his head back and forth as if she were a pillow. "He stop that," Usagi demandingly giggled. "That tickles."

Not a second later someone stepped out from the crowd of onlookers, causing both of them to look to find who it was. "Oh, hi Rei." Usagi smilingly waved.

Her hands fell to her waist as she glared down at her in return. "Usagi, must you always be so clumsy?"

The boy in the bat suit looked up at her as well. Hearts instantly formed in his eyes after locking sight with her chest. "Oh my, hers have a little extra punch to them," He licked his top lip as he turned in position. "It would be a crime of capital punishment not to try them!"

He lunged forward with intent. While in midair a man stepped out from the crowd resulting in his eyes firing wide. " _Impossible_!"

"Is everyone ok?" The man asked just as the boy in the bat suit collided with his rock hard chest. As he faded back toward the ground he was caught in the man's arms. "You ok there little guy?"

The boy in the bat suit held up a yellow flag before spinning it in place. "Pass interference on the field of play, five hundred yard penalty." He spoke drowsily.

"Motoki-kun," Usagi said as she stood back to her feet.

It was then that he noticed that it was her who had fallen to the ground. "Usagi-chan.. what are you doing here?"

Before she had the chance to explain her left wrist was grabbed. "You two can discuss that later, we have somewhere we need to be," Rei stated as she pulled her along.

After some difficulty the two found themselves back on the outside of the game center, rejoining their friends who awaited their return.

"Hey," Usagi said pulling her hand away. "No need to grip me so tightly."

She ignored her complaint, wanting only to get to the point. "As I said before, I didn't call you all here for entertainment. I received a message from Setsuna-san about an hour ago, she wants to meet," informed Rei. "It's urgent."

This changed things completely, one which could be seen on each of their faces. "Where is she now?" Ami asked.

"Waiting for us along with the rest of the Sailor Senshi at a nearby park," Rei informed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Minako questioned.

Now that everyone was on board Rei lead the way. There was little said between the five as they walked for those next minutes that passed. They arrived at the public park in little time. As expected the other members of the Sailor Senshi along with Luna and Artemis were there waiting for them. They didn't stop until coming within feet of them.

"About time, I was beginning to wonder if you guys were even coming." Haruka remarked.

"We would have arrived sooner," Rei said glancing over at Usagi momentarily. "Someone had a little.. hold up."

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest in response. Taking note of this Michiru chuckled lightly.

"You said it was urgent," Rei said making a move forward. "So tell us the importance of this matter you speak of."

Setsuna's eyes surveyed the surrounding area, once she was certain there was no one in hearing distance besides them she commenced. "Yes you're right, there is something important that we need to discuss," Setsuna confirmed. "But it was not me who called for this meeting initially."

The five inner senshi looked to one another before looking back to her. "If not you, then who?" Usagi asked.

Not a second past before she stepped out from behind Setsuna, surprising all five of them. "Chibiusa, what are you doing here?" Usagi immediately asked.

"She has quite the story to tell." Said Luna.

"I was sent here to the past, to investigate." Chibiusa revealed.

"Investigate," Ami questioned. "What were you sent to investigate?"

"A disturbance in the time stream." someone revealed from above.

Everyone looked up just in time to see him glide through the air before dropping down to join them.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi said pleased to see him.

"What's this disturbance in the time stream you mentioned?" Rei asked.

Their conversation would however be interrupted by the voice of another. "Finally the pretty man in black decided to show. It looks like we're now all set."

Everyone's attention swung over to the swings. It was there that they came to find a little boy in a bat costume swaying back and forth on one of the swings. " _No way… he wasn't just there a second ago, so how did._ " Setsuna's thoughts would be cut off.

"Hey, you're that guy from the arcade!" Usagi recognized instantly.

He shrugged. "So you noticed."

"Why are you here, are you stalking me?!" Usagi accused.

He hopped off of the swing with the next move forward, landing on his feet as he placed both hands behind his back. He looked directly into her eyes as his grin from before returned. "Well in a sense.. maybe? I'm actually here for the entire Sailor Senshi and company, so would that still be considered stalking you?"

Tension flared in that moment. Who was this boy? And how did he know who they were? "How do you know about the Sailor Senshi," Luna demanded staring him down. "Just who are you?!"

He stopped after another step. With a quick sway of his hand he pulled his cape over his mouth before talking in a darker tone. "I am the one who all fear, I am justice, I am the night, I am!" He swung his cape wide, and in turn a flash of light appeared; one which blinded all who dared to stare into its wake.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. The Gathering Part 2

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Gathering Part 2**

It was calm. The only thing to hear within range was the frequent tune of the birds in the distance along with the subtle brush of the shallow waves beneath. Given that he was on watch duty he surveyed all that came into view from his high position above. There had been nothing noteworthy to speak of within the last hour. Without realizing he began to fade, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes from sealing with every passing minute.

As he flicked a final eye there was something that caught his attention. He pushed up from where he leaned, steadying his eyes to take note of something in the distance afar. "Guys, I think you better check this out." His eyes dropped to the deck below to find no one in sight. "Just where the hell did everyone go?"

He made his way to the lower level. As he did several dark clouds began to blow in, darkening the sky notably. Once on deck there was still no sign of the others. That could only mean that they were below. Just as he was to call out for them the ship began to vigorously rock from side to side, resulting in him losing his footing.

"What in the?!" He lost control before he could finish his words. With the ship tilting heavily to the right he fell, rolling all the way over to make rough contact with the wall. He instantly jumped up as he brought a hand to the side of his head, clearly feeling the effects of the impact made "Son of a-"

He would once again be interrupted, this time by the swinging sound of a door. "Zorro, what the hell is going on?!"

Hearing the call of his voice he turned around to face him. Who he came to find was a young man with a strong build who wore a straw hat atop his head. "How in the world am I supposed to know," The swordsman retorted. "And where the hell have you been anyway?! And the others for that matter?"

"We were down in the-" Without warning the ship took a nose dive to the left in position.

By this time instinct had kicked; in turn resulting in Zorro maintaining his balance. The boy in the straw hat however fell to the ground before skidding all the way to the wall head first. He popped up in immediate pain. "Arrgggaawwww! That hurt!" His hat had fallen from his head, leaving him to reach down to pick it up from where it now laid.

The moment the prized possession was back in place the door from a short distance away swung open for a second time. He looked over to see who had made their way onto deck. "Chopper, Nami.."

His voice gravitated their attention toward him. "Luffy what is going on?!" Nami exclaimed as the boat experienced yet another rough shake.

"How am I supposed to know," Luffy responded. "I just got out here right before you guys. If there's anyone who would know it would be Zorro."

All eyes were now on the swordsman. He didn't even have to look back to know this was the case. Without hesitation he pointed to the very thing that he believed to be causing this sudden uproar. "Whatever is going on, I think that is the source of it all."

All of them looked out to sea to spot exactly what had been pointed to up ahead. "It looks like some kind of whirlpool!" Chopper yelped as they inched in closer with each passing moment.

"I was thinking the same." Zorro noted.

In that instant both Nami and Chopper moved off to the side as someone stepped up to join them. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

She looked over to see who it was as she replied. "No time to explain Usopp," stated Nami. There was now intent residing within her eyes. "We need to get into position. If that is truly a whirlpool we need to avoid it at all cost."

There was not a second to waste. Knowing the importance of the situation and what ramifications it could have she gave immediate instructions to her crewmates. Within seconds everyone had a given assignment, leaving them to go their separate ways to accomplish the necessary.

By this time strong winds began to blow in, accompanied by shards of rain drops that carried along in its wake. Zorro of all people was not surprised by this. He had seen the dark clouds arrival just a minute prior. Being that he was the one instructed to steer Usopp made his way to the wheel. Once there he accessed the situation further. "Now let's see here," Using goggles he zoomed in on the whirlpool, measuring its position in relation to theirs before making his decision. "It's roughly seventy two yards ahead and sixty nine feet left of us. Given those coordinates the best action to take would be to try and outflank it right."

With a determination now made he conveyed this bit of information to everyone else. The sails were adjusted soon after to meet the requirement for what he wished to accomplish. To their advantage the winds blew into the sought direction. By this time the rain picked up as the ship continued to rock back and forth. He gulped as they neared, knowing this was going to be a tight one.

Without warning someone tapped his left shoulder. He glimpsed back for a split second to find who it was. "Fran-"

"Nami just explained the whole situation to me," Franky conveyed. "Let me know when you have the angle that best suits us. Once you do I'm going to give us a boost, if you know what I mean."

He looked back at him with a smile. "You got it!"

Franky smiled back in return. With that in mind Usopp focused all attention back on the ocean. He grabbed the wheel firmly as he activated the zooming system of his goggles once more. He locked onto the whirlpool again, mentally measuring out everything for a final time. Once he had the wanted mark he gave the sealing thumbs up. "Alright Franky," Usopp called. "Let her rip!"

And with that they powered forward with a heap of speed, launching past the whirlpool in one quick move which sent them high into the air. Filled with a joy of accomplishment he pumped his fist. "Yes, we did it!"

They touched back down into the sea after traveling a lengthy distance. He sighed, removing the goggles sitting over his eyes before stepping away from the wheel. A short time later he found himself on deck with everyone else who stood. "That sure was a close call," Chopper said.

"Yea, no kidding. That whirlpool came out of nowhere," added Zorro. "Everything happened so fast."

"About that," Nami said looking over at him.

There was a change to be seen on her face from the previous minute, her demeanor even. He noticed this almost immediately. "Is something the matter?"

"You said it was like that whirlpool came out of nowhere. What did you mean by that?"

He was unsure of what she was getting at but replied none the less. "It's as I said," Zorro rehashed. "I was standing on watch duty when suddenly a whirlpool appeared. The thing that didn't make sense was the distance I saw it from initially."

Hearing this Luffy raised a hand. The swordsman looked his way before addressing him. "What is it Luffy?"

"What was wrong with the distance?"

Grunting he rolled his eyes. "I was just about to get to that," Zorro stated. Refocusing he continued. "The distance at which the whirlpool first appeared was short of the furthest I could see out."

Looking clueless as ever Luffy brought both hands to the back of his head. "Yea.. I don't get it."

Zorro eyed him over for a split second. "Of course you don't."

Usopp on the other hand understood exactly what he was talking about. Before he had the chance to speak the six of them were alerted by the sound of someone approaching from behind. "It looks like the cook finally decided to join us."

"What were you guys doing just a minute ago, having some kind of party?" Sanji inquired with a hint of sarcasm.

Laughing lively Luffy replied. "Something like that."

He huffed. Following this he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single cigarette before lighting it. "Since departing from that last island we're pretty stacked on supplies," he inhaled deeply. Pausing, he then let out a soothing exhale of smoke. "I have something special in mind I'm going to whip up."

This was satisfying news to hear. No one was more pleased than the captain himself. With a beam of light now within his eyes he graced his tongue over his bottom lip in delight. "Lobster, please tell me it's going to be LOBSTER?!"

Sanji shifted for the opposite side as he exhaled for a second time. "You'll just have to wait and see." He walked off, holding onto the truth for what was to come.

In light of this he looked to the remaining members of his crew as the grin on his face widened. "So in the meantime who's interested in playing a game?"

Both Chopper and Usopp instantly responded. "You can count me in!"

Zorro on the other hand took his leave. "No thanks."

"Come on Zorro, it'll be fun," Luffy said attempting to coax a change in his decision.

He shook his head as he continued walking. "I have more important things to do right now."

His eyes then trailed to the other side to see Nami had walked off as well. "Oh come on," complained Luffy. "Not you too!"

"What's the game you had in mind?"

He looked up to meet eyes with Franky. "Well I didn't have anything particular in mind," Luffy admitted. "I was thinking we could all agree on something."

Minutes passed. But even though the storm had seized there was still an uneasiness that resided. She stood at the edge alone, doing nothing more than staring into the depths of the deep sea. " _Something's not right. Usually when we come in range of something like that whirlpool I usually get a sense for it, but this was different. Nothing registered_ ," Her eyes then peered up into the sky. In those moments she realized there was something that needed to be checked. "The Log Pose."

Not wasting another moment she reached down to grab it. Now in her possession she brought it to eye level. What was discovered brought an expression of uncertainty. "What is this," The compass was not pointing in a singular direction, but rather ticking a full circle around like a clock. "What's wrong with this thing?"

She shook it to see if that would resolve the apparent malfunction. When that didn't work she snarled in disgust. " _I wonder if I should alert the others about this_?"

Before she had the chance to come to a decision on that a tune played. One that carried with the wind. Her ears perked as she keyed in on its call.

Row, row, row your boat

Gently through the cave

If you see the giant bat

Try to remain completely brave

" _That voice… where is it coming from_?"

Her eyes scoured through the skies before her. With no discovery made she then looked down to the ocean below. It was here that she spotted something, someone rowing along in what appeared to be a small canoe. "Who is that, and why are they in a canoe. And traveling through the Grand Line of all places," Nami wondered. She watched as the person in what looked to be a bat costume continued to chant while paddling along. There was certainly a curiosity. She motioned for the others with the wave of her hand. "Hey guys, come check this out."

Chopper was the first of the lot to notice her. "What is it?"

"Come over here and you'll see." Nami simply put.

Putting their game on hold the four of them walked over to join her. "Down there." Nami pointed the moment they arrived.

Each of them looked down to the ocean only to see nothing but the dark blue sea. With a questioning look coming to each of their faces they all looked directly at her. "Umm, hey," Luffy said rubbing the side of his head. "What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?"

By this time there was a dumbfounding look to be found upon her face. "But.. but there was a man in a canoe. He was just there a second ago!" Nami stated.

"A man in a canoe," Franky questioned. He broadened his search of the ocean but registered nothing of the sort. "Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?"

"Perhaps it was just a mirage," noted Luffy.

"I'm pretty sure you'd have to be somewhere extremely warm like a dessert for that to be a possibility," Chopper shot down.

"So if not a mirage then what?"

Her fists clutched strongly with each remark, finding herself becoming growingly irritated with each word. "You guys wouldn't happen to be suggesting that I'm going crazy, now would you?"

Sensing where this was going Usopp quickly denied the presented claim. "Of course not, we'd never think that!"

"Yes Nami, we would never think that!" An unfamiliar voice whistled from behind.

The five of them looked to one another in questioning fashion. And with a pause in time each of them spun around at the exact same time to face someone they had never seen before. There floating in midair before them was a small guy in a bat suit who held a large sack over his shoulder which was just inches shy of touching the ground. Now that he had their undivided attention he smiled. "Greetings Strawhat Pirates, it is so nice to finally get the chance to meet you all."

"That's him," Nami exclaimed pointing directly at him. "That's the guy I saw in the canoe!"

"Can confirm," the man in the bat costume backed raising his free hand.

This begged the question. "First, what happened to your canoe? And secondly how did you get up here?" Nami asked.

"And undetected at that?" the voice of another inquired from behind.

"Robin!" Luffy said upon seeing her.

The man floating in the air shifted to face the person behind. The bag hanging over his shoulder fell loose of his grasp, feeling as if his heart skipped a beat after seeing her for the first time. "Well hello there." Hearts formed within his eyes as he took the time to analyze her from top to bottom.

He would however be interrupted by the steps of someone who approached from the right of him. "Hey Luffy, who the hell is this guy?" Zorro asked letting out a yawn.

He shrugged. "I don't know," Luffy replied. "He just appeared on the ship just a couple of seconds ago."

"What's your name?" Nico Robin asked.

He was dazzled by the chance to hear her voice for a second time. Turning back to face her his feet were kicked up as he leaned back while both hands falling to the back of his head; looking as if he was comfortably sitting back in a couch. "Oh my dear, you can call me whatever you see fit." He jested in response.

Slightly taken back by this she took a half step away. Without warning Luffy laughed. This brought all attention his way. "What's so funny?" Usopp asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing. I just find his costume to be so awesome! And look he's FLOATING," Luffy shouted in excitement. He then looked to him directly. "Hey bat guy I know this is out of the blue, but would you be interested in."

"Don't do it!" Both Nami and Zorro shouted together.

He looked over at the two of them with a look of confusion. "Do what," Luffy questioned. "I was simply going to ask if he wanted to join our crew. I wasn't going to do anything."

"I'd love to join you guys!" The man in the bat costume accepted.

Nami face palmed in reaction to the decided. " _Does he ever think anything through_?"

"Yessss!" chanted Luffy in excitement.

"Now I have a question," Bat-Mite said looking to each and every one of them. "Would you be interested in playing a game?"

"A game?" Nico Robin questioned.

"Of course we would!" Luffy said giving a decisive answer.

"Then it has been decided." He grinned.

"Wait," Nami said stepping forward. "What game?"

He looked down at her with only one message to convey. "The captain has spoken."

And with the snap of his finger a blinding light erupted, consuming each of them in its birth.

…..

How much time had passed since he had begun? A minute, several minutes? An hour? By this time mid-day had been reached. It was evident by the hot beating sun that beamed down from above. He did what the job required of him, driving along behind the wheel of a tractor. He couldn't be any more disinterested with his current predicament. The fact of this detachment lied upon his face.

His thoughts took center stage at that second. " _I shouldn't be here doing field work, no.. I should be out there training. It's the only way I'm going to get stronger._ "

He looked to the path to see how much grass and weeds remained before his task would completely be done. His heart irked at the thought of it. Without realizing he slouched forward before pouting in his depths of dread. " _This is going to be one long day_."

Unknowingly his day would soon take an unexpected turn. Minutes more passed as he continued to plow his way along. Uncertain of the time his stomach began to burl within. There was only one thing to make of this. He stopped the tractor before stepping out. "Time for a break," He stretched, gaining immediate relief in his back. "I don't know how long I've been at it for the day, but I could sure use something to eat."

Sitting on the far left corner of the seat where he had stepped down from was a box. He reached inside to grab it. Once in his possession he loosened the red ribbon that had been neatly tied around it. "I wonder what ChiChi packed for my lunch today." Just the thought of it sparked his excitement. With the ribbon now removed his mouth moistened inside. "Now to take see what's-"

Before his words could conclude a powering gust of wind blew past, taking the box right out of his hand. It crashed to the ground with the top rolling off. All content inside blew into several directions. An antagonizing look of despair immediately found way to his face. "No, my lunch!" He clutched his fists in anger. "Who could have done this?"

Hoping to find out just that he turned around. What he came to find was a small ship of some kind levitating in the air about sixty feet off of the ground. "Wooh, who is that?!"

Seeing the ship gradually descending to the ground he leaped back, making sure he was completely clear of its path. Now with a good view of the air craft it became clear who had made way to his location. "That emblem on the side of the ship, that's Capsule Corp," He pointed. And with this realization his sorrow of emotions were wiped away. "That must mean Bulma's here. Maybe she even has something to eat with her!"

The thrilling thought of that quickly turned to one of uncertainty as he looked down at the ground. "Hold on.. ChiChi said she would be attending some funding event in town today along with Bulma-chan and Satan-san," He then looked back up at the ship. "So if it isn't her, then who?"

Furthermore he had not heard the ship traveling his way before it arrived, it was almost as if it just appeared out of thin air. He was now on guard, prepared for anyone or anything that stepped foot out from the ship. A half minute more was all it took for the ship to find landing. The glass top to the shuttle popped open as a cloud of steam released into the air.

He gulped, watching as a dark figure eased up from where they apparently sat. And with a quick move the person behind the wall of smoke soared out to reveal themselves, landing within ten feet of him. Upon seeing them in the clear his eyes brightened. "Mi.. Mirai Trunks?!"

"So they wished you back after all. Long time no see Goku." The boy from the future confirmed.

"No way," Goku exclaimed. "It really is you! But what are you doing here? Why have you come back?"

"I traveled back to this exact time for a reason," Trunks conveyed. "We might not have much time depending, so we better get started."

There was now a registered focus along with an added interest. "This important matter you're talking about," Goku began with a pause. He was now hopeful. "It wouldn't happen to have something to do with a new enemy would it?"

To his delight he nodded. "That could very well be the case," Trunks noted. "But it is far too early to jump to any conclusions. Let's head to Capsule Corporation, there's something mother needs to see."

"Mother," questioned Goku. He laughed after realizing. "Oh that's right, you mean Bulma. Yea about that, she's not at Capsule Corp right now."

He wasn't sure if he should be surprised by this. "She isn't?"

"She along with ChiChi are attending some charity event in town that she is cohosting," Goku informed. "I could take you there if you'd like."

He nodded. "Yes, of course," It was at that moment that he noticed the box on the ground a few feet away from them. He smiled. "If anything, it looks like I owe you lunch."

Goku chuckled. "It's no big deal," He played it off as best he could. "I know exactly where she is. Gohan and some of the others will be there as well, they'll be pleased to see you again no doubt."

He couldn't agree anymore. "You lead the way."

Goku launched into the air with Trunks following right behind. The first minute of flight was silent. Trunks glanced over at him, even without him being transformed he could feel he had significantly gotten stronger since the last time he'd seen him. His eyes then adjusted back to the path ahead as he heard him speak. "Hey Trunks."

He looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"This guy, or group that you speak of," Goku said as a subtle smirk began to slip into place. "Just how strong are they?"

"I couldn't tell you," Trunks admitted. "There's a lot I don't know concerning this matter, I know next to nothing as it pertains to whoever it is we're dealing with. Which is why I have come."

Understanding this he nodded. "I have one more question," Goku said. "Of all periods to travel back to, why here? Why now?"

"The very essence of the foreseeable problem dictated just that."

He raised a brow, clearly not fully on board in regards to what this meant. "What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"I'll explain everything once everyone is present." Trunks promised.

Ok with this for the time being Goku face forward. "At the pace we're moving we'll be there in no time."

The pair flew for a little over three minutes before Goku came to an untimely stop. Seeing this Trunks did the same. His eyes immediately looked to the city below. There were several people gathered in the streets, all standing just feet away from a large stage that had been set up. "This must be it," He then looked over at him to see an uncertainty on his face. "Goku is something wrong? Is this not the place?"

"No, this is it alright," Goku confirmed. "I'm just looking for an opening."

"An opening?"

"Yes," replied Goku as he continued to survey the grounds beneath them. "If we simply fly down there we'll cause a scene. That's the last thing I want to do. And besides, I'd never hear the end of it from ChiChi."

With those words leaving his lips his eyes shined in success. "There, by that light pole," Goku announced. "There is no one around it."

"So what's the plan for getting down there without being seen?"

Goku hovered over to his side as he placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Instant Transmission."

The second those words escaped were spoken the two disappeared before reappearing beside the light pole next to the road. "I had almost forgotten about that transmission technique of yours." Trunks admitted.

"Come on," Goku instructed as he began walking. "We're only about a block away from the main event. We'll be there in no time."

"Right behind you," Trunks called following him step for step.

The further the two traveled the more condensed the crowds became. It was irritating to say the least. "You're certain you couldn't have teleported us any closer?" Trunks stated.

"Sorry, that was the only true people free zone," Goku apologized.

The two patiently made their way along. After a few minutes of walking the two came to a stop the moment they came in view of a group of men dressed in dark blue uniforms. "This is as far as you go," One of the men of six declared holding his hand up. "If you don't have a silver slip, you are prohibited from getting any closer."

Goku stepped forward to voice his claim. "But we're friends of Bulma, surely you-"

He was abruptly cut off. "No silver card, no pass," The man in uniform stated. "Protocol is protocol; there is no bending the rules already put in place. Not for anyone."

Seeing that no progress was going to be made given their current stance he tried his hand at speaking to them. "Could you at least bring Mrs. Briefs here," asked Trunks. "It's really important that I talk to her now."

The men in uniform looked to one another. They shared an agreeing glance before facing him again. "I'll see what I can do," One of them replied. They turned for stage only to stop after a single step. "Hey, what's your name kid?" He asked looking over at him.

"Trunks," The boy from the future conveyed.

With that he marched off, leaving the two of them to wait. The furry of the crowd began to mellow down in the coming minute. There was only one thing to make of this. " _Whatever everyone is here to see is probably about to go underway_ ," Trunks thought to himself.

The next moment came with the sound of a familiar voice, and even though he could not see them; he knew her voice better than any other. " _Mother_."

As she neared she spoke in a tone that would suggest she was disgruntled to a degree. "What could Trunks possibly be doing here? He should be in school right now," She snapped. "He better have a good reason for being here or else I'm going to-"

She finally stepped into view of the two, but she wasn't alone. Standing at her side was the prince of the saiyan race himself, Vegeta. She first spotted Goku before noticing the young man at his side. She found herself at a loss for words, standing there stone still as she stared into his eyes. Her response was warranted, so he took the initiative of making the first move. Smiling he waved as if to greet her. "Hi Mom." He then looked to the man at her side who was just in as much shock. "It's good to see you as well father."

Goku looked to his friendly rival before speaking. "Vegeta you're here as well. I would have never guessed you would be taking part in this."

Was it true, was it him? "Mi… Mirai Trunks," She moved an inch forward. "Is that really you?"

"It's really me." Trunks assured.

Without warning she raced forward, embracing him the moment he was in arms reach. He hugged her in return, welcomed by her warmth. "It's good to see you too."

Vegeta slowly made his way over as well. Watching from a few feet away, Goku not wanting rudely interrupt the moment raised his hand before speaking. "So Trunks, now that Bulma is here can we discuss the new enemy?" There was a growing anticipation to see on his face.

Hearing this Vegeta too now found himself interested in this whole predicament. He crossed his arms as he asked the obvious from his position. "Trunks, what are you doing back here from the future," asked Vegeta as the two brought their embrace to an end. "Surely you didn't just come here to pay us a visit?"

"I wish it was that I came on my own accordance, but that's not the case. Something has happened," dispensed Trunks. He paused. "And I'm going to need help."

Bulma smiled. "That's why we're here. So what seems to be the problem?"

He nodded, ready to discuss just that. "To investigate a matter if you will."

The change in his tone was noted. The smile on her face dropped. "What are you here to investigate?"

He looked downward. "One moment."

Vegeta watched as he reached into his jacket before fiddling his hand as if to look for something. Looking at him curiously he spoke. "What are you doing?"

The second this was inquired his hand made contact with the sought. "There it is," He pulled out a square shaped device. "All the answers for why I have come lay here."

Before he had the opportunity to reveal its contents the ring of a phone was heard.

"That's mine," Bulma said. "Give me just a moment."

She took the call. The two waited patiently in silence. The conversation lasted for a little over a half minute. Once done she tucked the phone away before giving complete attention back to the three of them.

"Who was that?" Goku asked.

"It was 18," Bulma replied. "She is unable to come at the moment. And since Krillin-kun is already here she sent someone else to deliver the goods for the event."

It came as quick as an unexpected blow of cold breeze, a roughness brushing past her right leg. She grunted in minor irritation. Looking down a boy in what looked like a bat costume walked right past without even acknowledging her. " _Well excuse you_." Bulma muttered rolling her eyes.

Following that her heart jumped at a detail that came to eye. It swung back and forth as he walked. He had a tail, and not just any kind of tail but one which resembled that of a saiyan. She immediately looked to the others who were just as attentive in position as herself. They clearly had noticed the tail as well. But what did it mean?

The boy in the bat costume stopped upon reaching Trunks, a move which caught everyone by surprise. The boy looked up at him. Trunks huffed in response, responding in the best way that he could. "Can I help you with something little guy?"

The boy held up his right fist as he spoke. "Nice to meet you brother from my mother's lover."

He was confused by the stated. Not wanting to decline the greeting he softly bumped the boy's fist with his own. "Umm.. ok, thanks?"

Looking past Goku completely the boy then turned his attention to Vegeta. Two steps was all it took to find himself standing before him. He looked up at him with a big bright smile. Uncrossing his arms Vegeta kept a straight face as he asked the question everyone wanted to know. "That tail of yours," Vegeta noted scaling his eyes on it. "You're a saiyan, aren't you?"

"Why would you ask a question like that," the boy replied. "You already know the answer to that, after all you are my Papa!"

Everyone's eyes blasted wide including Vegeta's.

"What?!" Bulma shouted.

"Did he-" Trunks began only to be cut off.

"Just say?!" Goku finished.

The boy in the bat suit turned around to face the rest of them. "You heard right, this is my."

"I am not your PAPA!" Vegeta exclaimed.

The boy turned, looking up at him hopelessly with a display of sadness. "Father, why do you deny me in the face of others?"

"There is nothing to deny!" retorted Vegeta.

Inching in Goku now found himself at his side. Nudging his friend he whispered something that only the pair could hear. " _So if he isn't Bulma's, then who is the mother_?"

"Kakarotto you clown, he is not my son!" Vegeta snapped in growing irritation.

Goku looked at him then down at the boy in the bat costume before rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know Vegeta," Goku said voicing an uncertainty. "He does kind of look like you."

"He does not!" Vegeta growled. In that moment his eyes fell in line with his wife. Her void of emotions was that of disgust, disappointment, anger, and above all.. betrayal. Seeing her like that, it felt as if a dagger had been wedged into his heart. He glared down at the opposition with a fire now in eyes. "Alright, enough! Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm your son, Batgeta" The boy repeated with a look of innocence. "Why do you forsake me in the light of your known acquaintances?"

"I'm running out of patience boy," Vegeta sneered. "Now I'm going to ask you once more, and only this final time. Who are you?!"

They would however be interrupted by the sound of a voice. "It appears we have finally found Son Goku. And look, Vegeta is with him."

He turned to face him the moment his voice was heard. "Whis-sama, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked in surprise.

Trunk's eyes narrowed upon sighting the two newcomers. " _Who are these guys_?"

Standing next to him was the God of Destruction himself. Hearing the inquired he took the liberty of answering. "Clearly Goku hasn't told you about the challenge."

A puzzled look fell upon the saiyan's face. "What challenge?"

"For Earth's fate," Beerus reminded. "Do you not recall claiming that you were now strong enough to best me?"

Vegeta instantly shot eyes his way. "KAKAROTTO!"

"What, I don't remember giving such a-"

He would then be interrupted by the boy in the bat suit who stepped in between the two of them. "Good, now that everyone is all here we're now ready to commence."

Before anyone had a chance to respond to the proclaimed he tapped his fists together, setting off an immense wave of light that blinded everyone.

…

The race was now on; and with every passing moment the obvious enemy waited in the clear, time. It was now twenty two after mid night. Only ten minutes remained before the eight hidden bombs were set to go off. After a difficult struggle he finally managed to hack into the enemy's network, giving him the location of every bomb. The only problem.. They were all spread out from Gotham all the way to Metropolis.

There was no way he'd be able to disarm them all in time, which left him with no other choice but to call in reinforcements. " _Batman this is Aquaman, do you copy_?"

"Loud and clear Aquaman," replied Batman. "What's your position?"

" _I'm on the coast of Tampa Bay_ ," dispatched Aquaman. " _With the coordinance you sent me I should be there within the minute._ "

This was pleasing news to learn. "I didn't hear a question," Batman noted. "Is there a problem?"

" _Well, possibly_ ," He paused before elaborating. " _As you know Flash was assigned to take care of the single bomb in Kansas, and then once that was accomplished he was then to head to the opposite side of Gotham where you're located to take care of a second bomb_."

He weaved through traffic carefully, continuing to listen as he drove in pursuit of one of the bombs himself. " _It turns out there's a situation involving Captain Cold in Central City which warrants his full attention. Luckily I was able to get in contact with Kid Flash and relayed the task to him_ ," Aquaman informed. " _According to my tracker he's at the first site now, the problem is he has been there for the last two minutes. I've tried contacting him, but nothing_."

With where this was going he answered the question that he knew would be asked. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Kid Flash can handle the one," Batman responded. "Red Robin has been patrolling the east side of Gotham for the past week in investigation of something; I'll contact him and allow him to take care of the second. We still have time."

" _Roger that. Aquaman out_."

With the transmission between the two ending Batman then contacted Red Robin, giving him full details of the situation. Once that was accounted for all that remained was to take care of the bomb chosen for himself. The gap closed with each passing second. He checked the time, only six minutes remained. He drove for a short time more, bringing the Batmobile to a stop at the side of the road.

His eyes were locked on a holographic map which was being projected from the device on his wrist. The tracker led him into a dark alley where the signal of the bomb only strengthened. He came to a stop about halfway through after making a discovery. "It's beneath me," Batman realized. "The bomb is in the sewer somewhere."

Lowering his arm he took notice of a manhole just a couple feet away. Before taking a single step the sound of something soaring from above was heard. Looking up he watched as she flew down to join him. "Diana." Her appearing was unexpected to say the least. "What are you doing here?"

"All the other bomb locations are accounted for," the amazon princess replied. "I was unsure on how off target you were concerning this one so I decided to come."

With that now cleared he headed directly for the manhole. She followed him from a step behind. "Batman, I don't like it." When he didn't respond she continued. "Superman went after the bomb you marked at the bottom of Lex Corp. Since we parted I haven't heard from him since. I have tried calling him but he has not responded."

His mind immediately fell back to the conversation he had with Aquaman just a short time ago. Could this be an elaborate trap? The possibility was certainly there. He kneeled after reaching the manhole, opening it with little difficulty. "We'll move with caution from here," said Batman as he stood back to his feet. He then looked over at her. "After you princess."

She smiled. "Such a gentleman." Accepting she made the first move in with Batman jumping in after her.

It was dark, as expected. Batman wasted no time in pulling out a mini flash light, turning it on with the click of a button. "Where is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Close," Batman vaguely replied. He glanced down at the wrist device every few seconds to check their progress. "It's just around the corner up ahead."

The two were now on full alert, preparing themselves for anything. They motioned around the corner to find something unexpected. There lying in the middle of the floor in a model like pose was a little boy in a bat suit, sitting in between his teeth was a red rose. He snarled suggestively, winking at Wonder Woman which provoked a response.

"Great Hera.."

Batman's eyes locked down on the one now before them, knowing exactly who he was. "Bat-Mite."

Pleased that he was recognized Bat-Mite stood up as he tossed the rose aside. "Hi'ya Batman, so good to see you," The grin on his face couldn't be any wider. "You two are the final of the contestants, and now that you're here we can finally get started!"

The pair looked to one another, both just as clueless as the other. "Bat-Mite it is clear you lured us here," Wonder Woman said facing him again. "What is this all about?"

Bat-Mite nodded. "Well of course. But all at once."

Batman's eyes perked at this. " _All at once_?"

Winking his eye a light appeared out of nowhere, forcing the two to place their arms over their eyes to block its intensity.

"Let stage one, BEGIN!"

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Your Ally is your Enemy?

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Your Ally is your Enemy?**

How much time passed? Seconds? A minute? Batman was uncertain of this as he removed his hands from where they had been placed over his eyes. Now looking down his eyes began to gradually readjust. The first thing that came to clarity was his hands that were set in front of him. It was only after noticing the ground beneath him that he realized he was no longer in the sewer.

" _Where am I_?"

Batman then discovered Wonder Woman who stood at his side. But it wasn't just her, there were several other of his allies to be seen gathered around him. Unexpectedly there were even a few of his enemies standing among them. " _What the hell is going on_?"

In light of this Batman closed his eyes as he shook his head. None of this made any sense. Was this nothing more than an allusion? He reopened his eyes to find nothing had changed. It was also at this moment that he realized that they were not alone. Scattered throughout the large room was a total number of five other groups besides them. Batman wasted no time in analyzing each of them. Some looked to be human while others appeared to be from another race altogether. But above all there was one thing each person shared in common, a look of confusion and uncertainty on their faces.

Where were they? From what he could tell it appeared they were in a gymnasium of some kind. Far left a set of bleachers could be seen. Were the seats for them? The whispers began from near and far, all discussion pertained to the unknown circumstances. Batman's eyes narrowed, of all people there was one who was nowhere to be seen. " _Where are you, Bat-Mite_?"

Not a second after someone whistled loudly from above. Everyone looked upward to see him floating in place. It was none other than Bat-Mite himself. With all eyes now on him he couldn't hold back an urging grin. The moment he showed himself also brought several questioning shouts from many below. Bat-Mite simply raised a hand as if to silence everyone.

"OK, ok, not everyone at once," Bat-Mite clucked. "I'm aware that you all may have questions, but first I believe it would be sufficed if I introduced myself to those of you who don't know who I am. My name is Bat-Mite, and I am from a place known as the Fifth Dimension."

"Dude, you're totally flyin!" yelped Michelangelo.

No sooner after that an angered voice followed. "So does that mean you were lying about being Vegeta's son?!"

Bat-Mite looked down at the blue haired girl sheepishly. "Well I might have told a small tale." He chuckled lightly. "But it was done with good intent Mrs. Vegeta. I only wished to heighten your competitive juices for the competition that is set to begin."

Bulma's eyes sharpened in response to his words. "Mrs. Vegeta?!" chided Bulma venomously as her arms rose to her waists. "I have a name you know!"

In that instance Goku bumped shoulders with Bulma as he stepped past her. "Son-san!" glowered Bulma.

Goku ignored her complaint completely as he gazed up at Bat-Mite with a twinkle of hope to see within his eyes. "Competition," Goku said rubbing his hands together in growing excitement. "What kind of competition Bat-Mite-sama?"

"That is exactly the next topic I am going to cover," Bat-Mite conveyed. He then looked over all who stood before him for a second time. "Many of you are no doubt questioning the reality of what is happening right now, some of you more than others. I can assure you all that none of this is a dream. I brought you all here under my own power for one purpose, and one purpose only. You will all compete in a tournament that will test your fighting prowess, wits, spirit, intelligence, and adaptability to any circumstances that may come your way."

He paused, when no one spoke Bat-Mite continued. "This is a game of survivor ladies and gentlemen, Survivor of the 66!" There couldn't be any more excitement in his voice. "At the end of the road only one of you will be left standing!"

Michelangelo slowly raised a hand. "Ummm, and what happens to the losers?" He gulped. "Do they.. die?"

"There will be rules set in place that will hopefully prevent any such possibility," replied Bat-Mite. "Once any of you are eliminated from the competition I will simply send you home."

"And what if we choose not to compete in this game of yours?" Sailor Pluto called from her position below.

Smirking widely he responded. "That is not an option my lady."

"Survivor of the sixty six you say," called another. This time it was a young man, one whose voice carried a calming demeanor. Bat-Mite wasted no time in bringing attention to this individual. "By my count there are seventy others in this room, excluding you and myself."

"How observative of you," complimented Bat-Mite. "However sixty six doesn't stand for the number of participants Saguru Hakuba."

He blinked. "How do you know my name?" asked Saguru.

"My boy, I know all of your names. How you ask? Why that is quite simple," began Bat-Mite whose eyes began surveying over each and every one of them. "I have been watching you all for a time now, studying you. I had to make sure you were the ones fit to challenge my champion."

Goku jumped in place upon hearing this. "Your champion?! Who is your champion?!" The anticipation in his voice couldn't be denied. "Is he really strong?!"

"We'll get there," promised Bat-Mite. "But first I think it is time I named each group off."

With that Bat-Mite flew down to the ground, now standing in the center of all six groups he continued. "I have summoned all of you from six different universes," Bat-Mite revealed. He looked over each respected group as he named them off. "First we have Dimension Sea."

Luffy grinned in light of their group being acknowledged first.

"Next in linew we have Dimension Style and Dimension Awesome."

"Dimension Awesome!" exclaimed Michelangelo in acceptance.

"I can certainly back that name," added Donatello.

"Leaving us with the final three," Bat-Mite conveyed. "Dimensions; Moon, Z, and CAPED CRUSADER!"

Now with each group given a name to familiarize with Bat-Mite made his next announcement. "As you all are aware you're from different worlds. There was a process in which I used in selecting the best from each of your universes," Bat-Mite began. "And through my studies I ranked you within your own groups, stemming from arguably your weakest player to the one who has the most to potential in this game of survival. While ranks won't play a major factor in this game, having a higher rank can prove beneficial in certain situations. All of which I'll go over later, now without further ado it is time for me to introduce you all to one another."

His eyes trailed into the direction of the group he had announced as Dimension Sea. Now with his eyes locked on the squad of pirates he began. "Ranked as the number one contestant from Dimension Sea is Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy."

A large grin formed on the pirate captain's face as a bright spot light shined down on him from above. He couldn't be any more honored. Not only was he the first announced from his group, but also the first out of any combatant. "No way I'm going to lose!" declared Luffy confidently.

The spot light then switched to a man standing directly next to Luffy. "Falling to the number two spot of Dimension Sea we have Roronoa Zoro." The swordsman didn't budge in the least.

Continuing Bat-Mite named off the next two players of Dimension Sea. "Ranked at the number three spot is Sanji. Clocking in just below him at the fourth spot we have Franky."

After having his name called Franky gave a quick pose before bowing his head. "I look forward to the challenge. You won't get anything less than my best." Following this he looked over his shoulder to find that Sanji's attention was focused elsewhere. And given the hearts that could be seen in his eyes there was no doubt in Franky's mind that his comrade was now in the process of surveying over the competition that he found to his.. liking. Reaching over Franky gave him a light shake. "Hey, stay focused bro."

"Next in line we have the gorgeous Nico Robin," conveyed Bat-Mite as the spot light targeted her. She simply nodded as Bat-Mite moved onto the next. "Sitting at the sixth spot is Chopper, followed by Brook at the seventh spot."

The two grinned widely upon having their names called. "Ranked at the eighth spot we have a wildcard of sorts," relayed Bat-Mite. What happened next caught everyone by surprise. The spot light hanging from high above landed on its next target, but it wasn't a person.. but rather an object.

Luffy immediately recognized what it was. Placing a hand atop his hat he looked over at Bat-Mite in confusion. "Ummmm, hey," Luffy called now fixated on the item below. "Isn't this your bag? It looks exactly like the one you boarded our ship with."

"That certainly is the one," confirmed Bat-Mite. A sinister smirk crawled onto his face. "However the person inside is from Dimension Sea just as the rest of you."

"There's a person inside the bag!" exclaimed everyone from Dimension Sea all at once.

No sooner after all of them stared down at the bag. Chopper gulped. "So.. so who's going to open it?" Chopper stammered.

Reaching down to his side Zoro pulled out one of his swords before striking at the bag several times in under a second. Placing the sword back into its holder the bag ripped away to reveal who was inside. Their eyes fired wide. There wasn't a single person who wasn't surprised at who they came to find, each shouting his name at once. "It's BUUGY THE CLOWN!"

"Of all choices," irked Zorro.

"This was the best he could come up with?" stomped Sanji.

"Sorry, but I was running on a bit of a tight budget," wisecracked Bat-Mite.

Buggy laid there in deep sleep. Even with the uproar in their voices he did not wake. There was definitely an uncertainty to be felt by the majority. Luffy simply smiled. "Well since he is a part of our team, we'll have to make it work somehow."

"Yes, he is also Dimension Sea's eighth ranked player," Bat-Mite reminded. Without warning the spot lights shine focused on another. "Now for number nine! The Straw Hat Pirate's very own Usopp!"

The light then shifted over to the only one who remained. "Which just leaves the contestant ranked number ten of Dimension Sea, Na-"

"Why am I ranked dead last!" Nami angrily interjected.

"Nami, Nami," Bat-Mite attempted to reason waving his hands back and forth. "It is not my fault you ail in comparison to the others of-"

"What's that supposed to mean!" shouted Nami who cut him off for a second time.

"Well folks, I think it is time we moved on to the next group," Bat-Mite said sidestepping her complaints. "I now introduce to you, Dimension Style."

He looked over the group as a whole, noting the uncertainty on all of their faces. "You of all the people I have selected to take part in this momentous occasion are the only ones who have not experienced the elements of the super natural," Bat-Mite acknowledged. "At least not until today. Your doubts are warranted, but I can assure you this is all a reality."

Even with his words to convey the expressions on the majority of their faces remained. Regardless of this the host continued on with the second stage of introductions. "The contestant ranked number one of team Style is none other than the renown Sleeping Kogoro; Kogoro Mouri that is."

With the spot light now aimed at him Kogoro spoke. "This has to be the weirdest dream I've ever had."

"It is only a matter of time before you fall into acceptance detective." Bat-Mite then looked toward another as the light shifted. "Coming in the second slot is the famous Kaitou Kid!"

The young man in a suit of white smiled before not only bowing to in the direction of Bat-Mite, but to all other challengers outside of his group. "I look forward to the challenge," dispensed Kaitou Kid.

There was a confidence to be heard within his words. Bat-Mite wasted no time in bringing attention to the next contestant. "Now to introduce the young Heiji Hattori!"

Nodding Heiji couldn't help but smile after hearing his name called within the top three of his group. Bat-Mite didn't stop there, quickly announcing the next three in order of their given rank. "Saguru Hakuba, Akako Koizumi, and Yukiko Kudo." Of the three Akako was the only one who reacted to her name being called, waving her long black hair from left to right. Continuing Bat-Mite named off the next three participants. "Ranked seventh, eighth, and ninth are Yusaku Kudo, Masumi Sera, and Wataru Takagi."

"It is an honor to have been chosen," stated Wataru proudly after having his name called.

Bat-Mite then directed his attention to the two who remained, both whom looked to be adolescents. "Last we have Kogoro's child protégé and his girl sidekick," announced Bat-Mite. "Ai Haibara and the eleventh ranked contestant beside her; Conan Edogawa!"

Dead last. That was the reality of his placement. But of all people to select from his world why choose him? Conan looked over to see that the host was now staring him in the eyes. There was now a mysterious look to be seen upon Bat-Mite's face. Could it be that Bat-Mite was aware of his secret? " _After all he did mention before he had been watching us all for a time now_ ," Conan realized in mind. " _But if that's the case, why rank me last.. unless_." It all came to him in that moment. A smile now loomed. " _Could it be_?"

Now with the second group accounted for Bat-Mite moved on to the third. He now stood before the team with the smallest amount of participants. "Hello Dimension Awesome," greeted Bat-Mite. "As for your bunch, the person ranked as the top player is." Each of them braced themselves for the announcement to come. "Renet!"

"What?!" Raphael erupted.

"Huh?" Donatello huffed in surprise.

"Awesome!" bellowed Michelangelo.

There was now a bashfulness to be spotted on Renet's face. "Wow, what can I say.. this is an honor."

"And the next ranks go as followed." The spot light switched from one person to the next as he announced their names. "Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael."

"Wow, I can't believe I was given the second spot. I'll take it!" asserted Donatello excitedly.

Leonardo on the other hand just simply nodded.

"Whelp, at least I ranked higher than Raph," Michelangelo taunted looking over at his brother who looked to be infuriated.

"How in the flying shell am I ranked below Mikey?!" raged Raphael. "That don't make no sense!"

Stepping over to his side Michelangelo tapped Raphael on his shoulder. "Na worries brah, I'm just that good."

Hearing this Raphael swatted his hand away before taking a deep breath and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Now onto the next group." Bat-Mite took all but two steps before coming to a realization. He stopped as he spoke once again. "Oh yes, and then there is Casey Jones."

His words ended with the spot light falling upon the man wearing the hockey mask. "Oh come on!" shouted Casey.

This only brought giggles from his teammates that surrounded him.

"Bat-Mite, what is the meaning of this?" Leonardo confronted.

Looking over in confusion Bat-Mite responded. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Why is it the team you assembled for us is so small in comparison to the others?"

Bat-Mite's eyes narrowed to where they were completely fixated on him. "And what team is that?"

This only brought confusion to the turtle in blue. "What?"

Bat-Mite looked away from him as he pressed on. He trotted over to the fourth group, stopping after coming within feet of them. "Ladies and gentlemen there are only three groups left, which means we are halfway through." His eyes then surveyed over the people who he now stood before. "Now for the combatants of Dimension Moon."

Feeling she had a good idea for who would be called first Sailor Moon's arms dropped down to her waist as she pumped her chest out proudly. "And the highest ranked player of Dimension is Moon is, Sailor Neptune!"

Sailor Moon's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in disbelief. "Huuuhh!" Chibiusa who was near could be heard snickering from a close distance away.

Everyone else was just as surprised. "Oh my," spoke Sailor Neptune placing a finger over her lips. She was at a loss for words.

Not wanting to delay the process Bat-Mite announced the next person. "Spiraling in at the number two spot is Sailor Moon," conveyed Bat-Mite.

The look of doubt residing quickly turned into an accepting smile. "It will be nice competing against all of you. Good luck to everyone!" Sailor Moon said waving to all competition.

A sinister look came to Bat-Mite's face as he rubbed his hands together. "Yes, Usagi is certainly ranked second of them all. You can't go wrong with the pigtails." Just the thought of it caused his heart to skip a beat. Catching himself from dosing off any further he continued. "The next Sailor Senshi's in line are Sailor Mars and Venus."

Mars didn't move in the slightest. However when the spot light dropped down on Venus she delivered the finest pose she could think of. Bat-Mite clapped in excitement. "Excellent!" The question then came to mind, who was next? "Mercury has an undeniable innocence about her, textbook Liberian gal. But on the flip side Pluto is like a mystery book you want to know more about with each page, plus she has those daddy long legs… who to choose?"

Bat-Mite's mouth had begun to water up by this point. Unknown to him there were a few who had taken notice of his self-debate. "Hey Dony, what do you think is taking Bat-Mite so long to announce the next person?" asked Michelangelo.

"Well I'm not one to jump to baseless conclusion, but if I had to hypothesize I'd say our host here is ranking Dimension Moon based on visual appeal as opposed to natural ability," noted Donatello. "Of course this is only based from what I've observed. And settling with a conclusion based from observation can sometimes be obsolete or even completely wrong without the full context of things."

"Mind putting that in simpler terms bro?"

"Well to put it simply he is ranking them by their beauty, stemming from those he finds most attractive to the least."

"Why?"

Donatello sighed. "Just forget it Mikey."

After an inner quarrel Bat-Mite finally announced the next two names. "Ranked fifth and sixth are Sailor Pluto and Mercury."

Pluto stood perfectly still when the spot light hovered over her, Sailor Mercury on the other hand blushed mildly upon having the attention directed on her. Bat-Mite's eyes scoured over Dimension Moon once more, rolling his tongue over his top lip in delight. "Next up we have Sailor Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, and Tuxedo Kamen."

Sailor Jupiter bowed after having her name called. Everyone else however stood in silence after having the spot light shine down on them. There was only three who remained that had yet to be called. "And to close off Dimension Moon we have Luna, Artemis, and Sailor Mini Moon."

Chibiusa couldn't believe it, of all of her comrades she was the last one to be called. In an obvious disgust she crossed her arms over her chest as if to pout. A mere moment was all it took for Chibiusa to catch ear of Sailor Moon snickering from a short distance away. She clutched her fists. As much as she wanted to say something she refrained from doing so.

"Now on to Dimension Z," said Bat-Mite as he headed over to the next group.

Not able to contain his growing excitement Goku bumped his fists together. "I'll definitely crack the top five." He was certain of this.

Now standing before Dimension Z Bat-Mite's arms fell to his back before speaking further. "Your worlds two top contestants I'm sure won't come to a surprise to any of you." Not wasting another moment Bat-Mite spoke the names of the two top combatants. "Given the number one and two spots are Whis and Beerus."

Whis politely bowed in acceptance of his placement. Beerus on the other hand grunted with his arms set across his chest. "Now for the person who ranks third right below Dimension Z's top two players," began Bat-Mite. Goku's hype was now at peaks edge. The next person to be called had to be him. "And that person is, Bulma."

"What?!" both Goku and Vegeta yipped in disbelief at the same time.

There was now an uncertainty to be seen on the Bulma's face. Pointing to herself she enquired the obvious. "Me?"

Confirming the announced Bat-Mite nodded. "Yes Mrs. Briefs, your placement at the third spot is accurate. I have no reason to doubt your position." Following this his arms dropped down to his side before proceeding. "The player at the fourth spot is none other than the creative genius himself, Dr. Gero."

"Dr. Gero?!" Goku exclaimed stepping forward.

"But isn't he dead?!" asked Vegeta who also made a move forward.

"Restored," Bat-Mite corrected.

No sooner after saying that Dr. Gero appeared from the back of the group, stepping to the front as the spot light traced his every move. "I was wondering what brought about my revival," spoke Dr. Gero who looked over into the eyes of the host. "And now it would appear I have gotten half of that answered. However, I am interested in knowing why you chose me specifically?"

"Isn't that obvious doctor," replied Bat-Mite. "For you will serve as a great competitor to challenge my champion."

"Oh come on," interrupted Goku impatiently. "Bat-Mite-sama, please tell me I'm the next highest ranked player from Dimension Z."

Rolling his eyes Bat-Mite pressed on to just that. "Ranked at the fifth and sixth spots from Dimension Z we have Goku and Vegeta."

"Yesssss!" celebrated Goku with the pump of his fist. He couldn't be any more satisfied. "I knew it!"

Vegeta on the other hand clutched his fists as he looked down at the ground in disgust. "Not even top five.. and ranked beneath Kakarot?"

"Hey Vegeta," Goku said smilingly placing a hand on his shoulder. "You ready to go out and win this thing?"

Feeling a rush of irritation Vegeta quickly knocked his hand away. "There is only one person who will be winning this thing," declared the prince of Saiyans.

"Moving right along," Bat-Mite said reeling the focus back to the matter at hand. "Majin Buu, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten are the seventh through eleventh ranked contestants of squad Z."

"Buu no lose for sure!" Majin Buu declared as the light rained down on him.

Piccolo remained silent. Gohan gave a genuine smile before waving to all competitors. The boy from the future named Trunks had other things on his mind outside of the presented competition, leaving him to not even bat an eye. Once the light reverted to Goten the half saiyan gave his brightest smile while giving a quick wave.

"Closing at the bottom of squad Z we have Mr. Roshi and Mr. Satan," Bat-Mite finished. The two of them stood proudly the moment the spot light graced over them. "But with that said there was an unexpected turn, an accident if you will."

Crossing his arms Gohan pressed for more. "An accident?"

"Yes. During the process of transporting you all here someone was brought along from you world who I did not anticipate," relayed Bat-Mite. "And that person is, Android 17."

No one within their group spotted him at first glance. It wasn't until they turned around to see him leaned up against the wall a short distance away. His eyes opened, pushing up from the wall in the process. "Good, then that means you'll have no problem with sending me back," Android 17 spoke in response to the given. "I have no interest in competing in a game you're using to settle your personal affair to satisfy your belief in this so called champion of yours."

"Regardless of my mistake you will compete #17," replied Bat-Mite who declined the requested. "You will merely be taking over Android 18's place, the person who I had initially wished to have compete. I am uncertain of how this mix up came about, but that doesn't really matter now."

Android 17 leaned back to the wall for the time being. This wasn't over by any stretch in his mind.

"Now that we've got that all figured out we have one final group that awaits its introduction," squealed Bat-Mite as he skipped along. "Dimension Caped Crusader!"

Now standing before the final team he began the final countdown. "Surely all of you have been wondering who my champion is. Well folks I'm going to reveal that to you right now," Bat-Mite announced. "Not only is he my sidekick, but also the number one ranked contestant from Dimension Caped Crusader."

Bat-Mite's eyes then fell in align with his. "Gentlemen and ladies alike I introduce to you the caped crusader, the Dark Knight, greatest detective to ever live, master of almost all fighting styles known to man, I introduce to you… THE BATMAN!"

Finishing his line Bat-Mite began to clap which prompted Michelangelo, Goku, and Luffy to do the same.

"Wow, he sounds incredibly strong," commented Goku.

"Yea, no kidding dude!" added Michelangelo.

Cracking his knuckles Luffy smiled widely. "I can't wait for the opportunity to take him on."

There was a glare to be found on the Dark Knight's face, one which was directed at the host. "Bat-Mite, I want you to send everyone home now," Batman conveyed tightening his fist. "And don't make me ask a second time."

Rolling his eye and crossing his arms over his chest Bat-Mite declined. "No can do partner."

"Bat-Mite, what is this all about?" asked Batman. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why you ask? That is quite simple," stomped Bat-Mite. "It is time to prove the doubters wrong once and for all!"

The tone in which he spoke was telling. But even more revealing was the anger that ignited throughout his entire body in that one second. Taking all of that into account Batman came to a realization. This wasn't just a spur of the moment action Bat-Mite had acted on, no. He had been provoked, but by who?

"Bat-Mite, it is clear none of this was your," Batman began only to be cut off.

"Clearly you have many questions you would like answered Batman. But just like everyone else you'll have to wait," stated Bat-Mite. "If you haven't realized there are still several left who still need to be introduced."

Now with his mind set back on the matter at hand Bat-Mite took a deep breath. Exhaling softly he continued. "At the number two spot of Dimension Caped Crusader I introduce to you all, Superman."

The Man of Steel stood proudly with his hands sitting on his waist. "I wish nothing but the best of luck to all who will be participating in this tournament."

The person who was announced next did not come as a surprise to any of the contestants from Dimension Caped Crusader. "Ranked at the third spot is Wonder Woman." The Amazon princess bowed in the image of the light. It was the next name that was called which caught a select few by surprise. "Coming in at the number four spot, John Constantine."

John gave a half grin before looking off to the side. Bat-Mite wasted no time in announcing the next four that fell just beneath him. "Next representing from Dimension CC we have the Flash, Lex Luther, Raven, and Aquaman."

"Luther," muttered Superman upon hearing his name. He looked over at him to find a sinister look on the side of his face.

Within seconds five more names followed. "The players ranked nine through thirteen are Deathstroke, Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy."

"Bout time," noted Nightwing as he and Beast Boy high fived.

"Even if we are on the bottom half of the tier list, we're so going to tear it up," Beast Boy stated.

"No mistake there," agreed Nightwing who smiled.

Nearly finished Bat-Mite revealed another set of names. "Closing out the basement of Dimension Caped Crusader is Robin and Superboy."

"Well at least I'm not ranked dead last," Robin indirectly taunted.

This didn't faze Superboy in the least who was all smiles. He couldn't be any more honored to have been recognized for a competition such as this.

"As I am sure some of you from Dimension Caped Crusader are aware there are two others standing among you who I did not bother to mention," Bat-Mite pointed out. "And that is quite simple. Just like Android 17 of Dimension Z we have an additional two accidents."

His eyes then latched on to the two in question as he announced their names. "And those two are dismal clown Harley Quin and the most irrelevant robin known throughout this universe or the next, Red Robin."

The two who stood no more than three feet apart had the spot light drop down on them at the same time. There was no stop there, Bat-Mite only continued with his rant. "It was Green Lantern that I wanted! I don't know how you two ended up at the location set for GL to intersect. Now this game must endure a lame Joker 2.0 and Mr. Irrelevant Robin. Hell, I would have taken Red Hood and Solomon Grundy over you two."

In response to his complaints Harley began laughing hysterically. Red Robin on the other stood in silence, expressing a look which showed Bat-Mite's insults didn't bother him in the least. Gritting his teeth Bat-Mite took a deep breath. "Well there is no undoing what has been done. We shall commence with all players that are here, accident or not."

This was closed off by Bat-Mite returning back to the air. Now hovering above he gandered over every group as a whole. "While I won't go over all the rules now, I will however go over the basis for how this game will play out from a day to day basis. All teams branched together will compete against all others in a variety of challenges that will change from one day to the next," explained Bat-Mite.

Everyone appeared to be paying attention so he continued. "The team with the lowest score after each event will go to the Bye Bye Bat Base."

Waving his hand from below Michelangelo called up to him. "Aye! Where is the Bye Bye Bat Base?"

"We stand in the Bye Bye Bat Base at this very moment," Bat-Mite revealed. "As I said before, the team with the lowest score after each challenge will return here. And when that happens someone will be eliminated, and thus I will send the eliminated individual home."

For a second time Michelangelo raised his hand. "And how is it decided who gets sent home packing?"

Bat-Mite maliciously smirked. "It is simple Michelangelo of Dimension Awesome, you the players will decide that," conveyed Bat-Mite. "You will all put it to a vote, and the player with the most votes at elimination night will be sent home."

Michelangelo gulped after learning this.

"No way, we have to vote off our own friends and family if our team loses?" This was not something Goku was expecting to hear.

There was a shared sentiment by most on the subject. There was now a tension that resided. "Here is the deal," Bat-Mite began. "I'm going to let down the sound proof wall barriers that are floating above."

Everyone looked up to take note of the walls that had been referenced. "What is the point of such a move?" enquired Luna from Dimension Moon.

"AWESOME! A talking cat!" shrilled Luffy in excitement.

Luffy wasn't the only one who was surprised by this, but a majority of the other players from different worlds.

" _So if this one is able to speak, then I imagine the other can as well_ ," mused Whis in mind as he looked from Luna to Artemis.

After a couple passing moments Bat-Mite answered the asked. "The reason I am going to place sound proof walls in between each group is so that you all have the opportunity to discuss strategy amongst your group without anyone else being able to hear," Bat-Mite stated. "You have a total of five minutes to discuss. I'd recommend using that time wisely."

"Hold on," asked Nami whose hands were now on her waist. "Let's say your champion over there is beat out and one of us was to win. What does the person who earns first place receive?"

Bat-Mite winked. "Quite the imagination you've got there. You'll know soon enough," promised Bat-Mite. "I'll see you all in five minutes."

Within a fragment of a second all groups were cut off from one another by the walls that crashed down. Several seconds passed before anyone spoke.

"So… we're actually going to play Bat-Mite's silly game?" questioned Aquaman.

"Nightwing, Robin, and Red Robin," Batman said singling out the three. "Come with me."

The three followed him away from the larger group without question.

"Hey," Flash called in light of their departure. "This is supposed to be a groouup discussion remember?"

His words were ignored completely which left him to sigh. "Oh kay then."

As they walked it didn't take long before someone chased after them. "Hey, wait up," called Harley. Her eyes were set on one person in particular.

Upon catching up to him she shoulder bumped him. Red Robin stopped before turning to face her. "What do you want Quinn?"

"Aren't cha forgetting something?" Harley then turned her back to him to reveal the handcuffs around her wrists. "Would ya mind relieving me of these now? After all we're part of the same team now."

She smiled brightly as a means to convince him further.

"Yea, that's not goanna happen," objected Red Robin who turned to follow after his comrades once again.

"Hey!" protested Harley. "How am I supposed to be of any use if I'm bounded?"

Her complaints were ignored. Dropping down to the ground with the cross of her legs Harley proceeded to pout.

All other participants just watched as the four walked off. Reaching into his jacket John Constantine pulled out a cigar, lighting it he took a couple steps away from the others before inhaling its fumes.

"Nothing better than the taste of a good ole Silk Cut," stated Constantine who pressed his back against the wall.

"So, anyone got any bright ideas?" asked Cyborg looking to his comrades.

"There must be some way to convince Bat-Mite of his error pertaining to this game of his," spoke Wonder Woman. "Even with his heavy fixation on Batman he must stand to reason."

"That won't be an easy task," Superman stated.

"I'm inclined to agree," spoke Aquaman. "If the stories I have heard about Bat-Mite are true then we're going to have a hard time convincing Bat-Mite to give up on this proposed game of his."

"What we need is a plan, and I've got a great idea," said Beast Boy who stepped forward. "All you guys have to do is offer Bat-Mite a spot on the Justice League. Think about it.. there is no way he would turn that offer down. In return, he would send us all home."

Clearly not thrilled with the given idea Superman frowned down at him. "Even with a promising proposition as that I don't believe Bat-Mite would budge."

"No way dude! He would totally take that deal!" said Beast Boy assure of this.

"You don't know the lengths of Bat-Mite's obsession when it comes to Batman," Superman stated.

"Yah, don't remind me," huffed Flash. "I mean seriously.. Dimension Caped Crusader? Not to mention Batman's number one rank handed down to him."

"I do not plan on partaking in any of this," declared Deathstroke. "I have no interest in entertaining some side show imp or any of you for that matter."

"Whether any of us like it or not we might not have a choice," Superman conveyed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Superman might just be right," agreed Starfire.

"And if there is anyone capable of getting out of this, it's him," concluded Flash whose eyes traveled over to Batman who now stood several feet away.

All conversation seized at that moment. There was one shared thought by all, what would happen next?

….

 **Dimension Z**

The contestants of team Z stood on the other side of the wall.

Throwing his arms into the air Goku expressed his excitement. "So who is ready to go out and win this thing?!"

"I am!" shouted Goten who showed an equal thrill.

"Buu make sure we no lose!" chanted Majin Buu.

"He's right! No way will we be defeated with you on our side Goku-san," commented Mr. Satan.

Goku smiled brightly in response to the complimented.

"I still can't believe it," Bulma said. There was a hint of proudness that carried in her voice. "To be regarded in the top three from our world.. I don't know what to say."

"Yah, I would have never guessed you would be ranked in the top three," admitted Goku.

"Nor would I have," added Master Roshi.

Not everyone shared this opinion. "I don't believe it is that much of a stretch," spoke Gohan who looked over at her. "You're cunning just as much as you are adaptable to situations that may not always require physical strength. There is probably no one here that holds that over you."

She couldn't help but blush. "Well gee, thank you Gohan-kun."

Gohan's attention then fell upon the others. "So be real with me, what do you think about the guys we will be going against?"

Showing a bold of confidence Goku placed his hands on the back of his head. "Well giving what I was able to sense from each of their power levels I don't think we should have much difficulty winning," Goku replied. He then paused. "But then there is the possibility that they all know how to hide the true nature of their power just as we can."

"Agreed, that is certainly a possibility Goku. But at the end of the day power in the form of physical strength will not be what wins this game."

Goku turned at the sound of his voice. "Dr. Gero!" Goku instantly got into his fighting stance. "What are you doing here?!"

This reaction provoked several of his allies to face palm. It was only after a couple seconds that Goku remembered. "Oh that's right," Goku laughed stepping out of his battle stance. "Bat-Mite revived you so you could compete in this tournament."

"Your intelligence never seizes to amaze me Goku," replied Dr. Gero sarcastically.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"No matter a situation of challenge Goku you only look for resolve through strength, a sign of a primitive mind," stated Dr. Gero. "And you wonder why you were dropped in rank in favor of Bulma-san. It is actually quite simple, as I said before ones physical strength alone will not win this game."

"Ha," Vegeta laughed. "And you believe you stand some kind of chance?"

"Knowledge is of the greatest power," replied Dr. Gero. "Wits, spirit, intelligence, and adaptability.. outside of physical tools those are the other grounds each of us will be tested on in this challenge. Of the five categories three of them require some level of familiarity with the opposition, which none of us hold at this moment."

A long moment of silence passed. When no one talked he continued. "So to answer your question Vegeta, whether I have a chance at winning or not is not something I can guarantee nor deny as it stands now."

"Huh," snorted Vegeta. "Just let it be known that once we have taken out the other teams, you're the first one I'll be looking to vote off."

Dr. Gero nodded. "Your honesty is dually noted."

Whis made his presence felt at that moment. "While it is clear you do not trust the doctor, you should know Vegeta his words do hold some volume of truth."

Vegeta glared. "You're not defending him are you?"

"You have very few weaknesses; don't let your pride get the better of you." Following this Whis then looked over at Beerus who stood with his back to everyone. "Beerus-sama, do you plan on competing?"

"I have no interest," Beerus announced.

Whis chuckled lightly. "Well this is certainly a predicament."

"I had the chance to look over everyone who is to oppose us, they present no challenge to me," Beerus spoke in disappointment. "Goku or Vegeta alone could possibly-"

"Were you not listening to what Dr. Gero explained just a short time ago?" interjected Whis. "This isn't a challenge of strictly strength. To win is to optimize ones true potential, this could prove to be a great exercise for you Beerus-sama."

He snorted. " _I feel no need to prove myself to anyone_ ," muttered Beerus.

Standing a short distance away from the group Trunks observed those who had been transported here along with himself. But this 'game' was the last thing on his mind. There was something of importance that brought him back from the future once again. At the same time it all seemed to be too convenient. He had traveled from the future only to be pulled into this competition within a short time of arriving. Was there a connection to make?

" _Just what the hell is going on_?"

….

 **Dimension Moon**

Of the three groups to this point they were the most silent. The walls had enclosed them in on all sides. The first to speak was Artemis who looked up at everyone from below.

"So what's the ultimate decision," asked Artemis. "Will we be taking part in this tournament or not?"

"I vote that we kindly decline," spoke Sailor Neptune softly.

"And if that Bat-Mite character doesn't accept, I say that we forcefully make our exit," declared Sailor Uranus who pumped her left fist into her right palm.

"I don't know, it could be fun," smiled Sailor Venus in different.

"For being noticed for something like this I would hate to turn down the invitation," agreed Sailor Moon.

"Of course you two would favor something like this," stated Sailor Jupiter.

"And what about you?" inquired Uranus.

Uncertainty arose on her face. "I.. I don't know," stammered Jupiter.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Sailor Mars stated.

Sailor Pluto nodded. "I too am weary of these circumstances."

"To clarify it is not just an internal belief that brings me worry," Sailor Mars told. "I felt something, the presence of darkness, a demon."

There was an immediate shift in tone by all. "Are you sure?" asked Chibiusa worriedly.

"There is no mistake about it," replied Sailor Mars self-assured.

This brought the obvious question. "Were you able to pin point the source of this evil?" asked Luna from below. "Is it perhaps one of the other participants from one of the other worlds that were transported here like us?"

"I… I don't know. In a way yes," Sailor Mars began. She struggled with finding words to explain what she felt. "It was almost as if they were there, but at the same time not."

"Kind of like we were being watched?" asked Mercury.

"Well, yes."

"If that is the case then should we really turn a blind eye to a potential threat such as this?" questioned Tuxedo Kamen.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It is simple," Tuxedo Kamen replied as he faced her. "If there is truly someone or something lurking around with an evil ambition then I don't believe we should leave."

"Which means?"

Tuxedo Kamen smiled. "We stay and compete. And in the process, find and dispel the demon."

…..

 **Dimension Awesome**

Once the walls had fallen into place there was only one question on everyone's mind. "Where is Michelangelo?!"

He was nowhere to be seen. Once a team of six was now down to five.

"Where could he have possibly gone," wondered Donatello. "He was right next to me the majority of the time during introductions."

"This makes no sense," Leonardo stomped as he continued to look around. "It's like he just disappeared."

"Do you think Bat-Mite might have something to do with this?" Casey suggested.

Raphael clutched his fists. "If he did it is going to be hell to pay."

"Hold on guys, I think we might be jumping the gun just a bit," Renet intervened. "It could just be that Michelangelo got separated from us when the walls dropped."

Donatello looked her way. "While a possibility, I find that to be unlikely."

"Why is that?"

"Well approximately there was ten yards between each group, that's at least according to my calculations," noted Donatello. "And given the estimated distance I can't fathom how Mikey could have accidently ended up on the other side. We'll just have to wait and see once the five minutes are up."

There was a long pause before anyone chose to speak again. "So what's the game plan?" asked Casey. "Or do we even have one?"

"It's simple, we hit em hard," replied Raphael with a satisfying look setting in on his face.

"Easier said than done, if you haven't noticed we don't exactly have numbers on our side," reminded Leonardo.

"Aint never stopped us from busting some serious shell before." At the conclusion of his words something Raphael had completely forgotten came back to mind. "Oh ya, I almost forgot about this."

Reaching down he pulled out a piece of cloth that had been tucked away on the side of his belt. Once in hand he held it out for his brother to take. "Aye Dony, you ever seen this symbol before?"

Accepting the soft fabric in hand Donatello shook his head the moment he traced eyes over it. "No, I can't say that I have." He then looked up to face him. "Where did you find this, and what significance does it hold?"

"Back home before we were transported here Mikey and I came across these guys wearing these thick cloaks shortly after spotting the Purple Dragons," Raphael informed. "Long story short, they came after us. After we took them down I removed that emblem from one of their cloaks."

"Any idea what their motive was?"

"Not a clue, all we know is that they were there to have a business meeting with some guy in a white suit who had met with the Purple Dragons just minutes prior."

"… Interesting," Donatello said. He then tucked the cloth away. "We'll have to look into that matter later, right now there's only one thing we should be thinking about."

"Winning this damn thing." Raphael couldn't agree anymore.

…

 **Dimension Style**

Those words had yet to fade. It was the only thing left on his mind. " _World's Greatest Detective_." Conan couldn't shake the thought of it. With it came a warm feeling inside, one which only grew by the second. His dream has always been to become the greatest detective. Was what Bat-Mite said true, was the one introduced as 'Batman' truly the best. Conan's intrigue was now at its peak. There was no mistaking it, he accepted the challenge.

The young detective's thoughts however would be interrupted by an uproar of activity from nearby. Conan looked over to spot Kogoro, Wataru, and Masumi Sera were all in pursuit of Kaitou Kid who was running toward the far wall.

"We know you're behind this Kid, there will be no escape for you!" shouted Kogoro as they attempted to close the distance.

Once he came within range of the wall Kaitou Kid pulled out his hang glider, propelling himself upward with a leaping jump. Now positioned between the two walls a far distance above Kaitou Kid taunted those below with a salute. "Well, it looks like you won't be catching me after all."

"Where the hell are we?!" Kogoro demanded. "We all know this is some kind of illusion of yours."

"I have no reason to lie to you detective," Kaitou Kid called back down to him. "Wherever we are, this is not my doing. If you want your answer's you'll have to ask Bat-Mite."

"Yah, sure," Kogoro spoke sarcastically. "That bat boy kid is nothing more than another illusion of yours to throw us off."

Kogoro then looked to his right to find Wataru standing at his side. "Have you called in reinforcements yet?"

"Well.. there is just one problem," Wataru began as he looked up from the phone in hand. "There is no reception here to place a call."

"Dammit!" hissed Kogoro who then focused his sights back up at Kid who was now comfortably leaned back.

"It's no use, you have no way of apprehending me," Kaitou Kid pointed out. "And besides it would be a waste of time. As I have expressed to you numerous of times, I'm not the one responsible for bringing you all here."

Masumi Sera crossed her arms across her chest. "And you expect us to believe that?"

"Clearly I would be fooling myself to think otherwise," replied Kid.

Conan continued to watch on from across the room. His senses would be alerted by someone taking a step at him from behind.

"So Kudo, what do you think?"

Hearing his voice Conan turned to look up at the person he considered to be his intellectual equal. "What do I think?" A few seconds passed before he continued. "I believe we've come within circumstances that we have never faced before."

Heiji seemed to agree. "Please do explain."

"For starters there is no reception here."

"And?"

Conan then opened his right hand to reveal something sitting in his palm.

"A compass," Heiji said upon seeing it

"Take a look," replied Conan who handed it over for him to examine.

Now in his possession Heiji saw the point in Conan showing this to him. The hand of the compass was moving erratically, almost as if it had no sense of direction. What could be the cause of this? Could it be true that they were on a different plane altogether?

"So, do you believe Kaitou Kid is behind this?" Heiji asked holding the compass aside.

"I do not," Conan firmly put.

Heiji nodded. "That makes the both of us. But even so, I can't even begin to explain where we are; let alone how we got here."

"We'll manage." Conan was sure of this.

"We'll have to," Heiji stated. "With all things considered, at least the two of us are on the same side. It is only a matter of time before we figure out how we got here."

"We may be on the same side now," Conan noted. "But that won't be the case shortly from now."

Heiji's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!"

Conan took a deep breath. "You'll see for yourself soon enough."

He didn't get the chance to press for anything further, for the two would soon be joined by the majority of the rest of the group who were now making their way over. The thought of it lingered. " _We won't be on the same side_?" Heiji looked down at him in silence. " _Just what the hell is that supposed to mean_?"

…

 **Dimension Sea**

The bright smile on Luffy's face since the beginning of these proceedings still remained. There was no denying his confidence. "We're definitely going to win it all." Luffy cracked his knuckles before turning around to face his crewmates.

"Luffy, are you sure about this?" Nami questioned. "Are you really ok with us competing in this tournament?"

"Too late to back down now." There was now a glitter of light to be seen within his eyes. "If anything this will be another adventure. I can't wait to see how strong some of the other guys are, especially the Batman!"

"Bat-Mite certainly did speak highly of him," recalled Nico Robin. "After all he is his proclaimed champion."

"We'll just have to see how Batman stacks up," said Luffy bumping his fists together.

"We'll definitely win," Chopper said in an assured matter.

"I do have something that I wish to enquire," Brook spoke raising his left hand. "So when it comes to the challenges Bat-Mite mentioned, will we be looking to target Dimension Caped Crusader?"

It was at that moment in time that an unfamiliar voice spoke. "Too swag dude, you can talk TOO!"

Except for Buggy the Clown who was still unconscious everyone else took a step away as they turned around to see they were not alone.

"Hey, you're one of those turtle creatures from DIMENSION AWESOME!" Usopp pointed.

"Totally awesome right? The names Michelangelo," the ninja turtle reminded.

"If you're from Dimension Awesome, then why the hell are you here?!" Franky exclaimed.

"Saw Mr. Skeleton over here, I wasn't sure if he was real," admitted Michelangelo. "I wanted to get a closer look, so when Bat-Mite wasn't looking I snuck over. My moves are too slick."

"You sure that's the only reason?" Nami asked as she placed her hands onto her hips.

"Why else would I be over here," Michelangelo laughed.

"I don't know," Nami said giving it a quick thought. "Maybe you're here to try and gain intel to take back to your friends."

She glared over at him suspiciously. Seeing this Michelangelo waved his hands back and forth in his own defense. "No, no, no! I totally didn't bounce over here just to drop the eavesdrop on you guys."

Chopper couldn't help but giggle.

"How can we be sure you're telling the truth?" asked Sanji who lit a cigarette.

"Well, ummmm…" Thinking quickly Michelangelo pulled out a chalkboard which he then went on to place onto a stand. Now with a piece of chalk in hand he proceeded to jot something on the board.

"Woh! Where did he get a chalkboard from!" Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy all yelled at once.

After a couple seconds Michelangelo smilingly stepped away from the board. In doing so he revealed a list of five names, each having a description next to them.

"What is this?" Franky asked.

"The names of all my teammates of course," Michelangelo informed. "First we have Leonardo, he's our leader and also a master of the swords."

This sparked an interest from Zorro.

"Next we have Donatello. Nobody matches him in the brains department; he is also quite shifty with the staff. Then there is easy to get in his head Raphael. Don't expect him to last long in this competition," Michelangelo ran down. "Next is Casey Jones. The dude can ball, packed with a baseball bat and all. Last is Renet, she can totally manipulate time itself.. yea, pretty awesome."

Michelangelo then reached down to his sides, pulling out his nunchucks before showcasing his skills. "Me and my bros, we're not just any ole turtles. We're Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"AWESOME!" yipped Luffy in excitement.

Michelangelo bowed. "Yes, we're all kinds of awesome."

"Hey," Luffy said looking him directly in the eyes. "You wanna join my crew?"

Nami, Sanji, and Zorro all reacted in that instant. "LUFFY!"

He looked back at his crewmates in a clueless matter. "What?"

….

 **Dimension Caped Crusader**

Now separated from the others the four of them finally stopped after coming within range of the far wall.

"What is this about?" Nightwing was the first to question his mentor about his decision to break away from the larger group.

"There is something I need to discuss with you three," replied Batman. "Given the complexity of the situation I felt it necessary to excuse ourselves from the others."

"Ok," said Nightwing giving him the benefit of the doubt. "What is it you want to talk about?"

Batman looked over each of them as he began. "Bat-Mite is intent on seeing this game of his through. I don't believe anything any of us do or say will change his mind on the matter."

"You don't say," remarked Robin.

"Not even you were able to get through to him," Red Robin referred back to. "If you couldn't, I doubt anyone else here can."

"What's the point you want to make?" asked Nightwing.

"This isn't just a game, there is much more to this than that," Batman stated.

The three immediately looked to one another before looking back at him.

"Mind elaborating?"

"Bat-Mite was coaxed indirectly into creating this tournament of his," Batman informed.

Robin didn't seem convinced. "How can you be sure of that?"

Staring him directly in the eyes Batman responded. "I'm sure." He scanned his eyes over each of them for a second time. "And I believe whoever that is has an agenda of their own at play. Who they may be or what they have planned, I am uncertain."

"Why don't you try asking Bat-Mite," suggested Red Robin. "I'm sure he'd tell us who has been giving him hell if you're the one to ask."

"After all he's your biggest fan," added Nightwing.

"The understatement of the day," Robin commented.

"This is why I pulled you all aside, I need eyes and ears where I will not be," Batman continued. "I don't have a good feeling about this, we need to be ready."

"Wooh, hold on," Nightwing said stopping him right there. "Where you won't be? We're all part of the same team."

"Grayson's right," Robin spoke in agreement. "Anywhere you are, we'll be right next to you father."

Red Robin challenged that very proclamation. "Probable, but unlikely."

Both Nightwing and Robin faced him. "What are you trying to say?" Nightwing enquired.

"So, you figured it out." Batman's eyes now fell squarely on Red Robin. He couldn't be any more pleased. "Go on Red Robin, I'll let you give word."

"Fighting prowess, wits, spirit, intelligence, and adaptability," Red Robin rehashed as he prepared to share his insight. "Those are the grounds for which everyone will be challenged. The category which will come as our first test is adaptability."

"Explain," Robin impatiently stated.

"Think back to Bat-Mite's words, he referred to Dimensions; Sea, Style, Awesome, Moon, Z, and Caped Crusader as groups. At no point when referring to any of the dimensions did he say team, he was always sure to say group," Red Robin dispensed. "My theory is only further backed by that awkward exchange between Bat-Mite and Leonardo from Dimension Awesome. Furthermore, what better way to prove his champions dominance by not only having him compete alongside those of familiarity, but also with those of new?"

"Gee, you really thought this through. I'm impressed," Nightwing complimented.

Batman on the other hand was not surprised in the least by the deduction given by one of his protégés.

"So what's the process," Robin asked. "How is it going to be determined who is paired with who?"

"That I don't know," Red Robin admitted to.

"No doubt we'll find out when the five minutes are up," Nightwing assumed.

"I don't understand why you pulled us aside, shouldn't everyone else have knowledge of this information?" Robin asked looking in the direction of Batman.

"I need to figure out who pushed Bat-Mite into creating this tournament first. As I alluded to before they could have an agenda of their own," Batman reminded. "That could also mean they planted someone within our ranks to keep a watch on us. This operative could be from one of the other worlds, or possibly even our own."

This brought an uneasy feeling to all three of them. "Why would someone want to do that?" Nightwing asked.

"Finding out their objective is the key to determining that. That is considering my hunch holds any truth." He then focused onto another point of emphasis. "Bat-Mite announced me as his champion. That not only puts a huge target on my chest but-"

"Ours as well," Nightwing figured. "After all we're most associated with you, and I bet it won't take long for Bat-Mite to reveal that to those who aren't aware."

"Given that very fact we all will be targeted early on at eliminations," Batman pointed. "The mission is simple soldiers, find out who tempted Bat-Mite into creating this tournament and what they're after. There are no other three people in this room I trust more than you boys to see this mission through."

"We have virtually nothing to go off of," Robin noted.

"Yep, this is not going to be an easy task," added Red Robin.

"Either way, we'll figure it out." Nightwing was certain of this. "We always do."

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way I think it's time we shared what we learned through our observations. I'll begin," Batman volunteered. "I kept a sharp eye on the contestants of Dimension Style. The three individuals who specifically caught my eye were; Heiji Hattori, Kaitou Kid, and Saguru Hakuba."

"What was it about those three that garnered your attention?" Nightwing asked out of curiosity.

"Hattori has an eye for detail. I watched him through the proceedings, he sharply studied everyone as closely with just as much intent as myself. My conclusion, he's a formidable detective."

"Like us."

"What about the other two?" Robin asked.

Batman continued. "It was strange, but when it came to Kaitou Kid I found that the majority of the people drafted into group style along with him were focused on him just as much as anyone outside of their group. There was definitely tension."

"Trust issues?" Nightwing figured.

"A conclusion I came to as well. But I believe there is more to it than that. While a moot point, it is something we could exploit to gain ourselves an advantage in this game," Batman noted. The three of them were unsure of what that meant, but listened on regardless. "Then there's Hakuba. When I first laid eyes on him he was fixated on a pocket watch held in his hand. By my count three minutes passed before Hakuba shed an eye away from it."

"Makes no sense," Robin stated. "Even if he had an appointment for something, it's not like he was going to make it given our forced circumstance."

"I had the same question, that was until I realized the real intent of his focus."

"Which was?" Red Robin asked.

"Us," replied Batman. "And every other combatant Bat-Mite summoned. Hakuba was never focused on the time, he was merely using the reflection of the watch's glass surface to study everyone throughout the room. All it took was the tilt of his wrist to shift his view for who he wanted to key in on next."

A smirk came to Red Robin's face upon learning this. "Clever, I like this Hakuba guy already."

"I don't get it, why waste the time with the watch," Robin spoke. "If he wanted to study us, why not look around like most everyone else did?"

"I imagine it was done as a means to keep himself at a low profile," Red Robin theorized. "If anything, had no one noticed him scouring over the competition people would see him as a lesser threat, thus giving him the tactical advantage he seeks."

"Other than those three we should be weary of the children, Haibara and Edogawa. They may have the look of adolescents, but Bat-Mite didn't label them as 'accidents'," Batman noted. "And if he truly wishes to put me to the challenge I would expect nothing less than formidable opponents. I believe there is more to those two than we know."

"I am inclined to agree," Nightwing sided. "If you have nothing further to add I would love to share with you all what I was able to gather through my sightings."

When Batman did not respond Nightwing began. "My main focus was on Dimension Awesome," Nightwing revealed. "Obviously the ones who received my initial attention was the four humanoid turtles; Donatello, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Raphael. Given their visual features I'd wager that they will pose a physical challenge to a lot of people here. I'd even go on to say they're trained fighters in some degree, the build of their figure and subtle scars I noticed on their bodies would suggest this."

He added on to that very detail. "Each of them also carried a different weapon of choice," Nightwing informed. "Nunchucks, sai's, twin katana swords, and the staff. Their weapons of choice could very well tell us a little about them."

"One of them uses the staff?" Red Robin seemed pleased. "This should be good."

"While maybe not as imposing as the turtles you have Casey Jones. The build of his body coupled in with the multiple bruises I noticed, there is one thing to conclude," Nightwing stated. "Like his mutant comrades it is safe to assume he engages in combat on a frequent basis."

"Like us," said Robin making the comparison.

"Last, but also ranked as their best.. Renet." There was a pause. "There isn't much I can tell about her by simply looking. Though I'm willing to bet that staff of hers she is carrying has more uses to it than just as a melee weapon."

"And what lead you to conclude that?" Robin asked.

"Just a feeling Damian," replied Nightwing.

Now that Nightwing had gone through his findings Red Robin took the stage. "There was a lot I managed to deduce in the short time that we had, but there was no group I spent more time focusing in on than the combatants of Dimension Moon," Red Robin announced. "Of the thirteen of Dimension Moon there is one of them who warrants discussion. Sailor Venus."

His arms dropped behind his back before commencing. "While lean in figure and certainly not the most physically built, she is the most complete."

"Most complete?" questioned Nightwing.

"Her legs, the most exposed part of her body. Smooth and perfectly rounded, and yet so strong," Red Robin ran down. "The definition in her Gastrocnemius Muscles tells a story in itself. Gymnastics? Parkour is another possibility that came to mind. While her arms may have been covered by those gloves of her I used my masks scanning system to bypass the clothed layer."

"And?"

"Just as her lower body a lot was revealed to me, particularly with her right wrist. I noticed a small swelling, the same was found with her left after investigating further. Conclusion; she engages in several physical activities, and based from my findings I'd wager either she commits her time to training in some form of boxing, or possibly even volleyball."

"And which is more likely?" Batman asked.

"The latter," replied Red Robin. "There isn't any physical evidence to back the probability of my initial belief. Not cuts, bruises, or anything of that nature. Even still, we can't completely disregard the possibility. As it stands now, she'll pose a physical challenge to all of us."

Red Robin grinned. "Hell, she might even be able to style harder than Nightwing over here."

Nightwing smiled in return. "I like a challenge."

"While her ceiling stacks the highest through appearance; Tuxedo Kamen, Sailors Jupiter and Uranus aren't too far behind. There is still a lot we don't know about them. Those two cats are certainly a pair to keep an eye on as well. I made sure to analyze all of them to the fullest of my ability."

"Yea.. I bet you did," Nightwing snickered.

"Hey, what are you trying to imply?"

With his rundown now complete Batman refocused the group. "Robin, what were you able to determine through your study?"

He shrugged. "I didn't realize that was an assignment."

"What?!" Nightwing was surprised to hear this. "But you gave me the look."

Robin glanced up at him. "What look?"

"You know, the 'I got dis' look," Nightwing replied. "I could have sworn you were surveying over Dimension Sea."

"Only for a necessary instant Grayson," replied Robin. "That Nico Robin woman was looking over at us. I set her straight in a moments matter. Not once did she look back after that."

Nightwing placed a hand over his face as he took a deep breath. " _Why am I even surprised_?"

"We have less than two minutes before Bat-Mite raises the walls," Batman alerted. "Is there anything further any of you have to add?"

"I was hoping you'd ask." Red Robin raised his right arm to activate a device on his forearm. "After finishing my inspection of the participants of group Moon I took the liberty of running a perimeter scan, and in doing so I was able to determine the technological advancements of the competition."

"Excellent work." Batman expected no less.

"And what did your scan reveal?" Nightwing asked.

"While I haven't had a chance to go over all the collected data as of yet, I can say that Dimension Sea won't pose much of a threat in this category. From my readings there was nothing that could be hacked from their group," Red Robin informed. "In regards to group Style they only carried common mobile devices. Very primitive compared to what's at our disposal. Dimensions Awesome and Z certainly should keep things entertaining."

"Is that right?"

"There is one person in particular from each of those groups we should keep an eye on. Donatello and Bulma," relayed Red Robin. The grin from before returned to his face. "Those two should keep things interesting."

"And Dimesion Moon?" enquired Batman.

"Well, about that," Red Robin began as his arm dropped back down to his side as a disappointing look registered to his face. "I… I was unsuccessful in hacking into any devices they may be carrying. The security walls of their system are strong. I wasn't even able to determine who the carrier of the device in question was. It is not often I come across sophisticated security such as this, it could take some time before I bypass-"

Nightwing nudged him in mid-sentence. "It appears the great Red Robin has encountered a security wall he can't break."

He responded immediately to the tease. "Huh, don't hold your breath. I'll bridge through within the next five minutes," declared Red Robin.

"Why do I get the feeling I should bet you on that?" Nightwing stated.

"Like it really even matters," Robin spoke. "It won't be long before Drake is eliminated anyway, I give his survival three days at best."

"Huh, I'll last longer than you," challenged Red Robin in response.

"Last I checked there is only one accident standing among us," countered Robin.

" _Ouch_ ," Nightwing murmured.

"Enough, both of you," Batman commanded stepping in between the two. "Stay focused, the mission requires that of us. There is one final message I want to give to all of you, so carry it with you no matter where we land. Underestimate no one."

The message couldn't be any clearer. Silence fell between the four. It was at that moment that Red Robin looked back to the other side of the room. "Well given the circumstances I guess I probably should remove those handcuffs from Quinzel."

"Speaking of which," Nightwing said stepping up to his side. "What lead you to handcuffing her anyway? Just curious?"

"That is a strange and very complex story," Red Robin simply put as he began walking.

"Well then, another time," Nightwing said following after him.

…

He stood on the other side of all walls, keeping note of the timer that clicked away internally. " _Only a minute remains_."

The approach of someone behind alerted him, he turned just as they came within feet of him. "Oh, it's only you."

"Is everything ready Bat-Mite?"

"Yes, we're set to begin," replied Bat-Mite who nodded. "I did not believe you would be revealing yourself to everyone so soon."

"I don't plan on it," replied the opposition. "I'm only here to question you about your dilemma."

Bat-Mite twitched an eye. "Which is?"

"There are those who will choose not to compete, I ask.. what will you do then?"

A sinister look formed on the imps face. "Oh they will, Bat-Mite knows all. There won't be a single person who will back down," Bat-Mite stated. "That is a certainty!"

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Seven Captains

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Seven Captains**

Five.. four.. three.. two… one. The five minute time limit was finally up. Just as the walls had fallen before, they traveled up with just as much velocity. Now with the walls removed everyone could see one another once more.

"Welcome back combatants!" Bat-Mite bellowed from where he hovered above. He descended in that instance.

Within a moment of touching down someone barged forward. "Aye Bat-Mite, where the shell is my brother!" Raphael roared.

"Oh, is it Michelangelo who you're referring to?" replied Bat-Mite calmly. He looked into the direction of Dimension Sea as he answered the posed. "Seconds before the walls could fall Michelangelo managed to make his way over to Dimension Sea. Why this move was made is an uncertainty to even me."

Most everyone looked into the direction of Dimension Sea after learning this. Michelangelo smilingly stepped out from where he hid behind Franky in a matter of moments. "Sup guys?" He waved as he gradually began walking back to group Awesome where his allies resided. "Whelp, looks like my business here is done."

About halfway across Bat-Mite stomped his left foot down, releasing a shockwave on impact. The vibration of its presence rigged through each of their spines. Michelangelo stopped the second this occurred. "Listen, and listen carefully," Bat-Mite began. "You are to stay where you are stationed until I say otherwise. Is that clear?"

Michelangelo nodded several times. "Yes Bat-Mite Sir!"

"Good. Because if you pull a stunt like that again you will be disqualified," Bat-Mite relayed.

The turtle in the orange bandana gulped. "Understood."

Following that Michelangelo rushed back over to the side of his peers. "Nice going Mikey," Casey greeted upon his return.

Bat-Mite sighed. " _I'll have to keep an eye on that one… mischievous little guy_."

Now with that situation cleared Bat-Mite refocused himself for what he was to deliver next. "I hope you all spent the time given to you wisely." He looked over each group as he continued. "Before we move onto the next stage I would like to give everyone the opportunity to ask any questions that you may have."

Bat-Mite started off by drawing focus on Dimension Sea. "So after having the time to collaborate among yourselves, have you all come to a final decision on whether you will to compete or not?"

"We have," Luffy responded. "You can count us in."

Nami approached her captains side in short time. " _Luffy, are you sure about this_?" Nami whispered.

Before Luffy had the chance to reply Bat-Mite spoke once again. "Good, because none of you have a say in the matter anyway!" His head flew back as he yelped out in laughter.

"Then why the hell did you ASK?!" Nami fired back.

Ignoring her Bat-Mite moved on to the next group. "Now I ask those of you from Dimension Style, do you have any questions before we proceed?"

There was a long pause. And just as Bat-Mite was to make his way to the next group someone spoke. "I have a question, two actually. Will food and water be provided for these challenges? And secondly, what will be the sleeping arrangements?"

The host clapped several times in reaction to the inquired. "A pair of great questions Yusako Kudo! To answer that, both will serve as initial tests each of you will face. I'll leave it at that."

What this meant exactly wasn't completely clear. No further questions were asked so Bat-Mite pressed on. As he fell in line with the next group Michelangelo's hand immediately rose.

"Ouuuuuueeww, pick me!" called the turtle in orange.

Reluctant at first Bat-Mite slowly nodded. "And what is it you would like to ask Michelangelo?"

"Is there any pizza places around… well, wherever it is we are?"

"Good question Mikey," Donatello backed.

"That question falls under the same category as the one Mr. Kudo asked just a short time ago," replied Bat-Mite. "Details regarding that situation will be covered soon enough. Is there anyone else from Dimension Awesome who has something to ask?"

When no one responded he moved brought Bat-Mite to Dimension Moon. Now standing before the group he spoke. "Well, is there anything any of you wish to ask of me?"

A couple seconds passed before someone stepped forward, and to every other groups surprise Luna the cat was the one who did. "After giving it some discussion, we have decided that we will compete in this Survival of the 66."

Of all of the combatants assembled it was Dimension Moon who Bat-Mite believed would be the most defiant when it came to accepting his terms, so this was a pleasant development to say the least. "Excellent. Is there anything more you would like to add?"

She shook her. "That is all."

This prompted Bat-Mite to move on. In short time he made his way to the front of group Z. Smiling, he looked each of them over. "Well now, do any of you have any questions for me?"

"I do," answered Gohan who stepped to the front. "Well more so than a question, I have a favor to ask."

This certainly was a surprise. "And what is it I may be able to grant for you, Gohan?"

The half saiyan took a particular eye to those of group Caped Crusader. "I'm not sure if this is something you can do, but if possible I would like my Saiyaman outfit."

"Your Saiyaman outfit?"

"Yah, it's a suit I've worn on my world while-"

"Yes, I know of the suit that you speak of," Bat-Mite interjected. "Your wish to have it is my command," replied Bat-Mite.

Gohan was surprised. "Really, you can grant that?!"

"Of course I can! I am the all mighty BAT-MITE!"

And in the split of a second the attire Gohan wished for replaced the three piece suit worn before. "Wow, that was quick!" Gohan exclaimed. He then proceeded to look over himself. Pleased with the result Gohan faced Bat-Mite with an encouraging grin. "It's perfect."

On the flip side there was an inquiring look expressed on Bat-Mite's face, almost as if he was uncertain about something. Concerned Gohan inched forward. "Is something the matter?"

Floating over next to him, Bat-Mite wasted no time in circling around the saiyan. It appeared as if he was studying him from head to toe. "Something seems off," conveyed Bat-Mite.

Feeling indifferent Gohan raised a brow. "Everything looks and feels ok to me." He took another look himself. "What appears to be the problem?"

Floating a few feet back Bat-Mite brought a hand to his chin as his eyes narrowed. And in that moment the problem through his view was discovered. "That's it!" shouted Bat-Mite snapping his finger in realization.

"What's it?" asked Gohan curiously.

"Hmmmmm… it needs more black, your suit," Bat-Mite finally decided. "Yes, a grey tunic and black cape. It will not only give you an added brand of intimidation but a much needed coolness as well!"

"Umm, well-"

"Oh! And for your helmet, what do you think about the added addition of bat ears?!"

"As promising as that sounds I'm going to have to turn down those features," Gohan kindly declined. "Everything is fine as is."

"Very well, however if you change your mind just say the magic word and I will see it done," promised Bat-Mite.

Following that Gohan stepped back, falling in line with his peers once again.

"Before I move on does anyone else have anything they would like to ask?" When no one from Dimension Z responded Bat-Mite pressed on. This brought him to the final group. He smiled wildly. "Inhabitants of Dimension Caped Crusader; do any of you have any final questions before we begin?"

"Dimension Caped Crusader got this!" chanted Beast Boy who pumped his fist in immediate response.

When it became clear no one else had anything else to add Bat-Mite soared back up to the air. His arms dropped onto his hips as he surveyed over everyone. Each face presented a different demeanor; a detail he was certain would shape this game over time.

"It appears that everyone is paying attention, good." Not a single eye throughout the entire room denied him. "There is one thing I feel needs to be addressed first and foremost. There are still a number of you who haven't dedicated yourselves fully to the fact that you will be taking part in this game for one reason or another."

He let a few seconds pass, allowing anyone who wished to speak out the opportunity. When no one did Bat-Mite continued. "I'm hoping this reveal will alter the thoughts on your perspective of this challenge."

"And what reveal is that?" asked Superman.

Looking directly at him Bat-Mite replied. "What awaits at the roads end for the final survivor. The ultimate prize if you will."

Rubbing his hands together Luffy looked up at him in hope. "The ultimate prize, is it some kind of MEAT?!"

"Perhaps, but certainly not the only possibility," replied Bat-Mite.

This brought an intrigue for many of those who were set to compete. "What do you mean by that?" Leonardo questioned.

"The winners gold is subject to one's desire," Bat-Mite explained. "The gained treasure could be a new pair of shoes, a stylish haircut, or even a taste of popular exotic foods that are out of the reach of ones respected world."

Beerus's ears perked upon hearing the last mention of opportunity. Noticing this Whis couldn't help but smile. " _Could this be a deciding factor_?"

There was no stop there. Bat-Mite continued with his collection of possibilities. "Or perhaps the winner wishes for a more textbook reward; a trophy, a medal, or perhaps a large sum of treasure?"

A reflection of money signs sparkled within Nami's eyes after hearing this. "Well you can definitely count me in!" Nami declared.

" _Talk about a one eighty in interest_ ," muttered Usopp from a short distance away.

Goku however standing over with group Z rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "I don't get it. So do we get all of those things if we win?"

"No," replied Piccolo from behind. "The winner will have only one thing granted to them. What that may be? Well, that choice is up to the winner of this whole thing."

"Ohhhh," Goku said in realization. "So basically Bat-Mite will grant one wish to whoever is victorious?!"

"That is correct Goku," confirmed Bat-Mite from above. "So as this game progresses that is something you all should keep in mind."

Ideas began to flow through everyone's minds.

"I know what I'll ask for if I win," Michelangelo stated as he turned to face his family and friends.

"Oh yea, and what might that be?" asked Casey.

"A supreme order of Pizza! No anchovies, and an extra layer of cheese!"

"Ok, that's nice Mikey," Leonardo admitted. "But with an opportunity like this wouldn't you want to, you know.. think a little further outside of the box?"

"How about you?" Michelangelo asked taking the focus off of himself. "What do you plan on asking for if you win?"

"I'd have to give that some thought," Leonardo responded. "The game has yet to even begin. So I think it is something we should all take the time to consider."

"Leonardo is right," Renet agreed. "There is plenty of time to make a decision."

"Our main objective as it stands now is formulating a plan to outdo the competition," Donatello reminded. "While we may be smaller in numbers, this isn't something we haven't faced before."

"Sure don't help notin," Raphael stated.

"We'll just have to figure out our opponents before they figure out us."

"While I agree, what's goanna be our first move?" Casey asked. "I say we target Dimension Caped Crusader. If Bat-Mite's words are to be believed they seem to be our greatest challenge."

"Targeting one group is a blind man's defeat," Leonardo noted. "If we focus on a singular threat we are sure to be slashed down by another. We'll treat every challenge here as equal."

A short distance away it was a completely different mindset for one of the participants who had been summoned to compete for Dimension Style.

" _None of this makes any sense_ ," Saguru mused. " _Is something like that even possible? Can this Bat-Mite guy really grant the winner anything he or she wishes for_?"

While those of Dimension Style were still in denial of the current situation presented before them, this was not the case for those of Dimension Moon.

"Wow, that's quite the prize for the winner," said Sailor Neptune. She was interested to say the least.

"Striving to get first seems more worth it now than just a couple minutes ago," added Sailor Jupiter.

"Maybe so, but let us not forget our main mission," Luna reminded. "No matter the cost, if something deeper is going on here we must find out what that is."

Sailor Moon raised a hand to her chin as she move forward. "Hmmmm," the leader of the Sailor Senshi contemplated. "What should I ask for if I get first?"

"I already know what I'll request if I win," declared Sailor Venus.

"Are you two even listening?!" scold Luna beaming her eyes up at the pair.

Shouting to everyone below Bat-Mite regained the attention of everyone. "Gentlewomen and men alike, I would like your attention for just a little longer. By now I am certain you have all taken the time to observe those who you will be competing against. But just how well do you know one another?"

There was a long pause. There was several looks of uncertainty that were expressed following his words, something Bat-Mite had hoped for. He continued in short time. "There are forty eight men as opposed to twenty three women amongst you. There are a total number of four people with cybernetic enhancements. Who will be the last man and woman standing respectively? Which of the robo competitors will stand longest?" Bat-Mite's eyes fell directly on Android 17 as those words escaped his lips.

Piccolo noticing this knew exactly what the host was aiming to do. " _I see, he's attempting to coax 17's interest to the challenge_." He then looked over at the android to see him standing in the same spot as before. " _Question is, will it work_?"

"Those are only three of several demographics, but enough with the small talk. It is time to take the next step!"

"Next step?" Masumi Sera questioned.

"While this next transition will come as a surprise to the majority of you, there are three among you who figured out this was to come." Bat-Mite's eyes scoured over the boy known as Detective Conan, Batman, and Red Robin respectively. "Yes, it is time to find out who you all will be teamed with!"

Several gasped upon hearing this. Heiji immediately looked over at Conan who only stood a few feet away. " _This must be what Kudo was referring to_."

"What do you mean it's time to find out who we will be teamed with?!" Nami exclaimed. "Aren't all the teams who will be competing together already?!"

"Yah! What is this all about?" Bulma stomped following her.

Snickering Bat-Mite responded. "Did you really think it was going to be that simple? This is a game of survivor folks. You must learn to adapt, not only to difficult circumstances, but to learn to work along others who you have little to no knowledge of. If you cannot accomplish that, well then… you will not survive."

Whis chuckled. Unlike most he was intrigued by this latest development. "Well this certainly makes things interesting."

"Bat-Mite," addressed Leonardo. "If my family and friends are not the ones who I will compete alongside, then who? How will it be decided who is paired with who?"

Bat-Mite replied. "Patience Leonardo, I shall get to that soon enough. But first I think it would be appropriate for everyone to understand the conditions that you will face on this planet."

This was certainly news that needed to be addressed.

"On this planet," Aquaman questioned. "Just where the hell have you brought us?"

"As I mentioned to you all before this is the survival of the 66," Bat-Mite reminded. "Where I have brought you all, it is simple. You all are currently on planet 66."

" _Planet 66.. I have never heard of such a place_ ," Vegeta coursed in mind.

"Yo dude," Michaelangelo waved. "Where is Planet 66 located exactly? Well, at least in comparison to Earth?"

"That there is a complex question Michelangelo. Especially since the answer I give wouldn't be the same for everyone. You will know more in time." Staying on the subject Bat-Mite pressed on. "If there is anything you should all know about Planet 66, it is that you should stay aware of your surroundings."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usopp asked.

"Only that there will be several obstacles to overcome, not all coming at planned challenges," relayed Bat-Mite. "In the case any of you surcome to any of these obstacles, well.. you will be disqualified."

"Nice, I'm liking the sound of this game the more I hear!" admitted Beast Boy. This claim however generated few glares from some of his peers. He shrugged as he responded. "What?"

With no warning Bat-Mite dropped back down to ground level with a loud thump. "Finding out what those dangerous obstacles might be is part of the challenge," Bat-Mite noted. It was now clear he was not going to speak any further on the matter. "Now that we have gotten that little detail accounted for it is time to assemble team captains. These chosen combatants will be the starting nucleus for each team."

"Team captains, alright," Goku excitedly voiced. "Now we're talking."

"Hopefully I get chosen to be a captain," Michelangelo said hopeful.

"Not goanna happen Mikey," Raphael shot down.

"Yea, like you know that," huffed Michelangelo ignoring his words.

"There will be a total number of seven teams, each team will be branded by an assigned color," announced Bat-Mite. "The colors in question are; blue, red, green, silver, pink, black, and gold. Those who are selected as captains will be given colored bracelets in representation of their team, which of course will be provided by yours truly."

"Bat-Mite, what are the requirements for any of us who are chosen as team captain?" asked Nightwing.

"That I will get into when the first challenge nears," Bat-Mite replied. "Now if there aren't any further questions, we will now begin."

When no one spoke the host continued with the process. Reaching behind his back he pulled out a small fish tank. Scattered inside was several small shredded pieces of paper. Holding out the fish bowl Bat-Mite revealed the mystery behind its content. "Inside lays the names of each and every one of you. At random I will draw names to determine who the captains will be for each team," explained Bat-Mite. "Now without further ado, let the drafting begin!"

Burying his hand into the bowl Bat-Mite twirled his arm around in anticipation, for he too was unaware who would be selected. After a time of doing this he pulled out seven slips of paper, each which floated out in front of him face down. With no further use for the fish bowl Bat-Mite set it aside before looking back at the challengers.

There were a number of emotions to make out from those who waited; excitement, uncertainty, nervousness, and even confidence. It was completely silent as Bat-Mite made a move to flip over the first slip of paper. "The first name drafted, and also captain of Team Green is." Bat-Mite's eyes shot into the direction of the selected to find him with his arms crossed over his chest. "Vegeta, Vegeta of Dimension Z. Would you please come forward?"

"Heh," Vegeta inhaled before complying with the asked.

"Good luck Vegeta," Goku congratulated. "Who knows, maybe we'll end up on the same team."

At the same time Bulma could be heard cheering him on. The saiyan prince ignored all sounds on his way across. Now within feet of him Vegeta spoke. "Well?"

"Here," Bat-Mite said handing him a green bracelet. "This is for you."

Accepting it Vegeta placed it on before turning around to face everyone himself.

"Let's keep it going shall we. Next up, the captain of Team Blue goes to," Bat-Mite began as the slip of paper was flipped over. "Sailor Moon of Dimension Moon!"

Clearly surprised by this Sailor Moon pointed to herself before calling for confirmation. "Me?"

"Last I checked there is only one Sailor Moon present," replied Bat-Mite.

"Yes," Sailor Venus said patting her friend on the shoulder. "I knew you would get picked."

She gulped. "I don't know about this." Sailor Moon then began to twiddle her fingers together. "What if the people I'm paired with don't like me?"

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine," Tuxedo Kamen said stepping up to her side. "I'm sure of it."

This was comforting, especially coming from him. "Believe in yourself Sailor Moon. If you do, as will others," added Luna.

Nodding, Sailor Moon then made her way over to Bat-Mite who handed her a blue colored bracelet as expected.

"Next in line we have the Cap of Team Red, Dimension Caped Crusaders very own Wonder Woman!" Bat-Mite announced.

Not a single word was spoken by the amazon princess who marched confidently toward Bat-Mite.

"Wonder Woman as one of the Captain's, you can't go wrong with that," Cyborg commented.

"No doubt," agreed Flash.

Once in range Bat-Mite held out the red bracelet for her to take. He then attended to the next slip of paper. "And the captain who will represent team Black is, Yusaku Kudo of Dimension Style."

Hearing his name called Yusaku tipped his glasses before stepping forward. "Well, this is certainly unexpected."

He walked forward. With each step the reality of what was happening was finally beginning to sink in.

"Congratulations Mr. Kudo," greeted Bat-Mite who handed a black bracelet over to him. "Or rather, Captain Kudo."

Only three names remained to fill the final three captain positions.

"Now for Team Pink, a group which will be led by," began Bat-Mite who turned over the floating piece of paper. "Michelangelo of Dimension Awesome!"

"Wah hoooo!" Michelangelo yelped leaving his feet as he pumped his fist in the air. "Go Mikey, go Mikey, time to show them the cap'n who will put the green in mean!"

Stopping in mid dance Michelangelo took the time to give focus to his brother in red. "Hey Raph, what was it you said earlier about-"

"Can it Mikey," Raphael retorted. "Chances are you goanna lead yah squad straight to elimination anyway."

"Hey!"

"Guys, be nice," Renet said stepping in between the two.

"Michelangelo!" Bat-Mite yelled. "Come, we do not have all day."

"Already there bro." Skipping along Michelangelo made his way over to where he was then handed a pink bracelet.

Only two sheets remained. Flipping over the next one Bat-Mite relayed the name of the next captain. "The one who will take charge for Team Silver is none other than Dimension Z's Beerus."

To everyone's surprise from Dimension Z Beerus walked toward Bat-Mite, half grinning as he did.

"Wow, so he decided to compete after all?" Goku said pleased to see.

"That appears to be the case," added Whis.

"Good luck to everyone who ends up working under him," Gohan remarked.

"You can say that again," Master Roshi agreed.

After handing over a silver colored bracelet to Beerus, Bat-Mite drew focus to the final slip of paper that floated in place. Flipping it over he revealed the final name. "And the captain of Team Gold goes to." Pausing he looked directly at him before announcing his name. "Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy of Dimension Sea!"

"Heh heh," Luffy laughed. Walking forward a large grin formed on his face.

"Super!" Franky congratulated.

"He doesn't seem at all surprised," Nico Robin noted

"Not at all," agreed Chopper.

Upon receiving the gold bracelet from Bat-Mite, Luffy proudly slid it on before turning around to face all other participants as the selected before him had.

"Yes, that's right. Take a good look captains, for any of the people you see standing before could very well be at your side," Bat-Mite stated. "Your friend could become your enemy, your enemy.. friend."

Bat-Mite allowed this thought to sink into everyone's minds, smirking evilly in satisfaction. "Buckle up ladies and gentlemen, because this game is about to begin!"

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Draft Begins

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Draft Begins**

The room was so silent that if a coin was to drop all would hear its fall. The news that had been relayed to everyone just moments ago changed the tone of things completely, at least for those who had no idea that this would be coming. Emotions varied with each of the seven captains that had been selected.

There was no real change in Vegeta's mindset after learning of this latest twist. From the beginning he knew that only be one could take the honor of first place. This only meant he would be pit against those of familiarity much sooner than expected. Vegeta was almost pleased by this, evident by the half grin that formed. His eyes surveyed over both Whis and Beerus, feeling the two of them collectively would prove to be his greatest known challenge. No matter who was to end up on his team the goal would not change, winning.

With different minds comes a different perspective. This was certainly the case when it came to Sailor Moon. Even with the confidence boost she had received from her peers an uncertainty still loomed large. With every new face she gandered upon made her question her stance even further. " _I can't possibly lead.. would any of them even follow my lead_?" She bit her bottom lip as she fretted inside at the thought of what was to come.

The princess of the warrior amazon's was just as assured as Vegeta. Now standing in the attention of everyone who stood opposite of her Wonder Woman took the time to study all faces new. She wasn't examining physiques per say, but rather the way everyone seemed to perceive her through their eyes. Every face she came in contact with told a different story. She kept mental tabs of every encounter. While it may not prove to gain much, it was something.

Was this truly a reality? Pinching himself Yusaku Kudo did not awake from the dream he believed these moments to be. With every second that passed the more real it became. There were those who looked to be human, while others had features he had never seen before. There was certainly a fear to be felt in the company of the unknown. No matter what Yusaku believed, the truth would become clear soon enough.

There was no one who felt more self-accomplished than Michelangelo. He couldn't be any more excited for the opportunity. " _Me as team captain, this is going to be a game of the age_!" He looked over all possible combatants who could end up in the same team as him, feeling a growth in excitement as he moved from one person to the next. " _No way am I going to be the first one eliminated."_ He then peered into the direction of his family and friends. " _The guys would never let me live it down_."

While most everyone's minds were on the game itself this was not the case for the God of Destruction. The only thing on Beerus's mind was the potential winnings for the one who was to get first. He licked his top lip at the delicious thought of getting the opportunity to be able to try new and exotic foods. He felt little to nothing would prove to serve as a challenge to his road to victory.

Standing at the end was the seventh selected captain, that being none other than the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy. There was the brightest of grins sitting on his face. The thought of who would end up under his command weighed high. Would it be those of familiarity or of new? It was the thought of this that drove his excitement. No matter who was to stand at his side or in challenge, Luffy's mind was set on being the final one standing in this game of survivor.

There was one question that resided on everyone's mind, one which Luffy asked of the host. "Hey Bat-Mite." Having himself addressed Bat-Mite faced the pirate captain.

"What is it Captain Monkey D?"

"How's it going to be decided who will be on which team?"

"Oh yes," grinned Bat-Mite. "That topic will be covered shortly. But before we get to that, there are a few details that I need to share."

With all focus was on him Bat-Mite continued. "As we've covered before, you all will be broken into seven teams. To expand on that, the locations for where each team will be stationed will be on separate islands located here on planet 66," Bat-Mite relayed. This bit of news brought several different reactions by all participants, as expected. "Once all of you are sent to your destined location the rest of the day will be awarded to you to get to know one another. Use the time wisely, for we won't meet again as a whole until tomorrow."

When no one commented or enquired anything in regards to the given Bat-Mite added one final detail. "Tomorrow will also mark the day of the first challenge, so make sure you're all prepared," Bat-Mite stated. "There are also a couple of ground rules that need to be laid out as it pertains to each of your camps."

"Rules, aint that wonderful," voiced Raphael.

"Rule number one, at no time will anyone be permitted to venture off of their island to another," Bat-Mite relayed. "Rule number two, no fights are allowed within ones camp. If either of these rules are broken, it will result in immediate disqualification for any parties involved."

"What, no FIGHTING?!" Goku yelped out in utter disappear. "Not.. not even sparring is allowed?"

Bat-Mite looked over the saiyan as if to study him. Goku then bowed forward in attempt to plead his case. "It would be in all good spirit. I would really appreciate it if you would allow these terms oh great Bat-Mite-sama!"

"It is unwise to patronize me." Gritting his teeth Bat-Mite gave into his wishes. "Very well, sparring I will allow. Just keep all sessions under control, is that clear?"

Goku immediately stood back up before saluting. "All clear! You have my word!"

"Good, now let us commence."

No one could have prepared themselves for what Bat-Mite did next. Holding his hands up Bat-Mite clapped his hands a single time which snapped all seven captains out of sight in an instant. This brought an expected uproar.

"Where is our captain?!" Usopp yelled.

"What did you do to Sailor Moon?!" Luna added.

There were several more verbal calls directed at Bat-Mite to which he smiled at in response. Holding up his left hand he hoped to silence the crowd. "Calm yourselves challengers." This settled the group to an extent. "I have simply sent all seven captains to the islands I mentioned before."

"How do we know you speak the truth?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Patience is all I ask," Bat-Mite said in response. "We will now begin the process of determining which team each of you will compete on. Once that has been determined each of you will join one of the captains on one of seven islands."

Bat-Mite then stepped forward as he held out a box that had been hidden behind his back. "Now, here is how things are going to go contestants." Bat-Mite opened the box to reveal what was inside. There was nothing but several strips of paper in seven different colors; green, red, blue, gold, black, pink, and silver. "Here is what is going to happen. One by one each of you is going to come forward and reach into this box to grab a single slip of paper, the color that you select will determine not only your captain but which island you will take refuge on."

"I have a question," spoke Sailor Mercury.

All eyes were now on her. "Ask away till your heart's content," replied Bat-Mite.

"I understand the process of how our positions will be determined, but isn't there a chance that we could all end up picking the same color?"

"She's right," Sailor Jupiter said upon realizing this possibility as well.

"That won't happen," assured Superman who stood a short distance away. "There are only twelve slips of each color, and I'd imagine after one is selected it can't be reused."

"Ding, ding, ding! That is correct Kal-El!" confirmed Bat-Mite. "There are sixty four of you who stand before me and a total of eighty four pieces of paper which are divided into seven groups. There is a chance certain teams will be handicapped in numbers, but at the end of the day that is part of the game, overcoming the odds."

Harley Quinn began hysterically laughing without warning and no known reason.

"What the hell is her problem," Roronoa Zoro questioned being one of the first to look her way.

Once everyone's attention drew back in his direction Bat-Mite spoke once more. "Now without further ado, let us begin the draft for the Survival of the 66!"

….

What had happened? One moment he was standing with everyone else, and now? He was positioned face down. But how did this happen? Determined to gain answers Vegeta pushed up from where he laid. The first thing that came to eye brought a bit of a shock.

" _What's this?_ "

The grass beneath him was dark purple in color. Vegeta then looked to the area that surrounded him. There were many green trees to be found, all of which had light blue leafs hanging from the lengthy branches. This was certainly different than anything he was accustomed to. Curious as to exactly where he was Vegeta took flight, zipping past the trees that towered over him. In short time he now hovered above what was not an island, but rather a mountain.

He didn't stop there, looking into the distance afar to spot the deep blue sea that looked up at him in return. Giving everything a closer look it didn't take long for Vegeta to spot six different islands, all of which were positioned on different sides of the mountain he now hovered over. Investigating further Vegeta looked up at the sky to make a discovery.

"What's that?"

Sitting just above the clouds was what appeared to be a floating temple. Could that possibly be where he had been sent from? Or was this something entirely different altogether? Either way he was certain he would find out in due time. Feeling he had seen all that he needed to Vegeta returned back to the grounds of the mountain.

"If I was transported here I imagine whoever gets selected to join team green will be sent here as well." Not feeling the need to stand Vegeta trailed over to one of the many trees before leaning back in position.

This however would not last long. Hearing the sound of something falling from above Vegeta reached out his left hand to grab hold of someone before they could make contact with the ground. Shifting his head his eyes fell upon that of a young girl. She expressed not only innocence, but shyness as well. Her bright pink hair blew in sync with the wind as she slowly lifted her hand. Smiling, she waved. "Hel.. hello captain," the young girl stammered nervously. "I am Sailor Chibi Moon."

After taking a long hard look at her Vegeta released her. She landed on her backside with a thump.

"Ouhh!" Chibiusa cried. "That hurt!"

"The others, where are they?" asked Vegeta staring down at her.

"That was mean!" Chibiusa pointed as she stood to her feet.

"Answer my question," Vegeta retorted ignoring her complaint entirely.

"What do you mean?" asked Chibiusa who patted herself off.

"Besides you, who else was selected to join green team?" clarified Vegeta.

"Well, I don't know?" Chibiusa replied looking up at him.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Vegeta who eased forward.

Her eyes began to tear up. "Why, why are you being so mean to me?" sniffled Chibiusa.

Vegeta grunted. "Oh come on, I'm not-"

Before Vegeta could finish someone appeared from a short distance away, grabbing the attention of them both. Chibiusa recognized who it was immediately.

"Artemis!" Chibiusa yelled as she ran toward him.

Meeting her half way the white cat leaped into her arms, clearly just as pleased to see her. "Well this is definitely unexpected. It is nice to know we will be competing on the same team."

"We won't lose for sure!" Chibiusa declared.

Not a second more the three were joined by yet another.

"What is that," Chibiusa questioned upon spotting the newcomer who appeared. "Some kind of raccoon dog?"

"Be nice," Artemis said in response.

"I am not a raccoon dog, I am a reindeer!" the one to have arrived stomped.

"Wow, he talks!" Chibiusa excitedly said. With Artemis still in hand she took a step toward him. "Hi, hi! What's your name again? I wasn't really paying attention during the introductions earlier."

"Oh, me?" There was a complete change in tone as he pointed to himself. Once he realized the question was directed at him, he answered. "My name is Chopper."

Bowing his head Chopper managed a smile. "So I'm guessing we're all part of the same team?"

"That appears to be the case," Artemis said in response.

"So, what are your names?" Chopper asked advancing toward the pair.

"My name is Usagi, but you can call me Chibiusa. Most everyone does anyway," Chibiusa happily responded.

"And I am Artemis," the white furred cat conveyed. "So nice to meet you Chopper-san."

"Likewise," Chopper nodded as he came to a stop inches shy of the two. "I look forward to getting to know each of you."

"Strange, you're not surprised like I thought you would be," Artemis admitted.

Chopper didn't quite follow. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't seem surprised when I spoke for the first time," Artemis clarified. "Normally any person would be taken back by hearing a cat speak."

"I became aware you could talk back at the Bye Bye Bat Base," Chopper reminded. "And besides, I'm a talking reindeer! It takes a lot more to surprise me!"

The two shared a laugh following this. Standing a short distance away Vegeta looked on. Saying he was disappointed would be putting it lightly. " _Ranked sixth from Dimension Sea we have a reindeer, and the other two being the lowest ranked players from Dimension Moon. I sense very little power from all of them._ " Vegeta clutched his fist at the thought of it. " _If this is going to be the makeup for my team then this won't be as easy as I was anticipating_."

….

"Hera.."

That was the first word to slip from the Amazon Princess's mouth after blinking an eye to find herself surrounded by unfamiliar territory. She took those first moments to look around. The area resembled a common forest, certainly nothing out of the ordinary. It didn't take long to find that there was no one else was present. Curious of these new grounds Wonder Woman made the decision to march on. She stepped around a large tree, gazing up at the sound of a bird soaring past.

After walking for a short time more she came upon the bottom of a hill, a point where she finally decided to stop.

"What is this place? And how did I get here?" There was only one possibility that came to mind. "This must be the work of Bat-Mite. No doubt this is one of the seven islands that he was referring to."

"You hit it right on the mark sister," spoke the voice of someone from behind.

Wonder Woman spun around to find that she was no longer alone. "You.. you're from Dimension Awesome."

"Renet," confirmed the young woman who bowed her head. "I look forward to competing at your side captain."

"You implied I was right, what do you mean?" asked Wonder Woman.

"It was Bat-Mite who sent not only you, but me here as well." To expand on that Renet held out a red slip of paper that had been tucked away.

"What's that?" Wonder Woman asked out of curiosity.

"Bat-Mite is pretty much holding a draft, if you wanna call it that," Renet began. "So pretty much everyone was instructed to reach into a box and select a-"

"Colored piece of paper, there being seven different color choices in representation of the seven selected captains?" Wonder Woman guessed.

"Bingo!" confirmed Renet.

"I see. Though if that is the case, where is everyone else? Surely you weren't the only one to select red?"

The two would be alerted by the arrival of another in that instance. "Hell yea, Wonder Woman!"

Wonder Woman turned to find a familiar face. "Red Robin."

"With you as captain, I foresee a successful operation," complimented Red Robin.

"A team effort will be required. Oh," Wonder Woman said as she looked to the girl next to her. "This here is-"

"Renet," Red Robin recalled. "From Dimension Awesome, right?"

Renet raised her hands to her cheeks as she bashfully shook her head from side to side. "He remembered my NAME!"

"Damn," Red Robin cursed.

"What's wrong?" asked Wonder Woman.

"I forgot to relieve Quinzel of those handcuffs."

"You really think those will hold her for very long?"

"Yea, you're right."

Seconds of silence passed before anyone was to speak again.

"Red Robin," Wonder Woman began as she took a step toward him. "Do you know who else will be joining red team?"

He shook his head. "Everyone was selecting one by one, and immediately after selecting I was transported here," Red Robin relayed. "This was the case for all other participants as well."

"I see," Wonder Woman realized. "So, I guess it is pretty much wait and see from here."

"That is it in a nutshell," Red Robin agreed.

" _Question is.. who else will appear as a representative for team red_?"

…

One moment she was standing, and in the snap of a second Sailor Moon found herself lying on her back. She slowly pushed up to find she was now sitting atop a field of grass. "Where am I?"

Still sitting Sailor Moon surveyed the area to find that the grounds she now resided on was completely flat. Outside of the tall green grasses the only thing to see were several acute willow trees that were wide spread from one another throughout the land. "I see," Sailor Moon finally realized. "This must be one of the seven islands."

Not a moment more did she sit. Now on her feet she looked into the distance, marveling at the sight of the ocean that could be seen in every direction. Her sightseeing however would be cut short. After hearing something crash down from her blindside Sailor Moon looked that way.

"What was that?" What she came to find was not what anyone would expect to see. Now before her was someone who was positioned upside down with their head buried in the ground.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Sailor Moon as the person in question began to vigorously squirm in attempt to break free from the ground. "Hold on!"

Racing over Sailor Moon grabbed hold of the trapped person's ankles before pulling upward to help lift them from this unorthodox situation. "Arrrggaagg!" With a burst in strength Sailor Moon managed to pull them free, losing her balance in the process which sent her toppling to the ground as well.

Pushing up from where she had landed on her stomach Sailor Moon looked over at the man who now lay on his back a few feet away, still clearly dazed. Standing up Sailor Moon walked over. She waved down as if to get his attention.

"Hey there, you're from Dimension Sea, Usopp right?" Sailor Moon asked as she continued to wave. "Are you ok?"

Seconds passed before his vision began to finally clear. "Are.. are you an angel?"

Blushing she shook her head in denial. "No, I am Sailor Moon of Dimension Moon," reminded Sailor Moon. "And also captain of team blue. Were you selected to join me?"

After collecting himself the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates shot up in position. "That's right!" Usopp remembered. He wasted no time in pulling out a blue piece of paper he had placed in his pocket. "Sorry about that, that fall obviously had an impact on me."

Rubbing the back of his head Usopp stood up as he too examined the location. "I take it this is one of the seven islands?"

"Who else is going to be part of team blue?" asked Sailor Moon.

Facing her Usopp shrugged. "Don't know. All of our destinations were being decided one at a time. There is no telling who else will end up on team blue with us."

".. I see."

"Well, anyway.. thanks for the help," Usopp said voicing his appreciation. "I never expected that I would land on my head when I got sent here." He couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it.

"You're welcome," replied Sailor Moon who nodded. She then looked up at the sky, thinking about all of her friends. " _I wonder where everyone else will end up_?"

….

He had flicked an eye, and in that moment of pass his surroundings had completely changed. "Where.. where am I?"

To top it off Yusaku Kudo now found himself alone. He gazed up at the high grounds that towered over him on all sides. If he had to take a guess it would appear he was now in a valley of some kind. The pitch of a hawk's call from a distance away caused Yusaku to look to the other side. Disbelief still weighed heavily. There was no mistaking this.

" _None of this can be real.. can it_?"

It all felt like this was all one big complex dream that he could not awake from. Pulling off his glasses Yusaku rubbed his eyes. "This is nothing but a dream, it has to be." Now feeling some level of assurance Yusaku placed his glasses back on, it was then that he found that he had been joined by two others. It was all so sudden, causing his heart rate to excel. "Who are you people? And where did you come from?"

"Please don't be alarmed Yusaku Kudo-san," spoke one of the two who wore a red cape and mask. "We both have ended up on team black alongside you by chance."

He looked at the man in the red cape before then drawing focus to the humanoid looking turtle that wore a purple mask. A few moments was all it took for him to recognize the two. " _That's right, I saw the both of them back at that gathering_." Yusaku took a deep breath. "So, I'm not dreaming.. am I?"

"You certainly aren't," replied the turtle in purple. "I know how hard that may be to process."

"I'm sorry, but I seem to have forgotten your names," Yusaku said looking the pair over.

"Then allow us to reintroduce ourselves!" exclaimed the man in the red cape proudly. "My name is Goh.. I mean, Saiyaman! I am the Great Saiyaman!"

"Donatello," added the turtle in purple. "Some call me Dony for short. Whichever is fine by me. I hold no personal preference for one over the other."

Yusaku inched in. Now in close range he looked the pair up and down as if he was studying them. "Love your cosplays," Yusaku unexpectedly complimented. "They're not only creative but extremely authentic."

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, ummm… thanks?" Gohan replied a little bit lost for words.

"To be fair, mine isn't exactly a cosplay," Donatello stated.

A puzzled look came to his face. "By what do you mean?" Yusaku questioned.

"Well, how should I say this," began Donatello.

….

One moment Michelangelo was standing in align with six others and in the heartbeat of a second he was now alone. His eyes widened. "Where'd everybody go?!" Mikey then realized that he was no longer at the Bye Bye Bat Base which changed his tone completely. "Or rather, where have I gone?"

Looking onward it didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion. Between the tall grasses, large trees, and long vines that hung down from above it couldn't be any clearer. "So, this must be one of the seven islands. Looks more like a jungle if you ask me." Moving forward Michelangelo began his own tour of the area. "A little warning from Bat-Mite would have been nice before shipping us off."

He pressed on for minutes more, doing his best to familiarize himself with this new terrain. As he walked Michelangelo proudly looked down at the pink arm band given to him by Bat-Mite in representation of his position. " _I wonder how long it will be before I find out who will be joining my team?_ "

Seconds after having this thought pop into mind Michelangelo gazed up at the pitch of a voice from above.

"Hey, aren't you the captain of Team Pink?!" asked a man in an orange colored gi who soared down from above.

"Wow, you can FLY?!" That was Michelangelo's initial reaction upon sighting him.

The man in the suit of orange touched down soon after, immediately holding out a pink piece of paper for the captain to see. "I was drafted to team pink, which means you and I are on the same team."

"You're from that Z gang, Goku.. am I right?" asked Michelangelo.

The man in orange was flattered to learn he had remembered his name, finding it hard to hold back a grin. "Yep, that's me," confirmed the saiyan fighter.

"So does everybody from Dimension Z have the ability to fly?"

"Well, the majority of us who were brought here can," Goku replied after giving it some thought. "Though there are a few who can't."

The two would then be interrupted by a chanting tune from behind. "Yo.. Yo ho ho HoHO!"

The pair immediately spun around to lock eyes with who had joined them. "Look, it's a singing skeleton!" Goku pointed.

"Brook is on my squad too?! Nice!" Michelangelo said in excitement.

"You know him?!" questioned Goku who was now in his fighting stance.

"Don't worry, he's aight," Michelangelo assured.

"So we meet again, turtle ninja," Brook said pleased to see him. "It would appear your wish for us to be on the same team has come true."

Brook then turned to the man standing next to him. "Who is this with you?"

"Oh, me?" Goku stepped out of his battle stance as he prepared to introduce himself. "My name is Goku, and I'm a saiyan from Earth."

"A saiyan? What's a saiyan?" asked Brook. He was curious to say the least.

Before Goku could respond the trio would be joined by yet another, each looking over after hearing the sound of leafs being crushed under foot a short distance away. Now standing before them was a woman. Flicking her long green hair off to the side she spoke. "I presume you are all members of Team Pink?"

"You know it," confirmed Michelangelo. "Welcome to the Pink Elite sister!"

"Hey, you're Sailor Moon, aren't you?!" Goku asked almost assure of this.

She chuckled. "Sailor Neptune," the green haired corrected.

Stepping forward Brook directed his attention on her. "Excuse me Neptune-san, but there is something I wish to enquire of you."

"Yes?" Sailor Neptune replied.

No one could have been prepared for the jaw dropping question that was to be asked. "I was wondering," Brook began. "Would you be kind enough to show me your panties?"

…

A total number of six minutes passed since Beerus was transported to this unknown location. He was becoming more impatient by the second. " _How much longer until this game begins_?"

Suddenly he sensed the presence of another which prompted him to look up from where he sat on a large rock. "Well, if it isn't the Namekian," Berrus said upon spotting him. "So nice of you to join me Piccolo, the silence was bringing on a boredom I could no longer withstand."

Piccolo touched down soon after, taking immediate eye to the silver colored sand that filled the tops of the entire island. He then looked over at the trees occupying the area. While the tree trunks, branches, and twigs were brown in color all leafs were silver.

Beerus could see Piccolo was intrigued by this. "This is certainly not your prototypical island. While magnificent, it does become a soar to the eye after a while," Beerus stated. "Though, I am certain that is something one would get used to over a set amount of time."

"I imagine so," spoke Piccolo in agreement. "I don't see anyone else. Am I the only one who was sent here so far?"

"You are," confirmed Beerus. "I did however sense Vegeta a short time ago."

"Do you know where he is now?"

Glancing over his right shoulder Beerus nodded his head into the direction of the mountain sized island far across the way. "I presume that is where Vegeta and his selected team will be taking refuge."

".. I see."

The two would then hear an unfamiliar voice that spoke from off to the side. "And here I was expecting a party."

Both of them looked over to find who it was. "You, you're one of those turtles," said Beerus stating the obvious.

"Glad you noticed," the turtle in red responded.

"What is your name?"

Pointing to himself, he responded. "Raphael." Not stopping there Raphael continued toward the two, looking at Piccolo as he did. "Liking the green yo."

Unsure of how to respond Piccolo simply nodded. ".. Thanks."

Once he was within a couple feet of the two Raphael came to a complete stop. He then proceeded to look over the two. "So what are you guys supposed to be, a toad and some kind of mutated cat?"

" _Oh no!_ " Piccolo fretted in mind.

Beerus grunted. "What was that? Did you just refer to me as a cat?"

Hearing the change in Beerus's tone Piccolo knew whatever was to be said next would be crucial. Fearing the worst Piccolo intervened. "Rapahel, Beerus is the God of Destruction!" Piccolo relayed. "You would do well to show him some respect!"

"You his chore boy or something? Listen hear, I aint throwin out respect freely for no one. That's got to be earned, god or not." He then looked back at Beerus. "You're one strange looking god, well at least not what I would expect."

Piccolo gulped as Beerus tightened his jaws upon hearing this.

"Not that I've ever seen one before or anything," noted Raphael.

He walked past the two without another word. Feeling disrespected Beerus angrily stood up from his position on the rock.

" _He made Beerus mad.. this isn't good_ ," Piccolo thought to himself.

As he walked Raphael really began to take notice of all the silver that was at every turn. "With all this silver hanging around you would think my boy Bat-Mite is trying to imply something," Raphael said as he turned back to face his teammates. "Silver represents second. We aint going out like no busters."

His competitive juices were only rising. Reaching for his belt Raphael pulled out his ninja sai's. "Time to pull out the stainless steel, cus it's about to get real," Raphael stated as he clashed his sai's together with a heap of emotion. "It's first, or go home!"

The anger that once resided on Beerus's face turned to one of interest. Now within inches of Raphael he placed a hand on his left shoulder. "You know Piccolo, I kind of like this one." Piccolo breathed out in relief as Beerus turned back to face him as he removed his hand from Raphael's shoulder. "This warrior turtle has a welcoming fire to him. Raphael is right, anything short of first is, UNACCETABLE!"

….

After scouring over the area for the past couple minutes there was only betrayal to be felt in Luffy's mind. "Bat-Mite said we would get sent to seven different islands. This isn't an island," stated Luffy as a smell of what he believed to be a dated carcass registered to his nostrils. "Where are the palm trees, the beach, and above all… where's the MEAT! If anything this is nothing but a low end swamp!"

Looking up toward the sky Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. "Bat-Mite, if you can hear me! I think you sent me to the wrong place!" Luffy shouted. "Can you please send me to the island?!"

Not a second more Luffy heard the sound of someone step from behind one of the trees that was nearby. Smiling, Luffy looked down from the sky. "Finally, I knew you would come." The man who he saw was not who he was expecting to find. "Ahuh, you're not Bat-Mite."

"You're yelling, could you refrain from doing so any further," a long haired man wearing an orange bandana asked. "It is rather annoying."

"Who are you? Did Bat-Mite send you here?" Luffy asked.

The newcomer responded by holding up a gold slip of paper for Luffy to see. "I've been drafted to join team Gold." Dropping the piece of paper to the ground he turned away.

"Aye, where are you going?" Luffy asked before following after him.

The long haired man stopped after reaching one of the trees. Closing his eyes he leaned back as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ayoh, do you know who else will be joining our team?" asked Luffy. When he got nothing in response he continued. "Oh, I see. You're the strong silent type!"

There was still not a response to come. "Hehehe," Luffy snickered. "That must mean you're really strong. So, do you have any special moves?"

"You're obnoxious, go away," scoffed the long haired man.

"Aren't you going to at least tell me your name?" Luffy asked.

When he didn't respond a voice of another did. "He is Android 17, a member from Dimension Z."

Luffy turned around to find a woman in a black skirt who stood no more than ten feet away. He jumped forward. "I know you! You're Sailor Moon!"

Shaking her head the woman responded. "That is incorrect Monkey D. Luffy, I am Sailor Pluto."

"I was so close!" stated Luffy who smiled brightly. "Hey, can I ask you something Sailor Pluto?"

She nodded. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Well you know, since you're a sailor fighter and all I was wondering," Luffy began before pausing. The grin on his face only widened. "What kind of cool battle ship do you have?!"

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Meet Your Team

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Meet Your Team**

He hadn't budged an inch since the arrival of the latest member to join team green. Vegeta stood in watch of the others, tapping his index finger over his wrist as he waited patiently. His only thought, who would appear next?

His eyes made contact with theirs; they looked away the moment this occurred. Vegeta simply huffed before detracting his sights away from the trio. It was clear they were watching him, something that didn't bother him in the least.

" _Our captain doesn't look all that friendly_ ," whispered Chopper.

"He isn't," Chibiusa dispensed as she rolled her eyes into his direction. "He's just a big ole meanie!"

Vegeta didn't bat an eye upon hearing her opinion on him.

"Hey," spoke Artemis. "Let's keep things on a positive note you guys, no need to jump to conclusions. Most of us are meeting for the first time, so we in the least owe our peers the benefit of the doubt."

Artemis then looked over at their selected captain. "And not to mention this is our leader, it is in bad taste to speak ill of him."

"You know, you're right," smiled Chopper with a new positive outlook.

Chibiusa took a deep breath. "We'll see."

Artemis couldn't be any more pleased by this. "That's the spirit!"

A tussling sound came from a pair of branches nearby. All members of team looked over just as someone appeared from behind a pair of trees. Now standing before them was a man holding a baseball bat who wore a hockey mask over his face.

Vegeta immediately recognized who it was. " _It's that Jones guy who was ranked last from Dimension Awesome, don't tell me he's joining me as well._ "

"I thought I heard voices," the newcomer said planting the tip of his bat to the ground with a thump. "I guess the parties already started."

"Welcome to team green!" Chopper delightedly greeted.

"Casey Jones at your service," Casey said bowing his head to all new faces. "I am looking forward to winning alongside all of you cats."

An enquiring look came to his face after hearing his remark. "Cats?" questioned Artemis. "As far as I know I am the only cat here."

"What?!" exclaimed Casey. "It's a talking cat!"

"Yes, I have the ability to talk," confirmed Artemis.

"Not that I haven't come across strange things in my life or anything, this was just kinda unexpected," Casey admitted. "Oh, and about that cat reference. It's just a saying where I'm from."

"A saying?"

"You guys, you dudes, you cats," Casey compared putting it into terms. "They all mean practically the same thing. It's a different way for labeling a group of friends if you will."

Chopper stepped forward, there was now a hopeful expression on his face. "You consider us friends?"

Raising his bat for a second time Casey took a sharp swing. "We're teammates," Casey stated. "In the least that makes us comrades, right?"

The sound of ominous laughter erupted in that moment, shifting everyone's attention.

"It came from above," pointed Chibiusa.

"Whose there?!" shouted Artemis.

The laughter continued as movement could be seen and heard from the trees hanging overhead. This went on for a time, bringing uneasiness for most. Artemis gritted his teeth; Casey tightened his grip around his bat, while both Chopper and Chibiusa got into their fighting stances. Vegeta was the only one unfazed by this development, standing with his eyes softly closed the captain of team green spoke.

"Alright, enough games," Vegeta stated. "Come down and join us."

The laughter then turned to low toned chuckles. "Somebody didn't say pwetty please."

Uncrossing his arms and stepping up from where he leaned Vegeta opened his eyes. "Listen, and listen carefully," Vegeta began as he raised his head. "I'm going to give you until the count of one before-"

In that moment of him speaking they descended, bouncing from one tree to the next before ultimately finding way to the ground. "One second's up!" announced the newest member.

Vegeta was not surprised when she appeared before him, he suspected this much after hearing her speak. Just like with the previous additions, he was not pleased in the least.

Casey Jones lifted his mask upon laying eyes on her for the first time, feeling a rush from within as he spoke. "Woooh! Who's the babe?!"

Hearing this team green's newest member faced him. "Harleen, Frances.. Quinzel," she winked. This only made his heart pound even faster. "But'cha can call me Harley Quinn."

"Welcome to the team Harley-chan!" Chibiusa waved.

Not a second later a cloud of smoke assembled, carried by a soft blowing breeze.

"What is that?" coughed Chopper.

Everyone looked into the direction of where the smokes path originated to see a man smoking a cigar stepping out from between a pair of bushes.

Harley's eyes tweaked. "Oh great, it's him." Her face soured, showing how she felt about this newest addition.

"It's John Constantine!" Chopper wailed.

Exhaling he confirmed the pirate's claim. "So, a talking reindeer who remembered my name? Well I'll be dammed." After lowering the cigar to his side John shed eye to the team's captain who did the same in return. Neither said a word before looking away from one another.

" _Constantine, ranked fourth from Dimension Caped Crusader_." The thought of it sank in Vegeta's mind. " _While I don't sense much power from him, I have a feeling he'll prove useful."_

"Oh look!" Chibiusa yelled as she pointed to the sky. "There's someone up there!"

"Hey, you're right! There is someone up there," Casey backed after taking a look for himself.

Vegeta blinked an eye, feeling as if his heart skipped a beat. How could someone be there without him feeling their presence? Looking up he too laid eyes on who hovered above. Clutching his fist in disgust he growled. " _It's him_.."

In the snap of a second the man who floated above launched downward, touching down with a soft tap. "I take it this is a gathering for all members of team green?" asked the newest person to join the fray.

"It certainly is," Artemis confirmed.

Harley looked at Vegeta before then looking back at the man to have just joined them. "Heya, aren't you from-"

"Yes, I too am from Dimension Z as this group's captain," he nodded in confirmation. "I am Dr. Gero."

Chopper's eyes lightened after hearing this. "Ar.. are you really a doctor?" stammered Chopper.

Looking down at him Dr. Gero responded. "Yes, I am indeed a certified doctor as well as a scientist above all other things."

"AWESOME!"

Not a moment more the footsteps of another was heard. "Number nine; the highest single digit, and also the amount of us who stand here now."

Everyone looked over after hearing the voice of a young man speak. "Who the hell are you?" Harley asked being the first to address him.

The man wearing a sports cap smirked as he placed his hands into his jacket. "Hattori Heiji," he replied. "Detective."

"A detective huh?" remarked John. Raising the cigar he took another smoke before exhaling. "Interesting."

"So, is this everyone who will be on this team?" asked Heiji. There was not a single person that he recognized. This brought uneasiness. "Or are there still more to come?"

"No one knows for sure," replied Artemis. "All of us have been appearing one after another. None of us know when the process will be completed."

A look of shock made way to the young detective's face. "That.. that cat just talked!" Heiji pointed.

"Yes, the cat can speak," noted John.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag," Casey Jones joked. "Well, at least in that regard."

Vegeta still looked on from his position at tree side, carefully studying the newest member to have joined his ranks. " _There doesn't appear to be anything special about this guy, and based on what I can sense from him it would seem he is just an ordinary human_."

To say he was less than pleased would be putting it lightly, and not just with the latest to arrive, but with all to have been assembled. Through his eyes there was no one noteworthy currently standing amongst them.

" _So we have a little school girl, a house cat, a talking reindeer_ , _a hockey masked side joke, an accident clown, a man who I am uncertain of, an untrustworthy two faced weakling doctor, and some kid detective who will probably bare more weight to this team than what he has to offer_ ," Vegeta diagnosed in his mind. " _If this is all I have to work with, this challenge is going to be more difficult than I originally believed_."

….

Over four minutes passed since the third member of team red had arrived. There was now a growing uncertainty that steadily weighed in.

"The two of you appeared within a minute of one another when you arrived," Wonder Woman recalled. "A lot of time has passed since then, and no one else has yet to appear."

"Now that you mention it, you would think that someone else would have been sent here by now," said Renet who then gasped at the possibility of it. "Could it be that everyone else has been drafted to another team! Meaning.. meaning we're the only three members of team RED!"

"Not a possibility. While we could be smaller in numbers compared to the other groups, the possibility of us getting handicapped by this margin if we consider what Bat-Mite said about the twelve colored marked pieces of paper representing each team is highly unlikely," Red Robin reminded. "And in regards to our numbers, our current count is now actually five."

Wonder Woman and Renet looked to one another before then facing him. They were puzzled by this given statement. "What do you mean there are five of us," Renet questioned. "Who are the other two besides you two and myself?"

Red Robin turned, directing their attention back to hillside with the wave of his hand. "There." Their eyes were now focused on a large tree that sat atop the hill from where Wonder Woman had once come.

"I don't get it," said Renet who looked over at him. "It's just a tree. Unless there is something I'm missing."

The masked detective grinned as he spoke once more. "Hey, why don't you two come down and join us?"

Not a second more two women stepped out from behind the tree, confirming that there were five of them after all.

Wonder Woman immediately faced him. "How did you know they were there?"

"I performed a perimeter boost push," revealed Red Robin.

"A perimeter boost push?"

The two that had been standing in secret walked down the hill, reaching the three in short time.

"Welcome to red team! Or team red if you prefer," Renet happily greeted.

"Why thank you," the taller one of the two women responded.

"You both are from Dimension Sea, aren't you?" asked Wonder Woman. "Nico Robin and Nami?"

"You even remembered our names," the red haired girl confirmed.

"Check it! Robin meets Robin!" Renet said laying eye on Red Robin before looking over at Nico Robin. "The irony is real here folks."

Not a second more a torpedoing sound could be heard, one similar to a jet streaming across the sky. "What is that noise?" Nico Robin questioned.

"Look! There's something coming from above!" Renet alerted.

Everyone looked. Something was coming, and it was coming in fast, thus making it difficult to determine exactly what it was.

Wonder Woman clutched her fist, preparing herself for the possibility of battle. Regardless of who or what approached she was ready for its arrival. The object that was once one of a blur finally came into view of clarity. After having her doubts cleared, Wonder Woman eased up in stance.

It didn't take long for everyone else to realize as well. Nami's jaw dropped in disbelief. "It's a flying boy!"

"He doesn't have any wings," Nico Robin pointed out. "Perhaps some kind of sorcery?"

The young man in an orange colored gi landed soon after, shyly holding out a red piece of paper before speaking his first words to all of them. "Are you guys a part of, um.. the red team?"

Greeting him Wonder Woman stepped forward. "Yes, you have come to the right place." Wonder Woman then smiled as a way to ease his nervousness that could clearly be seen. "Why don't you come over and join us.."

"Goten," the half saiyan conveyed. "My name is Goten."

"Well Goten, welcome to team red."

What happened next was not something the amazon princess could have anticipated. A split second was all it would take before contact would be made. It soared in path toward its target, bringing a wisp that could be faintly heard. She turned just in time, grabbing hold of it just as it came within inches of her face. Lowering her hand Wonder Woman came to find what had descended upon her. " _A rose_?"

She immediately looked up at the tree from where it had come to see a dark figure hidden behind many branches and leafs. "Who's there? Identify yourself!"

This grabbed the attention of everyone else. "What's wrong?" Red Robin asked.

Someone leaped out from the tree, gliding down to where everyone stood near one another. "Look out!" Nami shouted.

Everyone scrambled off to the side, watching as a man in a tuxedo wearing a white mask softly touched down.

"You're from Dimension Moon," Wonder Woman voiced to the man who stood with his back to her. "Tuxedo Kamen."

Repositioning himself he now faced her. "I am," the masked man confirmed.

"I believe this belongs to you." Holding up the rose that was still in her possession, Wonder Woman tossed it over to Tuxedo Kamen who caught it.

Now in his grasp Tuxedo Kamen placed his left hand over the rose to cover it. Once he lifted his hand the rose was gone.

" _What is this guy_ ," wondered Nami. " _Some kind of magician_?"

All eyes remained on the Tuxedo Kamen, many wondering what he would do next, if anything at all. It was in those dead silent moments that the sound of a stick being crushed under foot directed everyone's attention elsewhere. And just like that four additional people had appeared.

"In team tension before the game has even begun, certainly not a recipe for success," a young man who stood in front of the group proclaimed.

"Um, and you are?" Nami asked.

"Saguru Hakuba." He bowed his head. "Ace detective."

"Welcome, Saguru," Wonder Woman responded.

The three standing behind him consisted of a blue haired woman, a man with curly hair and a strong physique, and a long haired woman in a green colored skirt. Recognizing two of the newest people to appear Goten leaped forward.

"Hey guys, it's me!"

The blue haired woman was the first one to notice him. "Oh look, it's Goten!"

Wonder Woman looked on as Red Robin came to her side. "That makes three people from Dimension Z a part of red team now."

"As I can see, though their names leave me at the moment," Wonder Woman admitted.

"The woman is Bulma, and also Dimension Z's third ranked player. The man standing next to her goes by the name Mr. Satan," Red Robin reminded.

"Is there anything you don't remember from the introductions?"

"Hey, I have no superpowers," Red Robin replied quick to point out. "Being instinctive and keeping knowledge of everything I learn is where my use is going to benefit."

The only one who remained was the brown haired girl in the skirt. Given her apparel it was clear to everyone she was from Dimension Moon just as Tuxedo Kamen.

"Jupiter," Tuxedo Kamen called.

Hearing his voice Sailor Jupiter looked into his direction. "You're here as well." As she advanced toward him she looked over those currently present to find unfamiliar faces. " _So, it's only the two of us._ "

"So, is this everyone?" Mr. Satan asked of no one in particular.

"Well I can't say for sure," Renet chose to reply. "Everyone has pretty much been appearing one after another. There is no telling who else might show up."

"She's right," Nico Robin said. "Only time will tell."

The wait would continue on, everyone with the same thought in mind. Who would be the next to arrive?

…..

A time had passed since Usopp's arrival. Placing a hand above his eyes he scoured the entire terrain. "Nope, still no one else." He then drew focus to the left to find Sailor Moon now on the ground lying on her back. Her arms and legs were spread out as if she was to make a snow angel. "What are you doing down there?"

With a dazed look on her face and eyes fixated on the sailing clouds in the sky Sailor Moon responded. "I wonder how far away I am from home."

"Ya, but.. why are you laying on the ground?" asked Usopp for a second time.

"It's almost like being on vacation." Sailor Moon closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Oh how I've needed a vacation."

"Hey, you didn't answer the question," Usopp stated.

Shifting her head she looked over at him with a borderline blank expression. "Hmmm, you asked something?"

A dumbfounding look came to the pirate's face. " _Don't tell me she's like Luffy_!"

In that instance Sailor Moon sat up before pointing to something in the distance that had caught her attention. "Hey look, there's something falling from the sky."

Looking into the direction she had pointed Usopp saw it for himself. "You're right." Using the zooming function of his goggles he was able to determine what it was. "It's a person!"

Sailor Moon leaped to her feet, feeling it was now time to take action. "I'll go and catch them before they can hit the ground. Wait here for my return."

Usopp rose a hand, giving her a salute. "Aye Captain!"

Just as she was to make a move an unknown object torpedoed through the sky, catching the falling person in the process. Sailor Moon looked back at him in the wake of this. "Usopp, what just happened?"

Using his goggles once more he was able to figure out just that. "They were caught by something.. another person!" announced Usopp as his legs began to shake. "And whoever it is, they're heading straight toward us!"

There was no denying that he was nervous. "No need to be so uptight," Sailor Moon calmed. "It's probably just two more people who were picked to join our team."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're probably right."

Within the blink of an eye the two who had been seen in the sky just a second appeared before them. "Aaaaauuuggggg!" yelled Usopp who jumped back in absolute surprise. Landing on his butt he grunted.

"Oh, my apologies for startling you." The man who appeared apologized.

"Ahu, don't mention it. It's not a big deal," Usopp assured dusting himself off as he stood back up.

Still held in the newcomers hand was the young woman who had been seen falling from the sky just a short time ago. Now on ground level he set her down. Her immediate reaction was to distance herself from the three of them.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked as the young woman took another step away.

"I don't know any of you people or what your intent is, just stay away from me." She turned away before heading towards one of the many Willow Trees in the distance. As she walked she shook her head as if to express confusion. "None of this is real, it can't be."

The three watched as she trailed off in those following moments. "I wonder what her problem is," Usopp voiced.

"Perhaps pre game jitters?" guessed the newcomer.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking," Sailor Moon directed. "I don't remember seeing you back at the Bye Bye Bat Base."

"I am Whis," he answered nodding his head in the process.

"Whis?" Sailor Moon paused. "That's an unusual name."

"I've never heard that name before," Usopp said. He then smiled "It is definitely unique, I like it."

"Why thank you," Whis replied to the complimented.

"I wonder how much longer we will have to wait before someone else shows up," Sailor Moon wondered.

"Not another moment," Whis replied.

Sailor Moon looked at him questioningly. "Has someone else already come?" She looked to the sky once again.

Whis waved over at her which in turn grabbed her attention. "No, there," Whis pointed in the direction behind.

She spun around to see four more people traveling toward them from the far distance away. Even with as far as they were she was still able to make out who one of them was. "Mercury!" Sailor Moon yipped in excitement as she took off.

Usopp looked up at Whis before looking into the direction that she ran. "Think we should follow her?"

"I don't see the point in us remaining here," replied Whis who grabbed hold of the back of Usopp's overalls before going airborne. "Why don't I give you a lift?"

"I'm not so sure about this!" Usopp exclaimed kicking his feet in fret.

She moved swiftly. It didn't take long for her to come in range of the group who had arrived, waving her hand as she did. "Mercury!"

Spotting her comrade for the first time Sailor Mercury waved back. "Sailor Moon," Mercury said as Sailor Moon came to a stop before her. "It's good to see you too."

"I had hoped we would end up on the same team," Sailor Moon stated. "The only thing missing is the rest of our friends."

Sailor Mercury smiled. "Given our current count that's an unlikely scenario."

Whis landed along with Usopp a second later, releasing his grasp from the pirate the moment they did. Hearing their arrival Sailor Moon turned around before speaking. "If you don't already know, this is Usopp and Whis. They too are also part of our team."

"Hello guys," Usopp waved.

Sailor Mercury then focused attention to those who stood beside her. "Oh yes, before I forget."

She started off by looking to the man in an armored suit of green and orange on the left of her. "This here is Aquaman."

"You have my word Captain Moon that I will bring my best efforts to assure our team victory," Aquaman promised.

Sailor Moon's cheeks turned red. " _He called me captain_ ," Sailor Moon bashfully spoke to herself.

Sailor Mercury then turned to the masked man on her right wearing black armor. "And his name is-"

"Nightwing," the original boy wonder greeted. "Trust me when I say, you've got a quality player standing here. You won't be disappointed."

Nightwing then looked down at the young boy standing next to him. "Saving the best for last. I introduce to you, Superboy."

Sailor Moon placed her hands onto her knees as she leaned forward. "Hello there."

"Hi." Superboy replied before looking away.

There was definitely disconnection to be felt. Was something wrong? Did it have something to do with her?

"I see someone way over there," Aquaman pointed. "How come they're sitting alone?"

Usopp turned to see who it was before responding. "Oh, her," Usopp realized. "She doesn't seem to want to be bothered by anyone."

"It's not just that," said Sailor Moon who stood back up. "It doesn't seem that she has truly grasped the reality of what is going on."

"Do you know her name?" Aquaman asked.

The captain shook her head. "She didn't give it before she decided to walk off."

"Masumi Sera," Nightwing informed. "She is from Dimension Style."

"Wait.. you can see her from here?" Sailor Moon asked in surprise.

Nightwing simply pointed to his mask. "Zooming system installed within my mask, very handy actually."

"Your mask allows you to do that?" Usopp was clearly surprised.

"Not just that. Included is night vision capabilities and a system which allows me to track heat signatures," Nightwing added. Sailor Moon leaned forward, now standing within inches of him. This caught him by surprise. "Umm, is something wrong?"

Raising a hand Sailor Moon poked the side of his mask. "It looks like any ordinary mask. Is it really capable of all of that?"

"That and more," Nightwing assured.

A crashing sound ignited at that moment. "What was that?" Sailor Mercury questioned as everyone looked over to the left.

They came to find that someone else had dropped down from above. Now standing before them was an individual who seemed to be half man, half machine.

"Cyborg," Aquaman greeted making way toward team blue's newest member. "Welcome."

Looking over everyone who stood before him Cyborg responded. "I never imagined so many from our world would be on a single team."

"And all by chance," Nightwing added. "Which bolds well for us."

"It does," agreed Aquaman. "Since we're familiar with one another chemistry within challenges will come easier for us. Of course we'll all have to grow together as a team."

"Quite an unorthodox apparel," Whis thought after laying eyes on Cyborg for the first time. "I'm interested to know his story."

"There's nine of us in all as it stands," Nightwing noted. "I wonder if anyone else will appear in the coming minutes."

"Actually, we are now at a count of ten," corrected Whis.

"Ten?" questioned Sailor Mercury. She took another look for herself. "By my count there are only nine of us."

"I can sense someone else on these grounds besides everyone accounted for," Whis revealed. Turning to his right he pointed to the far end of the island. "There is someone walking in that direction."

"There is?" Sailor Moon looked into the pointed direction for herself.

Zooming in with the use of his mask for a second time, Nightwing laid eyes on the individual in question. "It appears this guy is either lost or is searching for something."

"Do you recognize who it is?" asked Aquaman.

"If I'm not mistaken he's from Dimension Sea," Nightwing replied as he looked toward Usopp. "Can you confirm?"

Using his goggles to hone in on the person in question Usopp knew exactly who it was. "Zorro!"

"So he's from your world after all," Whis said taking a half step forward. "Why don't I go and fetch him?"

Before deciding to take flight Whis lowered an eye onto the pirate before him. "Would you be interested in coming along?"

"No thanks," Usopp smilingly declined. "I'll wait here with the rest of everyone else."

"If you insist." With that Whis took off, leaving the seven of them standing in watch.

Looking over everyone who stood as members of team blue Sailor Moon couldn't help but feel optimistic. " _I have a really good feeling about this team_."

….

Now standing a few feet away he looked him up and down. There was an uncertainty displayed on his face. "So let me get this straight.. you're actually a real turtle who was transformed into this humanoid form we're seeing after coming into contact with some strange ooze?"

"That's right Mr. Yusaku," Donatello confirmed.

A silence ensued. "I have heard and seen some crazy things in my life, but this by far ranks at the top of the list," Yusaku stated.

"You wouldn't be the first to say that," replied Donatello. He was not in the bit surprised by his given response.

"What about that Bat-Mite person?" Yusaku asked. "How familiar are you with him?"

"Being that I just met him today like the majority of everyone else, I know next to nothing about him."

"That stands true for me as well," Gohan jumped in. "Though it does beg the question.. how did Bat-Mite learn about all of us?"

Donatello hadn't really put any thought to that. "You're right, that certainly is a question to enquire."

"I'll be sure to ask our host about that fact the next time we see him," Gohan noted. "I'm sure that is a question everyone would like answered."

"Don't hold your breath kid," spoke a voice none of them had heard before.

Turning around, standing no more than ten feet away was a man in a full body armored suit. Seeing the gear and sword hanging from the newcomers shoulder along with their presented demeanor, this brought uneasiness to Yusaku.

"Who are you?" team black's captain asked.

The man in armor responded. "My name is Slade Wilson, but you can call me Deathstroke."

"Deathstroke huh?" Donatello turned in full to face him. "That's quite the suggestive name. Based from what you're wearing and your code name would I be right to assume that-"

"If you want any hopes of winning in this game you would do right not to assume anything," Deathstroke interjected. "Make sure you are certain before you speak a claim or make a move, this could prove vital in an outcome of defeat as opposed to victory."

"While true, sometimes taking a leap of faith can prove pivotal towards achieving ones goal," argued Gohan.

"Set the blind man across the river," Deathstroke remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donatello as well as the others watched as Deathstroke turned his back to them as he began walking.

"Where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"My presence is not needed here," the mercenary replied as he continued. "Now, if you would excuse me."

After stepping past a bundle of bushes Deathstroke disappeared off into the distance. This left just the three of them once more. Yusaku breathed a sigh of relief.

"He really seems like a team player," Donatello noted.

"Maybe not now, but we'll give it time." Gohan smiled. "I've met guys like him before, he'll come around."

"You really think so?" Yusaku asked.

Gohan nodded. "You'll see." At that moment he sensed someone he hadn't before, looking up he saw someone falling down. "Guys, look out!"

The three moved out of the way as someone landed with a powering thump, causing the ground to shake. There was now a new face to be found.

"Now that's what you call a SUPER landing!" Standing up from where he landed the newcomer held out a black piece of paper. "Are all of you a part of team black?"

"We certainly are," answered Yusaku.

"Hi there," Donatello greeted. "And your name is..?"

"Franky," he replied. "Franky of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Well we're glad to have you Franky," Gohan said.

Having the asked confirmed Franky tossed the piece of paper off to the side. "So," Franky said surveying the area. "Where is everyone else? Is this all of us?"

"Well besides Gohan and I, Deathstroke was also sent here to compete on this team. He left just before you arrived." Donatello informed.

"He left?"

"We'll call it a walk in the park," Donatello replied putting it into terms. "I'm sure he'll return soon."

"Given his display of character I could care less if he returns or not," a voice from above spoke.

The four of them turned around before looking up to find a woman in a cape crouched in a tree over them.

"Who the heck are you?" Gohan questioned.

"She looks super suspicious," added Franky who slightly tilted his shades downward.

"How long have you been watching us?" Yusaku asked.

She smirked. "Long enough."

"Wait a minute." Yusaku paused as he looked her over. "You were part of group style along with me."

Dropping down from her position she joined the four of them on ground level. "Yes, my name is Akako Koizumi. Believe it or not, I've read some of your stories Kudo-san."

There was now a sense of pride to be displayed upon his face. "Have you now?"

"Stories?" Gohan questioned.

"He's an author," Akako revealed. She wasted no time in revealing the black piece of paper she had received. "I was sent here after selecting black, obviously."

"So, that means you're with us." Donatello stated the obvious.

Akako looked over at him before then focusing on Franky and Gohan. "Interesting costumes."

"Thanks.. I think?" Gohan replied.

"Well, about that," Donatello began as he searched for words for an explanation. "I'm not actually wearing a-"

His words would be cut off by the whistle of the wind. Everyone looked up to see three more people heading down from the sky. Two of them glided swiftly along while the third twirled down erratically. Moving aside the five of them made room for the three newcomers. Two of them landed with a light touch while the third landed face first. Gohan immediately recognized the person who had crash landed.

"Master Roshi!" Racing over to his side he flipped him onto his back. Checking for a pulse Gohan sighed in relief. "He's fine, just unconscious. Bat-Mite really needs to put in a better effort with these transports."

From the other two who had arrived alongside Roshi It was clear which named dimension they were from based on what they wore.

"You guys are from that moon group right?" asked Gohan.

Of the two, the girl dressed in a red skirt responded. "We are." She looked from right to left, taking everyone into account. "If you don't recall, I am Sailor Mars."

She then turned focus to the younger girl who stood beside her. "And she is Sailor Saturn, we will do our best to bring success to this team."

Even with those spoken words of encouragement, there was a hidden doubt sitting at the forefront of her mind. Not only did she not trust any of these people, she strongly believed there was something larger at play. And in her mind any of them could be secretly involved.

"If it means anything, we're glad to have you," Yusaku said.

The following moment brought the appearance of a dark ball of energy, one that formed in the center of where everyone stood.

"Everyone, get back!" Gohan shouted. Grabbing a hold of Roshi who was still out of commission, Gohan leaped back as everyone else did the same.

The ball of energy began to grow in size, releasing bolts of electrical energy as it did. "What in the world is this thing?!" Donatello exclaimed.

" _I'm.. I'm sensing an evil from whatever this is_ ," Sailor Mars mused internally. " _Similar to what I felt when we were first brought to this world by Bat-Mite_. _This can't be good_."

The opposite was felt by Akako who seemed thrilled by this feeling of darkness that could be felt.

"Stay alert everyone," Gohan warned as he resolved to getting into a fighting stance. "This could very well be an enemy."

Excited by the possibility Franky too got himself battle ready. "A fight so soon? I guess it can't be helped."

The energy force that started off as a ball in appearance gradually morphed into the shape of what many would consider to be a bird. Igniting a bright flash of light, the dark energy caused everyone to shield their eyes in its wake. Once everyone removed their arms from their faces the ball of energy was gone, in its place stood someone whose appearance was blocked by a hood that hung over their face.

Taking the initiative Yusaku made a move toward them. "Who are you?"

Turning to face him the hood was removed, revealing a young woman. She answered. "Raven."

…..

With his back turned to everyone Brook now stood alone, leaning against a tree with his left arm. His request had been downright rejected, leaving him to mope alone.

Goku rubbed the top of his head as he looked on from a distance away. "You think he's going to be ok?"

"No need to sweat it." Michelangelo seemed sure of this. "He'll come back around eventually."

"You're probably right," Goku said dropping his hand back to his side. He then looked over at Sailor Neptune who had since taken a seat on a large log she had come across. "But why would Brook ask her something like that?"

"Best we pretend this never happened," replied Michelangelo as the sound of something flapping above was heard.

Both he and Goku looked up to see a good sized green colored bird flying around in the general area above.

"Hey look, it's a Hawk!" Michelangelo pointed.

Goku wasn't so sure. "I've never seen a green hawk before." He gave it a seconds thought. "But since we're in a different world I guess normal logic doesn't really apply."

"Hey, Goku," Michelangelo said.

Goku faced him. "What is it Michelangelo?"

"What do you say we go have a look around?" Michelangelo suggested. "I'm really curious about what's on this island."

Goku pumped his fists together. "You can count me in, anything beats waiting around here."

Overhearing the pair Sailor Neptune spoke before the two had the opportunity to leave. "Hold on." Hearing her voice the two looked her way. "Wouldn't it be wise to wait until our team is fully assembled before touring the island? The last thing we want is to get separated, and if you recall Bat-Mite hinted at obstacles that we may face. Obstacles separate from the scheduled challenges against other teams."

"What are you trying to say?" Goku asked.

"That there is no telling what could be out there," Neptune simply put.

Michelangelo gulped. "Yah, let's wait for everyone to arrive. As captain I owe my teammates at least that much."

Coming without warning, a sound which could be compared to someone playing the drums was heard. "What is that?" Neptune questioned.

"You got me," Michelangelo said just as uncertain.

"It's coming from over there," Goku directed to a fleet of bushes stacked by one another a short distance away. They all vibrated with the pounding sound that neared with every passing second. The source of the noise appeared from the depths of the jungle in short time. "It's Majin Buu!"

Pounding on his belly as he walked, Buu stopped after catching eye of them. "Oh look, it's not just the three of us anymore!"

Goku was puzzled by the stated. "Three of us? But aren't you alone?"

Not a moment more a bald man in a three piece suit stepped out past the bushes along with another man who was dressed for what could be described as a formal occasion. "I found them while I was walking, Kogoro and Lexy!" Buu introduced.

"For the tenth time! It is not Lexy," the bald man fired back. "It is simply Lex. Lex Luthor."

"I'd just give it a rest," Kogoro said. "He doesn't seem to care."

At that moment the bird that had been hovering above rocketed down, flying past Lex as it pecked at him. It came back, doing the same before flying off again. "What in the flying hell is this?!" Lex cursed.

Michelangelo couldn't help but laugh. "It's a fly by!"

Kogoro's eyes widened after hearing him speak. "A standing.. talking turtle?"

"Enough." Swinging his arm Lex swatted the bird away with a back hand, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Ouhh, nice shot," the bird complimented.

All attention fell on the bird in that instance. "Did.. did that bird just talk?" Kogoro enquired.

Flapping up from where it had landed it spoke for a second time. "I'm one of a kind," the bird confirmed. "Unless if you count the parrot of course."

Feeling light headed, Kogoro lost balance as he moved forward. "A talking turtle and bird? Marvelous, I must have had one beverage too many last night."

Blacking out he fell forward, landing in Goku's arms who caught him. "Just who are you?" Goku asked focusing back on the bird.

"The boy beast of the Teen Titans I'd imagine," Lex Luther assumed.

"Ding, ding, ding!" the bird chirped. In the snap of a figure he transformed from the bird into his human form. "Don't you dare fear, Beast Boy is HERE!"

"Beast Boy, cool name dude!" Michelangelo squealed. "So is that like your specialty, turning into a bird?"

"You kidding? You're selling it way short. I can transform into far more," Beast Boy informed. "Try the entire animal kingdom known to man."

"WHAT, REALLY?!" both Michelangelo and Goku exclaimed.

"Yo hohoh! That was unexpected," Brook said intrigued.

Beast Boy then turned to face Lex who did the same in return. "Of all people I just had to end up on a team with you."

"You say that now, but I assure you that is not how you will feel in the coming weeks," Lex replied.

Beast Boy laughed. "You guys hear that? He made a joke!"

It was in the mist of this that team pink would be joined by an additional two people who walked out from behind a tree. "Hopefully we haven't missed anything."

Hearing his voice Goku immediately turned to face him. "Trunks!"

"Hey there Goku, good to know we'll be on the same team," Trunks replied.

Goku's eyes then focused to the woman in a black dress who stood next to him. "Who is this with you?"

"My name is Yukiko Kudo," she replied for herself.

"She's from the Dimension Style group," Trunks passed. He then looked to all others within eyes reach. "So, is this everyone?"

"Can't say for sure," Michelangelo replied as he approached. "People have been appearing by the minute. There's no telling how many people will end up on our team when it is all said and done. No matter our numbers, we're going to ball all the way to the top!"

…

Since the arrival of the third member to join team silver Beerus had since returned to having a seat on the large rock. Raphael on the other hand was spending his time swinging his sai's around with Piccolo watching from a short distance away.

"Careful not to burn yourself out," Piccolo warned.

After taking another vicious swing Raphael stopped. "If you haven't already forgotten the competition doesn't begin until tomorrow."

"I haven't forgotten," Piccolo replied. "But even still, I'd like for everyone to be at one hundred percent when we begin. Limiting our physical output while training will prove beneficial, the last thing we want is to be maxed out when we step out to take on our challengers."

After hearing this Raphael faced him. "You know, you sound like my brother." He then tucked his blades away.

Whether that was good or bad Piccolo decided not to ask, for he didn't care either way.

"Don't mind me," Raphael said before turning for the other side. "I'm going to go on a little walk, I need to walk it off."

He took only a mere two steps before hearing something plow down onto the sand behind. " _What was that_?" Raphael turned around to find someone lying on the ground face down. "Where did he come from?"

"Hey, Raphael," Beerus called from his position upon the rock. "Who is that?"

"I'm not sure," replied Raphael. "I don't believe I've ever seen this guy before."

There was no denying Beerus's curiosity. Standing back to his feet he hovered over, touching down to the ground just inches of reaching the body. "This person is definitely not someone I have seen before. Furthermore he certainly is lacking in power from what I can sense."

The two stared down at the body for several seconds. "He aint moving, you think he's dead?" Raphael questioned.

"There is only one way to be certain." Using his tail he knocked the person onto their back to where their face could now be viewed. "Hmmm, it appears he is only asleep after all," Beerus concluded.

"I still have no idea who this clown looking guy is," Raphael admitted.

"His name is Buggy," Piccolo informed joining the two. "He is from Dimension Sea. Of everyone who was summoned to compete from their world he was the one who was asleep when introductions were underway."

Raphael responded. "Is that right?"

"I'll take your word for it," Beerus said. "Quite honestly I didn't really pay any mind to anyone while we were at that.. what is it Bat-Mite called that place again?"

"The Bye Bye Bat Base," Piccolo reminded.

"Oh yes, the Bye Bye Bat Base."

"Speaking of Bat-Mite, what do you guys think of his so called champion?" Raphael asked.

"I neither sensed nor saw anything special about him," replied Beerus. "But it would be foolish to write him off as a non-challenge so soon, especially since we have even yet to begin. Perhaps he has some hidden power that can't be sensed nor perceived through the naked eye."

"You're right. No one should be underestimated," Piccolo agreed.

"So, it would seem you're all smarter than I would have thought at first glance," someone of unfamiliarity spoke.

The three of them turned to find a young man in a cape standing with his arms confidently crossed over his chest.

"Who in the shell are you?" Raphael confronted.

Looking him straight in the eyes he responded. "Robin."

"You, you're from Dimension Caped Crusader aren't you?" Beerus realized. "How affiliated are you with the host? If you don't mind me asking."

Robin stared over at God of Destruction. His eyes then reverted to the other two who stood near him. It was clear from appearance that none of them were human. Above all else he did not trust any of them in the least.

When he didn't respond Beerus spoke for a second time. "Perhaps you didn't hear me when I asked the first time, so I'll ask again. How well do you know Bat-Mite?"

After a seconds delay, Robin finally replied. "I've only ever encountered him once prior to today."

"And here I was hoping to hear a tale or two about Mista-Mite," Raphael remarked.

Robin faced him. "Sorry to disappoint."

Beerus's ears flickered as he looked off to the distance.

Piccolo noticed. "What's wrong?"

Sniffing the air Beerus had his thoughts confirmed. "It would seem two more people have arrived."

"You're right, I can sense them."

"They seem to be located on the other side of the island," Beerus noted. "Piccolo, would you do the honor of bringing them here? I would like to know who else will be joining our little get together."

Piccolo nodded. "Yes of course." With that he flew to the sky, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Robin looked on in surprise, this was unexpected. "So, he can fly."

"Where did he go?!" Raphael questioned. He was just as dazzled by this latest development. "It's like he just disappeared."

"He'll return shortly," assured Beerus who now made a move back to the rock he had once sat upon.

The moment Beerus took a seat Piccolo reappeared. Descending from above Piccolo held a man and a young boy with glasses in opposite arms. After touching down he released the two who fell to their knees. "I brought them just as you asked," Piccolo presented.

Of the two, the man was the first to speak. "What.. what's going on?" There was a confusion to be heard within his voice. "I felt as if I was flying."

Looking up from the ground his eyes fell in line with Beerus. Seeing him for the first time he jumped back in an instant fear. "Who are you, and.. and how did I get here?!"

"I am the God of Destruction, Beerus, and also the one who will win this whole meaningless competition," Beerus conveyed. "Now that you're familiar with me, would you be so kind as to share your name?"

"Ta.. Takagi, Takagi Wataru!" He gulped. "This all has to be a dream." Closing his eyes Wataru placed his hands over his face.

Beerus then looked to the young boy who seemed less frightened, but looked on with just as much uncertainty. "And you, what is your name?"

After a seconds pause the boy responded. "Conan.."

"Well Conan and Wataru," Piccolo spoke from behind. "Welcome to team silver."

Conan's eyes had since fallen to the silver sand. " _This place, these people.. no creatures_ ," Conan thought to himself. " _None of this can be real.. can it_?"

" _Our numbers are racking up_ ," Robin mentally noted. " _I wonder how many others will appear before our team is complete_." After having that thought fall to mind another voice of unfamiliarity spoke from nearby.

"Hello there, mind if we join this little boys club of yours?"

Beerus was the first to catch eye of the newest attendees. Based from what they wore it didn't take much to determine who they were. "You two," Beerus pointed. "You're from that moon dimension, aren't you?"

The woman to have spoken before nodded in confirmation. "I am Sailor Venus." She then looked to the taller woman who stood beside her. "And this is Sailor Uranus."

"Hmmph," Robin huffed after looking the duo over. He saw no impressive attributes. "These two look like they'll really contribute."

Hearing his given remark Sailor Uranus glared. Noticing her look of displeasure almost immediately, Robin responded. "If you have something to say, feel free to voice it."

Beerus couldn't help but take enjoyment to the growing tension. "If you wish to settle your differences, I will not interfere."

"That's not a good idea," Piccolo stated.

In that moment a shadow casted over them from above as a voice of another tuned in. "He's right, if there are any altercations within our own team the two participant's involved could face penalties. Possibly even elimination."

Everyone immediately looked to the sky to find him floating in place.

"Who is this?" wondered Beerus.

His arms sat on his waist as the red cape upon his shoulders blew in sync with the wind that carried over. Beerus looked him up from top to bottom, noticing the yellow 'S' on the chest of this newest participant to arrive.

Robin flicked an eye upon finding who it was. "It's him." He was now feeling much more confident with his team's chance at success. "Superman."

….

There was a growing excitement to be found on Luffy's face. "Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone, it will be our secret."

"Like I've said for the past minute, I don't own a battleship," Sailor Pluto stated.

"But you're a sailor," Luffy protested. "What sailor doesn't own a ship?"

"We're not that kind of sailors," Pluto explained.

"Huh?" There was now a questioning expression to be found on Luffy's face. "What kind of sailor are you?"

She was now becoming irritated with the topic at hand. "Listen," Pluto began only to stop in mid-sentence. She turned her back to him as she looked to the other side.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Luffy asked.

" _Shhhhh_." Sailor Pluto brought a finger to her lips. " _I believe someone is watching us from out there_."

"Really?" questioned Luffy who stepped forward. Raising a hand over his eyes he searched the area. "I don't see anyone."

" _Keep your voice down_ ," Pluto whispered. " _They're probably trying to_ -"

"HEY! Is someone there?!" Luffy called. "Don't be shy. I am the captain of team gold and also the man who will become king of the pirates one day!"

" _Unbelievable_ ," Sailor Pluto thought to herself with the shake of her head.

After calling out for a second time Luffy looked up at her. "No one responded, maybe you were just hearing things."

"Maybe," replied Pluto giving in to the possibility. She was still weary regardless.

At that moment a small cloud of smoke carried their way, brushing right past the two. Luffy instantly recognized its scent, spinning around in anticipation to find him standing just a few feet away. "Sanji!"

Exhaling the cook responded. "Good to see you too."

But he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a young girl and a man in a white cape and suit. "Hey, who are these people with you?"

"Her name is Haibara, Ai," Sanji introduced dropping an eye to the girl. "And his name is-"

"Kaitou Kid," he responded for himself. "Just as your friend here we too selected gold colored pieces of paper, which of course ultimately decided our landing spot."

"Well, you came to the winning team." Luffy cracked his knuckles in confidence.

"I have no doubt about that." Kaitou Kid couldn't agree anymore.

It was only then that Sanji noticed the woman standing at Luffy's side. Hearts pumped to the forefront of his eyes as he raced over to greet her. "Wooohhh, I'm in the presence of such beauty!" Now positioned on a knee Sanji grabbed hold of Sailor Pluto's right hand.

Sailor Pluto looked down at him in confusion. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"This way! I found the rest of them!" a voice from far above yelled.

"Hey look," Luffy said pointing up. "Someone's coming!"

Everyone looked to the sky to find that someone was indeed descending upon them. Sanji's eyes widened even further as his cigarette fell from his mouth. "Is.. is that an angel?" Feeling as if his heart skipped a beat Sanji fell onto his back as his eyes closed.

Sailor Pluto looked down at him in concern. "Are you ok?"

Luffy laughed. "Don't worry, it happens all the time, he'll be fine."

After a short time of waiting the woman who was seen above finally landed.

"Hey," Luffy immediately addressed. "Who are you?"

"I am Starfire, and also a member of team gold," she replied while holding out a gold piece of paper for him to see.

"Who was that you were talking to just now," Kaitou Kid asked.

"What's that?" questioned Starfire who looked over her shoulder.

"Before you came down you were talking to someone, were you not?"

"Oh yes," Starfire recalled as she faced him. "Three others and I arrived on a different part of this island. We set out to look for anyone else, and I came across you guys."

"Where are they now?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"They should be here any moment," Starfire replied as two people lunged out from behind one of the trees nearby.

Now gathered among them was a man in a predominantly red costume. Standing aside him was a human sized turtle wearing a blue ninja headband around his face, positioned on his right shoulder was a black cat.

"Luna," Sailor Pluto said pleased to see her.

"Sailor Pluto, are you the only one from our world who ended up on this island besides me?" Luna asked.

"It appears that is the case. At least as it stands now." Pluto then focused on the two who arrived with her. "Who are the two with you?"

"I am Leonardo," the turtle greeted bowing his head.

"Hey! You're one of the ninja turtles!" Luffy yipped in excitement. "I met Michelangelo back at the base. He mentioned you."

"I bet he did," Leonardo said not in the least bit surprised.

Luffy then looked to the man in red. "Hey, who are you?"

"The Flash, of simply Flash," the man standing next to Leonardo answered. "You take your pick."

"On your way here did any of you happen see anyone else?" Sailor Pluto asked out of curiosity.

"I kept a good look out," Starfire answered. "I didn't see anyone."

"Nor did I," Flash added.

"Yeaaahh!" Luffy said pumping his fist. "Our team has fully been assembled!"

This however was not the feeling for someone in particular, for a certain android. Still standing with his back leaned to a tree he closed his eyes. " _There's still someone out there, while subtle.. I heard their movement a short time ago._. _they're close_." Android 17 was certain of this. " _Question is, why are they hiding? Is there some barring to such a decision? And above all, who is it?_ "

…..

 **At the Bye Bye Bat Base**

The room that had once been filled a short time ago was now almost completely empty. Bat-Mite dropped both hands to his back as a grin found way to his face. "And now it begins." The moment after speaking those words the sound of someone approaching came to ear. Bat-Mite turned around, surprised to see who it was. "Well if it isn't the one from the world of the sea, just as Monkey D. and his Straw Hat pirates. How may I be of service?"

"I want to know when the rest of us will be included into the game."

"You are one of six secret challengers," Bat-Mite explained. "Five of you will remain here until the first Goodies Gain. Of course the sixth hidden challenger is unknowingly already among them."

"And when will this Goodies Gain happen?"

"Soon," replied Bat-Mite as he turned away. "And when you six are revealed, it will mark the second biggest twist this game!"

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Know Your Team

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Know Your Team**

Everyone was now in their selected locations. With that in mind it was now time for Bat-Mite to make the announcement for all combatants to hear.

"Hello all challengers of this game of survivor, it is I.. your host." Not a single person didn't hear the echo of his voice from above. "I speak to you all to bring the information that the draft process is now complete. Look to the woman on your left, take notice of the man on your right. Yes, the people who stand before you now are your teammates."

Moments of filled silence passed as Bat-Mite took a deep breath. "Tomorrow the game begins. Use the time to you wisely. Until our next meeting, survivors."

...

 **Team Green**

Bat-Mite's voice faded just as fast as it had come. Vegeta's eyes dropped down from the sky, his focus now lied on everyone standing just feet away. This was the case for all. They now knew that their assembled team was finalized. Those initial moments were filled with silence. Grunting, the saiyan prince turned his back to the group before strolling past the large tree he stood beside.

"Hey," called Chopper who stepped forward. "Where are you going?"

Vegeta did not respond, showing little care to Chopper's words. He faded deep into the unknown of the terrain, falling completely out of sight in little time.

"Sooo... the leader guy just left," Casey Jones said pointing out the obvious. "Think we should follow him?"

"No. I believe he wishes to be alone," Artemis said. "Well, that's at least what I made of it."

"Last I checked there wasn't a rule set in place that says we have to follow the leader," argued Harley Quinn. Walking over to where Vegeta once stood Harley took a seat under the tree, leaning her head back as she closed her eyes.

"I don't care if he ever comes back." Chibiusa remarked crossing her arms over her chest while puffing her cheeks. There was no denying how she felt about Team Green's leader. "I hope he gets lost and never comes back."

"Hey," Artemis said directing his attention over her way. "You may not like him, but at the end of the day we're all part of the same team. We would be best served if we in the least gave everyone the benefit of the doubt."

"Are you suggesting we follow him?" asked Casey Jones.

Dr. Gero took that time to insert himself into the equation. "I would strongly advise against such a decision."

The majority of everyone looked at him. "What? Are you saying he's not a team player or something?" Heiji questioned.

"I am not suggesting nor denying anything of that nature," replied Dr. Gero. "I am however bringing light to the fact that there are dangers on this mountain, dangers of which surround us on all sides."

"If that's true, why are you only saying this now?" asked Casey. "How come you didn't say anything when the captain was still here?"

"I am certain he is aware of the present.. obstacles."

Artemis chose to speak once more. "If that is so, shouldn't we follow him to make sure he-"

"Vegeta can fend for himself," Dr. Gero assured. "Just know this, if any of you choose to leave this inner circle I'd advice that you not travel alone."

"Thanks for the advice pop's," remarked Heiji.

" _This is going to be a challenge_." This was the thought of John Constatine who chose to observe everyone from his position off to the side.

...

 **Team Red**

"Looks like our team is set after all," Mr. Satan said.

"I thought for sure there would be others who would join us," Renet admitted. Looking from side to side she counted everyone drafted to this very team. "There are eleven of us in all."

"That's a quality number considering what we could have ended with," Nico Robin noted.

"I'm inclined to agree," Saguru said. "I doubt the majority of the other teams ended with eleven as we did. Our numbers will give us an advantage when it comes to the challenges."

"So," Mr. Satan said peering deep into the forest. "What is there to eat around here? Any ideas to which direction the food court is located in?"

Nami couldn't help but laugh. Hearing this Mr. Satan looked over at her. "Hey, you there," the renowned fighter pointed. "What's so funny?"

"You really think there would be a food court around here?" Nami replied.

"Why wouldn't there be?" questioned Bulma.

"I believe Nami is correct," spoke Wonder Woman. "The name says it all. This is a trial of survival. Nothing will come without challenge. Everything we may want or need will have to be obtained."

"I guess that shoots down my curiosity of where the camp might be located," Saguru stated. "It appears we'll have to put one together ourselves."

"Jupiter," spoke Tuxedo Kamen who addressed the woman standing at his side.

Looking up at him Sailor Jupiter responded. "What is it?"

Waving his hand Tuxedo Kamen turned away as he began to walk. "Come."

She didn't know what it was that had prompted this decision, but followed none the less.

"Where are they going?" questioned Renet.

Not a moment sooner both Nami and Nico Robin walked off together into the opposite direction. Saguru seemed intrigued by this. " _Interesting_.."

Wonder Woman felt different on the matter. " _I don't like this_."

...

 **Team Blue**

Shortly after Bat-Mite's announcement, Whis returned with Zoro just as expected. After landing Whis released the swordsman from his grasp.

"And here we are," Whis said.

"Zoro!" Usopp waved gaining his immediate attention.

"Oh, Usopp," Zoro said facing his pirate comrade. "You're here too? What about the others?"

"You and I are the only two from our crew who ended up on this team," Usopp alerted.

".. I see," Zoro noted after skimming over all unfamiliar faces."

"So if we go off of Bat-Mite's message that means team blue is now complete," Sailor Mercury said.

"And from what I can tell we're going to be one solid unit," Cyborg added in hopes of installing confidence into his new teammates.

"There really isn't much to this island," Zoro said scouring the premises further.

"Perhaps," Whis agreed.

"I honestly was expecting more," Zoro stated.

"There might not be much, but we'll have to make do with what we have," Aquaman said.

"Before we get into any further discussion, why don't we put together some kind of.. I don't know, camp?" Nightwing suggested. "It sure would be nice to have a spot we can all sit back and relax."

Sailor Moon couldn't agree anymore. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"As promising as that sounds, we don't have much materials to work with outside of the limited trees surrounding us," Cyborg pointed out.

"You're right," Nightwing realized.

"If you need something cut into form," Zoro began as he traced a finger over his top sword. "I can help with that."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Sailor Moon announced. Everyone looked toward her, waiting for what it was she had to say. "Why don't we call Bat-Mite and kindly ask him to give us more resources?"

"You really think he would grant something like that?" Usopp was not convinced.

"Why wouldn't he?" Sailor Moon said in response.

"I doubt Bat-Mite will shower us with anything additional," Cyborg said. "After all survival is the name of the game. Which means we'll have to operate with what we have, limited or otherwise."

"He's right," said Aquaman.

"So much for the circus dorm I had in mind," Nightwing joked.

"So," Zoro said gripping his swords tightly. "What's the verdict?"

...

 **Team Black**

Most eyes still resided on the team's newest member. There was a notable tension, one that Gohan hoped to break.

Smiling, the half saiyan spoke. "So, Raven.. like the bird right?" Gohan said referring to her name.

She looked over with an empty expression. "Like the bird," confirmed Raven. There was an unsettling feeling that crept into her mind. His presence was felt. There was no denying it. She muttered his name in disgust. " _Slade_."

He heard her just enough. "What was that?" asked Franky.

"Slade," Raven answered. "I can feel him, he's close."

"Who the hell is Slade?"

"Deathstroke," Yusaku informed. "He was the man we mentioned to you when you first arrived."

"Oh, so is Deathstroke some kind of code name?" Franky questioned.

"I would imagine so."

There was certainly a curiosity that came with this. "That's right, you and Slade are both from Dimension Caped Crusader," Donatello said focusing an eye on Raven. "Is he a friend of yours?"

She didn't respond. Instead she leaned forward before choosing to walk away. "I will return."

"Where are you going?" Yusaku asked stepping off to the side to allow her an opening.

He was not surprised when he didn't receive a reply. After she was out of sight Sailor Mars looked down at Sailor Saturn as she spoke. "That girl, we need to be weary of her."

Saturn nodded. "Agreed."

Gohan looked down to the ground, finding that Roshi was still knocked out.

"You think he'll be ok?" asked Yusaku who came to his side.

"He'll be ok," replied Gohan. He was certain of this. "He's been through far worse."

Without warning Yusaku felt something bump his left shoulder. He turned to find Akako who was walking into the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Franky asked.

"That does not concern you," huffed Akako who continued onward.

Yusaku shook his head in light of everything leading to this point. "I'm feeling a disconnection between everyone."

Gohan placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Don't worry, everything is going to work out. We might not be a team now, but we will."

...

 **Team Pink**

"Whelp, you all heard him. Our team is now complete!" Michelangelo yelled as if to make an announcement. "In the case some of you weren't following along, I, Michelangelo am your captain."

Both Goku and Majin Buu began clapping. "Yay for the captain!" Buu cheered.

"Good to see he's taking responsibility of his position," Goku added. "Being the leader of so many unknown is definitely a tall order."

Hearing the pair clapping Brook joined in himself. "Yohohohhoh ho ho! To our leader!"

Lex on the other hand found himself mildly disturbed by this latest development. " _Why are these morons clapping_? _We have yet to accomplish anything. I hardly see how anyone can receive any self-gratification from this._ "

"Thank you, thank you," Michelanglo bowed as all clapping came to a stop. "I appreciate everyone's appreciation of my position as your captain."

Goku took this time to look over at Trunks's who stood a short distance away. "Yo Trunks," Goku said grabbing his attention.

"What is it?" Trunks replied.

"You never did tell me what prompted you return back from the future," Goku reminded. A grin found way to his face. "Since we're on the same team you now can tell me about the new enemy you encountered in the future?"

"Well, umm."

Goku slapped his hands together before resulting to pleading. "Come on, can you please tell me?" He leaned forward. "Pretty please.."

Trunks's eyes peered into the direction of all who surrounded them as he shook his head. "Not now," Trunks finally replied. "I'd rather we discuss the details of that when no one else is around."

" _Come on, no one will hear if we whisper_ ," Goku pressed further.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about over here?" asked Beast Boy who approached the pair.

"Ah, nothing much," chuckled Goku who played it off.

"Attention! Can I have everyone's attention!?" Michelangelo yelled. As soon as he was certain all eyes were on him, he continued. "Alrighty, now that everyone is tuned in we can now begin."

"What are we beginning?" Yukiko asked.

Michelangelo rubbed his hands together as a look of excitement came on his face. "We're going to play a little game."

"A game?" questioned Sailor Neptune. "What kind of game?"

"Trust me," Michelangelo said as his hands fell proudly to his waist. "You're going to love it."

...

 **Team Gold**

No one said a word, or even batted an eye. The captain of team gold moved from one person to the next. Luffy looked each of them up and down as if he was looking for something.

" _What in the world is he doing_?" Luna wondered.

To this point no one had yet to question what the pirate captain was hoping to accomplish. It wasn't long after that Luffy finally made his way to Luna. Staring down at her from above Luffy's eyes sharpened. This made Luna uneasy, prompting her to finally question his actions. "Can I help you?"

Luffy's eyes narrowed even further. "Hey," Luffy finally spoke.

"... Yes?"

"What's your use?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Besides being able to talk, can you do anything special?" Luffy asked.

"Why should that matter?"

"I hardly find that question fair," agreed Starfire who dropped her hands to her hips. "Everyone should be given the chance to prove themselves, no matter what their appearance may indicate. None of us are useless, Bat-Mite claimed he selected some of the best to-"

"Wait," Luffy smilingly interjected as he waved his arms back and forth in protest. "That's not what I was implying."

"You're free to explain," Sailor Pluto said.

Luffy did just that. "I was only checking all of you out, that way I know how everyone should be utilized when we go out and battle against the other teams," Luffy clarified clamping his fists together.

"You do recall that all challenges won't involve physical confrontation, right?" Flash brought to his attention.

"We're so going to win!" Luffy declared confidently with the pump of his fist.

"And, he's not even listening," Flash noted.

"You know.. if you want to know more about us, don't you think asking what we're capable of would be a more effective approach to take?" Leonardo suggested.

Luffy gave the turtle in blue a hard long look. He then proceeded to give eye to the group as a whole, looking from one person to the next before settling on someone in particular. "You there," Luffy pointed.

"Would you happen to be speaking to me?" asked Kaitou Kid.

Luffy nodded. "Yep. Tell me, what's your specialty?"

...

 **Team Silver**

Everything was finalized. No one else would appear. Beerus sat from his position upon the rock, a blank expression present on his face. Piccolo who stood a short distance away couldn't help but notice. What was he thinking? Piccolo opted not to speak on the matter. Either way, nerves hung on peeks edge.

For others attention was focused elsewhere. "How long has he been out for?" questioned Sailor Venus who was now staring down at Buggy the Clown who had yet to awaken.

"This man has been asleep since we were brought to this world," Sailor Uranus reminded.

A look of fright came to Venus in that moment. She gulped at the possibility of what came to mind. "What.. what if he is dead?"

"Wouldn't be such a big deal," Raphael said from nearby. "The clown looks to be no more than extra baggage if you ask me. He can stay out of commission for all I care."

Following his words the turtle in red walked off while Sailor Venus looked on in disbelief. "He's joking, right?"

"That one's quite the team player," Uranus simply put.

All around the combatants gradually began to interact with one another. Wataru Takagi approached Superman who was clearly observing the silver likeness of the island. "I've never seen anything quite like this," Superman said in awe of what he saw.

"Excuse me," Wataru spoke as he came within feet of him. "Do you mind if I ask you something.. Superman is it?"

"Yes," Superman confirmed. He smiled. "What is it you would like to know?"

A warm feeling came over him. " _He remembered my name_!" After collecting himself Wataru carried on. "Before when you arrived, you were flying. How were you able to do that?"

He was not at all surprised with what was enquired; in fact it was only a matter of time before someone would ask. "Well, there is a simple answer and then there's a very detailed and complex one."

"I'll take it in simple terms."

"The truth is, I'm not actually human," Superman relayed. "While I may appear to be in appearance, I'm actually a full blooded kryptonian."

Wataru couldn't be any more confused. "A kryptonian? Are you saying you're an alien of some kind?"

"Yes. I was born on a planet known as Krypton ," Superman informed. "While I may have been raised and brought up by two loving human parents, I am indeed an alien."

Wataru gandered in disbelief. "Yo.. you're really an alien?"

"As hard as they may be to believe, that is the truth." Superman's eyes then gazed over several of the other players on team silver. "And I'm clearly not the only one. There are many with several different appearances and backgrounds."

Standing alone, Robin took the time to examine all assembled members for this, squad silver. The look on his face said it all. He was less than impressed to say the least. "From Dimension Style we have a man who looks to be borderline fodder along with a young boy wearing glasses; I bet they'll last long. Then there's the two school girls, I hardly see how they'll add any reasonable contribution," Robin said as his eyes passed by Sailor Venus and Uranus before locking onto Buggy who was still in deep sleep. "One can't forget the clown who looks as useless as they come."

His sights then turned to Raphael and Piccolo who stood a ways away. "I don't know what to think about the turtle and the lizard man. Of all possible teams I could have fallen to, I just had to end up on the team lead by that purple kangaroo from Dimension Z. My talents would have been better served elsewhere."

Last, but certainly not least Robin drew focus to Superman. "At least the alien will provide some level of support if we are to make this work."

Not a second more a dark shadow towered over him from behind. Being alerted of the presence of another Robin spun around. He looked up to find none other than the God of Destruction himself staring down at him. "Excuse me, but I overheard you speaking," Beerus said as the casual look on his face turned to one of anger. "What word was it you used to describe me?"

 **To Be Continued**


	9. First Night of Camp

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 9**

 **First Night of Camp**

Neither batted an eye. Both stood steadily in place. Beerus waited for a short time more before choosing to speak again. "Perhaps you didn't hear me, I asked you a question." He leaned forward. "It would be most appreciated if you would answer."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Damian responded. "The name's Robin," he declared.

Beerus gritted his teeth. He was now becoming impatient. Not only had his question been completely ignored, he was now being verbally challenged by someone who he felt was far beneath himself. Beerus stood back up in posture as his hands sitting behind his back dropped down to his side. "Do you realize whom you are speaking to?"

From a distance away Piccolo looked over after hearing Beerus. "What's going on?" Piccolo wondered. Spotting the disgruntled look on Beerus's face he knew it couldn't be good. "Oh no."

"I am the God of Destruction," Beerus relayed. "While you may be a part of this team don't think for a moment that-"

"A god?" Robin laughed. "I've encountered third rated scum bags running illegal mobile stands that look more intimidating than you."

Beerus clutched his fists. "What was that?!" It took every fiber in his body to hold himself back from lashing out.

"Short tempered? Huhhmph. Yet another reason you shouldn't be the one taking charge," Robin stated. "It's only a matter of time before this so called team folds under your command, or rather lack thereof."

"You're overstating your position young man," Beerus said still trying to maintain his composure.

"If you are unable to take a little criticism then perhaps you're not fit to lead," retorted Robin.

There was only so much the God of Destruction could take, and that limit had been reached. "I've had enough!"

"Wait!" plead Piccolo who fast approached. "Don't do it!"

There was no altering his decision; Beerus had made up his mind on the matter. "One less member on this team should hardly affect us," Beerus declared as he raised a hand. Tightening his right fist, Beerus launched it forward with clear intent on his mind. "And here marks this game's first ELIMINATION!"

In less than a blink of an eye the god's fist hit contact, bringing an unexpected planet shaking collision that not a single person could deny feeling.

….

 **Bye Bye Bat Base**

Even from the location of where he was, the impact of the collision was felt. Bat-Mite shook his head, taking a deep breath as someone appeared at his side.

"It would seem one of your set rules has already been broken. I imagine the two involved will be-"

"No," interrupted Bat-Mite. Hopeful he leaned back. "Not yet, I won't intervene."

This came as a surprise. "You won't?"

Nodding, Bat-Mite stuck to his decision. There was now anticipation on his face. "Let us see what happens."

…..

 **Team Green**

A ring was heard, one which gradually faded. Casey Jones now lay with his face planted in the ground. What had just happened? Had an explosion gone off? Were they experiencing an earthquake of some kind? He slowly eased up as several possibilities went through his mind. "What the hell just happened?" Casey managed to get to his knees, feeling woozy he took a deep breath. Reaching for his face he realized something was missing. " _My mask?!_ "

Looking over to the right his eyes came in contact with Heiji who was slowly sitting up from where he had been on his back. "What just happened?" enquired the teen detective.

"I was wondering the same," responded Casey Jones whose eyes guided him further left. It was there that he spotted his hockey mask. To his surprise his mask had somehow ended up landing on Chopper's face who was now hanging in the air off of the side of a tree branch. Forcing himself up Casey made his way over. "Yo, are you ok little guy?"

Once he reached Chopper, Casey lifted the mask just enough to where he could see his face. "You ok little guy?"

Chopper's eyes were rolling from side to side, a clear indication he had not fully recovered from the impact he had made with the tree. Pulling him from the tree branch Casey placed him softly to the ground before retrieving his mask.

"Is everyone alright," called Artemis from a short distance away.

"About as ok as I'm going to get," Heiji replied as he stood to his feet.

Artemis looked on with sharp intent. "Did any of you see where Chibiusa landed?" There was worry to hear within his speech.

The second those words left his mouth Constantine appeared from behind a tree, holding the young sailor senshi in his arms. "The girl's fine, just unconscious," John conveyed.

"Thank goodness." Artemis couldn't be any more relieved.

After placing Chibiusa next to Artemis, Constantine stood up. "Any sign of the others?"

Following that Harley Quinn jumped down from the tree behind. "That was fun! Can we do it again?! So fun! Fun, fun, FUN!"

"I'ma have to pass on a retrial love," Constantine responded.

"Anybody know what happened?" Casey Jones questioned.

"No way any of us can be sure," replied Heiji who noticed someone missing from their ranks. "Hey, has anyone seen the old man?"

"Now that you mention it.." Artemis scoured the area for himself. "I don't see him anywhere."

Harley chuckled at the thought of it. "Maybe he got launched off of the island?!"

"Highly unlikely," Chopper said at the chance of that possibility.

"Do you think we should go look for him?" questioned Artemis. "There is no telling how far away he might have ended up."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Casey Jones said in response.

"Why is that?" Artemis asked.

"Well for starters our captain went to.. who knows where. And if we go and look for that doctor guy that would only split us up further," Casey Jones explained. His attention then turned to Chibiusa who was still knocked out. "Not to mention this little girl is still out of commission, and if we are to take the doctor's word for it there are also unknown dangers on this island. Not the ideal situation to launch a search."

"I have to agree," said Heiji backing Casey's decision.

No one voiced a disagreement. The decision was unanimous.

XXX

A distance away from the others Vegeta hovered in place above several trees beneath him. Unlike everyone else from Team Green the saiyan prince knew exactly what had caused the rumble in activity. " _Beerus…_ " There was no doubt in his mind. He had sensed it the moment the strike had been initiated. This left Vegeta to wonder, who was he fighting against?

" _I don't sense Kakarotto.. nor is he going against anyone else from our world_ ," Vegeta realized. " _That must mean Beerus is going against someone from one of the other worlds. Surely Bat-Mite will intervene_?"

Vegeta was now worried. Even with his mind focused elsewhere he caught notice of the presence of another. "I might not be able to sense you, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear you approach. Enough hiding, come on out."

In the moments following that Dr. Gero appeared from below, joining Vegeta in the sky. Now hovering in place from a couple feet behind the doctor spoke. "You know what caused this island to shake, do you not? I'm most interested in knowing, Vegeta."

Vegeta did not respond, choosing to keep to himself. Was the bout over? Or was that only the spark of the beginning?

…..

 **Team Red**

Wonder Woman extended her hand down to one of her teammates who had fallen over. "Renet, are you ok?"

Accepting her hand Renet allowed Wonder Woman to help her up. "I'm fine," Renet assured. Now back on her feet she dusted herself off. "What in the world just happened?!"

"I can't begin to tell you," replied Wonder Woman. "It was all so sudden. One moment we were conversation, and the next.. it felt like something might have made impact with our island."

"Oh, you mean like a meteoroid?!"

"Not a possibility," someone spoke from behind.

The two turned to find who had joined them. "Red Robin," said Wonder Woman. "Are you alright?"

"I feel like I took a straight shot from Killer Croc," Red Robin jokingly replied as he rubbed the top of his head. "I'll live."

"You said my guess was impossible," Renet stated. "Are you saying you know what caused the island to shake?"

The former boy wonder shook his head. "I do not. To clarify I was only implying that it would be impossible for a meteoroid to cause what we just felt," Red Robin said. "You see, a meteoroid is a solid object that can only be found in space. Now in the case a meteoroid manages to break a planet's atmosphere, typically traveling at a speed of forty five thousand miles per hour or higher it then affectively becomes a meteor. This leads to the conclusion of this evolution, the moment the meteor crash lands onto the surface of any planet it becomes known as a meteorite. So if your guess is correct, the proper term to use in this case would be-"

"Nerd," interjected Renet who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, you didn't even let me finish," Red Robin said.

Wonder Woman managed a smile. Not a moment more the sound of clapping was heard. The three of them looked left to find Saguru from Dimension Style. With attention now on him he seized clapping. "Lovely lesson, terminology at its finest," Saguru chose to praise. "I was beginning to think all you clowns in masks were nothing but show. But appears your apparel gave a false notion. Perhaps you will provide great service after all."

Whether he was being sarcastic or not was an uncertainty. "I'll take that as a compliment," Red Robin said.

"Hakuba, have you seen any of the others?" Wonder Woman asked.

The young detective shook his head. "You three are the only ones I have come across since we were separated by who knows what."

"I see." Wonder Woman then turned her back to the four before advancing forward.

"Are you going somewhere?" Renet asked.

"I'm going to go and find the others," Wonder Woman replied.

"Shouldn't one of us go wi-"

"No," Wonder Woman shot down. "I will go alone. There is a chance they could be searching for us as well, and if they come through here it would prove beneficial if the three of you remained here."

"Reasonable," Saguru said.

Glancing back at them once more Wonder Woman delivered a final message. "Red Robin, you're in charge until my return."

"Aye captain," accepted Red Robin who gave a thumb's up.

"I won't be long."

And just like that she went on her way.

…

 **Team Gold**

The impact of the collision had sent the captain of team gold crashing into a tree as the rest of the swamp seemingly shook vigorously. This lasted for no more than ten seconds. Once everything returned to normal Luffy launched himself out from the tree, swinging his hands into the air as if to show an excitement. "That was AWESOME! Let's do it again!"

"Are you crazy," responded Starfire who had managed to catch herself in midair. "Any one of us could have got hurt."

"She's right. We should check on the others." Sailor Pluto said who stood at her side. "Assuring everyone else's safety is top priority."

A few moments later the three would be joined. "All is good here," reported Flash who stepped out past a bush.

Starfire looked across to find Luna was sitting on his left shoulder. "I see our cat friend is with you, good."

"I managed to catch her before she could make contact with anything," Flash informed.

"And I am very appreciative of that," Luna acknowledged. "My only hope is the others are ok."

Sailor Pluto searched the area near. None of the others were anywhere to be found except for Android 17 who still stood under the same tree from before. This prompted the obvious. "Did either of you happen to see which way the others might have went?"

Flash shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I did not."

"Not to worry," Luffy said self-assured. "We'll just have to go and find them."

"Given the magnitude of the shake, I don't believe they could have gone too far," Starfire believed.

"Starfire," Luffy said addressing the Tamaranean woman.

"Yes?"

"I'm not really sure how far or which way all of them went flying, so.." Luffy pointed to the sky. "Since you can fly, do you mind keeping a lookout from above?"

"I would be honored to," replied Starfire who nodded.

"Thanks." Luffy then turned for the opposite side. Without saying another word Luffy began walking.

"Where are you going?" Flash asked.

Pulling his straw hat over his forehead Luffy replied. "To find the others."

Nothing more needed to be said. Above all else there was still one question that remained a mystery in all of their minds, what had caused the island to shake? Well, everyone except for one who believed he knew what the cause was. " _Someone is fighting_." Android 17 seemed certain of this. How come all activity had come to a stop after the initial shake of the island? Had the bout concluded?

…

 **Team Black**

There was no exception. Just as those on the other islands, the people of team black felt the effects of Beerus's wrath. Yusaku Kudo found himself on his back. How had he ended up in a position like this? Everything had happened so fast. His vision was now blurred, though it gradually began to clear. When it did he found a familiar face standing over him.

"Need a lift," asked Franky.

He smiled. "Why not," accepted Yusaku who grabbed hold of his hand. Now back on his feet he asked the expected. "What just happened? Are we experiencing an earthquake?"

Franky shrugged his shoulders, in turn showing he was just as clueless on the matter. "I can't say for sure."

"How is everyone else?" Yusaku asked.

"They're all fine."

Reaching for his face Yusaku realized something was missing. "My glasses.. where are they?"

The two would then be joined by Gohan who walked over after noticing Yusaku Kudo was now back on his feet. "Captain, how are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy," Yusaku admitted. "But I'll be ok. Though, I seemed to have misplaced-"

"Your glasses?" Gohan held out his left hand. "Not to worry, they're right here. Sailor Mars managed to recover them a short time ago."

"I'll have to thank her," said Yusaku who looked into her direction. "How long was I out for anyway?"

"Not that I was keeping count or anything," Franky said giving it some thought. "About a minute or two."

"So no one knows what caused the island to shake like that?"

While Gohan had his own theory he wasn't one to jump to conclusion. "Whatever it was it has since stopped." Gohan then looked to the sky. " _Let's hope it stays that way_."

…

 **Team Pink**

The moment the island shook several of team pink's members sprang into action. Goku immediately took flight, catching both Michelangelo and Yukiko Kudo who went flying the moment the island began to shake. The same happened to both Lex Luther and Brook who were intercepted in midair by Trunks. The uproar in activity ended almost as fast as it had come.

"Thanks for the save dude," Michelangelo thanked upon being brought back down to ground level.

Goku sensed his presence in that instance. " _Beerus._."

Yukiko took a couple steps away from the pair as a frightened look came on her. "Yo..you can FLY!"

"Hehehe," chuckled Goku who rubbed the top of his head as the grin on his face widened. "I can do a lot more than that."

"H.. how, but how?" Yukiko asked. "I never imagined something like this could ever be possible. It's almost like something out of a movie."

"Well you see, it's actually really simple," Goku began.

"NO!" Michelangelo yelled as he jumped in between the two.

Fearing the worst Goku tightened his fists as if to prepare for battle. "What's wrong?"

Facing him Michelangelo placed a finger over his lips. "Shhhhhh. Don't say anything."

"Don't say anything?" Goku was confused to say the least. "Why can't I tell her about how I'm able to fly?"

"Not yet," Michelangelo smiled before proceeding to rub his hands together. "Not until we begin."

This was questioning to say the least. "What are we going to begin?"

"I hate to pose as an interruption, but does anybody know what in the flying wingless pelican from 'Octopusman 3' caused the island to shake just now?" Beast Boy asked.

Goku's mind reverted back to the situation at hand as he faced him. "That's right, Beerus," Goku said.

"Beer..us?" questioned Beast Boy.

"Who in the shell is Beerus?" Michelangelo asked.

"Beerus is the God of Destruction, and also the second highest ranked player from my world," Goku conveyed to the pair.

"Oh yea, that purple cat dude," Michelangelo recalled. "Now I remember."

"Wait.. are you saying he's the one who caused this island to shake like a bobblehead during an earthquake in the middle of Central freaking City?!" Beast Boy asked looking for clarification.

"That right," Goku confirmed. He then looked up toward the sky. "I don't know who against, but he's definitely fighting someone.. and I want to know who."

"How is that even possible?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll tell you once I get back," Goku promised.

Now smiling, Goku prepared himself to take flight. Before he could act Sailor Neptune called to him. "Goku-san."

Looking toward her Goku replied. "What is it?"

"I hate to be the deliverer of bad news, but if you leave this island you will be disqualified," Sailor Neptune said.

"What? You're not serious are you?!"

"Don't you remember what Bat-Mite said back at the Bye Bye Bat Base? Anyone who travels away from their selected island would result in immediate disqualification," Sailor Neptune reminded. "If you plan on sticking around, then I would advise that you not leave the island."

A look of disappointment came on Goku's face. "Ohh man, I completely forget about that!" He was completely bummed out. " _I really want to know what's going on over there_."

….

 **Team Silver**

A punch was thrown, bringing with it an impact that was felt by all. A majority of Team Silver's players had been sent flying to the ground.

" _What the shell just happened_?" questioned Raphael who lifted his head up from the silver sand. Everything had happened so fast.

Beerus had hit his mark with high precision. In the pass of a second he found that he had not made contact with his intended target. Blinking, Beerus looked into the eyes of the man that now stood across. "You.." His eyes lowered, taking note of the 's' on the oppositions chest. A look of excitement was now on Beerus's face. "Oh yes, you're the one this game's host referred to as Superman."

Opening the palm of his left hand Superman released the grip he had on Beerus's fist as he stepped back. "That'll be about enough of that," Superman conveyed to the God of Destruction.

"Put me down!" demanded Robin who was being held above ground in Superman's right hand.

Facing him Superman responded. "That goes for you as well." Following this Superman placed him back to the ground. "If you haven't already forgotten, any alterations between anyone inside camp will lead to a penalty, possibly even elimination. We're a team; we should not be fighting among ourselv-"

"Don't blame me that our so called captain can't take a little critique on one's opinion," Robin said.

"We're not here to make enemies."

"Why don't you tell that to the six foot kangaroo behind you," Robin retorted.

By this point Superman patience was trending thin. "Are you trying to provoke a fight?"

"I never asked for your interference alien," Robin snapped in return.

"There's only one reasonable resolve to make."

Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "And what do you propose that is?"

Superman turned back to Beerus. "I believe you owe our captain an apology."

Robin spat. "Like hell I do." Turning, Robin walked away with nothing more to say.

"Where are you going?" Superman called upon his departure.

Robin didn't answer.

Superman took a deep breath. He then looked back to Beerus. Now with an apologetic look to express Superman bowed his head. "I'm sorry for all of that, on Robin's behalf as well."

Beerus didn't respond, simply waiting for what the Man of Steel was to say next.

"He just needs time alone to assess everything," Superman explained. "I'll have a word with him shortly. I have no doubt, he'll come aroun eventually. Now.. if you will excuse me."

Superman then focused his attention to the rest of the team. "Is everyone alright?"

By this time everyone was back on their feet except for Buggy who was still out of commission. "What the hell just happened?!" Wataru asked as Superman came within feet of him. "Are we experiencing an earthquake?"

There was certainly a fear to see in his eyes. Hoping to calm him Superman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not too worry, everything is going to be ok."

Standing a distance away Sailor Uranus watched from afar. She had witnessed everything. Unlike the majority she knew what had caused the planet to shake. She was taken back to say the least. She would have never guessed there would be beings powerful enough to cause the planet to shake with nothing but pure physical force. " _I can't wait to see what else everyone here is capable of_. _Perhaps the Sailor Senshi will be challenged after all_."

Still with his eyes on Beerus, Piccolo watched as his captain returned to the large log he had been seated on before. Breathing in deeply, Piccolo exhaled in relief. "Phew, that could have ended a lot worse." He then looked to the sky. " _Everyone seems to be on good terms for the time being. Let's hope it remains this way_."

…

 **Team Blue**

Over ten minutes had gone by since everything around them had stopped shaking. Had they experienced a low level earthquake? This was believed to be the case by the majority.

"Guys, I think it has stopped," Sailor Moon noted.

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief. " _Finally_.." the sniper muttered under his breath.

"Any ideas as to what might have caused it?" Aquaman questioned.

"No doubt an earthquake of some kind," Zoro assumed.

That was the general consensus. However Whis knew that wasn't the case. He stood off to the side a short distance away from the others. Peering into the sky he waited, certain a second wave of vibration would shock through. Another minute passed, then two. The result was now clear. " _It's over_."

This left Whis to wonder; how had the bout ended? Did Bat-Mite intervene? And above all, who had Beerus crossed with?

His thoughts would however be interrupted by a soft spoken voice from behind. "Whis-san?"

Turning around Whis came to face the only blue haired girl on his team. "Mercury.. is there something I can help you with." While subtle, there was a hint of concern on her face.

"You've been over here by yourself for a time now." Sailor Mercury paused. When he didn't respond she continued. "Is everything alright?"

Whis half smiled. "I was.. how does the saying go? Simply out spacing."

"Did you mean, spacing out?"

"Oh, yes," Whis chuckled. "Spacing out. It seems I misplaced my word choice. Is there anything else you wished to enquire?"

Hesitating, Sailor Mercury shook her head as she turned back into the direction of the others. "No. I only wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Whis could find very few words for such an admission. "Why thank you for your concern."

With nothing more to say Sailor Mercury made her way back to the others. Unknown to either of them Nightwing had been watching the pair from a distance away.

"Yo, something wrong?"

Hearing his voice Nightwing turned to find one of his comrades at his side. "Cyborg.."

"You seemed tuned in to whatever it was those two were discussing," Cyborg pointed.

Nightwing nodded in acknowledgement. "That girl, Mercury.. she's a lot smarter than she's letting on."

This was not the expected response. "How do you figure?"

"Just now, when she was speaking with Whis," Nightwing began. "She was trying to press him for his take on the supposed earthquake we had a couple minutes ago. If you noticed, shortly after the shaking of this island concluded Whis exiled himself from everyone else."

Cyborg didn't see any problem with this, nor was he sure where the former boy wonder was going with all of this. "So, what of it?"

"I believe he knows what caused the island to shake. His tightened posture, the incentive look on his face even," Nightwing explained. "This leads us to Mercury. If she suspected Whis was aware of what caused the island to shake why not ask the question directly? The answer; one she suspects Whis is up to something. Two, Mercury herself has something to hide, and her confronting him was nothing more than to see if he was catching onto whatever secret plan she might have in play."

"Wooooh wooh, slow down," Cyborg said waving his hands back and forth. "Where are all of these conspiracy theories coming from all of a sudden?"

"It's just-"

Cyborg cut in before Nightwing had the chance to respond. "Oh, now I get it," Cyborg said upon coming to a realization. "This all has to do with Batman, doesn't it? What exactly did he tell you and the other robin scouts earlier? What could he have possibly said to make you so paranoid?"

The two would then get interrupted. "Hey." Someone spoke from behind.

The pair turned around to come face to face with Sailor Moon. There was a genuine expression of interest on her face. "What are you guys doing over here alone?" Sailor Moon asked. "Why don't you come over and join the rest of us?"

"Is something going on?" Nightwing asked.

"Bat-Mite said to use the time we have to ourselves wisely," Sailor Moon reminded. "What better way to spend our time then getting to know each other? The more familiar with one another the better prepared we'll be when it is time to compete."

"You know, I have to agree," nodded Cyborg.

"I'll meet you guys over there," Sailor Moon said before moving past the two into the direction of Whis.

It was now just the two of them. "Cyborg, listen," Nightwing began. "Later once everyone is settled in Aquaman, you, and myself will have a word on what Batman and the rest of us discussed. You guys should be aware as well."

Cyborg was surprised that a certain name was left out. "What about Superboy?"

"I'd rather not bring any of this to his attention at the moment," Nightwing responded. He then began walking back toward the others. "There's already enough going on as it is, I don't want to cloud his mind with too much extra. At least not so soon."

Cyborg followed from close behind, wondering what it was Nightwing had discussed with Batman. Was there more going on than what it seemed?

…

 **Team Red**

Prior to the island shaking the pair had already distanced themselves from everyone else. Several minutes passed by since the island had shaken. Now convinced all activity had come to a close Tuxedo Kamen's eyes dropped down from where he gandered. Turning he faced the woman who stood at his side. "Jupiter."

She looked up at him. "You haven't said a word since we departed," Sailor Jupiter noted. "What did you want to talk about in private?"

"Isn't it obvious," Tuxedo Kamen said. "There's no telling what evil it is Sailor Mars sensed before. While we might not be able to determine that now, that doesn't mean we can't put ourselves in position to last until we can figure that out."

"What do you mean?"

"Only that we're on the same page," Tuxedo Kamen clarified. "As you know, if our team loses a challenge someone will be voted off. Before that time comes I think it would be wise if you and I decided on who we should aim for if our team happens to lose."

"You make a point. I honestly hadn't given that any thought," Sailor Jupiter admitted. She took the next couple seconds to do that. "Well out of everyone here the obvious choice would be that boy."

"To whom are you referring to?"

"I don't recall his name. I'm talking about the kid who wearing the orange and blue outfit," Sailor Jupiter described.

"Oh, you mean Goten-kun," Tuxedo Kamen realized.

"Given that he is only a child it is only logical that we vote him off first if we lose, after all he probably has the least to offer to this team."

"That was my choice as well, at least at first."

Jupiter blinked. "You disagree?"

"I do," Tuxedo Kamen confirmed. "You see, Goten doesn't appear to be an ordinary boy. Shortly before you arrived on the island I witnessed his arrival. He didn't just appear like most everyone else, he came from the sky."

"Came from the sky?"

"Yes, he has the ability to fly," Tuxedo Kamen relayed. "And from what I could tell he used no technology of any kind to do so."

"Wow, I would have never guessed that. Did he use some kind of magic?"

"A possibility. But until we're certain I think we should keep him around," Tuxedo Kamen said making a case. "Who knows what else he might be capable of; at this early stage in the game it would be foolish for us to target him."

"Well if not him, then who should we aim to eliminate in the case we lose?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, we vote for Red Robin," Tuxedo Kamen replied. "Of everyone assembled he is one of three Bat-Mite deemed an accident. And if we are to take that at face value, it probably means he isn't as formidable as everyone else summoned to this world."

There was no arguing this point in her mind. "Then it's settled, if we lose our vote will be for Red Ro-" Sailor Jupiter stopped in mid speech after hearing an unsettling sound from behind. "What is that?!"

The two looked across the way; there was no one to be seen. "It came from behind that tree," Tuxedo Kamen pointed.

Sailor Jupiter pressed on in immediate pursuit. She reached the tree in little time, peeking around it to find nothing but a bush and several other trees. " _No way… there's no one here_."

XXX

At another location on the island Bulma, Mr. Satan, and Goten stood in an area surrounded by several pine trees.

"It's a good thing you managed to catch us in mid-air," Bulma voiced looking over at Goten as she dusted herself off. "There is no telling how far we would have went."

"Ahh, it was nothing," Goten bashfully replied.

"That was one hell of a shake," Mr. Satan stated. "I wonder what could have caused it. Probably an earthquake if I had to take a guess."

Bulma was not convinced. "I doubt it."

Her given response came as a surprise. "What?" questioned Mr. Satan. "If not an earthquake, then what do you think could have caused the island to shake like it did?"

An assured look came to her face. "Isn't that obvious," Bulma said placing her hands upon her waist. "It's probably that Son-kun. No doubt he's challenged someone to a fight."

Mr. Satan gulped. "Bu.. but wouldn't that mean he'll get eliminated from the game," Mr. Satan fretted at the thought of it. "You remember what Bat-Mite said, if there are any fights between team members the resulting punishment is disqualification."

There was now a worried look on Goten's face.

Bulma arms dropped back to her side. "I had almost forgotten about that," Bulma admitted. Her tone changed completely on the matter. "I certainly hope I'm wrong."

Silence fell once again. Many seconds passed before Mr. Satan chose to speak. "Where are we anyway? How far away from the others have we traveled?"

Lifting a hand Goten pointed into the direction directly behind him. "Pretty much everyone is in that direction."

Mr. Satan was delighted to hear this. "Then that's where we're going. How far away are we exactly?"

"Hmmmm.." Goten brought a hand to his chin. He was clueless as to what the exact distance was. "I'm not really sure," Goten finally admitted.

"Do you at least have an estimation for how long it will take for us to reach them?"

"If I fly us all there we'll be there in no time," Goten guaranteed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bulma said throwing her hands into the air.

Bulma walked over to Mr. Satan, stopping the moment she reached his side. "Alright, we're ready," Mr. Satan conveyed.

Goten then made his way over to the pair. However without so much as a warning he came to an abrupt stop after only taking two steps. Narrowing his eyes, Goten looked into the distance as if he had seen something. But it was not something that he saw, but rather something he sensed. Where was it coming from exactly? What was it.. or rather, who?

Noticing this Bulma called to him. "Goten-kun, is something wrong?"

Goten's focus was completely elsewhere. " _Who could it be? I've never sensed anything like this before_."

There was an uneasiness that resided on his face. When he didn't respond, Bulma called to him for a second time. "Goten-kun!"

After a second more Goten finally faced her. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. "I was just looking at the flying birdies over there.

Looking up, Bulma caught eye of the flock of birds that had been pointed out. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful it was nothing more. "You can check out the birds as soon as we return to the others."

"Works for me!" Goten cheerfully said.

And with that Goten launched forward, grabbing hold of both Mr. Satan and Bulma before taking flight. Clearly caught by surprise, Bulma voiced displeasure. "How about a little warning next time!"

…

 **Team Gold**

What happened? One moment everything couldn't be any more clear, and the next.. blank? Reality slowly began to settle back in. Her sight remained closed off to the rest of the world, feeling as if she was being carried through the sky on a cloud. Soon all movement seemingly came to a stop. It was then that a sound was heard, footsteps. Was someone approaching?

That thought would be backed after hearing someone speak a few moments later. "Hey, are you ok?"

Forcing her eyes open she came to find someone standing over her, a young man wearing a straw hat. "Who are you?" she softly spoke.

"Monkey D. Luffy," he smilingly replied. "I'm your captain. Don't tell me you have already forgotten?"

"..Captain?"

The pirate nodded. "Of Team Gold," Luffy reminded. "I'm glad I was able to find you, umm.. who are you again?"

Sitting up from where she laid on her back, she took notice of the swampy surroundings. Everything slowly began to come back to her. " _So none of that was a dream_?"

"Hey," Luffy pressed for a second time waving a hand in front of her face. "What's your name?"

Expressing a look of annoyance she stood to her feet. "Haibara, Ai."

"Hehehe, so Haibara," Luffy began as he leaned in. Excitement began to build. "What's your specialty?"

Haibara blinked upon having this asked. "My what?"

"Come on, I promise I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret," Luffy promised. Rubbing his hands together he rephrased the inquired. "What cool abilities do you have?"

"I have not the slightest clue for what you are talking about," Haibara responded.

At that moment the two would look to their blind side after hearing something lunge out from a tree nearby. "There you are," The newcomer said after spotting the two.

"Hey look, it's Leonardo," Luffy pointed. "I was hoping I would find you."

"Well, here I am," Leonardo said joining the two. "Where are the others?"

"Back where we all initially met," Luffy informed. "I only left after the island shaking sent you, Haibara, and Sanji flying."

"To look for us," Leonardo concluded. "I see. Do we know what caused the island to shake like that?"

Haibara was hoping to learn the same.

Luffy shook his head. "Not a clue. But whatever it was, it seems to be over now."

"What do you say we return to the others," Leonardo suggested. "Maybe they've found your friend by now."

Luffy couldn't agree anymore. "Only one way to find out."

Taking charge, Luffy lead the way back to the larger group.

As they walked Haibara looked up at Luffy before then turning to Leonardo. It was clear Luffy was not the one who carried her to this very spot, and given Leonardo's reaction when he discovered the two of them it was unlikely that it was him either. " _If it was not either of these two who carried me here, then who was it? Did I just imagine the whole thing_?"

….

 **Team Green**

The sun was now beginning to settle on the edge of the horizon, bringing with it an incoming dark. After a time away from the larger group Dr. Gero finally rejoined them. Chopper was the first to notice him upon his return. "Doctor, you're back."

Dr. Gero surveyed the area, noticing no one had strolled off, except for one. "I see Mr. Constantine is the only one who decided to tour the premises?"

"Given what you said before, why would any of us want to take the risk?" Heiji said in response. "None of us know what could be out there."

"I hardly see what could be so frightening," Casey Jones stated. "I mean, the old dude was able to travel and make it back no problems."

"Do you not know to whom you are referring to?" Dr. Gero said in response.

"Hey, look," Casey said facing him. "As far as I'm concerned you aint no better than I am. Everyone here has something to prove, until we dance everyone is on equal footing as far as I am concerned."

"Doctor, where is the captain?" Chopper asked. "Did you come across him when you journeyed out?"

"I did," confirmed Dr. Gero.

"Why didn't he come back with you?"

"He has his reasons, ones that I chose not to question. Vegeta will return when he sees fit to."

At that moment Chibiusa who had awoken by this time made her way over. "I'm getting hungry, is there anything to eat around here?"

Heiji immediately removed the bag sitting on his left shoulder. "Here, I have this sandwich I bought at a convenience store back in my world before we were all brought here," Heiji offered. Opening the bag he handed the packaged sandwich over to her.

Bowing her head Chibiusa accepted the given. "Thank you."

"Do any of you know where Constantine has gone?" Dr. Gero asked out of curiosity.

"Not a clue," Casey Jones replied. "The guy just sat up, lit a cigar, and was on his way."

"..I see." Dr. Gero then looked to the largest tree across the way, taking note of Harley Quinn who was seated near the top of it. "How long has she been up there?"

"Not very long," Heiji replied.

"You think she can see any of the other islands from up there?" Chopper questioned.

"Why don't you climb up there and ask her," Heiji suggested before walking away from the group.

Chopper rolled his eyes. " _What is that supposed to mean_?"

…..

 **Team Black**

Most everyone had settled in by this time. For the first time since arriving here Yusaku stood alone, trying to comprehend the unorthodox situation that he now faced. Not long ago he believed all of this to be nothing but a dream. Every minute brought a growing truth to the reality of it all. Yusaku's thoughts then quickly turned to his family. " _I wonder how Yukiko and Shinichi are doing_."

He could only hope for the best. Even with his mind on the wellbeing of his family he knew at the end of the day there was only thing that he was in control of, himself. In those next moments he looked over everyone who was drafted to his team. Sitting under a tree across the way was Sailor Mars and Saturn, neither paying any mind to anyone else. " _Neither of them has said much since they arrived here_."

His focus then fell on Franky and Donatello who were locked in conversation further left of where he stood. It could be seen that the two were at ease from their given expressions. What the two were talking about was anyone's guess. Perhaps they were becoming more familiar with one another?

There was only one person who remained, Gohan. Yusaku peered across the way to find Gohan standing over Roshi who had yet to awaken from his earlier fall upon arriving on this island. Of everyone he had come to meet on this very day, if there was anyone Yusaku felt he could trust it was Gohan.

Of team black's members, three had strolled off for different reasons. Yusaku's only thought on the matter, when would they return? It was after this thought paved to his mind that a sound resembling footsteps was heading their way. Yusaku turned to the right. " _Someone's coming_."

He wasn't the only one to hear it, Sailor Mars too was alert. " _Who could it be_?" Sailor Mars wondered.

A couple seconds was all it took, both watching as Deathstroke came into view, descending from hillside. "I see the gang's all here," the mercenary remarked.

His voice carried to all ears, in turn gathering the desired attention. "There's one thing I'd like to say to you all, and I'm only going to say it once."

Before Deathstroke had the chance to continue Franky took a single step forward. "Who the heck are you supposed to be?" asked Franky. "Were you sent here by Bat-Mite?"

"That's him, Slade," Donatello relayed coming to Franky's side. "The guy who we mentioned to you before."

"You will refer to me as Deathstroke!" Slade retorted.

Donatello gulped. " _Oh kay then, I'll be sure to add that to the address list_ ," muttered the turtle in purple.

"As I was saying before, there is one thing that I wish to convey to you all." A couple seconds went by before he revealed what that was. "It is simple, stay out of my way."

"Stay out of your way?" Gohan questioned. "We're all here to work together. There is no need for you to-"

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear," Slade interrupted. "I don't need nor want any help from any of you. Any incident involving any of you that stalls me from reaching my goal will amount to consequence."

" _And here I thought we were all part of a team_ ," Gohan said under his breath. The half saiyan wanted to say more, but for the sake of avoiding an argument he remained silent for the time being.

Franky did not like Deathstroke's presented tone. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"A simple warning," Slade clarified. "Now, if you would excuse me. I would like to explore the premises further.

Yusaku stepped off to the side as Deathstroke walked into his direction, allowing him a clear path by. The two shared a brief glance as he passed. Yusaku wanted to say something, but was reluctant to. As the captain of this team he felt partially responsible for maintaining good relations between the various members. But it was only the first night right? Perhaps any inner team tension would simmer away in the coming days?

Sailor Mars kept a sharp eye as Deathstroke faded out of sight. " _That one there is a real team player_." Her focus then shifted to Sailor Saturn who sat only inches away. "Saturn.."

Staring into the distance afar Sailor Saturn replied. "Yes?"

"No matter what happens, we need to stay focused," Sailor Mars said. "Be mindful of what you say to anyone here. As it stands now you and I only have each other that we can trust."

A couple seconds passed before Sailor Saturn spoke again. "Akako Koizumi and Raven have not returned."

"At least not yet," Sailor Mars noted. "What about it? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Saturn replied. She rested her head onto the tree as she stared up at the sky. " _I just don't have a good feeling_."

….

 **Team Pink**

Several minutes had passed since the island had unexpectedly shaken. Since then Michelangelo had gathered everyone around. Some stood, while others sat. Michelangelo was at the center of the group, pacing back and forth as he cut a piece of paper down into smaller portions.

It was during this process that Lex Luther became growingly impatient. "How long do you plan on keeping us waiting?" Lex asked. "What is this all about?"

"Patience civilian," Michelangelo replied as he took one final cut of the paper. "We are about to begin. Now with several slips of paper in hand Michelangelo walked around, handing a piece to everyone.

Once in hand Sailor Neptune flipped her slip of paper over to make a discovery. "It's blank," Neptune noted.

"That's the point," Michelangelo said as he continued to hand out the blank pieces of paper.

"What do you mean?" Brook asked. He was anxious to know what was going on just as anyone else.

"You'll see, just a little bit longer." Michelangelo then came upon Yukiko, unlike the others instead of handing her a single piece he handed her two. This came as a surprise, not only for her but everyone else as well. Now ready to begin Team Pink's captain returned to the center of the group. "Now that everyone has a piece of paper we can now begin. But before we do, are there any questions?"

"I've got one," Beast Boy said raising his hand. "Why does Mrs. Kudo get two pieces of paper while the rest of us were only given one?"

Michelangelo responded by pointing in the direction of Kogoro Mouri who still lay unconscious a short distance away. "It is pretty simple. Given that she is the only one who knows our sleeping friend over there, it is only right that Yukiko holds onto his paper until he awakes."

"That makes sense," Yukiko said after hearing his reasoning.

"What's the objective behind all of this anyway?" Trunks asked.

Michelangelo smiled, ready to answer just that. "With the blank slips of paper you have, I want you all to write something down about yourselves. Something none of us could tell by simply looking at you."

"I'm down," Beast Boy said.

"Umm, captain," Goku said waving a hand. "What if we don't have something to write with?"

"Not to worry," Michelangelo said reaching for the side of his belt. In a moments time he pulled out a number of pens for all to see. "If you need something to write with I've got plenty of these to go around."

" _How convenient_ ," Lex said under his breath.

"After we have written something about one's self what do we do next?" Brook asked. "Will we then read them?"

"No. First you'll fold the piece of paper in half," Michelangelo replied. "Obviously you don't want anyone to see what you have written."

"Makes sense," said Trunks following along.

"Then you'll bring each of your written messages to me, which will lead to the game itself."

"Game?" questioned Sailor Neptune.

Michelangelo nodded. "Like a deck of cards each of you will select one of the folded slips of paper at random," Michelangelo explained. "Whatever you select it will be your job to try and guess who wrote that message.

"Buu like the sound of this game!" Majin Buu voiced clapping his hands.

"No need to rush it. I'll give you all time to think about what you want to write. Know this, guessing correctly will result in reward," Michelngelo began. He stopped, rubbing his hands together as a sinister look came to his face. Using his best bad guy voice Michelangelo spoke again. "On the flip side, any wrong guesses will prove to be.. what should I say, punishing! Muwwhahahahah!"

…..

 **Team Silver**

Night fall had finally come, bringing the sight of a moon high above. Its emitted light touched down to the silver sand, making it shine like any prized jewelry. "It's so beautiful!" Sailor Venus voiced.

Even Sailor Uranus had to admit this. "It certainly is."

Not everyone was focused on the beauty show on display, for others there was more on mind. The thought had stuck with him since the draft had begun back at the Bye Bye Bat Base. Why had Bat-Mite chosen him of all people to take part in a game such as this? From the eyes of everyone else he was nothing more than just a child. " _There is no mistake_ ," Conan thought to himself. " _Bat-Mite knows who I really am. He knows I'm Shinichi Kudo, he must. But how_?"

The question then became, how long had Bat-Mite been watching him prior to bringing everyone here. No, not just him, but rather.. everyone. How much does Bat-Mite know about each individual? Then there was the main question to figure. "What prompted Bat-Mite to bring us all here to test us against his announced champion." Conan brought a hand to his chin as he thought deeper on the matter. "Back at the base Batman questioned him about that very fact. Bat-Mite said he wanted to prove them wrong. Who are them? Who could he have possibly been referring to?"

The thought of not having the sought answers only irked him further, staring up at the night sky as if to search for an answer. One he knew would not come. His thoughts however would be interrupted by the voice of one of his teammates.

"Hey guys, the clown is starting to move," Raphael called. "It looks like he might be finally waking up."

Hearing this both Sailor Venus and Wataru walked over. "About time," Wataru said.

The three now stood over him, watching as Buggy's eyes slowly propped open.

"Hi there," Sailor Venus smilingly said waving down at him.

The moment he saw her and the two standing beside her Buggy jumped up, before then leaping back two feet. "Who the hell are you PEOPLE!" Buggy pointed. He then noticed the unfamiliar grounds that surrounded him. "And where the hell am I!"

Raphael looked at Sailor Venus, then to Wataru. "So which one of yall wants to explain to our man what's going on?"

Piccolo watched from a distance away, having no intent on adding himself to the equation. Piccolo then looked into the direction of Beerus who still sat on the log several feet away. Beerus's eyes were closed, showing he had little care for what was going on around him. Beerus had not said anything since the incident that occurred earlier in the day. This left Piccolo to wonder what was on his mind.

" _I never expected Beerus to be able to hold himself back like he did earlier. It is almost baffling_." Looking elsewhere Piccolo noticed of everyone on the team Superman, nor Robin were anywhere to be seen. " _Gone? Where did those two go?_ "

XXX

Another location on the island.

"This is far enough," Superman said coming to a stop after another step. Turning around he faced Robin who had followed him.

"I don't see the need for us to travel so far just to talk," Robin said.

"I'd rather we talked in private," Superman said in response. "Listen, this act of yours.. drop it. It's not going to do any of us, or this team any favors."

"What act? I merely voiced an opinion and gave our supposed captain soft criticism," Robin argued. "I hardly see why I should take any heat. Let's not forget he was the one to strike."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is? That you're going to suck up to everyone's needs and wants by the hour?" Robin questioned. "Sorry, but not everyone here is a twenty four seven boy scout model citizen."

"I'm not asking you to be like me or anyone else, only that you respect those around here," Superman explained.

"Respect is something that is earned," Robin argued. "Something the kangaroo showed little of."

Superman placed a hand over his face as he took a deep breath. Lowering his hand back to his side he spoke once more. "Ok, the next time you step out of line you and I are going to have problems."

"As if I have to listen to anything you say," countered Robin.

"Would you prefer if I took this matter to Batman?" Superman asked. Silence ensued.

"I don't see why you're all worked up anyway," Robin stated. "You're clearly stronger than Beerus."

".. I'm not so sure," Superman said in response.

Robin's eyes widened, feeling as if his heart skipped a beat. "No way, no one is stronger than you."

Superman turned away, looking up toward the stars in the sky. "When I caught Beerus's fist in the palm of my hand, do you know what I saw in his eyes?"

"…"

Superman turned back to face him. "I didn't see frustration, nor anger. No, I stared into the eyes of someone who was anxious, pleased even."

"Are you saying he was thrilled for the challenge?"

".. I can't say for sure. But what I do know is, Beerus was holding back."

"What, are you certain?!"

Superman nodded. "I felt him pull his punch at the last second. Why he did, I don't know," Superman admitted. "Truth be told, he might be more powerful than even me. I can't say for sure. But let us not get it twisted, Beerus is not our enemy. No one here is. We are all part of the same team, and I would like for it to remain that way."

"Who ever said I wasn't a team player?"

"Damian, you're bright. You're also probably one of the smartest individuals on this team. All I can ask of you is that you at least try to play nice for however long we're here."

Many seconds passed before Robin finally replied. "Is that all?"

Superman nodded. "Now what do you say we rejoin the others?"

"I'll lead this time," Robin announced as he turned for the direction they had come.

Superman couldn't help but smile. " _He's just like his father_." And with that he followed in the boy wonder's steps.

…..

 **Team Gold**

"Hey guys, I'm finally back," Luffy announced. Walking from close behind, both Leonardo and Haibara made an appearance at his side.

"What took you so long?!" Starfire scolded as she leveled her hands to her waist. "We were beginning to worry."

Luffy simply smiled. "I guess we might have taken a wrong turn on the way back."

" _Try several_ ," Leonardo mumbled.

"It is great to see you were able to find Leonardo and the girl," Luna said. "What about your friend?"

Luffy looked toward her. "Oh, you mean Sanji?" Luffy took that time to look over everyone who was present. "I was hoping he would have made it back here on his own by now. Looks like I still have some searching to do."

Luffy pumped his fists together, ready to journey out for a second time.

"There is no need," Kaitou Kid said.

Luffy turned into the direction of the Kid thief as a questioning look came to his face. "What do you mean?"

"The Flash has already gone to do just that," Sailor Pluto informed. "He actually went to search for you. I have no doubt he'll find your friend in due time."

"How long ago was that?" Leonardo asked.

"A minute ago, maybe two," Starfire figured.

After learning this Luffy took an immediate seat onto the grass covered surface. "Someone wake me up when he gets back," Luffy said before fading back to the ground. "I'm going to take a little nap."

The moment those words left his lips he closed his eyes as he began to snore.

"What, he's asleep already?!" Starfire couldn't believe it.

Kaitou Kid chuckled as a grin formed across his lips. " _Monkey D. Luffy.. I like this guy_."

XXXX

Another location on the island.

Flash moved swiftly, looking from one side to the other as he traveled in search of the others. " _Come on, they couldn't have gone too far_."

The moment that thought came to mind he finally caught eye of something of importance. Flash came to an immediate stop. He now stood over the body of someone who he recognized.

"Hey look, it's that guy from the same world as the captain." Flash leaned down, checking for a pulse to make sure he was ok. "He's just fast asleep, good."

Standing back to his feet Flash placed a hand above his eyes before proceeding to survey the rest of the area. "No sign of Luffy and the other two. I'll go in search of them as soon as I return our friend here back to the-" Flash stopped in mid-sentence after having a dark shadow loom over him from something above. Flash turned as he looked upward. "Who's there?!"

"Barry, it's me," a voice called in return. Not a moment later someone leaped out from the tree above, gliding down to join him on ground level.

Flash's eyes shot wide, this was unexpected. "Batman?! What are you doing here?"

"I was drafted to this team just as everyone else."

"Then why haven't you joined the rest of at the-"

"Flash, we don't have much time before the others come searching for you," Batman interjected. "There's something I need you to do, so listen carefully."

There was now a focus to be seen on the speedsters face. "I'm all ears."

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Secret Challengers?

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Secret Challengers?**

 **Team Silver**

The night came and gone. The crack of dawn brought a flock of birds that flew in the distance away. Beerus's ears perked at the subtle sound. Not of the activity from overhead, but rather the sound of sand being crashed under foot. Aware of someone approaching Beerus opened his eyes. He gazed into the distance afar to discover it was none other than Superman. He said nothing, waiting patiently for the visitor who continued to approach.

In short time Superman found his way over. Bowing his head Superman proceeded to speak. "Good morning, captain."

"To what do I owe the visit?" asked Beerus.

"It's about yesterday," Superman began. "I just wanted to let you know, I had a word with Robin about his behavior. I stressed to him not only the importance of team, but also respecting his peers. This is unfamiliar territory for us all. Hopefully there won't be any further problems going forward."

"A shared sentiment," Beerus responded.

Superman smiled. "That's good to know."

"There is something I wish to inquire," Beerus said. "You're fast, and notably strong. Would I be right in assuming you are not a human?"

Superman nodded. "That would be correct. I am from a planet that was known as Krypton," Superman revealed. "I was sent to planet Earth shortly after my birth."

"That explains your uniqueness from the other humans from your world."

"Was there anything else you wished to ask of me?"

"No no, that is all," Beerus replied. "If I have anything further to ask you will be sure to hear from me."

He nodded. It was at that moment that Superman took eye to something sitting at Beerus's side. It looked like a scroll. " _What's that? I don't remember Beerus having that before_." Should he inquire on the matter? Ultimately Superman chose not to. He then turned to walk away, as he did Superman heard his captain's voice once more.

"Oh yes, there is one final thing I wanted to ask of you," said Beerus.

Superman stopped in his step. "What is it?"

Reaching for his pocket Beerus held up a small 'R' shaped device. "I was wondering if you would be educated on what this might be."

Beerus held it out for Superman to take. Now in hand Superman examined it. "It appears to be some kind of tracking device. Possibly even one that allows someone to hear anything you say from a distance." Superman looked back at him. "Where did you find this?"

"It was attached to the side of my leg," informed Beerus.

"Attached?"

"It was. By that boy in the mask, what was his name again.. oh yes, Robin."

Superman's fists clinched after learning this. "When?"

"Within five minutes of this team fully being assembled yesterday," Beerus relayed. "He didn't just place one on me, but everyone who wasn't you. I must admit he moves rather swiftly, so much in fact I am uncertain if even Piccolo realized one of those tracers was placed on him."

Superman immediately crushed the device in hand. "This is an unacceptable act. I will see to it that all remaining tracers that Robin planted on everyone are disposed of." Superman turned away once again, stopping after only taking a step. "Captain.."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind keeping all of this just between the two of us?" Superman asked. "I'd like to avoid any animosity that could come of this. In return I'll make sure there aren't any further problems."

Beerus nodded. "Those terms seem acceptable, you have an agreement."

In the snap of a second Superman was gone, leaving Beerus to ponder on his own. " _So, he's from a planet known as Krypton.. interesting_."

….

 **Team Blue**

It was thought to have been all a dream; Bat-Mite, the challengers from different universes, the game of survival. Masumi Sera had fallen asleep, awaking to find that she was still on an island of unknown. Could it be that she was indeed living a reality? Where was she now? Looking to all that surrounded her, everything began to come back. " _That's right.. I came here because I wanted to distance myself from everyone else_."

How long had she been out for? Could the others have possibly forgotten about her? Masumi had yet to hear any commotion from any of the others. This prompted her to ease up from the tree she sat against.

" _I don't hear anyone.. could it be that they have left this island altogether_?" Peaking around the corner of the large tree Masumi came to find the majority of her teammates gathered together a distance away. " _So they're all still here_."

"Aren't you tired of being alone?"

Startled by a voice, Masumi immediately jumped to her feet. "Who's there?!"

"Don't be alarmed, it's just me." In a moments time someone appeared from behind the tree.

"You, you're…?"

"Sailor Moon," captain of Team Blue reminded. "Masumi Sera, right?"

Masumi responded by placing her hands onto her hips. "How long were you behind there?"

"Not long."

There was now an unimpressed look to be found on her face. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Sailor Moon said. "I want you to join the rest of us. You shouldn't be here alone."

"What I do should not concern you."

"Of course it should, we're part of the same team." Sailor Moon smiled. ".. I guess the real question to ask, Sera-chan, what do you want?"

Unexpectedly the two would be joined by another. "I hate to interrupt."

The two looked off to the side to find who had appeared.

"Bat-Mite," Sailor Moon said. She was surprised to see him.

"Hello there beautiful," Bat-Mite winked. "I come with news."

…

 **Team Red**

There was very little interaction to find. Most everyone sitting within the group did so in silence. Saguru's stood off to the side alone, keeping eye on everyone from where he stood beside a pair of bushes. Of those who were present, it was only; Goten, Bulma, Mr. Satan, Renet, Red Robin, and himself. The question was where was everyone else?

Wonder Woman had ventured off the previous evening, and had yet to return. The pair from Dimension Moon left the group almost as soon as they arrived on the island. Then there was Nami and Nico Robin who had also departed.

" _Where have they all gone? This is certainly something that has my curiosity. Could it be that they're all out there plotting_?" There was no doubt in Saguru's suspicion. " _What could they all possibly have to gain by traveling alone? Furthermore this team's captain has yet to reappear; it's been several hours since Wonder Woman's departure. Could it be that she encountered some kind of trouble_?"

Not a moment after having these thoughts cloud Saguru looked over his shoulder to find both Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen walking toward him.

"Well look who finally decided to come back," Renet said being the second to spot the pair.

Tuxedo Kamen looked over everyone before speaking. "Where are the two from Dimension Sea and the captain?"

Red Robin turned to face him. "Nico and Nami both left shortly after you two did yesterday. As I am sure you both felt, this island might have experienced an earthquake of some kind. It was after that occurred that Wonder Woman decided to go and look for you all, to assure everyone's safety of course." Red Robin looked over the two with a new intent in his eyes. "So, where were you guys anyway? We never expected you two would be gone that long, let alone all night."

"We had something we needed to discuss," replied Tuxedo Kamen.

"And what might that have been? If you don't mind me asking.."

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes squinted. "It was a personal matter."

Red Robin could see the disconnect in his face. Tuxedo Kamen was withholding something, but what?

There was tension to be felt. Not a single person who was present could deny this. Hoping to brighten the mood Renet stepped up.

"Hey guys," Renet said raising a hand. "Who is ready to start discussing team strategy? If we want to be the best we should have a plan going forward."

"That's all well and said," Mr. Satan agreed. "But what exactly would we be planning for? It's not like we know what challenges Bat-Mite will put in front of us."

"Oh yah, you're right. Hmmmmmm." Renet brought a hand to her chin as she thought about that very fact.

"Before worrying about making plan our top priority should be going to find the three remaining members of this team," Bulma stated. "There's no telling what could be out there. If you all recall Bat-Mite did mention there would be outside obstacles."

"Speaking of which," Saguru began as he faced Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Jupiter. "While the two of you roamed the island, did you by any chance happen to come across anything one would deem.. unusual?"

The pair shared a quick glance before Jupiter replied to the asked. "No, I can't say that we did. Everything seemed pretty normal."

"Is that right?" Saguru was not convinced.

"So what are we waiting for?" Renet questioned. "Let's go find the others."

"Did you already forget, we have no idea what's out there," Bulma reminded. "Besides, why waste our time searching when we can track them from here."

This came as a surprise. "You have a way for tracking everyone?" Sailor Jupiter questioned. "How?"

Bulma smiled. "Not me, him," Bulma replied pointing into the direction of a sleeping Goten who lied on his back a short distance away.

There was now a puzzled look to be found on Renet's face. "Umm, and how will he be able to track the others exactly?"

"It's simple," Bulma said holding up a single finger. "He can sense them."

"He can what?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned.

Leafs being crushed under foot carried with the wind was heard in that instance. "You guys hear that?" Mr. Satan questioned. "Someone is coming."

The sound came for a second time. "He's right, it's coming from that direction," Sailor Jupiter pointed.

Soon three familiar faces appeared from the depths of the island. "Well if it isn't the trio who were the topic of discussion," Saguru remarked upon seeing them.

"I apologize for my late return," Wonder Woman conveyed to all.

"What happened out there? We weren't expecting you'd be gone that long," Red Robin admitted.

"It's complicated," Wonder Woman simply put.

Though Mr. Satan didn't notice it at first, when Wonder Woman neared he noticed what appeared to be a scroll in her left hand. "Hey Captain, what's that you're holding?"

Now in manageable distance of everyone, Wonder Woman stopped along with Nami and Nico before answering just that. "It is an invitation."

"Invitation?"

…..

 **Team Pink**

Just like he had done the previous day Michelangelo gathered all members of his team.

"Alright, everyone had a full night to think of something to write," Michelangelo said. "Now it's time for everyone to turn their answers in to the teacher."

Buu rubbed the top of his head in confusion. "What guy teacher?"

Smiling brightly, Michelangelo pointed to himself. "That would be yours truly."

"How you teacher when you captain?" Buu was now confused.

"Yohohohoh, a teacher captain!" Brook laughed.

Lex couldn't help but place a palm over his face. " _I'm surrounded by idiots_."

Sailor Neptune was the first to hand her slip of paper to Michelangelo. Trunks followed. Lex came next, reluctantly handing his piece of paper over to the captain. " _I don't see the point in any of this_ ," Luther huffed under his breath.

After jotting his answer down Buu happily walked over to hand his over as well.

"Here is mine," said Brook.

"I'll take that," replied Michelangelo who accepted the folded piece.

Not a second more Goku turned his in as well. "Hehehe," the saiyan warrior chuckled. "No way you're goanna guess which one is mine."

This left only three who had yet to finish. Of the bunch Yukiko was the first to walk forward. "All done."

"Why thank you." Now in his possession Michelangelo shuffled the pile of messages like he had before.

Kogoro stared down at the blank paper in hand. He was at a crossroads on what to write, if anything at all. "There's something suspicious about all of this." For one he didn't know or trust any of the people he had come to meet. The reality of it all had not yet truly set in, in some ways he believed this all to be a dream. Why then did it all feel so real? After contemplating for a time Kogoro finally managed a detail about himself. After doing so he too gave his paper to Team Pink's Captain.

"That just leaves you Boy Beast," said Michelangelo. "Are you about finished?"

"Pressing on it dude," replied Beast Boy. "Just give me another minute."

" _Another minute_?" Lex was becoming impatient. " _He had all night to think of something. Just how much damn time does he need_?"

A short time later Beast Boy pumped his fist into the air. "I've got it!" Wasting not a second more Beast Boy wrote down the thought to come to mind. "All yours Cap," conveyed Beast Boy who handed Michelangelo the final piece of paper.

Now with all written secrets in hand Michelangelo let out a grin. "Time to begin dudes and dudettes."

Goku immediately raised his hand. "Yo Michelangelo," Goku said. "What's a dudette?"

"A dudette is a girl dude bro," relayed Beast Boy who playfully punched his left arm. "They're the best kind of ladies in existence my man."

"Will there be anything else?" Michelangelo asked. When no one responded he continued. "Oh kay then! It's time to roll!"

"Oh sunny light, I hope I am not interrupting something important," someone spoke from above.

Everyone immediately looked upward to see him floating in place before yelling his name. "BAT-MITE!"

Bat-Mite responded by waving to everyone in return. "So nice to see you all in high spirits, and all together unlike the last group I visited." Bat-Mite then flew down to join everyone on the ground.

"Bat-Mite, what brings you here?" Trunks said being the one to ask the obvious.

"Why thank you for asking," Bat-Mite replied. "I was just about to get to tha-"

Bat-Mite would however be cut off by Kogoro who stepped past everyone to confront the host himself. "Listen here and listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once." Kogoro glared down at him. "I don't care about this tournament of yours, and I'm almost certain the majority of everyone here would be in agreement."

Bat-Mite blinked. "What's your point Mr. Mouri?"

"I want out. I have a daughter who needs me back at home, I have wide list of clients I'm scheduled to meet with this coming week. That's only scratching the surface." Kogoro then directed his attention to all of his teammates. "Surely all of you have love ones back home who are worried about you? Perhaps you have friends or work associates who may be wondering where you are?"

"All valid points Mr. Mouri," Bat-Mite acknowledged. "I can assure you that is not something you need to worry about. I have made sure of that. Now if you would refrain from speaking any further, I would now like to-"

"What do you mean that is not something to worry about? Explain," demanded Kogoro. "Explain to us all why our lives fall short of being more important than some juvenile game?!"

Bat-Mite felt insulted, above all he was begging to become impatient. "Enough! I will not be interrupted anymore," Bat-Mite declared. "If you speak once more hard poetic justice will be rained down upon you."

This did not stop Kogoro from continuing his rant. "You can't truly believe you can keep us all here without consent. It is only a matter of time before everyone retaliates."

The breaking point had finally been reached. Rolling his eyes Bat-Mite snapped his finger a single time, resulting in Kogoro Mouri transforming into a twelve inch cucumber with eyes. Everyone looked on in utter disbelief as they watched the cucumber fall softly to the ground.

"No way!" Goku yelled.

"That's.. that's impossible," Trunks said at a loss for words.

Team Pink's captain felt completely different on the matter. "Totally awesome! It's a cucumber with eyes!" Leaning forward Michelangelo reached down to grab the cucumber that lay on its side. Now in hand Michelangelo stared into the eyes of Kogoro who did the same in return. "Dude!"

"Hopefully that will put an end to any distractions," Bat-Mite stated.

"Bat-Mite, what have you done to him?" Yukiko asked in concern.

"I merely transformed Mr. Mouri into a mouthless cucumber," Bat-Mite answered. "Now that he can no longer interrupt I will continue with why I am here."

"What you have done to him, is his condition reversible?"

"Of course," Bat-Mite assured. "I will see to it that it is so once I am finished speaking."

Yukiko sighed in relief.

Trunks nodded. "That's good to know. I'd hate to be down a member so early in the game."

Just as Bat-Mite was to speak Michelangelo could be heard from his blind side. "Tickle tickle tickle!" Michelangelo said tickling the cucumber.

Beast Boy joined him. "Hey, can I try?"

Michelangelo didn't mind in the least. "Here ya go."

Now with the cucumber in hand Beast Boy took a closer look for himself. "It's warmer than I thought it would be, too sway!" Beast Boy said before twirling the cucumber high into the air. He caught it in his left hand on the way back down. Kogoro's eyes now dizzily spun in a circular motion.

"Here, my turn," Michelangelo said clapping his hands together. "I have a cool idea."

Bat-Mite tapped his left index finger upon his right wrist; he was becoming growingly impatient by the second.

Noticing this Sailor Neptune stepped in between the pair, taking hold of Kogoro herself. "That's enough playing with the cucumber boys," Neptune stated. She then turned focus on Bat-Mite before nodding. "You may commence."

Bat-Mite dropped both hands behind his back as he proceeded. "Excellent. Now where was I? Oh yes," Bat-Mite said refocusing matters. "I have come to alert you all of the first Goodies Game you will be taking part in."

"Goodies Game?" questioned Brook.

"Is this going to be the first challenge?!" There was excitement to hear in Goku's voice.

"Yes and no," replied Bat-Mite. "While you will be competing, it won't be against others. But rather for yourselves."

There were looks of confusion that came from this.

"What are you trying to imply?" asked Lex. "Could clarify what any of that is supposed to mean?"

"As to not have to repeat myself I will wait until everyone is gathered before I go over the details," Bat-Mite replied. "This of course includes the other six teams."

"And when do you propose that will be?" asked Sailor Neptune.

Bat-Mite looked her way. "In approximately twenty minutes from now." His attention was then directed toward Team Pink's captain. "Michelangelo, I have something for you."

"What, ya do?"

Removing his hands from behind his back Bat-Mite revealed what appeared to be a scroll. "Here, take this," Bat-Mite said holding the rolled up content for him to take. "As captain of this squad you are obligated to hold onto this. Don't open it until I summon you all back to the Bye Bye Bat Base."

After accepting the scroll Michelangelo raised his hand in salute. "You have my word General sir Bat-Mite!"

Bat-Mite faced the wider group. "Unless any of you have anything further to comment or ask, I will now be leaving."

"I've gotta question," Goku waved.

"What is it?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Last night, someone clashed with Beerus." Goku was certain of this. He then went on to twiddle his fingers as he inched in a step closer. "Who was it? I really wanna know."

Bat-Mite rolled an eye before turning. "I'm not telling."

"What?! Why not?"

"What goes on in another camp does not and should not concern you," Bat-Mite simply put. "I will not subject myself to passing information from one team to another, be it pertaining to family, friends, or events that took place such as last night. If you really want to know, you can ask Team Silver's captain for yourself when you see him. It would be unfair for me to reveal secrets about others, part of this game is figuring out others. Be it their strengths or weaknesses."

"Sounds fair to me," Brook said.

"I will now be departing, but before I do." Bat-Mite found eye to the cucumber that was still in Sailor Neptune's possession. "My lady, I'd let go of Mr. Veggie now if I were you."

Neptune nodded. "Of course."

The moment Sailor Neptune released the cucumber from her hand Bat-Mite snapped his finger, returning Kogoro Mouri back to normal.

"I.. I'm me again." Kogoro was over joyed

And as he had declared, in that moment Bat-Mite vanished.

…

 **Team Green**

He stared off into the distance, not looking for anything in particular. There was a lot on his mind. There was nothing that hung higher than the unknown, what had brought about his return? It was a question he was wished to have answered.

"Aye, old man."

His thoughts had been interrupted. Upon hearing the voice of another Dr. Gero turned around to find Heiji Hattori. "The name is Gero, you'd be wise to address me as such."

"You've been standing there since last night," Heiji noted as he continued to advance forward. "Did you even get any sleep?"

Dr. Gero looked away. "I hardly see how that matters."

"Well since you're on my team it would be nice to know that you're at full strength when the challenge begins."

"Your concerns for me are dually noted," replied Dr. Gero. "However, you need not worry about me. I will see to it that I am fully capable of contributing when the time comes."

Heiji huffed. "I'm going to hold you to that Doc. On another subject, any sign of that Constantine guy?" Heiji asked. "I didn't see him when I woke up."

"He did not return last night," Dr. Gero replied. "Though with that said, he is currently journeying back to this location as we speak."

"Oh yea? And what makes you so sure?"

"I can sense him."

Heiji raised his hat ever so slightly. "Excuse me?"

"It is as I said, I can sense him."

"That makes complete sense," Heiji quipped. "And how is it you are able to sense someone?"

"Ki detection."

"Ki?"

"Ki is ones latent energy. All living creatures have it in one form or another, human or otherwise," Dr. Gero explained.

"You mean like.. someone's life energy?" Heiji asked.

"Simply put," nodded Dr. Gero.

"You really expect me to believe you have some kind of ability to sense people's life energy?" Heiji laughed. "That has to be the craziest thing I've heard since being brought here."

"Your doubt is understandable, for you lack certain knowledge. Here, take a look for yourself," Dr. Gero said pointing to the left. "Witness for yourself, Constantine John will appear from behind those trees at any moment now."

"You don't really expect me to-" Heiji stopped in mid-sentence. As Dr. Gero had said Constantine appeared. He was speechless. " _Lucky guess._ "

Upon his return it didn't take John long to notice the pair. "You lad's the only two up?"

"Where have you been?" Dr. Gero asked.

"Walkin."

"Walking?"

It was clear the doctor sought further explanation. This was not something John cared to explain. "You're welcome to join me next time," Constantine offered.

Dr. Gero stared him in the eyes, bringing an instant tension. There was something about this man that bothered him, but what?

Wanting to disperse the situation Heiji intervened. "Speaking of walks and what not, our captain has still not returned. Any guesses to where he could be?"

John looked into the distance. "I reckon he is doing himself a little ole sightseeing," Constatine assumed. "There's a lot more to find on this island than I would have imagined."

"What do you mean?" Heiji asked.

Before he had the opportunity to answer a booming sound was heard from above, prompting the three of them to look up.

"Well, well, if it isn't Vegeta," Dr. Gero said upon spotting him.

The saiyan prince touched down soon after. When he realized the three standing were the only ones up he spoke up. "Everyone one up!" shouted Vegeta. "There is something I need to discuss with you all."

The first to appear was Harley who leaped down from a nearby tree. "Long time no see, cap'n."

Ignoring her Vegeta turned focus to all others who were gradually beginning to sit up from where they lay.

"What's going on?" Chopper questioned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"It's our captain," replied Artemis who came to his side. "He has returned."

In short time everyone was up and on their feet. It was also during this time that Constantine noticed what appeared to be a rolled up scroll tucked at Vegeta's side. " _What's that he's got there?"_

"Hey captain, what is this all about?" Casey Jones asked.

Now with everyone up Vegeta was ready to answer just that. "I was visited a short time ago," Vegeta informed. "By Bat-Mite."

"Really? What did he say?" Chibiusa asked.

"Today every one of you, including myself will take part in an event," Vegeta informed. "Bat-Mite referred to it as the Goodies Game."

"Is this Goodies Game not the first official challenge?" asked Dr. Gero.

Facing him Vegeta replied. "From what was told to me, I do not believe so."

"I see."

"Did Bat-Mite mention when this Game of Goodies will take place?" Casey Jones asked.

"Less than twenty minutes from now," Vegeta replied. "That is why I returned to let all of you know."

"Not that it's really any of my business, but would I be right in assuming you received that scroll from Bat-Mite?" asked Constantine who pointed at the object grasped in Vegeta's possession.

"I was instructed to hold onto this until summoned back to the Bye Bye Bat Base," confirmed Vegeta.

"Did Bat-Mite tell you what's inside?" asked Chopper.

"We will find out in due time," Vegeta replied. "Until then, we will wait."

….

 **Team Black**

Were all the wheels falling off before the train could even get started? That was the feeling Yusaku held deep within. Since the fallout the previous night both Akako Koizumi and Raven had returned. Everyone was currently in eyesight except for Slade Wilson who was still absent.

In some ways Yusaku was relieved by this, there would be fewer chances of unwanted altercations. On the other hand, was the simple thought of that a weakness? Did it show a lack of imposing will required by a leader.. a captain?

"Hey, you ok?"

Yusaku turned upon hearing his name called. "Gohan-san."

"You've been over here alone for a time now," Gohan pointed out. "Something on your mind?"

"I've just been observing," Yusaku said. "That's all."

Gohan was curious. "Anything in particular?"

"Everyone here," Yusaku admitted. "I barely know any of you. I've noticed that Raven chooses to be alone, likewise for Koizumi-chan. Then there's the two from Dimension Moon who seem to seclude themselves from everyone else for the most part. We all know the story with Deathstroke."

Gohan smiled. "We do."

"Franky and Donatello have both been forthcoming just as you have," Yusaku continued. He then caught eye of Roshi who appeared to be meditating "I haven't seen enough from your friend to really formulate an opinion on him."

"I'm sure you'll come to appreciate his company." Gohan was certain of this. "He's one of the most straight forward guys that you'll meet."

"Gohan-san, can I ask you something."

"Uahh.. what is it?"

"Am I wrong to worry about the foundation of this team? Or lack thereof?"

Gohan turned to where he now faced him. "Captain, what are you trying to say?"

Before Yusaku could respond the voice from a visitor came from above. "Greetings combatants of Team Black."

"It's Bat-Mite!" Donatello pointed.

"What's he doing here?" Franky wondered.

After hearing the uproar in commotion Roshi's eyes opened. "What is the entire ruckus about?" It didn't take long for him to notice Bat-Mite who now descended from above. "Well, this is unexpected."

Once Bat-Mite reached ground level he spoke once again. "Get ready Team Black, for the Goodies Game is upon us!"

….

 **Team Silver**

"Aye, you aight.?"

The silence she had stood within was finally broken. Looking to her right Sailor Uranus laid eye on someone she would not have expected to approach her. " _Raphael_.."

"You go by Sailor Uranus, right?"

"What do you want?"

"You've been kicking it alone for a while now," Raphael pointed out. "I also noticed you staring, almost as if ya looking for something."

Sailor Uranus turned away. "And what if I am?"

Raphael traced a finger over his sais that were tightly tucked away. "Let's just say I'm opposed to the idea of someone watchin me."

"Who wouldn't be?" questioned Sailor Uranus who proceeded to walk away.

Unknown to either of the two Piccolo listened in on their conversation from behind a tree from a distance away. There was no disagreement in his mind concerning the matter. " _Uranus is right, there is someone or something else on this island besides all of us. Could it be something native to this island?_ " Piccolo then looked into the direction of Beerus who sat alone. " _I'm certain Beerus is aware as well. Perhaps he has deemed the presence of this outsider a non-threat; that would explain why he hasn't taken action_."

Across the way Buggy the Clown stood alone in a secluded area where he now paced back and forth. He was still trying to make sense of everything that had been told to him. " _Is it true, was I truly brought here to take part in some kind of tournament? Is it also true Straw Hat is here as well_?" He gritted his teeth at the possibility of it. " _No matter what, I won't allow myself to fall second fiddle to him._ "

It was strange.. the activities leading to this moment were that of a blur. Where had he been before waking up on this island? What exactly had conspired? Buggy placed his hands over the sides of his head. Closing his eyes he tried to remember what had happened. All there was to recover was a blank void of nothingness. His thoughts however would soon be interrupted by a voice not only heard by him, but everyone else as well.

"Everyone, gather yourselves. There is something I have to tell you," Beerus dispensed. "Come now, this will only take a moment of your time."

It didn't take long for everyone to gather themselves in front of him. Now with everyone present Beerus stood up. "Good, now we can begin."

"Captain, what is this about?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Early this morning I was visited by Bat-Mite," informed Beerus. "He brought a little event of sorts to my attention, a Goodies Game as he called it."

"Goodies Game?" Wataru questioned. "What is that?"

"My knowledge is limited on the dynamics of the presented challenge," Beerus admitted. "Bat-Mite revealed very little. His visit came roughly two hours ago. It was also at that time that he declared the Goodies Game would begin in two hours."

"That means this Goodies Game will begin anytime now," Piccolo concluded.

"That is right. Which is why I have gathered all of you," Beerus said.

….

 **Team Gold**

Everything was blank on the mind. Something began to shake on the outside, or was it something from within?

"Captain, captain.. wake up."

Luffy cracked an eye, he came to find a red haired women kneeled above. His immediate reaction; "Who are you?"

"It's me, Starfire," she replied. "Don't you remember? You're captain of Team Gold, I am one of your teammates."

Everything came back to him. "Oh yea, I remember now!" Luffy laughed before shooting up. "I'm hungry, there any meat around?"

"Meat?"

Luffy rubbed his belly as the thought of a cooked meal came to mind. "Need meat."

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Starfire apologized. "But we have a visitor. We can worry about eating something later."

Luffy looked her in the eyes. "A visitor?"

"Yes," confirmed Sailor Pluto who joined the two. "Bat-Mite has come."

Luffy immediately hopped to his feet after learning this. "Where is he?!"

Starfire too returned to her feet as well. "Over there," she directed with the point of her hand.

Luffy looked across the way to find the rest of his teammates gathered around Bat-Mite. The captain wasted no time in making his way as well.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Monkey D," Bat-Mite greeted. "So sorry to have had you awakened, but you see we have important matters to discuss. A game, a Goodies Game."

"Don't know what a Goodies Game is, but it sounds fun," said Luffy.

"Yes, and with it will come many opportunities for prizes," Bat-Mite revealed.

Luffy's excitement skyrocketed. "Prizes! Even.. even MEAT?!"

Bat-Mite was confused by his statement. "Meat? Whatever are you talking about?"

Sanji took that moment to step into the fold. "I believe what our captain is trying to ask is, are any of the mentioned prizes meat?"

"Well umm.. I could certainly have that arranged," replied a smiling Bat-Mite.

"This Goodies Game as you are calling it. When will it start?" Kaitou Kid asked.

"Now," replied Bat-Mite. "Which is why I have come."

Bat-Mite then directed his attention back on Luffy. Without warning he tossed something into his direction.

Luffy caught the item thrown his way. He looked down at what was clearly a scroll as a questioning look came to his face. "Huh.. what's this for?" Luffy asked reestablishing eye contact.

"You will hold onto that for now. Once we have reached the Bye Bye Bat Base I will let you know when you can open it," Bat-Mite replied.

"What is the objective of this game you call Goodies?" Luna asked from her position on Pluto's shoulder.

"That is something that will be explained once everyone is present," Bat-Mite said.

"That would seem to imply that every team will be taking part in this challenge that you speak of?" Kaitou Kid figured.

"That would be correct," Bat-Mite confirmed. "Now, if no one has any further questions or concerns I will now take us all to the-"

"No," Luffy shot down.

This came as a surprise, not only to Bat-Mite but to all of his teammates as well.

"Hey Luffy, what's wrong?" Sanji asked.

Luffy faced him. "We can't go yet."

"What do you mean we can't go yet?" Leonardo questioned.

"If we're goanna go, I want all of us to."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Pluto. She doubled checked to make sure their whole team was present. "As far as I can tell everyone is here."

Raising a hand to the tip of his hat Luffy pushed it up slightly. Turning, the young captain then directed his sights in the direction of the many trees behind. There was a plain look to be found on his face, giving very little to what was on his mind.

" _What is he doing_?" Haibara wondered.

"Captain, what's wrong?" Leonardo asked.

Luffy did not respond, instead a large grin formed on his face. This came as a surprise to most. Luffy placed his hands onto his hips. "Hey! Why don't you come out?! It would be nice if you joined us!"

Flash looked on with intent. " _Has he figured it out_?"

Luna and Sailor Pluto looked to one another. "Who in the world is he talking to?" Luna questioned.

"I am uncertain," Pluto admitted. "But I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Waiting in anticipation movement finally came from one of the trees above, bringing confirmation of the presence of another.

"Captain, who is it?" Starfire asked.

"Hehehe," Luffy giggled. "You'll see."

In the count of a second a dark figure launched from above, soaring downward to make contact with the ground in short time. Everyone now laid eyes on the mysterious person who had been hidden by natures provided camouflage.

"Well, if it isn't the Batman," Kaitou Kid noted.

Haibara blinked an eye, while Leonardo gasped. Android 17 was not phased in the least by this latest development.

"What, how long were you up there?!" Starfire asked.

"Have you been on this island the whole time?" questioned Luna.

"Yep, he sure has," Luffy laughed.

Bat-Mite clapped, interrupting all conversation. "All great questions, ones which you'll have to save for later," stated Bat-Mite. "If you haven't already forgotten, I have an important schedule to keep."

"You said everyone will be taking part in this little event," Leonardo said directing focus on Bat-Mite. "So where is everyone else? Are they already at the base?"

"They will arrive at the Bye Bye Bat Base the moment the rest of us do," replied Bat-Mite. "I will see to that using my power. Are there any more questions before we depart?"

"Goodies Game! Here we come!" chanted Luffy.

Finding no one had anything additional to ask Bat-Mite proceeded as expected. "To the base we go!"

In the blink of an eye the island surroundings were gone, replaced by that of the facility all had first come to see initially when getting brought to this world. It took little time for everyone to notice their friends and family who were gathered in different groups, all of which were roughly twenty feet apart. Before anyone had a chance to call to one another Bat-Mite spoke.

"Welcome back to the Bye Bye Bat Base gentlemen and ladies alike!" Bat-Mite then pointed in the direction of the seven sets of bleachers across the way. No one had noticed the last time they were here, but all sets of bleachers were different colors. The colors in question were; black, blue, gold, green, pink, red, and silver. What Bat-Mite instructed next did not come as a surprise. "Now before we get started I would like you all to take a seat, obviously in the colored section that represents your team."

Following the asked everyone made their way to their respected areas.

"Awesome!" Luffy said upon coming within feet of the golden bleachers that shined all too cleanly.

"It even looks like real gold," said Leonardo who followed from close behind.

"We're dealing with Bat-Mite, I wouldn't doubt if it was," Flash said.

Once Lex came within range of his teams section he was hesitant on whether to sit or not. " _Of all possible shades, he selects the brightest possible pink_."

Everyone was seated in short time. This left Bat-Mite to talk once again. "I know that you all have questions that you may wish to ask. Perhaps of me, or of someone from another team," Bat-Mite said looking directly at Goku who appeared to be the most anxious of all who listened on. "You all will have that opportunity shortly. But first I would like to take these first couple minutes to not only introduce your newly assembled teams, but also explain to you what this Goodies Game is all about. Sound fair?"

Michelangelo gave a thumbs up. "Yeppers!"

Bat-Mite then began. "We'll start with Team Green, led by none other than Dimension Z's sixth ranked player, Vegeta! Accompanying him on his team are, Heiji Hattori, Artemis, Chopper, Dr. Gero, Casey Jones, John Constantine, Sailor Miniature Moon, and Harley the clown Quinn."

"It's Chibi Moon!" Chibiusa angrily corrected.

Harley simply laughed at the tagline added to her name.

"Next we have Team Red, led by Dimension Caped Crusaders formidable Wonder Woman. Chosen to stand at her side in this game of survival is; Nami, Tuxedo Kamen, Saguru Hakuba, Mr. Satan, Sailor Jupiter, Renet, Goten, Nico Robin, and Red Irrelevant Robin."

Bat-Mite's lowball of Red Robin bothered him very little. His only concern was the mission.

"This now brings us to Team Blue. Holding the reins is the leader of the Sailor Senshi herself, Sailor Moon! Her team consists of; Nightwing, Usopp, Superboy, Sailor Mercury, Aquaman, Masumi Sera, Cyborg, Roronoa Zoro, and Whis."

" _That's looking like one solid team_ ," Superman mused.

"This brings us to my personal favorite, Team Gold!" Bat-Mite disclosed.

"Go figure," remarked Beast Boy after spotting Batman among their ranks.

"This group is the Golden standard for what greatness looks like! Standing as Gold Teams captain is Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy smiled brightly upon having his name spoken. It was also at this time that Buggy noticed the pirate captain himself. " _So, Strawhat is here after all_."

"The great warriors alongside Monkey D. is; my very own sidekick, Batman! Ai Haibara, Sanji Vinsmoke, Luna, Sailor Pluto, the Flash, Leonardo, Kaitou Kid, Starfire, and the unfortunate accident Android 17. Oh.. and did I mention THE BATMAN!"

" _How many times does he have to say his name_?" Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes, showing a sign of annoyance.

"We're more than halfway done, only three tribes remain," stated Bat-Mite. "Team Black, Yusaku Kudo serves as this teams captain. Those that are serving under his wing are; Deathstroke, Sailor Mars, Franky, Akako Koizumi, Gohan, Donatello, Roshi, Sailor Saturn, and Raven." Bat-Mite's eyes then fell in line with Team Pink, indicting he was to cover them next.

Seeing this Michelangelo decided to speak out. "Hey," Michelangelo said waving at Bat-Mite. "I have a quick question."

"What is it?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Well I was thinking, and a really cool idea came to mind," Michelangelo said. "I couldn't let it pass!"

Bat-Mite crossed his arms over his chest. "Would you please just get on with it? Tell me this great idea of yours," Bat-Mite said as he drew eye to the wider crowd. "Everyone would like to know."

"Well, being that I am the captain of squad pink I was thinking, umm.. maybe I could introduce my team?" Michelangelo smiled, hoping this would persuade Bat-Mite to allow his request.

Bat-Mite took a long hard look at Michelangelo before smiling himself. "Granted," Bat-Mite accepted. "I only ask that you finish in a timely fashion. For there is still much to discuss."

"Word," voiced Michelangelo in agreement to the given terms. He wasted no time in beginning, pointing to himself with his opening announcement. "Whelp, as you all know I am CAPTAIN of da.. Pink Elites!"

"Pink Elites?" There was now a questioning look that resided on Bat-Mite's face. "Is that supposed to be your team's name?"

Puffing his chest proudly the turtle in orange responded. "You know it."

"You know," Bat-Mite said giving it some thought. "I like it."

"Too sway bro! Totally endorsed!" Beast Boy said from behind.

Not wanting to delay the process Michelangelo then turned to face his teammates who all sat on the bleachers. He took no time in naming off the first three people who came to eye. "First we got my man Trunks, a real down to earth dude. Then we have my peeps from the D-Style, Mr. Kogoro and Mrs. Yukiko!"

Majin Buu began to clap, prompting Goku, Beast Boy, and Brook to do the same. In light of this Michelangelo bowed before introducing another of his team. "Next we got baldy.. though most everyone on the squad just calls him Sexy Lexy."

Lex Luther's eyes beamed directly at him. "What are you babbling about, no one addresses me as-" Lex would be cut off.

"Can't forget my boy Majin 'too coo Buu'." Michelangelo extended his hand, bumping fists with Buu.

"You cool too captain! Yes, yes, yes!" Buu stated.

Michelangelo then looked to the next person to present. "Got my dude Goku checking in, he's totally got the baddest outfit on the team! Turn the page! For here is Beast Boy who is mean, green, and totally will show you why he is extreme!"

"You know it! Bout to put in that work," declared Beast Boy.

Only two remained. Eyeing the pair Michelangelo completed the introduction of the Pink Elites. "Last but not least we have the beautiful Sailor Neptune who is all kinds of awesome and the talking skeleton Brook. A talking skeleton, how cool is that?!"

"Will that be all Michelangelo?" asked Bat-Mite.

"The floors all yours Bat-Dude," Michelangelo replied before retaking a seat on the bleachers himself. "Michelangelo signing out."

Bat-Mite then turned focus to the only group that remained not to properly be introduced. "Team Silver.. a tribe led by a god of destruction who goes by no other name, Beerus."

This announcement brought shock to many.

"Pluto, did you hear that?" whispered Luna.

"Yes, Bat-Mite just referred to Team Silvers captain as a god," Sailor Pluto replied. " _One has to wonder if there is some truth to that_."

"Team Silver also includes; Piccolo who is also from Dimension Z, Buggy the Clown, Sailor Venus, Wataru Takagi, Raphael, Superman, Kogoro's little side boy Conan, Sailor Uranus, and the Boy Wonder.. Robin."

Damian did not take his words lightly. "Please refrain from ever calling me that again," Robin stated.

After spotting him Luffy waved in the direction of Buggy. "Hey, glad to see you're finlly up!"

Buggy looked away, clearly intent on ignoring him.

Bat-Mite evilly grinned in return. Now with all teams accounted for Bat-Mite pressed onto the next obvious topic to cover. "Now for the question you all have been wanting to know since its existence was brought to your attention. What is the Goodies Game?" There was a long pause before Bat-Mite answered just that. "It is as it sounds. The object of the game will be for you to score as many points as possible in the given challenge; the earned points will go toward goodies that can be obtained. The type of prize will be dependent on how much points you score individually. These awarded goodies could prove beneficial to all of you throughout the trial of this survival."

" _Simple enough_ ," Vegeta thought to himself.

"Um, hey," Sailor Moon said standing up from the bleachers. "Bat-Mite, what about this scrolls that you gave me? Am I allowed to open it now?"

"I received one as well," Yusaku revealed.

"Me too!" Luffy said holding his high.

" _I see, all team captains must have been given a scroll_ ," Wonder Woman realized.

"No, don't unwrap them just yet," Bat-Mite conveyed. "That opportunity will come soon. But first, all captains step forward."

All seven chosen captains did as instructed.

" _What's he up to now_?" Android 17 wondered.

Bat-Mite snapped a finger, bringing the presence of a coffee table. He then opened his left palm to reveal two dices in his hand.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked.

"We're going to play a little game," Bat-Mite relayed.

"What game?" Luffy asked.

"We'll call it.. 'The Eight Hidden Challengers'," Bat-Mite said.

"Eight hidden.. challengers?" questioned Sailor Moon.

"Vegeta, you will go first." Saying nothing more Bat-Mite tossed the two dice to the saiyan prince.

No explanation was needed, it was clear what he was to do next. Rolling his hand forward with the flick of his wrist Vegeta watched as the two dice rolled across the table. Five and six were the two numbers that came to face.

"Excellent Vegeta," said Bat-Mite. Snapping his finger the two dice appeared in Luffy's hand. "You're next Monkey D."

"Lucky twelve here I come." Tossing the two dice onto the table Luffy ended up with a 3 and 3. "I want a redo!"

"No can do," Bat-Mite declined. "One shot, and one shot only."

Yusaku went next, achieving a 3 and 5. Sailor Moon followed by rolling a 4 and 1. Wonder Woman then took her shot at it, gaining a 2 and 1. Beerus stepped up confidently, rolling a dismal 1 and 2 to match the lowest score.

"I would like to request a retry. The dice slid out of my hand prematurely," Beerus explained.

"An unfortunate tragedy," replied Bat-Mite who declined the asked

Beerus wanted to argue further, but refrained from doing so. After all, the objective of this game had yet to be revealed.

Michelangelo was the only one who remained. Raising his hands Michelangelo blew onto the pair of dice as he shook them in hand, hoping this would bring him luck. "Ok, it's time to break big." Firing the two dice to the table he ended up with a 5 and 4. This placed his score in second, only behind Vegeta who managed an 11 total.

Now that everyone had rolled the dices, Bat-Mite clapped his hands a single time which made the table and two dices disappear.

"What happens now?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You're about to find out, right about now." Bat-Mite turned around. "Let the first stage in the Goodies Game begin. Secret challengers, assemble!"

Across the room there was a door that slowly cracked open. All eyes fell in that direction, anticipation rising as someone stepped out past the door. What everyone came to find was a humanoid robot, one who was recognized by only a select few.

"Fugitoid!" Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello said all at once.

Hearing their voices the robot waved to the four brothers. "Hello turtles."

Many did not know what to make of this.

Kaitou Kid looked to his teammate who sat beside him. "Leonardo, do you know who that is?"

"I do, he's a friend of me and my brothers. An ally even," Leonardo replied.

"I see," Sanji said overhearing the two. "That must mean this Fugitoid person is from your world?"

Leonardo nodded in confirmation. "That's right."

Fugitoid did not stop until coming in range of Bat-Mite. Once he did someone else stepped out past the door Fugitoid had once walked out from. This time it was a blue haired girl who wore a red ribbon in her hair.

Goku's eyes widened upon seeing her. " _Is that who I think it is_?" As the woman neared there was no doubt in his mind who it was. "Hey Launch! Long time no see!" Goku called.

She noticed him immediately. "It's good to see you too!" Launch cheerfully replied.

Roshi adjusted his eyewear, there was no mistaking it, it was in fact her. "Launch, what are you doing here?" Roshi called.

"Will you be taking part in the game as well?" Goku asked.

"That will be enough questions for now," Bat-Mite intervened. "All shall be answered soon enough."

Not a second after voicing this, another woman in a top hat entered the room.

"It's Zatanna," Aquaman pointed.

"Oh yea, now we're talking," said Cyborg.

Constantine too was pleased by this latest development. " _So Zee is here as well.. things are getting interesting_."

The moment she came to Launch's side another stepped out from the other side of the door. This time it was a man, one who held a sword over his right shoulder as he advanced forward.

Luffy's eyes sparkled with glee the moment he spotted who it was. "Hey, Hey! Traf-guy!"

The swordsmen pirate linked eyes with Luffy briefly before looking away.

Buggy clutched his fists at the sight of the new face to enter the stage. " _Not him too_!"

The door swung wide for a final time. The person to walk out brought a shared look of either despair or uncertainty for all from Dimension Moon.

"It can't be," Sailor Jupiter fretted.

" _She's here_.." Sailor Mars hissed.

Sailor Moon looked the opposition dead in the eyes as an evil grin formed across their lips. " _Sailor Galaxia_ ," Sailor Moon said under her breath.

"Nice! That's some badass armor she's rep'in right there," Beast Boy commented upon seeing Sailor Galaxia for himself.

Once Galaxia joined the group of four, Bat-Mite spoke once again. "Survivors, I present to you these new faces; Fugitoid from Dimension Awesome, Launch from Dimension Z, Zatanna Zatara of Dimension Caped Crusader, Dimension Sea's Trafalgar D. Water Law, and Sailor Galaxia from Dimension Moon."

"Bat-Mite, you referred to this segment as the Eight Hidden Challengers," Vegeta said.

"That is so," replied Bat-Mite. "What of it?"

"First, am I to believe these people are the challengers you spoke of? And secondly you said eight," Vegeta noted. The saiyan captain then directed focus on those who had just entered the room. "Because unless I've forgotten how to count, there appears to only be five challengers standing before me."

"Yea." Michelangelo noticed as well. "What does it mean?"

A mysterious expression formed on Bat-Mite's face. "Indeed, what does it mean?"

 **To Be Continued**


	11. The Hunt

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 11**

 **The Hunt**

The eight hidden challengers.. this was the name of the game that had been told to all. Now standing before them was five new challengers, three short of eight. So, where were the remaining three? This was the question that resided on all minds.

Everyone waited in silence, anticipating the explanation that was to come from Bat-Mite himself. When the host didn't speak after a time Vegeta chose to. "Well?"

Bat-Mite replied. "Well.. shouldn't it be obvious?"

Obvious? What was meant by this? They had clearly been told of eight challengers, and yet there was only five. Where were the final three?

"Explain yourself," said Vegeta who crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gotta agree with Captain Green," Michelangelo said. "The whole eight captains thing isn't making a whole lot of sense."

"Well, maybe it would if you all took into consideration that the final three hidden challengers aren't here," stated Bat-Mite. An evil smirk then formed across his face. "Or in one case, you just haven't realized their presence."

Bat-Mite's last line brought a lot of mixed feelings. What was meant by it?

"What are you saying?" Sailor Moon asked.

Bat-Mite looked to everyone as a whole. "I'd love nothing more than to keep you all thinking and guessing on the matter. But I won't," Bat-Mite said "One of the remaining three hidden challengers is already among you."

Bat-Mite's eyes hovered past all teams to find looks of confusion on most everyone's face as they looked to those who stood aside them.

" _What could he possibly mean_?" Sailor Pluto wondered. " _As far as I can tell there isn't anyone amongst us that I didn't see yesterday_."

"What do you mean one of the hidden challengers is one of us?" questioned Franky. Like Pluto he didn't spot anyone he hadn't seen the previous day.

"All will soon be clear," Bat-Mite assured.

"That still leaves two additional challengers," Beerus noted. "Do you plan on enlightening us all on their whereabouts?"

"Yes, of course." Taking a single step back Bat-Mite revealed just that. "The two secret challengers that remain are currently stationed on separate islands."

"You don't mean?" Yusaku questioned.

"That's right," Bat-Mite confirmed. "They have been secretly hiding within the shadows of the islands which I sent them to, the same islands which you all occupy now."

This came as a shock to most. There was however a few select who were not surprised in the least.

"I imagine there are two questions that are going through all of your minds. The first, why have these select bunch been given the title secret challengers?" Bat-Mite began. "And the second, what barring might these secret challengers have on the game?"

"Dude, you just like read my mind!" Michelangelo stated.

Bat-Mite shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. "I am one of the universes finest detectives," Bat-Mite boasted. "But enough about the obvious, I will now grant you all with the knowledge of the unknown. The secret challengers, while it may be obvious of what they represent at face value that isn't the entirety of their revealed presence."

"What do you mean?" asked Piccolo.

"I'll start off by saying that the eight hidden challengers hold an immediate advantage over the rest of you," conveyed Bat-Mite. "And that advantage is knowledge."

Beast Boy rubbed the top of his head as to show confusion. "Yah, not following."

"Given to all eight hidden challengers by myself were crystal balls, ones which could allow them to view anything on this planet of their choosing," Bat-Mite informed. "That could have included any of you, if they had so chosen to do so. Any secrets you may have spoken of to your peers may now be knowledge to any of the few secret challengers."

"You've got to be kidding," Trunks voiced.

"Screw that!" Nami shouted.

"That's invasion of privacy!" Bulma erupted.

"This certainly isn't going to end well," Nightwing said.

"I'd be hard pressed to argue that," agreed Whis who sat at his side.

More uproar followed in wake of this news. None of their complaints phased Bat-Mite who then raised a hand in hopes of restoring some kind of order. "If you don't mind, I would now like to relay to you all what role the secret challengers will play going forward."

"Finally, the part that holds any relevant interest to me," Beerus said.

"As the rest of you, the secret challengers will compete in this game of survivor," Bat-Mite informed.

"Wouldn't their numbers prove to be somewhat of a disadvantage?" questioned Flash. "There are only eight of them. That is only considering they will be working together of course."

"They will not," informed Bat-Mite. "Outside of two hidden challengers whose positions were pre-determined and a third who is already among you, the final five who stand aside me will be drafted to one of your seven teams."

"Hey, isn't that a little unfair for the two teams that don't end up with someone?" Sailor Venus said.

"Fair or not, there are already teams lacking in numbers compared to our own," Piccolo noted. "Take Team Green for example, they're one person short of our total. This is a challenge of the fittest. The team which displays the highest level of excellence will prevail, no matter the presented disadvantage."

"Very well put Piccolo," praised Bat-Mite.

"How is this drafting process going to work?" Casey Jones asked. "Will they be asked to draw a different colored piece of paper out of a box like the rest of us did?"

"The process for determining where these five remaining participants will end up will be decided by the seven captains," Bat-Mite informed. "Sailor Moon, Monkey D, Vegeta, Michelangelo, Wonder Woman, Yusaku Kudo, and Beerus."

"Really? You mean we get to choose?" Sailor Moon asked

"That's right," replied Bat-Mite.

"But there are only five of them, how will it be decided who gets to choose?"

Bat-Mite grinned. "My lady, it has already been decided."

"It has?"

"The choice of chance will fall in the order of; Vegeta, Michelangelo, Yusaku, Monkey D, Sailor Moon, Beerus, and lastly Wonder Woman."

"Why is that the order of who gets an opportunity to select one of the hidden challengers?" Michelangelo asked.

"That should be clear," said Wonder Woman. "Our order of selection is based squarely on the numbers we all accumulated when rolling the dice before. Though, I am curious as to why my position is beneath Beerus's when we rolled the same amount."

Bat-Mite responded. "Rank was the determining factor."

"Excuse me?"

"As a combatant of Dimension Caped Crusader, you Wonder Woman ranked as number three," Bat-Mite reminded. "While Beerus on the other hand is ranked second only to Whis from Dimension Z. As I relayed to you all before, ranks will play a role in this game. You're all seeing it firsthand now!"

" _Yea, like these ranks are completely unbiased_ ," Flash mumbled.

"Now here is how the process is going to work," Bat-Mite began. His attention was now directed strictly on the seven captains. "Those of you who get an opportunity to select, you will have two options."

"Two options?" questioned Yusaku.

"Option one; you select any of the presented secret challengers before you, pretty self-explanatory," Bat-Mite said. "Option two; you choose no one and instead opt for an unspecified advantage later in the game. Those are your choices. Are the conditions I speak clear to you all?"

"I'm all game," replied Michelangelo.

Luffy pumped his fists together. "Let's do it."

"I require no further clarity," added Beerus.

When no one else spoke on the matter Bat-Mite proceeded with the process. "Very well," Bat-Mite said turning eye to the first person up. "Alright Vegeta, what will it be?"

The saiyan prince took that moment to focus on the options that were presented. The first was the humanoid looking robot who waved toward him almost immediately.

"Hello inhabitant from Dimension Z," Fugitoid greeted. "If you find it in yourself to choose me I promise to be a great team player. And as the turtles would say, bring my 'a-game'."

Vegeta then shifted focus to the blue haired woman who stood beside him. " _Kakarotto seems to know this woman from somewhere. I'm not sensing anything that could be deemed special from her_."

The moment Launch noticed Vegeta's attention was directed on her she blushed before looking away.

Next in line was the woman in the top hat. There was a sharp grin that resided on her face. Vegeta was certainly curious about her, an interest that was mainly fueled by her apparel. " _She's from the same world as Bat-Mite's proclaimed champion. One has to wonder what she is capable of_."

Moving along Vegeta brought focus to Trafalgar D. Water Law. Vegeta stared into his eyes, finding Law gazed back with just as much intent in his. Vegeta felt weary of this one, for reasons he could not explain.

This brought him to the final new face to appear, Sailor Galaxia. Confidence, that was what Vegeta made of her by her posture alone. Then there was the armor that she wore. Could it be that she was a warrior of some kind? Of all options available, Sailor Galaxia brought the strongest hook for him.

"So Vegeta," Bat-Mite spoke. "What's it going to be? Have you come to a decision?"

"I have." Vegeta paused. "I have a question."

This was certainly unexpected. Bat-Mite was intrigued none the less. "What is it you wish to enquire captain of Team Green?"

"Before you mentioned an advantage, one that could be obtained if I were to decline selecting one of these five," Vegeta said.

Hearing his words Dr. Gero couldn't help but intervene. "Don't be foolish Vegeta. If you haven't noticed our team has the lowest number of members," Dr. Gero noted. "Denying the chance to strengthened our numbers would be a-"

"Quiet!" Vegeta interjected with his back still turned to his teammates. "I don't recall asking for your opinion. If and when I do you can state your claim. But until then I don't want to hear anything further from you, is that clear?"

Dr. Gero gritted his teeth in disgust. " _Arrogant fool_."

" _So much for team collaboration_ ," Casey Jones muttered.

Vegeta then turned focus back on Bat-Mite. "As I was saying, you detailed some kind of advantage that would come later."

"I did. What of it?" Bat-Mite asked. "If you want details I'm afraid that's something I will not be revealing at this time. The gamble is yours to take, whether you'll find the results satisfying is and will be subjective. That considering you last long enough to earn the.. advantage in question."

"So would I be right in assuming this advantage would fall strictly on me, and not my team as a whole?"

"Yessir!" confirmed Bat-Mite.

".. I see."

Silence ensued. "So Vegeta," Bat-Mite said floating over to his side. "What's it going to be?"

Vegeta's eyes skimmed the five newcomers for a final time. His decision was now final. "I." There was hesitation within his voice. "I've decided that I'm going to pass on making a selection from these five presented, I will instead opt for the unknown advantage later."

"He can't be serious," said Artemis.

"Captain! Think about what you're doing!" yelled Chopper. "You heard what the good doctor said, we're already the smallest in numbers. We could really use the extra person."

Chopper's words were completely ignored. There would be no changing his stance on the matter.

" _Taking the chance that the latter will provide a greater advantage than the presented, it's bold_ ," Constantine thought to himself. " _I can't say I completely disagree with Vegeta's decision. There is a lot to consider, and not just our lack in numbers_."

"Is that your final answer?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Yes," confirmed Vegeta. "My decision is final."

This was not how Bat-Mite was expecting these proceedings to begin. Rubbing his hands in fascination of the given Bat-Mite responded. "Granted." Bat-Mite then turned focus to the person who ended up with the second highest score behind Vegeta. "Michelangelo, I will now ask you the same thing that I-"

"There is no question who I'm going to choose!" Michelangelo declared. Puffing his chest and deepening his voice Michelangelo proceeded with his announcement. "With the second overall pick in the Survivor of the 66 draft the Pink Elites select, Fugitoid!"

"Whelp, no surprise there," Donatello said.

"Fugitoid," Bat-Mite said looking over at him. "You may now join the ranks of Team Pink."

"Pink Elites!" Michelangelo corrected. "It's Pink.. E..lites!"

Bat-Mite rolled his eyes. "You may now join the Pink Elites."

"So nice of you to select me Michelangelo," said Fugitoid upon coming within range of him.

"Like there was any other solid choice," Michelangelo said in response. "With you on the squad there's no way we'll lose."

"Your confidence in me is fully appreciated." With nothing more Fugitoid made way toward the others of the Pink Elite team.

"I wonder if Fugitoid is able to eat?" Goku questioned.

"Why don't you ask him when he gets here," suggested Brook.

"I'll ask him," Buu volunteered.

In a short period of time Fugitoid found himself at the bottom of the pink colored bleachers. "Hello everyone," Fugitoid waved.

"Welcome aboard the high tier express," Beast Boy greeted in return.

Across the way Bat-Mite had since switched attention to Yusaku Kudo, it was now his turn to choose out of the four that remained.

"So Mr. Kudo, what's your call?" Bat-Mite asked.

Yusaku took a hard long look at each of them. Unlike Michelangelo, there wasn't anyone among them who he knew, let alone anyone from his universe. Yusaku gulped, hoping whatever decision he made would be the right one.

"Well?"

"Hi..him," Yusaku pointed. "I choose him."

Of the four that remained, there was only one man who remained. "Trafalgar Law, is that your final answer?"

"Yes," replied Yusaku. "I have made up my mind."

Franky smiled, he couldn't be any more pleased with the decision. " _He'll definitely cause fits for the other teams. Especially for those who are unaware of his ability_."

"Then it is so," Bat-Mite said. "Trafaglar, you will be joining team-"

"No fair!" Luffy shouted. "I wanted Traf-guy!"

Bat-Mite shed eye in Luffy's direction. "Unfortunately that won't be happening. Yusaku has already selected him. In saying that, it is now your turn to choose Monkey D."

Trafaglar walked in silence as he held his sword tight over his shoulder. As he passed by Vegeta Law softly conveyed a single message. "You'll regret not choosing me." Vegeta did not feel the need to respond. Luffy looked on in disgust. How could someone choose Law before he had the opportunity to?

"Come now Monkey D, we don't have all day," Bat-Mite said in hopes of refocusing him. "We all await your move."

Luffy reluctantly looked back to the three that remained. Immediately his eyes became wide, almost as if he had struck gold. "That armor is AWESOME!" Luffy said upon sighting Sailor Galaxia.

" _He's just now noticing her choice of garments_?" Beerus thought to himself.

"Have you made a choice?" Bat-Mite assumed.

With brightness still residing in his eyes Luffy nodded in confirmation. "Yep, we'll take her."

"Then it will be so," said Bat-Mite as he looked into the direction of the chosen. "Sailor Galaxia you may now step forward."

Complying with what was asked of her Sailor Galaxia marched forward. Halfway across an evil grin formed across her lips, one which was noticed by Sailor Moon who stared directly at her. Sailor Galaxia paid her no mind as she made a direct move for the gold colored bleachers.

Of everyone from Team Gold there was one person among them who was uneasy, Sailor Pluto. " _How is it possible? Is this really Galaxia_?"

Android 17 soon noticed the discomfort on Pluto's face, coming to the obvious conclusion that there must be bad blood between her and this newcomer. " _This should be interesting_."

It was now Sailor Moon's turn to make a selection. There were only two that remained. She was completely at a loss of mind on which of the two she should choose. Hoping for a push of sorts Sailor Moon turned to her teammates. "Hey guys, who should I pick?"

"I'll be content with whomever you choose," Sailor Mercury replied.

"As will I," agreed Whis.

"Pick Zatanna," Nightwing vouched. "Trust me, she won't disappoint."

"I second that pick," Cyborg immediately backed.

She took all of their words into account. With her mind now made Sailor Moon looked to the two who remained. "Zatanna of Dimension Caped Crusader, I choose you!"

Taking a single step forward Zatanna bowed her as if to accept the invitation. "I look forward to working alongside you."

Not everyone agreed with the choice that was made. "What a foolish decision," Deathstroke noted.

Gohan overheard his words. "What do you mean by that?"

Choosing not to face him Deathstroke responded. "If I have to explain myself to you, then it's clear you yourself won't last very long in this game."

Gohan looked away, feeling it would be best served not to initiate any further conversation.

Launch was the only one who remained. It was now Beerus's turn to make a decision.

"So, what's your move going to be?" asked Bat-Mite who hovered to Beerus's left side. "The floor is yours."

"Well I certainly won't make the same bold mistake as Vegeta," Beerus remarked.

Vegeta grunted after hearing his words.

"That seems to imply you have elected to draft the final secret challenger, yes?" Bat-Mite asked looking for confirmation.

"That would be correct," Beerus replied.

"You heard the guy," Bat-Mite said looking over at Launch. "You will be joining Team Silver."

Launch nodded. "Yes, of course."

As she made her way toward the others of Team Silver Goku waved to her. "Good luck with you and your team!" Goku said.

Waving back Launch responded. "To you as well, Goku Son."

The game of the hidden challengers was now complete. That now begged the question, what was to happen next?

"Now that we got that out of the way, is everyone ready for today's main attraction?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Main attraction?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I believe he's referring to the Goodies Game that was mentioned before," Sailor Uranus reminded.

"That's right," confirmed Bat-Mite. "Unlike the hidden challengers' event, this time everyone will get an opportunity to participate."

"Now we're talking," Leonardo said pleased to hear.

"What's the objective of the goodies game?" Sailor Jupiter asked

"To put it simply, you'll be locked in a lovely competition of hunting," Bat-Mite replied.

"Hunting, now you're playing my tune," Raphael said.

Deathstroke too felt a surge of interest. "What is it that we will be hunting?"

"Flags," Bat-Mite answered.

"Flags?" Mr. Satan questioned.

This was definitely an underwhelming reveal to say the least.

"And where might these flags in question be located?" Beerus asked.

Bat-Mite faced him. "There are seven flags total. All of which are located on one of the seven islands," Bat-Mite began. "I will soon send you all back to your respected islands, that is when the goodies game will begin."

"Clearly the objective is to find these flags," Donatello understood. "You also mentioned this was a competition. Since we're not going against other teams, would I be right in assuming we will be challenging our own peers?"

Bat-Mite couldn't help but laugh. "Well I would hope not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It means that if you choose to quarrel among yourselves you will have a hard time accomplishing the given task," Bat-Mite noted. "What you will be competing against isn't anyone to your right or left, but rather time. Yes, from the moment you arrive back on your islands you will have until thirty minutes after midnight to find the flags I speak of."

"Sounds simple enough," Aquaman voiced.

"How hard can it be to find one simple flag?" said Nami.

"We'll find it in no time," Bulma agreed.

"Bat-Mite, there is something I wish to enquire," Yusaku said. "It's about the time limit. What happens if we don't find the flag before the deadline given?"

"Well, that is simple." An evil look formulated on Bat-Mite's face. "Any team that fails to complete the task in the given time will face two bat breaking penalties."

Michelangelo shivered at the tone in his voice. "Which is?"

"Not only will the lowest ranked player be eliminated from each team that fails to complete the task before the deadline, but the team's captain as well," Bat-Mite relayed. "Bye, bye says the bat that is might."

Chibiusa gulped. " _That means if my team doesn't find the flag I.. I'll be eliminated_."

This news came as an ultimate surprise, with it came an uneasiness.

"Things just got real," Beast Boy stated.

"Hey Bat-Mite," Casey Jones waved. "I got a question."

Directing attention his way Bat-Mite responded. "I'm listening."

"Well you see, you said that if the flag isn't found by thirty minutes after midnight that our captain and the lowest ranked player on the team would be eliminated."

"I did."

"Well, auh.. me and Sailor Chibi Moon were both ranked last from our respected worlds," Casey Jones reminded.

" _That's right_ ," Chibiusa remembered. " _I almost forgot_."

"Yah, so? What of it?" Bat-Mite asked.

"So if our team fails to find this flag that you speak of who would be eliminated between Chibi Moon and myself?"

"Quite the question, hmmmm." Bat-Mite placed a hand upon his chin as he put some thought on the matter. "Well.. to keep things fair, I've decided that if your team is unable to accomplish the given the both of you will eliminated along with the captain."

There was absolute disbelief. Not only were their numbers the smallest in comparison to all other teams, now there was a chance they could possibly lose three members in one beat.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Heiji stated.

Vegeta seemed less then bothered by this latest development. The task was clear, find a simple flag. It was all child's play in his mind. How hard could it be?

Bat-Mite took the next couple moments to look over the seven captains, speaking as he did. "Sailor Moon of the Seasonal Plains, Vegeta of Midnight Mountain, Michelangelo of the Living Jungle, Yusaku of Grave Yard Valley, Monkey D. of the Hidden Swamp, Wonder Woman of the Natural Forest, and Beerus of the Silver Eyed Beach," Bat-Mite ran down. "Captains, are you ready to commence?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Michelangelo stepped forward. "Michelangelo of the Living Jungle? What's that supposed to mean?"

Bat-Mite's grin from before returned. "I was merely referring to the names of the islands each of you occupy now."

"Ohh, ok." A smile came to Michelangelo's face as well. "I didn't know what the shell any of that was supposed to mean."

"The Living Jungle? I can totally get behind that name," endorsed Beast Boy.

"Are there any other questions?"

Goku stood up immediately. "Yo Bat-Mite, I have a question!"

The host turned his attention to him. "What is it Son Goku?"

"Hehehe," Goku laughed before shifting his sights to Team Silver's captain. "Beerus-sama!"

Hearing his name called Beerus looked over his shoulder to spot him. "What is it now?"

"The planet was shaking last night," Goku said.

Knowing where this was going Beerus looked away. "So? What of it?"

"I know you were fighting someone," Goku said looking over at Team Silver's bench. "I was wondering who it was."

"Wait, wait, hold on," Akako Koizumi jumped in. "Are you implying the planet was shaking because someone was fighting?"

"As hard as that may be to believe, it's the truth," Wataru Takagi assured. "I witnessed it firsthand."

"Wow, you've got to be kidding," Donatello said in disbelief.

" _That's crazy. There are people here that are that strong_?" Nami couldn't believe it.

"So who was it?" Goku asked for a second time.

"He had a collision with the man from Dimension Caped Crusader," Piccolo finally revealed before pointing to the person in question. "The one who was introduced as Superman."

Superboy's eyes widened.

Goku turned immediate attention to the man with the 's' on his chest. "Gee, he must really be strong."

"Possibly even stronger than you," Beerus teased.

Vegeta felt as if his heart skipped a beat upon hearing this.

Whis was interested to say the least.

"What?! Are you serious?!" exclaimed Goku.

"I hate to interrupt," Bat-Mite interjected. "Further discussion on this matter will have to be saved for another time, the more time you waste here the less time you have to complete the task that awaits."

"He's right," Chopper said.

"Before I part ways with all of you there are two final things I'd like to note," Bat-Mite said. A pleased look appeared on his face. "The first.. a warning."

"Can't wait to hear this," Kaitou Kid said.

"I already revealed to you all who my declared champion is. Well, catch this," Bat-Mite said rubbing his hands together.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this," Nightwing said.

"Spoiler alert! Batman has three of his little protégés that are taking part in this little tournament as well. They should not be taken lightly," Bat-Mite stated. "Nightwing, Robin, and the irrelevant Robin that is Red. Just let it be known that you all will have your work cut out for you if you plan on besting not only my guy, but his troopers as well."

"Great," Nightwing said rolling his eyes. "I don't recall asking for a big fat bullseye to be stamped onto my forehead."

All eyes were now on the Robin trio. There was no mistaking it; they knew they would now be targeted just as much as their mentor.

"Now, I also wish to remind you," Bat-Mite spoke again "Outside of your challenge of finding the flags, there are still two hidden challengers that remain. Any one of them could be on your island. I have instructed the two in question to try and remain hidden on the islands I sent them to, as a side mission you must find the hidden challengers. Failure to do so will result in the elimination of the highest ranked player not a captain. This of course only applies to the two teams that have the hidden challengers on their island."

"But we don't even know which islands they're on," Sailor Jupiter stated.

Bat-Mite chuckled. "My dear, that is for all of you to find out."

"I have a question of my own that I wish to ask," said Nico Robin.

"What is it?" Bat-Mite acknowledged.

"You said we have until thirty minutes after twelve to find our assigned flags," Nico began. "With that said. It's not like any of us know what the current time is on this world. So how then are we supposed to know when time expires for the search?"

" _That woman makes a great point_ ," John Constantine agreed.

"Well, let's see what my handy dandy batastic water proof watch says." Swinging his left hand a pocket watch materialized out of thin air.

"Wow." Wataru Takagi was impressed. "How did he do that?"

"Maybe he is a magician like Kaitou Kid?" suggested Conan who sat to the right of him.

"You might be right."

By this time Bat-Mite had brought the watch to eye. "You now all have approximately fourteen hours, twenty one minutes, and forty six seconds before the deadline is reached."

"All the time in the world," Michelangelo voiced.

What happened next came without warning. Raising a hand Bat-Mite delivered one final message. "Now.. Let the hunt, BEGIN!"

Snapping his finger everyone who stood before Bat-Mite disappeared. Once again the host of this game of survivor stood alone. " _Time to see who's up to the challenge_."

 _To Be Continued_


	12. Find the Flag

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Find the Flag**

 **Team Silver**

One moment they were in the Bye Bye Bat Base and the next…they now stood atop the silver sands of the island once more.

The first words to be spoken came from Sailor Venus who greeted the newest member for herself. "Welcome to the team Launch-san."

Launch bowed in reaction. "Thank you. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"So," said Buggy whose immediate focus fell to the mission at hand. "Where should we start searching for the-"

Beerus raised a hand, cutting Buggy the Clown off in mid-sentence. Buggy looked over at him curiously. "What now?"

Beerus chose not to respond. Instead he sniffed the air, honing in on a specific scent that had come to him the night before. His ears perked. Beerus could smell it, he could hear it, he could even sense it. Turning his head to the left Team Silver's captain stared into the distance afar. "There."

"There?" questioned Raphael. "What the shell are you nagging abou-"

Before Raphael could finish his words Beerus flew off, traveling a far distance away where a single tree resided.

"My word! He's quick!" Wataru stated.

" _What's he doing over there_?" Sailor Uranus wondered.

In the blink of an eye Beerus returned after. He was not alone.

"Who is that?!" Sailor Venus pointed after realizing the person who Beerus now held in hand.

"I found this little guy hiding behind that palm tree in the distance," Beerus revealed. "No doubt he has been watching us since the time we arrived on this island."

Raphael took a long hard look at the newcomer. Between their small size and pointy long nose there was one logical conclusion for him to reach. "So what are you supposed to be? An elf of some kind?"

"I am not an elf!" the newcomer declared.

Beerus raised the person whom he held to where they now saw eye to eye. "Would you mind sharing with us all who you are?" Beerus kindly asked. "You see there is a flag we must locate, and I'd rather not spend too much time on introduction."

Crossing their arms over their chest the newcomer responded. "I am Leo of the Tontatta Kingdom, leader of the Tonta Corps," Leo declared proudly.

"And I'm supposed to know what any of that means?"

"It means you have one really formidable ally on your team," said Leo with a bold of confidence.

There was one final thing left to ask. "I see, that must mean you are one of the hidden challengers Bat-Mite spoke of?"

Leo nodded, bringing confirmation. "You got that right."

Releasing him from his grip Beerus watched as Leo dropped to the ground with a thump. "Which leads to my second inquiry," Beerus said. "In all my travels I have never come across a being like yourself. Which world would you happen to be from? If you don't mind me asking.."

"D-Sea," replied Leo.

"So you're from the same world as that straw hat captain of Team Gold," Beerus realized. With that now accounted for Beerus turned immediate eye to Superman. "Well since I found our little friend here that in affect exempts you from the chance of being eliminated. After all, you and I share the same rank of two."

"All that remains is for us to find the hidden flag that resides on this island somewhere," Superman said in response.

Beerus then looked over at Conan who stood a short distance away. "The only two who now face possible elimination is the boy and myself."

Conan too was fully aware of that fact.

"No way we're losin' any of the squad this soon," Raphael stated. "Let's go and find that damn flag."

"But where should we start looking?" Sailor Venus asked. "It could be anywhere."

"Psshh," Buggy spat. "It's just a flag. I alone could find it within the hour."

"I say we split up and search," Wataru suggested. "Not only will we cover more ground that way, we'll find it much faster."

Piccolo couldn't agree anymore. "In that case I'll scour the island from above."

Before Piccolo had the chance to take off Superman raised a hand, garnering all attention. "Wait, hold on."

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

Superman shifted focus elsewhere, looking into the terrain afar. He began to walk, his eyes tracing the countless path of silver sands, noting the several brands of trees that all had a makeup of silver leafs, even further resided the endless ocean that surrounded all sides.

" _What is he doing_?" Launch wondered.

Superman continued to circle his team mates while staring into the distance. Not a single person knew what he was doing. Was he looking for something? Had he found the flag?

"Aye, yo," Raphael called. "Mind telling us what you're doing?"

Superman didn't stop until completing a full circle. Now back where he had started he refaced his peers. "This island is approximately 2,895 square miles in size," Superman informed. "I searched every corner, every square inch. I didn't see a flag anywhere."

This was not what anyone was expecting to hear.

"What do you mean you searched every corner of this island?" Wataru asked.

"Yes. And how do you know there isn't a flag present on this island?" asked Sailor Venus.

"If Superman says there isn't a flag on this island, then there isn't a flag," Robin said in response. That then raised the obvious question. " _But if that's the case.. where is the flag_?"

…

 **Team Black**

Yusaku took those first seconds to look around, bringing confirmation they were all indeed back on the island.

" _How does he do that_?" Yusaku thought to himself concerning Bat-Mite transporting them back and forth from one location to another in an instant.

Donatello chose to address their team's newest member. "Welcome, my name is Donatello," the ninja turtle in purple greeted as he held out a hand. "From my world this gesture is known as a handshake, a way of showing ones appreciation or acceptance of another."

Trafalgar looked down at Donatello's hand before then taking the time to survey the grounds he now stood upon. "So this is Grave Yard Valley." He then tracked his eyes further left as he continued to familiarize himself with the island. " _The valley part makes sense. The grave yard bit however…_ "

Franky bumped his fists together in anticipation. "So, whose ready to go and find that flag?!"

"Given how large this island is, it would pay dividends if we broke down into smaller groups," said Donatello.

Gohan too was in favor of this. "I agree, we'll find the flag much faster that way." Gohan then looked over at Yusaku. "What do you say captain, it's your call."

Yusaku tipped his glasses with the tap of a finger. "Yes, of course. I see no fault in such a decision."

Donatello smiled. "Then it's settled."

Gohan then began to take count of all members. "Let's see, including myself there are eleven of us in-" He stopped in mid-sentence.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Roshi asked.

"There's only nine of us," replied Gohan.

"That Raven girl and Deathstroke both left the moment we arrived back," Franky noted. "We can still catch up to them if we hurry. Though, the two of them did go in separate directions."

"Why waste our time?" Akako questioned. "If they want to search alone, then let them."

"Nine is more than enough," Yusaku said. "From here I think it would be best if we divide into groups of two."

"Why not three?" Donatello questioned.

"If we are to take into account what Bat-Mite said about outside obstacles, then I am inclined to believe that some of these said obstacles are present on this island," replied Yusaku.

"Can't argue that."

"Now comes the interesting part," Yusaku said bringing a hand to his chin. "Deciding who will travel with whom."

Gohan joined Yusaku at that moment. "Captain, would it be alright if I took lead of one of the split teams?"

Yusaku nodded. "That's perfectly fine with me."

Gohan smiled. "I appreciate that." With approval now given Gohan marched forward, clearly looking to make the first move. He stopped only after reaching Sailor Mars and Saturn who stood the furthest away from everyone. Smiling, he went on to speak. "Would you two like to join me on the search?"

The two sailor senshi looked to one another before both looked back at him.

"I suppose," replied Sailor Mars.

"Cool," Gohan said before turning around. "Hey, Master Roshi! You wanna join us?!"

Roshi nodded. "You can count me in." On his way over to join the three Roshi stopped after coming within range Akako. It was here that he really took notice of her for the first time. Without even realizing Roshi found his eyes scouring her up and down with a suggestive intent one could not deny. A large grin soon found way to his face.

It didn't take long for Akako to notice. "Excuse me." She gathered his immediate attention. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh, hello there young lady." The grin on his face only widened. "I was just wondering if you would be interested in joining my.. I mean our search group for the flag." The grin on his face only widened.

There was no mistaking his current stance. Choosing the high road Akako stepped past him with the fling of her hair. "I'll pass. I'd prefer to travel with the captain."

Not a second later she bumped shoulders with Trafalgar who was heading in the opposite direction. "Well excuse you," said Akako who rolled her eyes.

Trafalgar paid her no mind as he headed toward Gohan.

Gohan noticed this. "Are you coming with us?"

"Do you mind?" asked Trafalgar.

Gohan shook his head. "Not at all. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Hey Franky," Donatello said. "Why don't we join the captain and his group? That should even things up a bit. Well, at least as even as we can get."

"Sounds good to me," said Franky in agreement.

With both groups now decided it was now time to begin the search.

"Hey, captain," Gohan called. "So what's the plan?"

A puzzled look came to Yusaku's face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, shouldn't we have a plan for where and when we should regroup?" Gohan questioned.

"You pose a great question, hmmmmm.." Yusaku thought about the enquired for the next couple seconds. "Bat-Mite did say we have fourteen hours to find the flag. That's plenty of time to work with. How about this, we meet every three hours to check progress?"

Gohan gave a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me."

"Hold on," Donatello said. "That raises an important question. How will we be able to regroup? I mean, it's not like any of us will know where you guys are after we split."

"You're right," Yusaku realized. "I didn't account for that."

"Not to worry guys," Gohan assured. "I'll be able to find you."

Franky looked over at him in a questioning fashion. "May I ask how?"

The Great Saiyaman gave a half smile before turning for the opposite side. "Just trust me."

Sailor Saturn, Mars, Trafalgar, and Roshi followed after him. This left Franky, Donatello, Akako, and Yusaku who all watched as the five walked off.

"What are we waiting around for?" questioned Franky. "That flag isn't going to find itself."

"You're right," Yusaku agreed. With that the captain began walking as well. "Let us make haste. We will find that flag in due time."

"Now we're talking!" exclaimed Donatello.

…..

 **Team Green**

Now back on their respected island all eyes were now on the captain himself.

"What exactly do you think you were doing back there?" Dr. Gero questioned. "Arrogance is a well-known quality of yours Vegeta, I however would never have pegged you for incompetence of the highest degree."

"Not to be a homer or anything, but I gotta agree with the old dude," Casey Jones said. "We're already short on numbers when compared to the other teams if you catch my drift."

"What do you want me to say?" Vegeta asked. "That I care about your opinions? I don't. I made a decision, and I stand by it."

"That doesn't make it right," stated Chibiusa who placed her hands onto her hips.

"I call for a team take over," declared Harley Quinn. "I say we impeach the captain!"

"What does impeach mean?" Chibiusa asked.

"To simply put it, we're going to force this clown to step down from his position as team captain," Harley explained.

"Hmph. As far as I can tell there is only one clown here," remarked Vegeta in response.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Harley retorted.

"I second the impeach," Chibiusa said raising a hand.

" _Yaahh.. I'm pretty sure that's not a thing_ ," Heiji murmured.

"Whether I, or any of you are in favor or against our captain's decision is a moot point," Constantine said. "There's nothing we can do to change it now. Debating further is bloody pointless either way I see it. Besides, if you people haven't already forgotten we have a flag to find."

"He's right," Chopper said in agreement.

"There's also still the chance that one of the final two hidden challengers is on this island as well," Artemis reminded. "That's something else to look out for as well."

Vegeta then turned his back to his teammates as he made a move to walk.

"Where are you going?" asked Chopper.

"To find that flag. What else would you expect?"

With nothing more to say Vegeta took to the air, taking only moments for him to vanish out of sight.

Casey Jones looked on in awe. "I so wish I could do that."

"So what now?" questioned Harley Quinn.

"Seems pretty self-explanatory to me," Artemis replied.

"Yah," Heiji said in agreement. "We go and find the flag."

….

 **Team Blue**

Sailor Moon looked down at her hands, then to those who stood around her. There was no mistaking it; they were back on the island.

"I really want to know how he does that," Sailor Moon said.

"So who is ready to venture out and find that flag?" asked Usopp who went on to adjust the lenses on his goggles.

Superboy raised a hand. "I am."

"There is also the fact that one of the unknown remaining challengers could be on this island," Aquaman noted as he faced their teams newest member. "Zatanna, did Bat-Mite happen to let you know where the final two hidden challengers were stationed?"

Zatanna shook her head. "He did not."

"No big deal. We'll just have to go out and search."

"That won't be necessary," said Whis. "I have already searched the entire plain."

All attention fell on Dimension Z's number one ranked player.

"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked.

Whis responded by holding out his staff for all to see. "This here is known as an Angel Attendant's Staff," Whis informed. "There are a multitude of abilities allowed to me when wielding it. One of the said abilities is image projection."

"Image projection?" Superboy questioned.

Whis looked down at him before explaining further. "To put it simply, I can view anything or anyone at any time whenever I choose."

"You mean kinda like those orbs Bat-Mite gave to the hidden challengers?" asked Superboy.

"Here, why don't I present to you all an example?" Whis allowed the actions of his staff to bring clarity to his words. Everyone watched as imagery was emitted of the island as well as themselves from an angel far above. "Now you can all see for yourselves."

"That's awesome!" Superboy exclaimed.

"That's quite the ability," Zoro admitted. "So, what else can that staff of yours do?"

Whis smiled as he faced the swordsman. "Now, now, I wouldn't want to give away all of my secrets."

"You called your stick the Angel Attendant's Staff," Sailor Moon recalled.

Whis faced his captain. "I did."

"If you have something like this, wouldn't that make you.. well, an angel of some kind?"

He nodded. "I am," confirmed Whis. "I'm an angel from a place known as Universe Seven from my world."

"And here I was thinking things couldn't get any deeper," Cyborg said.

"Whis, are you certain you checked the entire island?" Nightwing asked.

"You're free to go and search for yourselves if you would like further confirmation," Whis said in response.

"That raises the question, if you weren't able to spot the flag, then where could it possibly be?" Sailor Mercury questioned.

"Where indeed," said Whis in agreement.

….

 **Team Pink**

"Capture the flag!" Those were the first words to come out of Michelangelo's mouth upon their return to the jungle.

"That's all well and said Michelangelo," Fugitoid voiced in agreement. "But how do you propose we go about finding it? The terrain of search is a rather large one."

"We'll find the flag by looking for it," Michelangelo laughed. "What other way is there?"

"I believe what our robo-man friend was trying to say is, shouldn't we split into groups to broaden our search?" Trunks questioned. "We'll find the flag much sooner that way."

Michelangelo gave it a seconds thought before coming to a decision. "Nah."

"What do you mean no?" questioned Trunks. "There's a lot of ground to cover, and we only have-"

"Fourteen hours is more than enough time." Michelangelo seemed certain of this. "Relax bro, we'll find it with plenty of time to spare."

"Enough talk, let's get this search party started," said Beast Boy in agreement

"Wait, hold on," Michelaangelo said. "I almost forget."

"Whatever did you forget?" Brook questioned.

Reaching down to the side of his belt Michelangelo pulled out the small pieces of paper he had tucked away earlier.

"What is that you have Michelangelo?" Fugitoid was certainly interested in knowing.

It was only at that moment that Michelangelo realized. "That's right. You have to write something down about yourself as well."

"I beg your pardon?"

Michelangelo immediately handed over a small blank piece of paper to Fugitoid along with something to write with. "What is this for?" Fugitoid asked.

"It's like I said, write something down about yourself that nobody would know about by just looking at you," explained Michelangelo.

"For what purpose, if I may enquire?"

"Come on," Michelangelo pressed. "I'll explain everything to you once you're done."

"Very well," Fugitoid said before dropping all focus to the pencil and paper in hand. "Let's see here."

Fugitoid finished in short time, and in doing so returned the pencil and piece of paper to Michelangelo.

"Now that everyone has turned in their assignment we can begin," Michelangelo smiled.

"Begin what?" Fugitoid asked.

"It's simple," Brook said choosing to be the one to bring him up to speed. "Like you, the rest of us also wrote something down about ourselves. Our captain then plans to hand each of us one of the pieces of paper that isn't our own, the objective, to try and figure who wrote the message that you end up with."

"I see." Fugitoid now had an understanding for where this was going. "Am I right to assume this is an exercise to better our knowledge of one another?"

"You nailed it," said Beast Boy.

"You forgot to tell him one of the most important parts," Michelangelo said.

Brook faced him. "What did I forget?"

"Remember, guessing the wrong person will lead to." Michelangelo paused before using a more sinister tone. "Dangerous consequences."

There was nothing more that needed to be said in his mind. Not wasting another moment, one by one Michelangelo handed everyone a piece of paper at random. He kept one for himself when all was said and done.

"So what happens now?" Brook asked. "Do you want us to read them aloud, and then guess who wrote the detail about themselves?"

"No way!" exclaimed Michelangelo who then rubbed his hands together in a display of excitement. "It will take the fun out of it if we guess so soon. Buildup to the epic climax is the way to go."

"Just how long do you plan on dragging this out?" Kogoro asked.

Michelangelo thought about just that. "Hmmmm. Let's see here, will give it three.. no, four hours."

"Four hours?!" Yukiko stated. "You want us to hold off for that long?"

"Why not?" questioned Team Pink's captain. "That will give everyone something fun to wrap their mind around while we search."

" _As if we need any additional unnecessary necessities to manage_ ," Lex muttered.

"Alright team!" Michelangelo said with the direct of his hand. "Let's go and find the hidden flag!"

….

 **Team Red**

Just like everyone else, all members of Team Red found themselves back on their respective island.

"Well this certainly wasn't what I was predicting our first challenge to be," admitted Nami.

"I don't believe any of us did," said Tuxedo Kamen in agreement.

"No doubt all of us were expecting we would be competing against all of the other teams in some fashion or another," Mr. Satan noted. "Instead we're hunting amongst ourselves to find-"

"A flag, and potentially an additional member who is possibly on this island somewhere," Saguru finished.

"What's the plan Wonder Woman," Nico Robin asked of the captain. "Will we be searching all together, or do you plan on breaking us down into smaller groups?"

"That's the plan," Wonder Woman replied. "We'd cover a lot more ground in a shorter amount of time if we split."

Following those words Wonder Woman swayed eye over everyone who stood before her. The question was, who to pair who with whom? Bat-Mite had put emphasis on 'obstacles' they would face along the way, which could very well mean on this island as well. With that in mind figuring out who was the most capable among her team would factor into her decision.

First was Nami and Robin; by just looking at the pair there wasn't much she could tell. Saguru Hakuba seemed to be the most ordinary of everyone here. Next was Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen. Going by Tuxedo Kamen's entrance earlier and given the 'Senshi' title Jupiter fell under Wonder Woman felt assured of their ability. Based on their physique alone both Goten and Mr. Satan appeared formidable. Bulma she was uncertain of, though she was their worlds third ranked, so that had to account for something right? Renet was a complete mystery. This left Red Robin, the lone person who she was familiar with.

It was now time to make a decision. Wonder Woman looked to the person who she trusted the least, wanting to make sure he would be in eyes view moving forward. "Tuxedo Kamen, you're with me," Wonder Woman announced.

"Well of course," nodded Tuxedo Kamen who stepped forward.

Wonder Woman then named the second person who would be joining her. "Mr. Satan, you'll be joining us. We will head North."

"Roger that," Mr. Satan replied.

"Red Robin," Wonder Woman said looking over at him.

"Yes?"

"I would like for you to lead a search group as well in the South/East direction," Wonder Woman conveyed. "You will be accompanied by Renet, Goten, and Mr. Hakuba."

Red Robin saluted. "Loud and clear captain."

Wonder Woman then faced the blue haired woman standing a short distance away. "Bulma, would you be willing to take charge of the last squad? Everyone who remains would be a part of your search group."

Bulma smiled. "Why I would be honored," she accepted.

Now with everyone in place it was now time to begin. "You and your group will search west. We have less than fourteen hours to complete our objective team. Once the fourteen hours have passed we will return to this very spot," Wonder Woman stated. "Let us not waste another second in preparation, all squads, move out!"

….

 **Team Gold**

A few seconds was all it took for everyone to adjust to the change in surroundings.

"And just like that we're back," Sanji noted.

"Like a magic trick," added Kaitou Kid.

It didn't take long for Starfire to bring focus to the man of the hour himself. "Batman."

He faced her. "Yes?"

"You know what this is about," said Starfire who stepped up to him. "Why were you hiding among the trees instead of joining the rest of us when we were initially sent here?"

".. I have my reasons," replied Batman.

"I'd love to hear them," Starfire said before looking to everyone else. "As I am sure the rest of our team would."

Batman looked over the other members of his team before drawing attention back to Starfire. "I'm not obligated to answer, unless the captain advices otherwise," Batman replied.

Starfire was baffled. "What was that?"

Luffy simply laughed as he placed his hands behind his head. "Who cares?! Finding the flag is all that matters!"

Starfire's eyes widened in surprise, that's not the response she was expecting.

"That's Luffy for you." Sanji wouldn't have expected anything more.

With the captain's decision made clear Batman turned away from the larger group as he made a move to walk away.

"Hey Bats, where are you going?" asked Flash.

"I need some time to think," replied Batman.

"You want me to come alon-"

"I'd rather go alone," Batman shot down.

Nothing more was said as he walked out of sight past a number of trees in the near distance. It was also at this time that Sailor Pluto realized a certain person was missing from their ranks. "Galaxia!"

Kaitou Kid looked over at her. "What now?"

"Sailor Galaxia is missing!" Sailor Pluto informed.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I saw her when we first arrived back on the island," Leonardo alerted. "She's probably just gone to search for the flag. She'll turn up eventually."

Pluto was not convinced. Luna too was skeptical of Sailor Galaxia's unannounced departure from everyone else.

"Whelp, what are we waitin' for?" Luffy questioned. "Let's go find the flag."

Luffy confidently marched forward. In short time Sanji caught up to his captain and comrade. "Hey Luffy, aren't you forgetting something?"

Luffy stopped, a puzzled look was now on his face. "Huh?"

"Besides the flag, we still have to determine if one of the remaining hidden challengers is on this island somewhere," Sanji reminded.

"Hmmmm.." Luffy looked right before turning left. He shook his head after doing so. "Nope."

"No as in there is no one else on this island besides us and the rest of our team?"

Luffy nodded before pressing on once again. "Yep."

"I'll take your word for it," said Sanji who decided to follow him.

"Hey, wait up," called Kaitou Kid who joined the duo.

This left just Sailor Pluto, Luna, Leonardo, Flash, Starfire, Haibara, and Android 17.

"It would be wise for the rest of us to search as well," Starfire said. "We'll find the flag much faster."

"Agreed," said Luna.

"You can count me in," Leonardo said.

"I'm all about search parties," added Flash.

"Why don't we search in that direction?" suggested Luna who tilted her head to the left. "We might as well look elsewhere from the others."

No one objected to the idea. "I'll lead the way," volunteered Leonardo who took to the front. "Everyone, keep your eyes open and stay alert. There is no telling what could be out there."

As they began to move it didn't take long for Luna to notice that one amongst them was not walking. "Android 17, aren't you coming?" Luna asked.

Android 17 took a seat under the tree he stood by before responding. "I see no reason to."

That was not something his teammates were expecting to hear. "What do you mean you see no reason?" Starfire asked. "Have you already forgotten? If we don't find the flag then the lowest ranked player and our captain will be eliminated."

Android 17 shrugged. "Going by the 'accident' tag our lovely host handed down to me, I'd imagine that would mean I am this teams lowest ranked player, yes?"

"What are you trying to say?" Luna asked.

"To put it simply, I have no interest in maintaining my position in this game. I never asked to be brought here, and nor do I have anything to prove to any of you. By us not finding that flag grants me a first class ticket from.. from wherever it is we are," Android 17 explained. "Besides, I have important matters to attend to back home."

"You act as if you're the only one who didn't plan on being here," stated Starfire who went on to place her hands on her hips. "Well I've got news for you, none of us planned or asked for this. We were all brought here against our will."

There was now an enquiring expression to be found on his face. "I didn't hear a point."

"The point is, we're all in this together," said Leonardo who chose to reply. "Whether we like it or not, and besides, if Bat-Mite finds out you're not putting forth notable effort he might not grant the first class ticket you seek."

"Hmmph, merely an assumption on your part," Android 17 replied.

"If not for yourself, why not help to find the flag for our captain?" asked Luna. "Luffy seems about as enthusiastic as they come about this survival game."

Android 17 rested his head against the tree as he closed his eyes. "I could care less."

It was now clear they would not be changing his stance on the matter. "Let us go," said Sailor Pluto. "We've stalled on this matter long enough."

Agreement on the matter was unanimous. With nothing more to be said the six of them walked off in their search of the flag.

…..

 **Team Silver**

No flag? That was the possibility they now found themselves in a quarrel with.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Sailor Venus. "Are you absolutely positive there isn't a flag on this island?"

Superman nodded his head with the utmost certainty. "I am sure."

Sailor Uranus was not convinced. "And we're just going to take your word for it because you walked in a little circle, and poof! You were magically able to see the entire island from where we stand?"

Superman smiled. "Magic has nothing to do with it."

Sailor Uranus was interested to hear his reasoning. "Then what?" asked Uranus who crossed her arms.

Just as Superman was to answer Robin stepped in between the two before speaking his mind on the matter. "We owe you no explanation," he coldly pointed.

"Robin!" The demeanor in Superman's voice said it all.

Robin swung his head around as he looked up at them. "What?!"

"We've discussed this behavior of yours," Superman reminded. "I thought we came to an understanding that from now on we would collaborate with everyone here as a team."

"Someone has clearly misplaced their priorities."

"Priorities?"

"Sure, go right on ahead," Robin continued as he stepped up to the man of steel. "Reveal everything to them. Be my guest in taking away all the hidden advantages we have at our disposal."

"You're acting as if we're alone in all of this." Superman was becoming impatient. "Everyone here, we're all a team."

"Team?" Robin spat at the notion.

Raphael couldn't help but find himself becoming entertained. " _This is goanna get good_."

"What are you trying to say?" Superman asked staring down at him.

"This team you speak of, it's merely a name given to everyone who was thrown onto this island," Robin stated. "There is no trust among anyone here."

"You don't know that," Superman countered.

"Hmmph. Last I checked those sailor school girls had it out not only for me, but you as well," Robin relayed. "Clearly because of our association with Batman."

"That's not true," said Sailor Venus coming to her own defense.

Robin rolled his eyes into her direction. "A fruitless denial, I heard everything," Robin stated. "You and baby face Uranus were planning on voting off Superman if our team was to fail, following that I would be your next target. You both even managed to get that clown from Dimension Sea and the clueless hack Wataru to agree with you. I imagine the boy with glasses would vote in his favor. I can only imagine how long it would take for the two of you to convince everyone else."

"What are you talking about, we never-" Venus began only to be cut off by Sailor Uranus.

"Were you spying on us?" Uranus said bringing confirmation.

"In a sense," Robin admitted. "Shortly after all of us were assembled on this island yesterday I took the initiative of placing a tracer on each of you, tracers which would allow me to not only keep tabs on your whereabouts but hear everything you say using my tracker device."

Sailor Uranus was disgusted. "How did you manage to attach these tracers to everyone without any of us noticing?"

Robin proudly grinned as he looked her dead in the eyes. "It wasn't hard."

In that instance the majority of Team Silver's combatants began to search themselves for the supposed tracers that had been placed onto them without their knowledge. Seeing this Superman stepped forward, raising a hand with a statement to deliver. "There's no need to search yourselves, I already removed the tracers this morning before our visit to the Bye Bye Bat Base," Superman informed.

"Are you saying you knew about them the whole time?" questioned Sailor Venus.

All eyes were now on him. Superman shook his head in denial. "I didn't find out about the tracers until they were brought to my attention this morning by our captain."

Everyone immediately looked into Beerus's direction.

"Beerus-sama, is that true?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes," Beerus confirmed. "I first became aware of those devices the moment Robin planted one to the side of my pants. I then watched as he went on to attach one to the rest of you, well.. excluding Superman that is?"

"How come you didn't say anything?" Sailor Venus asked.

Beerus shrugged. "I merely believed his antics to be harmless. It's not like I knew the intent behind his actions," Beerus explained. "Nor was I aware of the capabilities that his little device had."

"This is a complete violation of privacy," Uranus stomped.

"I call it necessary precaution," Robin said in response. "Gaining knowledge of the selected members of this tribe is crucial in determining if one is ally or someone who seeks to impose me."

"If you wanted to know all of that, why not simply ask?" Leo suggested.

"Don't be foolish," replied Robin who faced the Tonta warrior. "People will lie at the tip of their tongues if it benefits their cause."

"You're being unfair," Superman said.

Robin looked over at him once more. "Am I? I was able to determine a select few are already plotting against us, warranted? You be the judge," Robin said. "Batman is top game, getting rid of us sooner rather than later is their way of building and maintaining a strong position for later down the road. This so called team you speak of, does not exist."

"That's enough."

"Something we can agree on, there is nothing more to discuss," Robin said before making a move to walk away.

Superman immediately stepped in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"Out of my way, or else," Robin threatened.

"Or else?" questioned Superman who crossed his hands over his chest.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Don't forget.. I know your weakness." There was nothing else he felt needed to be said. Stepping past him Robin wondered off on his own.

" _That kid is savage_ ," Raphael murmured.

Superman sighed. Facing his peers he did the only thing he could. "Sorry about all of that," Superman apologized. "All I can ask is that you all give Robin some time. He'll come around eventually."

"The boy certainly knows how to leave an impression, I'll give him that," said Buggy.

Without warning Beerus stood up from the large rock he sat upon, lowering both of his arms behind his back as he took a single step forward. "Superman," Beerus spoke.

Superman brought eye to the captain. "Yes?"

"You seem certain there isn't a flag on this island anywhere."

"I'm positive. I searched every corner," Superman assured.

"I see." Beerus paused at the thought of it as he brought a hand to his chin. "It appears this challenge isn't as simple as we might have thought."

"But what does that mean?" Leo asked as he walked to his side.

Beerus looked down at him. "It is a mystery we must unravel."

….

 **Team Black**

Over twenty minutes had passed since they had split from the others.

"No sign of the flag over here," announced Franky who had just searched behind a number of bushes.

"Negative over here as well," reported Donatello from across the way.

Donatello and Franky rejoined both Akako and Yusaku who traveled a short distance ahead.

"You guys see anything worth noting?" asked Donatello.

"Nothing yet, unfortunately," Yusaku replied.

"No worries, we'll find that flag soon enough. I'm confident that we will," said Franky.

"Do you think Gohan and the others have found it by now?" questioned Yusaku.

"Doubtful, I'm pretty sure he would have come and let us know if that were the case," Franky replied. "After all he did seem pretty sure he'd be able to find us no matter where we are on this island."

"That is true," Yusaku recalled.

Akako walked on the outside of the three, choosing to keep to herself. " _Of all teams why did I have to end up on this one? There's no cute boys here, nor anyone remotely interesting.. except for that Raven girl_." She crossed her arms over her chest as her eyes strayed to the sky. She became lost within the moment. " _Embarking on a marvelous journey for some wondrous flag, oh where could it be_?"

"Koizumi-chan, hey," Franky said trying to get her attention. "Are you even trying to look for the flag?"

Akako's sights immediately dropped from above. "Of course I was." She waved her hair off to the side with the swing of her head. "There's always a chance the flag could have got caught in the wind and blown away."

Franky was not convinced. "Yea, sure."

Donatello came to an untimely stop. "Hey guys, hold on a second."

Yusaku, Franky, and Akako all came to a stop as well.

"What is it Donatello?" Yusaku asked.

"Back at the Bye Bye Bat Base, Bat-Mite told us that the name of this island was Grave Yard Valley," Donatello reminded.

"So? What of it?" questioned Franky.

"Valley being the key point," Donatello said. "You know what makes up a valley? An elongated lowland between hills and mountains, often having the addition of a river as well."

"What's the point you're trying to make?"

"That we haven't seen any of that, which means."

"Which means?" Akako questioned.

"That we've been searching high," Donatello replied. "What do you say we switch gears and search the lower grounds? If this island is truly some kind of Valley there should be more to find if we descend to lower levels."

"I don't see why not," replied Yusaku.

"I'm all for it," Franky said.

"Then it is settled," Yusaku stated.

The decision had been made. Their next move would be to journey to lower grounds.

…

 **Somewhere else on Grave Yard Valley**

"We have been searching for almost thirty minutes and we still haven't found the flag," Gohan noted.

Roshi who walked beside him responded. "Were you really expecting us to find it so soon? You have to remember Bat-Mite gave us fourteen hours in total to search. That alone would imply he expects it to take a while for us to find it."

"I guess you're right," said Gohan.

A short distance behind the pair was Sailor Saturn and Mars who walked side by side. They too had yet to spot the sought flag. As they progressed Saturn looked up at Mars. She could tell by the look in her eyes there was something on her mind. Curious of what that could be Sailor Saturn spoke. "Mars.."

The trance state she was in was broken. "What is it?" Sailor Mars asked looking down.

"Something is bothering you?"

Silence ensued. Sailor Mars looked forward as they continued on. "The evil presence I felt when we first arrived at the Bye Bye Bat Base, I.. I felt something similar."

"Where? On this island?"

Sailor Mars nodded. "It's reach is near.. very close."

Silence fell between the two for a second time. Taking up the rear several feet behind was Trafalgar. If someone were to look at him it would appear as if he was zoned out from everything that surrounded him. That was not the case. Of everyone from their group there wasn't anyone more focused on the task at hand than himself.

" _Given the size of this island coupled in with the pace we're moving at now it is highly unlikely we will be able to search this entire island before the fourteen hour limit is reached_." Trafalgar seemed almost certain of this.

A short time later Gohan looked back at his teammates as he spoke. "Hey, have any of you spotted anything that remotely resembles a flag?"

Sailor Mars was the first to respond. "We have not," Mars said on behalf of herself and Sailor Saturn.

Gohan then brought eye to Trafalgar. "What about you? See anything that warrants a closer look?"

Turning his head Trafalgar responded. "What do you think?"

The given was pretty self-explanatory. "I'll take that as a no," Gohan said as he looked back to the path ahead.

Trafalgar spoke once again only moments later. "Though, one does have to question."

Hearing this, Gohan stopped prompting everyone else to do the same. "What are you talking about?"

Trafalgar elaborated. "Bat-Mite sent us back to this island with the given task to locate a flag. But don't you find it strange we weren't given any kind of description of the supposed flag? It's size, color scheme even?"

"I'd hardly call something like that a discrepancy," Sailor Mars said. "The flags size and visual depiction, it's more or less part of the challenge. I don't see why it would be any other way."

"Perhaps," Trafalgar said. Deep down he was not completely convinced.

"Well, umm.. we better keep moving." Gohan laughed. "That flag isn't going to find itself."

The search continued from there.

…..

 **Team Green**

Vegeta searched from above, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that warranted his attention. On occasion he would drop to ground level. Over forty minutes had passed since he had departed ways from the rest of his team. No matter high or low, Team Green's captain had yet to find the prized possession.

"Where could that blasted flag be?" wondered Vegeta who hovered from above the treetops.

He looked left, then right. Could it be that the flag was sitting atop one of the trees? While a possibility he didn't believe it would be that simple. "Not here," Vegeta concluded. Not a second more the saiyan prince took off once again. " _I'll find that flag, no matter what_."

…..

"O Flag, wherefore art thou Flag?" Harley Quinn said as she and the rest of her teammates walked along.

"Just how many times do you plan on saying that?" asked Heiji who walked roughly six feet behind her.

"What's it to you?" Harley asked.

"You've been repeating that same phrase for almost ten minutes now. Why don't you give it a rest already," Heiji stated. "I'm sure I'm not the only one when I say the repetition in your words has become, well.. extremely annoying?"

Harley rolled her eyes. "Speak for ya-self buttercup. Plus, last I checked you aint the captain," Harley noted. "Which means this girl gives zero cares for what you want."

" _Burn_ ," whispered Casey Jones who walked beside Heiji.

Harley Quinn went back to repeating the same phrase in short time.

After taking another step John Constantine felt a tug from his left side. He immediately looked down to find Chibiusa staring up at him. Constantine blinked.

"Hey mister, do you think we're close to finding the flag?" Chibiusa asked.

Constantine shrugged. "No way of knowing for sure kid."

"He's right, there's no telling where it could be," Chopper said. "I wish Bat-Mite would have at least given us a hint to where it is hidden."

"That would have been nice," Casey Jones agreed.

Of everyone, Dr. Gero was the only one who had not spoken since Vegeta took off. This was something that had been noticed by Artemis who now watched him. " _Our doctor friend has been rather quiet_ ," Artemis coursed in thought. " _I wonder what is on his mind."_

"There has to be a faster way for going about this," Casey said. "At the pace we're moving now we'll never find the flag. Not to mention there's still a possibility that one of the hidden challengers Bat-Mite mentioned is on our island."

"I completely forgot about the hidden challenger bit," Chopper admitted.

"So, what are you suggesting?" Heiji asked. "That we split up to broaden the search?"

"Well.. that's definitely something to consider."

"If you bunch haven't forgotten, there are unknown dangers on this island," Constantine reminded. "And from what I have gathered, I reckon you wouldn't last no more than an hour or two."

"And you would?" questioned Casey.

"Let's just say I've experienced my fair share of unorthodox adventures."

"Pffph," Casey huffed as he took a swing of his hockey stick. "Welcome to the team, you're not the only one here who has faced tough odds."

"There's a notable distinguish between tough and the impossible," replied Constantine.

"Would ya two give it a rest already?! Your bickering is driving me bonkers!" Harley Quinn exclaimed.

"You're one to talk," Heiji stated.

"Wasn't talking to you Heegia," Harley retorted.

" _And she's already forgotten my name_." Heiji chose not to speak on the matter any further.

"So are we going to split up or not?" Artemis asked. The lone cat looked to his peers as he waited for opinions on the matter.

"I know," Chibiusa said ready to voice her input. "Why don't we put it to a vote?"

"That's an excellent idea," Artemis said.

"You can count me in as well," Chopper said joining the fray.

"Alright then. Let's see a show of hands for who thinks we should stay together," said Chibiusa who proceeded to raise her own hand.

Artemis raised a paw, with both Harley Quinn and Chopper raising their hands as well.

"It would get kinda boring if all just went our separate ways," Harley stated.

"That's four votes," Chibiusa counted. "Now, how many of you feel we should split up?"

Casey Jones, John Constantine, and Heiji all raised their hands.

Casey Jones was surprised by Constantine's decision. "Didn't just a few second ago you were talking about how you didn't believe any of us could survive on our own on this island? Please tell me I didn't misinterpret your words."

"My stance hasn't changed, I simply don't care," Constantine said.

"What do you mean you don't care?"

"I'll jot it to you straight. If none of you can manage staying alive on this island then perhaps you don't belong here," Constantine conveyed. "This isn't a bloody rehearsal for team tryouts, this is a challenge of survival. No matter the time or threat, the fittest will find a way to survive."

Casey grinned. "You know something chum, I'm starting to like you."

"Regardless of our picks, it doesn't matter," Heiji said. "It's three votes to their four."

"You're forgetting, one of us has yet to chime in," Constantine pointed out.

"Who hasn't voted ye-" Heiji stopped upon spotting the person in question. "That's right, the old man."

"Doctor, what do you think we should do?" Chopper asked.

Dr. Gero looked down at him before then looking over the others. "Do what you will. Mine, or any of your opinions shouldn't dictate what one chooses to do," replied Dr. Gero who turned away. "Now if you will excuse me, I will be putting in my leave for the time being."

Without so much as a warning Dr. Gero took flight, vanishing within seconds of doing so. Everyone looked on in disbelief.

"Ok, I can honestly say I didn't see that coming," Casey admitted.

"Now what?" Chibiusa questioned.

"Now we have a decision to make," replied Heiji.

….

 **Team Blue**

The flag, where was it?

"Whis-san, are you sure you checked the entire island?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Twice in fact," Whis replied. "I can assure there is no flag on this island."

"That doesn't make sense," Cyborg said. "Bat-Mite specifically said each of the seven islands would carry one of the seven flags."

"I got it!" Sailor Moon announced.

All eyes were now on the captain.

"Have you figured out where the flag is?" Zatanna asked.

"What if, what if the flag is hidden," Sailor Moon conveyed. "Like in a box or something?"

"I did not spot a box or anything of the sort," Whis said.

"Then perhaps it is hidden in one of the trees," Sailor Moon suggested.

"I checked into that possibility as well I'm afraid," Whis noted.

"Well gee," said Sailor Moon thinking deeper on the matter. "Where could he have hidden the flag?"

"And here I was thinking this was going to be a walk in the park," Nightwing admitted.

"A shared sentiment my friend," voiced Aquman in agreement.

"Well, since you have searched the entire island I think it is at least safe to assume that none of the two additional hidden challengers Bat-Mite mentioned are here?" questioned Sailor Mercury.

Whis nodded in confirmation.

"While we're on the subject," Aquaman said as he faced Zatanna. "Were you granted knowledge of the remaining hidden challengers?"

Zatanna shook her head. "I was not. That was something Bat-Mite kept to himself," Zatanna replied. "That, and their locations."

"If Whis wasn't able to spot the flag, then where could it be?" Usopp questioned.

Nightwing brought a hand to his chin as he contemplated on that very thing. "Maybe it's not the where we should be trying to figure, but rather the what."

Everyone looked over at him after hearing his words.

"Nightwing, what do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What I'm saying is," Nightwing began. "What if the flag in question is not entirely what we think it is?"

…..

 **Team Pink**

As she trotted along the others Sailor Neptune finally decided to glance down at the piece of paper in hand. Opening it she laid eyes on the written message.

" _I am widely considered the greatest detective where I am from. There is no mystery that I can't crack_."

After reading through it Neptune lowered the piece of paper, gradually looking over each and every one of her teammates. The obvious weighed high on her mind. " _Who could it be_?" Sailor Neptune was completely clueless as to who had written the message now in her possession.

Trunks too was reading over the message he had recieved for about the fourth time. " _I'm the baddest dude you'll ever meet! Reading comics is an extreme joy, taking down ninja wrong doers is part of the game, and above all.. I LOVE PIZZA_!"

Trunks looked up from the note in hand. The way in which the note was written was very telling, the word choice even. The possibilities were few in his mind. Trunks's eyes hovered over two people specifically. " _Beast Boy or Michelangelo. It must be one of them, there's no doubt about it. Question is, which one of them is it_?"

Looking down at the piece of paper as if he was analyzing blueprints for a new power suit Lex tried to figure whose note he had received. " _My greatest presence is not one that can be seen, for I do not have the essentials for such a thing. My voice is what speaks to one's soul, bringing a spirit of art for all to hear_."

There was no denying it. "I have no idea who the hell this could be."

Kogoro too was having troubles figuring out who his note belonged to. "Who could this be?" He read over it for the ninth time. " _I love fighting! I always train to get stronger_! _I'm hoping there are really strong people on this island as well_."

Kogoro rubbed the top of his head in uncertainty as he looked to those who surrounded him. He had not a clue as to who his message belonged to.

There was a clueless expression to be found on Beast Boy's face who tapped his foot every few steps or so. "Who in the heck wrote this?"

Beast Boy then went on to read over the piece of paper in hand once more. " _Choclate gwate! mE liice peenat butter and cheese! Me luv all yum yums_!"

Beast Boy felt as if he was losing his mind. "Come on, I mean.. who writes like this? Trying to comprehend this is like attempting to read a mindless cucumbers list of its soil preferences. I can barely grasp my mind around what they're even trying to say."

There was no one who studied there note with more intent than Goku. "My birth name is Zayton Honeycutt. I am a scientist who was born on a planet known as D'Hoonib."

Grinning, Goku began the process of elimination. "Whoever wrote this is not someone from my world." That much he was certain of. That automatically eliminated Majin Buu and Trunks from possibilities. "Someone from this team must be traveling under a different name now. I wonder who it is?"

Yukiko Kudo held the simple note in hand which read; " _Art fascinates me. I also have a hand for the violin_."

She was careful with her next step, avoiding a vine that hung from above. Even without knowing who the note belonged to, Yukiko couldn't help but find a liking to the person in question.

Next was Fugitoid. " _I am an insect, I am a fish. I can whistle like a bird, or roar like a lion. I am the entire animal kingdom. Who am I_?"

"Oh dear.." That was the thought that came to Fugitoid's mind. He didn't quite understand the meaning behind what was written "Could this perhaps be some kind of riddle? Perhaps the person who wrote this has a liking for not only wild life but puzzles as well."

" _I am half human and half saiyan_." That was what was written on the piece of paper Brook held in hand.

In his mind there were only three people that could possibly fit the description. "I don't know what a saiyan is, but if I were to take a guess I'd say this note belongs to Buu, Beast Boy, or the captain. Now all I have to do is figure out which one of them."

Last was Majin Buu. His eyes peeked open as he stared down at the message sitting in the palm of his left glove. " _I own my own company_."

That was what the final note read. Buu didn't know what any of it meant but found himself excited none the less

There had been silence among their group for almost ten minutes. Feeling the need to say something Beast Boy spoke out. "Hey! Anybody caught eye of the flag yet?"

"If that were the case I am almost certain someone would have expressed so before now," said Lex in response.

"Hey, what are you trying to say?"

"That you're wasting your breath."

"Come on," Beast Boy began. "I was only trying to start conversation."

"I for one appreciate your efforts," Michelangelo backed.

"As do I," said Brook. "No matter the obstacle, we will find that flag."

"Hold on a moment," Kogoro said who finally took the time to look away from the held slip of paper. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"What do you mean?" asked Trunks who walked a few feet ahead of the detective.

"I mean, we've neglected the second task at hand," replied Kogoro. "If you guys haven't already forgotten, there's also the possibility that one of the two remaining hidden challengers Bat-Mite mentioned could be on our island."

Goku responded. "Doubtful."

This statement caught most by surprise. Michelangelo stopped, triggering everyone else to stop as well. "What do you mean doubtful?"

"Goku is right," Trunks said choosing to answer. "Besides the people standing among us I wasn't able to sense anything else noteworthy on this island."

"There might be others," Goku said in light of Trunks's words. "It would just mean they have a way of hiding their ki, meaning we can't sense them."

Confusion. That would be the best way to describe the reactions of their teammates.

"Ki? All this talk about sensing.. what the heck are you dudes talking about?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Well the easy way to explain it is that, to sense someone is to first-" Goku began only for Michelangelo to race over and place a hand over his mouth. Goku removed his hand a second later. "Whatcha ya doing?"

"Don't want you to spill the beans so soon," said Michelangelo who pointed up at him. "I have a story hour planned for tonight. It's going to be awesome!"

"So basically you don't want any of us sharing the goods until story time?" Beast Boy asked.

Michelangelo nodded his head several times. "Bingo my migo! That's the plan."

"Seems unnecessary if you ask me," Lex voiced.

Michelangelo clapped. "We have delayed our flag hunting for long enough," declared Michelangelo who raised his hand. "I say less talking and more finding!"

And with that the search was back on.

…

 **Team Red**

How much time passed since they separated from the others? Ten minutes, twenty? Time had become lost on most of their minds. Renet found herself scaling the tops of the trees that hung above. There was no flag to be found. After a time she lowered her head, taking her search elsewhere. A short time after doing so she took notice of Goten who was a short distance ahead. He didn't appear to be searching the forest, instead he seemed to be focused on something he held in hand.

Renet was curious. " _What is he doing_?"

She picked up in pace, finding herself at Goten's side in short time. Renet realized what had gathered his attention was a phone. A second was all it took before Goten noticed her. "Is something the matter?"

She wasn't expecting such a quick response. "I.. I was just wondering what you were looking at is all," Renet stammered.

"Oh, this." Goten drew focus back to his phone. "I was messaging back and forth with a friend yesterday before I was transported here. I was checking to see if maybe he messaged me back."

Renet chuckled upon hearing this.

Goten looked at her once again. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"There's no signal here silly. Even if your friend did reply you wouldn't receive the message, we're in a whole different universe if you haven't already forgotten," reminded Renet.

"Oh yah," Goten laughed. "You're right."

"Stay focused guys, finding the flag takes top priority," said Red Robin who was a couple feet ahead of the pair.

Not a second later Saguru made his presence felt. "Dear selected leader of this little search party, I have something I wish to ask of you."

Several moments passed before Red Robin responded. "What is it?"

"I'm interested in knowing the roots of your quarrel with Bat-Mite," replied Saguru. "It is clear he holds what most would describe as distaste for you."

"You'd have to ask Bat-Mite about that," Red Robin replied.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Bat-Mite's feelings toward me are irrelevant to finding the flag," said Red Robin choosing to sidestep the topic altogether. "Come on team, we need to remain focused."

"He's right," said Renet in full agreement. "If we don't find that flag we face the possibility of losing one of our members. Maybe even two, if one of the hidden challengers is in fact on this island somewhere."

"No way we're going to lose anyone!" declared Goten. "We'll find the flag and the hidden challenger!"

"If there is a hidden challenger stationed on our island," Saguru reminded.

Red Robin smiled. He welcomed the enthusiasm. " _We won't fail, no matter what_."

…

 **Elsewhere on the 'Natural Forest' island.**

Bulma proudly took charge of the search she currently lead. "Anyone see anything worth mentioning?"

"I see nothing that calls for alarm," replied Sailor Jupiter from the left.

"Everything is clear over here," said Nico Robin from the right.

Nami who searched the trees was the last to respond. "No flag in sight from above."

"We'll just have to keep looking," said Bulma who showed no slow in her step. "No matter what, we're going to find that flag!"

…..

 **North side of the island**

Wonder Woman walked in silence with both Tuxedo Kamen and Mr. Satan trailing her from a short distance behind.

Over ten minutes passed since they had departed from the larger group, and since then not a word had been spoken. Of the three Mr. Satan seemed bothered by this. It felt as if there was a growing tension, one which he could not explain.

As they moved deeper into the forest the leafs of the trees shading them became thicker, gradually darkening as they moved. There were fewer sounds to be heard, another subtle difference. Where were the birds from before? How come there were no critters to be heard in the surrounding area?

Wonder Woman became growingly weary. "Satan, Tuxedo Kamen," the amazon princess spoke.

Mr. Satan was relieved to have the silence broken. "What is it captain?"

"Just a reminder to mind your surroundings," replied Wonder Woman. "We're out here searching for a flag, mind you there's no telling what could be searching for us."

"Dually noted," said Tuxedo Kamen.

Mr. Satan gulped. " _What could be searching for us_?"

The thought of it alone brought chills to his spine.

….

 **Team Gold**

"So, you guys really are pirates?" Kaitou Kid could hardly believe it.

Luffy replied. "Yep."

Kaitou Kid was certainly intrigued. "And everyone who was brought here from Dimension Sea is part of your crew?"

"Everyone except the clown," Sanji corrected.

"Surely there are more members of this pirate band of yours than who Bat-Mite brought here?" Kaitou Kid assumed.

"That would be a no," replied Sanji. "Our entire crew is here."

This was unexpected. "Kind of small for a ship crew don't you think?"

Sanji shrugged. "We make it work."

Luffy stopped in his tracks after taking another step. "That's right!" Luffy yelled.

Sanji and Kaitou Kid looked to one another, it was clear neither knew what their captain was talking about.

"Luffy, what are you talking about?" asked Sanji.

Luffy smiled as he turned to face Kaitou Kid. "You never did get the chance to tell us what your specialty is."

"I suppose I didn't," Kaitou Kid recalled. "We were interrupted by our island shaking yesterday."

"I wanna hear it," said Luffy looking on with anticipation.

Kaitou Kid smirked before revealing just that. "I'm a magician."

Luffy's eyes fired wide. "Awesome!"

"Given your chosen attire I believed you were some kind of showman," said Sanji. "So I guess I can't say I'm too surprised."

"So does that mean you know magic?" asked Luffy.

Kaitou Kid turned away. "I could show you a trick if you would like?"

There was no way Luffy was going to turn down such an offer. "Let's see it!"

Kaitou Kid twiddled his fingers in acceptance. "Very well."

….

Left, right, up, or down, no matter where Flash looked the flag was nowhere to be seen. He could feel the thick grip of the mud splashing under foot with every taken step. As he raced along he caught sight of just the person who he was hoping to find. "Batman."

Flash joined Batman who stood in silence under a large oak tree. To Flash's surprise Batman did not appear to be searching.

"Batman," Flash said for a second time. "What are you doing?"

Upon hearing his voice Batman faced the speedster. "I take it you have searched the entire island?"

"Twice in fact," confirmed Flash. "I was searching along with Sailor Pluto and a couple of the others, but decided to break away to broaden our search. I've looked high and low, and not matter where I checked I could not find the flag."

"Of course not," said Batman who did not seem surprised in the least.

Flash looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? Are you denying that there is a flag on this island? Even after what Bat-Mite said?"

"That's not what I'm saying Barry."

"Then what are you saying?"

"We're searching for a flag, yes?"

"Yes."

"Ask yourself this, what does a flag symbolize?"

"What are you getting at Bruce?"

Batman went straight to the point. "A flag is used in one of three ways; as a decoration, as a signal for others to see, or as a symbol that is in representation of something," Batman explained. "Furthermore flags are tools that have been used in identifying large environments or specific landmarks."

"That may all be true. But I'm still uncertain what you're trying to say," Flash admitted.

"Look at it this way. Bat-Mite gave us fourteen hours to find the flag. There are super beings like you and Superman who Bat-Mite assembled to this world who could search an entire island in less than a minute, for you an instant even. The moment the challenge was given I knew we wouldn't be searching for a prototypical flag," Batman revealed. "Do you really think Bat-Mite would make it that simple?"

"Now that you mention it." Flash paused. "So what are you saying? Are you suggesting the flag we're searching for is not what it may seem?"

Batman continued. "I mentioned before a flag can be used to identify a landmark or environment, I believe that is what we're dealing with here," Batman said. "The flag we need to find will be something that is unique to our island, something none of the other six islands have."

"What? Are you sure?" Flash was not completely convinced. "What lead you to that conclusion?"

"Think back to something Bat-Mite said the last time we were at the Bye Bye Bat Base. When he addressed all seven captains he revealed the names of each of the islands we now occupy, why? There was no reason for him to, at least one would think," Batman said. "There was a reason Bat-Mite told us the names of each island, and I have determined that it was a hint to help us determine the location of the hidden flags."

Everything clicked for Flash in that moment. "I see! So the key to finding the flag is in the title of this island."

"Yes," Batman said. "The Hidden Swamp."

 **To Be Continued**


	13. Mystery of the Flag

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Mystery of the Flag**

The 'Hidden Swamp', the name ran through his mind several times over. It was the only hint linking them to the hidden flag they were tasked with finding. The question was, what flag?

"You said that our hint to finding the flag is the name of this island," Flash said.

"Yes," Batman replied.

"The name of this island is the Hidden Swamp," Flash noted. "The thing is, this entire plain is basically one large swamp."

"Your point?"

"My point is that there is nothing hidden about this swamp," Flash laughingly clarified.

"Perhaps the flag we seek is hidden within the swamp itself."

Flash grinned. "Are you suggesting there is a swamp hidden within a swamp?"

"You're reaching."

"More like weighing all of the possibilities."

"We've spent enough time here," said Batman. "We need to go and find the flag."

"Yahh.. ok. I'm in complete agreement," Flash voiced. "I really am. But where do we even begin to start looking?"

Batman began walking as he waved his teammate along. "Come, I have a hunch."

Flash followed in immediate pursuit. "Right behind you." He was curious to say the least. "So Bats, you plan on telling me where it is we're going?"

"That is yet to be determined."

"What do you mean? Do you even know where we're going?"

Batman said no more as the two marched on from there. The mission, find the flag.

…..

 **Bye Bye Bat Base**

Sitting back in a cushioned chair Bat-Mite smiled. He couldn't be any more entertained.

"As expected, my Batman is the first to really dissect the true meaning of this challenge." Bat-Mite wasn't surprised in the least. "Who will be the next to figure it out? Nico Robin of team Red seems rather perceptive, or perhaps it will be that Kudo boy from team Silver."

Easing back in his seat he placed his hands behind his head. Either way he found himself drawn in by what he was seeing thus far. "Let the show continue."

…..

 **Midnight Mountain**

Ultimately the seven of them decided to remain together. Unlike before they were now moving at a faster pace, knowing if they were to find the flag before the given deadline this is what was required out of them.

Constantine, Casey Jones, and Heiji were given the task of searching the left side of the mountain as they traveled. Likewise Chibiusa, Chopper, and Harley were tasked with taking account for anything on the right. This left Artemis who kept eye on everything that was up ahead.

"Hey guys, you see anything over there?" Chopper called.

"All clear over here," replied Casey. "Any luck on your side pal?"

"No flag yet."

Artemis took that moment to give his input. "Nothing directly ahead either." The lone cat of their team was becoming impatient. "Just how hard could it be to find one simple flag?"

Chopper responded. "Well, it all depends on a couple variables; color scheme, size, and location."

"I wasn't expecting an actual response, but when you put it that way-" Artemis stopped in mid-sentence. His ears perked upon hearing something, this also prompted him to stop.

Heiji was the first to notice. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" asked Chibiusa.

Artemis raised his head as he proceeded to look up at the sky. "Someone or something is coming."

"He's right," Casey backed. "Now even I can hear it."

"What do you guys think it is?" Chibiusa fretted.

Casey gripped the handle of the hockey stick hanging from his back. "Whatever it is, we're about to find out." There was no one among them more ready for a battle than him. "Get ready everyone, for all we know this could mean trouble."

What started off as a subtle wisp through the sky now had the voice of an incoming rocket. Within seconds someone came in view. A majority of them exhaled in relief after discovering who it was.

"It's Vegeta," Casey pointed.

Immediate disappointment fell over Harley. "And here I was hoping to hit something."

"Welcome back, captain," Artemis greeted as Vegeta flew down to join them on ground level.

Team Green's captain looked everyone over before ultimately speaking. "Gero, where has he gone?"

"That old geezer packed shop before dipping solo," Harley informed. "He don't seem like much for teaming, kind a like a certain self-centered captain."

"Mmhhph," grunted Vegeta who looked away from her. " _This clown isn't worth the breath_."

"And before you ask, no, we don't know where he went," Heiji conveyed. "He didn't say."

".. I see." Vegeta then crossed his arms over his chest before looking over his team for a second time. "I take it none of you found the flag, correct?"

Harley rolled her eyes in response to the asked. "Well duh! If we did, don't-cha think we'd have been waving it around in victory formation?"

"Sounds like the idea of a circus performer," Vegeta scoffed.

"Hey! What are you tryn'a say?!"

"What's the victory formation?" asked Chibiusa who raised her hand.

Constantine wasn't interested in small talk. He wanted to get straight to the point. "Vegeta, your return is most unexpected. I reckon there's a reason you have graced us all with your presence?" Constantine was most curious. "No doubt your lone hunt warranted empty results."

Vegeta faced him directly. "There is nothing more to search."

A look of surprise came to several of their faces.

"Captain," said Chopper who inched in toward him. "What are you trying to say?"

"What do you mean there is nothing more to search?" questioned Heiji.

….

 **Silver Eyed Beach**

No flag? That was the possibility that they faced. But how did that make any sense? Bat-Mite himself said that every island hoisted one of the seven flags. Perhaps the flag they needed to find wasn't a prototypical one?

Conan's hands dropped into the depths of his pockets. What kind of flag was Bat-Mite talking about? " _There must be something Bat-Mite said or did back at the Bye Bye Bat Base that hinted what the flag is. But what_?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'ma goanna go and find me that flag!" Buggy declared.

"Aye, didn't you hear what the man with the 's' on his chest said?" Raphael questioned. "There aint no flag out there to find."

"He's right," Leo backed. "It is futile to carry on with the search if we know our efforts will ring up empty."

"Psspft," Buggy spat. He turned to walk away, locking eyes with Superman as he did. "I'd rather confirm that for myself, you can't believe everything anyone tells you around here. That much I've come to gather with you bunch."

Not once did the captain pirate look back after taking off.

"Well, that's two of us now," Sailor Venus stated. "Does anyone else plan on leaving?"

"I for one don't see any point in doing so," Wataru said in response. "I think we'd figure things out a lot faster if we work together."

"Agreed," said Piccolo who turned to Superman.

Superman noticed this almost immediately. "What is it?"

"Of all of us on this island, outside of Robin you would have the most knowledge regarding Bat-Mite."

"That's a fair assessment," Superman agreed. He knew there was more to it than that. "What are you getting at?"

"How well do you know Bat-Mite?" Piccolo asked.

"How well do I know him?" Superman did not see the point in the posed. "What does my relation to Bat-Mite have anything to do with finding the flag?"

Piccolo elaborated. "That's what I'm trying to determine. If I'm able to get a better grasp of who Bat-Mite is it will help in trying to figure out what flag it is we're supposed to find," Piccolo clarified. "Anything would be helpful, his likes, dislikes.."

Superman took a moment to think about just that.

"Anything.." Piccolo pressed.

"To be honest with you, I don't know Bat-Mite all that well. At least not on a personal level," Superman admitted. "What I can say that he is drawn to Bat.. that's it?!"

Everything clicked in that moment.

"Have you figured something out?" asked Beerus.

"Batman. Our very reason for being here, Bat-Mite's champion," Superman began. "Everything Bat-Mite strives for is molded in Batman's image."

"Talk about an unhealthy obsession," Raphael remarked.

"So he's an admirer of Batman. I gathered that much within the first minutes of being brought to this world," Piccolo said. "But I hardly see how that detail helps us figure out where the flag is."

"Here's the thing, I believe Bat-Mite set this particular hunt up to not only challenge us, but to challenge Batman specifically," Superman said.

Sailor Uranus crossed her arms over her chest. "How so?"

It was now clear in his mind. "To find the flag is to think like Batman," Superman replied in speculation. "Or at least go about this in a matter that Batman would in the uncertain situation we now face."

"Ummm, I don't get it," Leo admitted.

"What I believe Superman is trying to say is that Bat-Mite created this challenge in mind feeling Batman would be the most likely to figure out what the flag is." Sailor Venus turned to face Superman. "Am I right?"

Superman nodded. "Perfectly said Ms Venus."

"Outside of Bat-Mite naming Batman as his champion, he also labeled him as the greatest detective," Piccolo recalled. "That could hold some bearing to this challenge, perhaps we'll need to go about this as a detective would to find the flag."

Superman was impressed. "My thoughts exactly."

Conan listened on from a short distance away. Thinking like a detective, this was down his alley. There was just one problem. To everyone here he was just an ordinary child, if he was to assert himself to the best of his ability his true intelligence would be revealed, which would raise a lot of questions. Of everyone, this fact was something Conan especially wanted to keep from Wataru.

" _If I can't figure out what the flag is directly without compromising myself, then._ " Conan looked to his teammates. " _Then I'll have to get them to think like a detective_."

"So.. um, what do you suggest we do to try and determine what the flag is?" Launch softly asked.

Superman raised a hand to his chin as he gave some thought just to that. "That's what we need to figure out."

In the following moments Conan stepped away from the larger group as he began to contemplate on the matter himself. " _The key to unlocking this mystery lies in the past." Conan was certain of this. "There must be something Bat-Mite did or said that hints at the flag we need to find… but what_?"

The race against time was now on.

…

 **Grave Yard Valley**

As they had planned, led by Yusaku the four of them made their way down the steep hills. There was no telling what lied ahead, given the large trees that blocked there view from everything that awaited them.

"Any guesses to how much longer until we reach the bottom?" Franky questioned.

"Hopefully soon," replied Donatello. "Though, there isn't any way to know for sure."

"I've been thinking about something," Yusaku spoke.

"What is it?" asked Franky.

"Bat-Mite said there would be many obstacles through this game," Yusaku began. "I was wondering.. do you think those obstacles could include some kind of wild life?"

"Wild life?" questioned Donatello. "As in other live specimens on this island besides ourselves? Some that could possibly pose a threat?"

"Yes, that's what I was referring to. Do you think there is a possibility that may be the case?"

"Well, we haven't come across anything or anyone yet since we arrived here," Franky noted.

"That doesn't mean we won't," said Akako.

"She's right, there's no telling what we might cross," Donatello agreed. "We need to stay on the lookout for anything."

After taking a few steps more Franky came to an abrupt stop.

"What is it?" Yusaku asked.

"Listen," replied Franky. No one said a word. "You hear that?"

Akako swung her head around. "Hear what?"

"The sound of a flow, a stream," replied Franky.

Donatello focused, listening for the spoken. His eyes widened. "Yes, I hear it."

Yusaku smiled. "That can only mean one thing."

"Yes," said Franky. "We're almost at the bottom."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get moving!" Donatello yelled. From there he took charge, ready to lay eyes on the grounds they had set out to find.

"Hey, wait up," called Franky who chased after him.

Yusaku looked over at Akako. "It would be in our best interest not to get separated, let us make haste."

With that they too hurried down the steep hill, careful as to not lose their footing with each taken step. The fresh smell of a riverbank grew stronger the further they descended. There was no mistaking what Franky had heard.

"I can feel it," Franky said as he lunged past a tree directly in his path. "We're almost there Donatello."

"I believe you," replied the turtle in purple.

The chirping of the birds carried above along with the whisper of the wind pushing past the number of trees. Gradually the steep ground beneath them began to level out. There was no doubt about it; the end of their path would soon be reached. They bypassed one final large tree bringing a sight to see.

"We're here!" chanted Franky who was the first to spot the flowing waves of the river.

Donatello who wasn't far behind came to his side soon after. "It's just as I thought."

It was only then that Franky became aware of those missing from their ranks. "Hey," said Franky who turned back into the direction they had come. "Where are the others?"

"Probably just strolling behind somewhere, I wouldn't worry about them. They'll be here before you know it." Donatello drew focus back on the river that was only thirty yards away from where they stood. "There's no point in us waiting here, what do you say we meet them at riverside?"

Franky nodded. "Right with you."

The two pressed on, making their way through the tall grasses that reached as high as their waists.

Donatello made a joke in light of that fact. "One has to wonder if there is a lawn mower on this island somewhere."

"Highly unlikely," replied Franky giving his opinion.

"Sadly I'm inclined to agree."

The two forced their way through, dragging themselves along until the edge of the river was reached.

Donatello was astonished by what he saw. "Magnificent!"

The water couldn't be any clearer. The two were even able to make out their reflections in the waves that coursed along. Furthermore they laid eye on a number of fish that swam along in sync with the path of the waves.

"SUPER clean!" Franky was just as taken in by the sight before them.

"I almost want to jump in," admitted Donatello.

"I'd be inclined to join you."

Neither said a word for seconds to come, both fixated on every crease of the ripples that waved in line with one another as they traveled down the stream. Their viewing would be interrupted by the call of a familiar voice.

"Donatello, Franky-san!"

Donatello was the first to turn around. "Captain!"

"It appears you were right in your prediction," Yusaku acknowledged.

"Not a fan of the grass," remarked Akako who had a less than satisfied look on her face.

Yusaku and Akako came to a stop after reaching the pair.

"So what's your call Captain Kudo?" Franky asked. "Are we going to walk up stream to search for the flag?"

"Or, should we can cross the river," Donatello pointed.

All eyes traveled into the direction of what awaited them in the distance afar. Unfortunately a thick fog that hovered above the river hampered their vision for what was on the other side of the river.

"It's faint, but there is definitely more land on the other side," said Donatello.

Franky looked over at Yusaku. "So what's the verdict Cap, are we crossing or not?"

Yusaku looked across as his sights clashed with the wall of fog. The options were clear, cross or not cross. It took little time for Yusaku to make up his mind.

"We will cross."

"What? Really?" Donatello was surprised by this.

Yusaku looked over at him in a questioning matter. "You disagree?"

"It's not that I disagree per say, it's just that I was expecting you to choose for us to across," Donatello clarified. "Added in is the fact how quickly you came to that decision."

"You sure you want to cross?" Franky questioned.

"I see it this way," Yusaku began. "The rest of our team is already searching for the flag on this side of the island. Wouldn't it make sense for us to venture to the other side? After all, there is a chance the flag is located over there somewhere."

Franky was now in full agreement. "You make a legitimate point."

"I don't know you guys," Akako spoke.

All three of them faced the lone woman among them, each with a curious look to express.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Donatello.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Akako replied. "I'm sensing some kind of.. evil from the land across."

Donatello gulped while a worried look came to Yusaku's face.

Franky didn't budge in the least. "So what are you, some kind of fortune teller or wizard? Since when can you sense the presence of evil?"

Akako rolled her eyes in response to his witty remark. "Call it a hunch, call it magic. I simply don't have a good feeling about what is on the other side."

"Even so, not going over there will only keep us from searching the entire island. You heard what Bat-Mite said, the flag could be anywhere," Donatello reminded.

"He's right. That is why we have to cross to the other side." Yusaku's decision was final. But even with that said there was one glaring problem they faced. "There is just one thing, finding a way over there will be a challenge."

"You're right," Donatello realized. "The moving stream will definitely present a problem, and there is no telling how deep the water is."

"Or what could be in it," Yusaku added.

"Not to worry!" Franky declared proudly. "I've got just the solution!"

"Oh, this should be good," Akako said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Yusaku was hopeful. "Have you thought of a way of getting to the other side?"

Franky nodded. "I have. I'm going to build a canoe."

"Seriously? A canoe?" Donatello rubbed the top of his head. "And how do you plan on doing that exactly?"

Franky smiled. "Take a good look around you my friend. We already have everything we need."

…

 **Living Jungle**

The thought of it remained at the top of Yukiko's mind since hearing its name. Ki.. the added ability of someone being able to sense the presence of another who wasn't present. Was there truth to this? Yukiko looked from Trunks then back at Goku. " _Just who are these men_?"

Lex was becoming growingly impatient. For as long they had made their way through this jungle like terrain, he felt as if minimal progress was being made. In his mind it was now time for a new approach. Lex withdrew from taking another step, something his teammates immediately noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Kogoro asked.

"You tell me," replied Lex. "It's coming around to an hour since we began searching, and in that time we have covered how much ground? I'll answer, not much. At this rate that flag will never be found"

"Psshh, an hour is nothing." Michelangelo was not concerned in the least. "We find the flag before the half point no sweat."

"And what if we don't?"

"Hmmm." Michelangelo paused at the thought of that. "Well in that case, we'll just have to search harder."

"Hate to say it captain, but Mr. Luther has a point," Trunks jumped in. "At the pace we're moving I doubt we can even search half of this place in the max amount of time given to us, let alone the entire jungle."

"You really think so? Then I guess we better change our approach."

Silence ensued. It was now time to make a decision. Without warning Goku yelped.

"What's the matter?!" asked Brook.

"Some.. someone just touched me!" Goku said as he proceeded to turn around. To his ultimate surprise no one was there, only a frail looking tree. "I could have sworn that someone was there."

Beast Boy giggled. "That willow tree is totally digging you."

"It was probably just the wind blowing the tree limbs," Kogoro said.

"What wind?" questioned Sailor Neptune. "There's isn't much to feel."

"She's right," said Trunks before facing his ally. "Goku, are you certain something touched you? Did you sense anyone?"

"That's just the thing," Goku said as he looked on with intent in his eyes. "I didn't sense anything, and when I turned around.. nothing."

Beast Boy shrugged. "We're making something out of nothing. We better keep moving if we ever plan on finding that flag."

Goku nodded. "You're right, it's probably nothing." Goku then went on to smile. "It was probably just the tree like you said."

"It happens to us all," Fugitoid noted.

Sailor Neptune was now on high alert. Could it be that someone was watching them in secret. She couldn't afford to let her guard down.

The question on how they should proceed with the search still loomed large. Michelangelo looked from one of his teammates to the next, taking into account what little he knew about each of them.

"I've got it!" Michelangelo announced.

"What do you got?" Beast Boy asked.

"Listen up team, there's going to be a little change in our team hunting strategy."

….

 **Seasonal Plains**

"Not what we think it is?" Sailor Mercury questioned. "What are you suggesting?"

"It is as it sounds. What if the flag we need to find isn't a prototypical textbook one," Nightwing clarified. "There is something Bat-Mite clearly wants us to find. But what they may be might not be as clear cut as we thought."

"So if we're not searching for a flag, then what are we searching for?" Usopp questioned.

"That is what we need to determine," Nightwing replied.

Sailor Moon made a move toward Nightwing, leaning forward as she questioned him herself. "Tell me you at least have an idea for what we should be looking for."

"Well.. ummm, to be honest I'm not entirely sure," Nightwing admitted.

"Flag," spoke the last person anyone was expecting to weigh in.

Sailor Moon turned to face her. "Masumi-san." She was just as surprised as anyone else.

"The flag is a hint," Masumi noted.

"A hint to what?" Cyborg questioned.

"To what we need to find," replied Masumi.

"And let me guess," Zoro began. "You have an idea what it might be?"

"I have a hunch, yes."

"Please do share," Zatanna said. "If we're not looking for a flag, I for one would like to know what we're searching for."

"I never said we weren't searching for a flag," Masumi said. "A flag is what we have been tasked with finding. It is just that the one we need to find is symbolic of something deeper."

…..

 **Natural Forest**

The thought of it had been on Saguru's mind since he laid eyes on those from Dimension Caped Crusader. What better time than now to ask the sought.

"Robin Red," Saguru spoke.

"It's Red Robin," the former boy wonder corrected as he continued to walk.

"Same difference," said Saguru. ".. Hey, there's something that's been on my mind."

"What? A question, concern… uhoohhh, I know!" Renet said as she raised a hand. "You're going to reveal a super big secret you've been hiding."

"Not exactly," replied Saguru. "Though, the former would be correct. There is something I do wish to enquire."

"From who?" Goten asked.

"From the one among us who hides something from us by just his apparel alone," Saguru replied.

Red Robin was certain Saguru was referring to him, given the mask sitting over his eyes. "And what is it you would like to know?"

"Nothing sophisticated or personal," Saguru assured. "It's actually rather simple."

"Yes?"

"I noticed that not just you, but a number the participants from your world wear masks. Why is that?" Saguru asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The masks that we wear are to conceal our identities," Red Robin relayed.

Saguru's interest only heightened.

"Identity?" Renet questioned. "You mean like, a SECRET identity!"

"Well.. yah," Red Robin confirmed.

"The mask made that fact all too clear," said Saguru. "I must admit, you have certainly funneled my interest. Why the mask to hide your faces? Whom are what are you people-"

"I hardly see how any of that is relevant to the task," Red Robin interjected. "There's also the possibility one of the hidden challengers is on this island as well. For now I think it would be best if we limited all discussion to that. I will freely answer any questions you may have later"

Saguru waved a streak of his hair off to the side. "Fair enough."

Nothing more was said as the four continued onward.

…..

 **West in the Natural Forest**

"Anyone see anything?" Bulma asked of those she had been assigned to lead on a separate search of everyone else.

"Still nothing," Nami replied.

"Do you think any of the others have had any better luck?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

"No way of knowing until we regroup," Bulma said.

"And what if one of our teammates has already found the flag?" said Sailor Jupiter bringing up the possibility. Everyone seized from walking any further upon hearing this. "We would pretty much be walking in search for nothing."

Nico Robin disagreed. "Not entirely."

Jupiter faced her. "How do you mean?"

"In the least we knowledge ourselves on the grounds we will occupy for the foreseeable future," Nico Robin explained.

"There's also the chance one of the remaining two hidden challengers is on our island," Nami reminded.

"I had almost forgotten about that," Sailor Jupiter admitted.

"It's no biggie," Bulma assured. "Since everything has been clarified, what do you girls say we resume our search?"

"You read my mind," Nami said.

"Hold on, before we move on," Jupiter began. "There is something important.. something I would like to discuss, with all of you."

All eyes were now on Jupiter, not a single person having a clue as to what was to come next.

"What is this about?" Bulma asked.

Sailor Jupiter answered just that. "I want to discuss the possibility of us failing, when the real challenge is given."

…..

 **North end of the Natural Forest**

Wonder Woman, Mr. Satan, and Tuxedo Kamen all marched along in silence. Of everyone on this island they were the most focused.

Wonder Woman's eyes trailed from the trees above down to the Black Knight Butterfly bush right of them. The further they traveled the more uneasy she became. Wonder Woman wasn't just on the lookout for the flag, but for anyone who could be spying on them. There was no doubt in her mind one of the remaining two challengers was on this island somewhere.

"Wonder Woman," Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he too continued to proceed from a short distance behind.

The silence had finally been shattered. "What is it?" she asked.

He removed his hands from his pocket. "You don't trust me, do you?"

Wonder Woman halted upon hearing this. "Excuse me?"

The two locked eyes as Tuxedo Kamen pressed further. "You didn't hesitate to choose me as the first person who would search at your side."

"And you believe I don't trust you based solely on that?"

"I could see it in your eyes.. your demeanor even," Tuxedo Kamen noted. "Your uncertainty can't be denied, not that I can't say that your doubts of me aren't warranted."

"Would I be wrong in believing you have something to hide?"

Tuxedo Kamen grinned. "Don't we all?"

Tension was clearly on the rise. Mr. Satan gulped. He looked on, feeling the sweat that arose in his palms. Question was, should he step in or remain dormant to the matter at hand? Thinking quickly Mr. Satan looked around before spotting something across the way.

"Hey you guys, you might want to check this out."

Both Wonder Woman and Tuxedo Kamen detracted their sights from one another to look into the direction that Mr. Satan had pointed. What they came to find was a large rock, one which was about ten yards wide and roughly fifteen feet in height. It wasn't the rock that brought about an interest, but rather what was on it.

Wonder Woman blinked an eye. "Is that what I think it is?" She marched forward.

Within seconds Tuxedo Kamen followed. In light of this Mr. Satan sighed in relief. " _It worked_." There was no point in staying behind. Mr. Satan too traveled in the direction of the large rock. It wasn't until Mr. Satan reached the rock for himself did he too notice what had caught Wonder Woman's eye. "What is all of this?"

"Markings," said Wonder Woman. There were several of them to be found on all sides of the rock, each notably unique from the last

"What kind of markings are these?" questioned Mr. Satan. There was no denying his curiosity.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they're picto's," Tuxedo Kamen noted.

Mr. Satan was unfamiliar with the term. "Picto's?"

"Pictogramme, pictograph, or most commonly known as a pictogram," Tuxedo Kamen conveyed.

"What do these pictos mean?"

"There is a long dragged out complex answer and a simple one."

Mr. Satan opted for the latter. "Simple."

"A pictograph is a type of ideogram that-"

"What's an ideogram?" Mr. Satan interrupted.

Tuxedo Kamen answered. "An ideogram is a graphic symbol that represents an idea or concept.. in short."

"I see."

"So as I was saying, a pictogram is an ideogram that speaks its meaning through its pictorial resemblance to a particular physical object," Tuxedo Kamen explained.

Mr. Satan now had a clear understanding of what a 'Picto' was.

"I learned two things from that little run down of yours," Wonder Woman noted.

"And what's that?" Tuxedo Kamen asked after facing her once more.

"First, I have come to find our worlds share similar terminology. Pictos are notable from my world as well," informed Wonder Woman. "And secondly, I've learned you're quite informed in this department."

"All of this begs the question," Tuxedo Kamen began as he drew focus back on the rock.

"Yes." Wonder Woman was in complete agreement. "Who was the one to sculpt these pictos into the rock? If this rock is any indication we aren't alone on this island."

"N..no… not alone?" Mr. Satan stammered nervously.

"Could it be that this is the work of one of the hidden challengers Bat-Mite spoke of?" Tuxedo Kamen noted. It was a possibility to consider.

"Maybe," Wonder Woman acknowledged as she proceeded to trace a finger over one of the pictos.

He could hear doubt in her voice. "You don't seem convinced."

Wonder Woman faced him once again. "Let us not forget Bat-Mite's warning of obstacles through this game of survival."

"What are you trying to say? That whoever created these pictographs are-"

"Yes," said Wonder Woman. "On this island somewhere, and I don't believe they're one of the hidden challengers."

Mr. Satan gulped for the second time in the past ten minutes. "What makes you think that?"

"Here," replied Wonder Woman who turned back to the rock. "The pictograms say it all. From what I can tell they weren't created within the last couple days or even weeks, no, they have been here for far longer."

Tuxedo Kamen was in full agreement. "There is no doubt about it. A majority of the pictos show notable signs of ware," he added. "Clearly caused by not only the elements, but the passing of time as well."

"If there are really others out there besides our team, what do we do?" Mr. Satan questioned.

"That is simple," Wonder Woman replied. "We find them before they find us."

…..

 **Hidden Swamp**

"Awesome!" chanted Luffy as he watched a flock of birds emerge from the depth of Kaitou Kid's hat. "You really are a magician."

"I have to admit, even I'm impressed," said Sanji.

Upon the conclusion of his performance Kaitou Kid bowed his head. "Your words are most appreciated."

"Come on!" Luffy said pumping his fist. "I want to see another trick! What else can you do? Do you have the ability to disappear?" The excitement in his voice was fuming with anticipation.

"I certainly can," nodded Kaitou Kid in response.

"Show me, show me!" Luffy said leaping up. "I want to know how to disappear!"

Kaitou Kid waved a finger as he shook his head. "No can do captain Luffy," Kaitou Kid shot down. "If there is one thing you should know, a magician never gives away the key to a trick."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Sanji said.

Luffy was bummed to hear this. "Come on, I promise I won't tell anyo-" He stopped in mid-sentence after hearing something off to the right. "What was that?"

The three of them looked over to find what appeared to be a frog hopping by a short distance away.

"Hmmph." Luffy smiled brightly. "I thought it was something else."

"We've been standing here for the past five minutes or so," Sanji pointed out. "As much as I would love to see more of Kaitou's magic tricks, we really should get a move on Luffy."

"Oh come on," Luffy argued. "Just one more! I promise we'll go after that."

"Luffy," Sanji proceeded to grunt.

….

 **Somewhere else in the Hidden Swamp**

It was now coming around to a day since Haibara had arrived to this world. Even with the amount of time that passed, everything still felt so surreal. Large green talking turtles, people who could disappear, individuals with the ability to fly. All of it was beyond her comprehension.

" _I wonder how Shinichi and the others are coping_." That thought ran through her mind as she continued to follow in the footsteps of her teammates who were in search of the flag.

The more time that went on the more it surfaced to the top of her conscious. Given her current appearance her team would only see her as a child, a potential liability. Little did they know that she was only a child in physical presentation. The question was, should she reveal to them her.. secret?

"Haibara, are you ok?"

Upon being addressed Haibara glanced up to find Starfire looking down at her. "I.. I'm fine," spoke Haibara with an innocent look to display.

Starfire smiled. "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok," Starfire assured. "If you need anything, you be sure to let me know. I'll always be close."

Haibara put on a smile of her own before nodding.

"Hey guys, it's been over ten minutes since the Flash left," Leonardo noted. "I thought for sure he would have returned to us by now."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Luna responded. "For all we know he could have joined with one of the other search groups."

"True," said Leonardo. "Though, I still can't believe that our very first challenge is taking part in a game of hide and seek with a flag."

"This is our first Goodies Game," Sailor Pluto corrected. "Bat-Mite made it clear our true first challenge would come later."

"I stand corrected."

"Hmph," huffed Luna. "I'd say being on this island of mystery is already a challenge in itself."

"You don't lie," Leonardo said in agreement. "Hey, Luna.. Pluto, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Well, it depends," Sailor Pluto replied. "What do you want to know?"

"I noticed something before, while we were back at the Bye Bye Bat Base," Leonardo began. "When Sailor Galaxia appeared for the first time, you and the rest of-" He would be cut off before he could finish.

"So, you want to know about Sailor Galaxia?" This much Pluto had figured.

Leonardo nodded his head in confirmation. "You and the others not only seemed surprised by her arrival here, but if I'm not mistaken it would also appear you're not on good terms with her," Leonardo noted. "That much I was able to gather, not just from what happened at the base, but with how you reacted when we arrived back on this island."

"Galaxia can't be trusted," Pluto simply put.

"Whether you or anyone else likes it, she is part of our team," Leonardo reminded. "And if she could be a potential problem I would like to know as much about her as possible."

"Leonardo is right." Starfire was in full agreement. "Why is it you are seemingly at odds with her?"

"That's a story in itself," Luna replied.

"Well, we've got plenty of time," stated Starfire.

"We certainly do, don't we," Luna said in response.

"Just who is Sailor Galaxia?" Leonardo asked.

"To answer that is to tell you the complete story of the Sailor Senshi," Luna conveyed.

"You mean the story of you and the others?" asked Starfire.

"That's right."

Haibara continued to keep to herself as the others carried on in discussion. There wasn't much she could say without them becoming suspicious of her.

" _I can't keep this on forever_."

At some point she would have to tell them.. or at least someone. The question was, who to tell? Was there anyone among them who she could trust?

…

 **Somewhere else in the Hidden Swamp**

Since they had set off Batman had not spoken another word. Flash was becoming anxious by the moment.

" _Just where the heck is he taking us_?" Flash wondered.

Another minute passed, then two. Flash took notice of something during that short time, Batman's movement. Every step he took seemed indecisive, almost as if he was hesitant. But why? Realizing this Flash continued to analyze him.

" _What's he doing now_?" Flash took eye of something Batman seemed to be focused on attached to his wrist. Flash's curiosity had reached the tip of the iceberg. "Yo Bats. Don't mind to break your concentration, but would you mind telling me where we're going?"

When Batman didn't respond Flash attempted to garner his attention for a second time. "Could you at least drop a friend a hint?"

Batman stopped after another step. He looked away from the wrist device to face Flash. "I am not completely sure."

An instant look of surprise formed on Flash's face. "What do you mean?" This was a surprise. "A while ago you seemed to have a clear direction for where we were going. What happened between then and now?"

"Let me clarify," Batman began. "I am uncertain for where the signal will end up taking us."

"Signal?"

"You wouldn't understand."

A smirk found its way to Flash's lips. "Try me."

"Very well. We're currently in pursuit of a cold ring."

"A what now?"

"Last night, while I was away from the rest of the team I came across something," Batman informed. "Something we'll call a cold ring for the sake of discussion."

Flash couldn't be any more lost on the matter. "So what exactly is this cold ring?"

"A cold circulating area of temperature, think of it like a tornado or hurricane," Batman said putting things into perspective. "The current temperature now, what would be your estimate for what it currently is?"

"I don't know." Flash gave it a seconds thought. "Eight two degrees seems about right."

"Close, eighty four," informed Batman.

"Ok, so what's the point?"

"The cold ring, it has a temperature of ten degrees," Batman noted. "If we were to fall within its area of field, that's what we would feel."

Everything was finally beginning to make sense. "Is something like that even possible? It must be some kind of magic," Flash stated. "What's the diameter of this cold ring you have been tracking?"

"It alters."

"Alters?"

"The diameter of the cold ring was at its largest when it was on the west side of the island, but has decreased by nearly half in size as it has made its way east," Batman ran down. "As it is now, the ring itself is about one fourth of a mile in size from one side to the other."

"What made you want to follow this.. cold ring anyway?"

"It's something out of the ordinary, and also something I believe warrants a closer look."

"Ok, so we find this cold ring.. then what?" Flash questioned.

Batman turned his focus back to the device on his wrist as he began to walk once again. "I believe that is where the flag awaits."

…

 **Bye Bye Bat Base**

Anticipation, excitement, those were two of several feelings that Bat-Mite was currently experiencing as he watched the events of the Goodies Game unfold. However with as entertained as he found himself there seemed to be a key element missing. Urgency.. tension. Bat-Mite watched over the seven different teams, that very fact appeared to apply with each team.

"Yes! That's it!" exclaimed Bat-Mite who snapped a finger. The perfect idea had come to mind. He leaped up from the chair he had found comfort in. Now floating in the air Bat-Mite rubbed his hands together as a sinister look formed on his face. "Yes! No matter if they all succeed. Someone will fall! There will be an elimination, no matter what. This will surely push them to the limit."

Bat-Mite laughed, not out of humor, but from an anticipating rush he knew would soon fall upon all of the survivors. "Now, time to make the ANNOUNCEMENT!"

 **To Be Continued**


	14. And the Flag is?

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 14**

 **And the Flag is?**

Midnight Mountain, the Silver Eyed Beach, the Natural Forest, the Living Jungle, the Seasonal Plains, Grave Yard Valley, and the Hidden Swamp. No matter the location, there was not a single person who did not hear the words of the announcement that came.

"Ayello survivors! I call for everyone's focus! I promise to be brief, so listen up," Bat-Mite assured. After allowing a couple seconds to pass he continued. "Now that I have everyone's attention I have a bit of important information that I must relay to each of you. As I found myself watching you all in the beginning stages of this Goodies Game I came to find myself feeling as if there was something missing, a spark if you will."

No one had a clue as to where he was going with this announcement.

"Never you worry, for I have just the right supplement to increase the excitement level for the audience, fear not," said Bat-Mite. "Fear of elimination that is. I've changed my stance on the matter, no matter if all of you crack the code of the hidden flag someone will be eliminated by the end of this Goodies Game. Simply putting it, if every tribe is successful in finding the flag the tribe that completes the task last will face an elimination of one of its members."

A rift of excitement was heard within Bat-Mite's laughs that followed. "Before I part there is something I you'll all need. I will be sending each tribe a six foot rod, one which will be handled by each captain. They will be in the color that is representative of your team," Bat-Mite conveyed. "You're probably asking yourselves, what is their use? It is simple; find the flag, and when you do attach the rod to the flag. That will signal to me that you have completed the task."

There was only one thing left for him to say. "I leave you all with only one final message, good luck combatants. And remember, I will be watching."

Bat-Mite's chuckles were the last anyone heard as his voice faded completely.

…

 **Midnight Mountain**

Everyone had fallen silent upon hearing the announced, emotions varying between each individual. In a matter of seconds a yellow colored six foot rod materialized right before their eyes. As it threatened to fall to the ground Vegeta grabbed hold of it.

"Hmmph," Vegeta grunted. "This thing doesn't look green to me."

"As if we weren't pressured enough," Harley Quinn remarked in regards to the latest announcement.

"And here I was hoping for some smooth sailing," said Casey Jones in agreement.

Vegeta took those next moments to look over the six foot pole further. There didn't appear to be anything visually telling about it outside of color. Yellow? Why wasn't it green in color? Was there some meaning to this? Or could it be that Bat-Mite simply made an error when sending it to them?

"Guys, we need to find the flag as fast as we can," Chopper stated. "I might not have agreed before, but it might be best if we split into smaller groups. We'll locate the flag much sooner if we do."

Heiji stepped forward. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis.

Heiji then set his sights on Vegeta. "Captain, when you initially returned you said there was nothing more to search for. What did you mean by that?"

Vegeta faced him. "What do you think it means? Well, I'll tell you," Vegeta replied. "I have searched beyond this point, I can say without a reasonable doubt that there isn't a flag anywhere on this mountain." Vegeta seemed certain of this.

"What do you mean there isn't a flag on the mountain?! You heard what Bat-Mite said," Heiji stated. "There has to be one, I see no reason for him to lie about the details of the challenge."

"Could it be that you might have overlooked something while searching?" Chopper questioned.

"My search was thorough," Vegeta assured. "I didn't leave anything unaccounted for."

"Right.. and we're just going to take your word for it," Casey said. "We need to keep searching."

"Whether you choose to waste your time is entirely up to you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Vegeta responded. "If you can't figure that out for yourself then there is less hope for you than I thought."

Casey clutched his fists. "What was that?!"

"I'd drop this one hockey boy, arguing aint goanna get us anywhere," Harley Quinn said.

"She's right, and besides we can't shy away from the fact that finding the flag is only one of two tasks we need to accomplish," Artemis reminded.

"Finding out if one of the secret challengers is somewhere on this mountain being the later," Constantine noted.

"Failing to do so will result in the elimination of not only the lowest ranked player on our team but the highest ranked member not a captain," Heiji added.

"About that," Casey Jones began. "Given that Chibiusa and I are the lowest ranked from our worlds respectively, who would be the one to get the axe if we don't find the flag?"

"Neither of you," Vegeta replied.

Both Chibiusa and Casey drew immediate eye to him.

"Neither of us?" Chibiusa questioned.

"Have you already forgotten," said Vegeta who looked into the direction of Harley Quinn. "I believe Bat-Mite would hold everyone here in higher regard over someone who he himself deemed an accident."

Harley felt insulted. "Hey!"

"Not my words," Vegeta said quick to remind. "Besides, you're unranked. Anyone with that status must fall below everyone else, that's what I'm left to assume."

"At least in Bat-Mite's mind," Chopper said.

"Well, you know what!" shouted Harley who pointed a finger at Vegeta. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for what he knew would be another complaint. "I hope you're the one who gets eliminated! At least that way none of us will have to stand for your dreadful look of a face anymore!" Harley scoffed. She then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

Vegeta looked away from, feeling there was no worth in responding. It was now time to give focus to the task at hand. "Given that I wasn't able to find the flag I have come to one of two conclusions."

"And what are they?" Casey asked.

Vegeta revealed just that. "It could be that my eyes aren't what they used to be, and that I missed something during the duration of my search. I however find that possibility to be highly unlikely."

"So if not that, then what?" Artemis asked. "Where do you believe the flag is?"

Vegeta looked over each and every one of them with a questioning intent prevalent in his eyes. "It is simple. One of you has already found the flag and has chosen to keep it hidden from the rest of us." There wasn't a single person who didn't have a look of disbelief on their face. "So.. which one of you is it?"

"What a shocker," remarked Constantine voicing his surprise in light of the alleged.

"Wow, and people accuse me of bein' crazy," Harley Quinn stated.

"You really think one of us is concealing the flag?" Artemis asked. "What reason would any of us have for doing that?"

"That's something I too would like to know," replied Vegeta.

"That is quite the accusation," Artemis ssaid. "This conclusion you have come to is premature. No one has done anything to warrant such suspicion."

"Outside of you and the young girl, none of us are familiar with one another," Vegeta said quick to point out. "That is reason enough to look into this possibility."

"All this shows is a lack of trust on your end," Heiji said. "Ask yourself, why would any of us intentionally hamper our team's progress?"

"Tell me, can you truly say you trust anyone here? Only a fool would allow his trust in others so soon."

"Maybe not," Heiji admitted as he looked to those who stood among him. "But that doesn't mean that can't be gained with time."

Casey Jones went straight to the point. "So what's your mighty plan for figuring out if any of us is hiding the flag?" He grinned. "You goanna have us empty our pockets?"

"As a matter a fact, that's the plan. Since you asked, why don't you take the honor by starting us off?"

"Why should any of us listen to you?" Casey retorted.

"Because I'm the captain," Vegeta snarled.

"So I take it our personal privacy means nothing to you?"

"Would you rather I searched you myself?" Vegeta uncrossed his arms. "You're beginning to test my patience."

"I guess that answers that," snapped Casey who reached back to grab hold of his baseball bat.

"Guys, stop!" Chopper exclaimed as he proceeded to step in between the two.

"Get out of the way Chopper," Casey said reeling the bat out with a swing. "It is due time we started breaking some ground rules and discuss certain boundaries."

"Have you forgotten already? If you two fight you both could get eliminated," Chopper yelped.

Gripping the bat tightly in hand Casey looked down at him. "So what are you suggesting? That we give into this guy's demands?"

"If it could help establish trust among us, then yes," Chopper answered. He then faced the saiyin prince himself. "I'm volunteering to go first."

"Very well," Vegeta accepted. "At least not everyone is difficult around here."

Chopper wasted no time in removing the bag that hung over his shoulders. After doing so he proceeded to reveal what was inside. The contents of his bag consisted of a thermometer, first aid kit, a box of syringes, iodine, a single bandage, a box of bandaids, a stethoscope, a plastic bag filled with unidentified pills, a scalpel, scissors, twine, tape, latex gloves, a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, and a newspaper.

"As you can see, I don't have the flag," Chopper pointed out.

That was one down. "Alright, it's your turn," declared Vegeta who switched focus to Casey Jones.

"You're only setting yourself up for disappointment," Casey stated.

"Prove me wrong."

As Casey removed his bag Chopper began placing all of his belongings back into his own.

"You wanna see what's inside? Well here you go." Unlike Chopper, Casey Jones decided to dump everything out all at once. What fell to the ground was a hockey stick, hockey puds, a baseball bat, a water bottle, pepper spray, a sling shot, a spare hockey mask, and a bottle of spray paint.

"As you can see dear Captain, no flag." Casey even emptied his pockets, the only items to present was a pack of bubblegum and a cellphone.

Without being asked to do so John Constantine stepped forward, nominating himself to go next. He wasted no time in showcasing what was inside the pockets of his trench coat. The contents included; a box of Silk Cut cigarettes, a pencil, notepad, and a tan colored handkerchief.

"That's all mate," Constantine said upon conclusion.

"And what of your pants?" Of everyone, Vegeta found Constantine to be the most suspicious.

John nodded, complying with what the Captain wished of him. His left pocket was empty, while the right pocket had a small sack sitting inside, one that appeared to be empty. "Satisfied?" asked Constantine.

While not completely convinced, Vegeta nodded. "I am." He then turned focus to the next person standing among them. "Hey kid, it's your turn."

"My name's Chibiusa!" she yelled in response.

Vegeta could care less. She didn't appear to be carrying or hiding anything, but he wanted to be sure. "Chibiusa, do you have anything on you?"

Chibiusa responded by placing her hands onto her hips. "I don't," Chibiusa puffed as she abruptly looked away.

Harley couldn't help but giggle in light of this.

Given that she had nothing to hide Vegeta looked toward the next person in line. Seeing that the Captain's eyes were now on him Heiji too removed all items that were hidden from the naked eye. A pencil, notepad, wallet, phone, and an empty bottle was all he carried.

"That's it," Heiji said voicing that he had no more to reveal.

Vegeta was convinced, what he saw was expected from any typical teenage boy.

"Alright Quinn," Vegeta said facing her. "It's your turn."

"Have I voiced how much I hate you?" Harley questioned.

"Have I not made it clear that I don't care what you think?"

"No one cares what ya think either. You eva think about that?"

"I am fully aware of that fact," Vegeta replied. "Now hurry and empty your pockets, you're delaying the process. We don't have all day."

"You're one to talk, how about you empty your pockets," Harley retaliated. "How do we know you're not hiding the flag? Everyone has complied with everything you have asked to this point."

"The ladies got a point," said Casey Jones.

Vegeta had no problem with this. "Very well." Like those who had before him Vegeta pulled out his pockets to show that there was nothing inside. "There, I have nothing to hide from any of you."

Harley Quinn was satisfied. "Ya see, now was that so hard?" Without further ado she went on to empty her pockets as well.

To everyone's surprise she only had four belongings that had been stashed away; a pack of gum, tape, makeup, and a pocket knife. "Aint no flag here."

"Well, that just leaves." Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes were now pinned down on Artemis. "Well, I imagine you would have a hard time concealing anything."

"You see, none of us were hiding anything," Casey Jones proudly declared.

"There is still one person I have yet to check," Vegeta said in response.

"What do you mean?" Heiji questioned. "Everyone here has been checked."

"Yes, but not everyone on this island," Vegeta said as he looked to the distance ahead. "Dr. Gero. I need to find him."

"You really think he might know where the flag is?" Artemis questioned. After a seconds thought the possibility seemed likely. "Then again, he did take off in a questionable matter."

"Do you recall which way he went?"

"I don't, sorry."

Vegeta spat. "Great. He isn't exactly the easiest person to locate either." Several silent filled moments passed. It was now time to make a decision. Vegeta looked over the entirety of his tribe before focusing eye on Heiji Hattori. "Hey boy, hang onto this. Vegeta tossed the yellow colored rod to the young detective who caught it.

"What, you want me to hold onto it?" Heiji was surprised by this.

"I'd rather not take the chance of it getting damaged," Vegeta explained. "I'll return soon, make sure you don't lose it, that stick is the key to us successfully completing this Goodies Game."

Vegeta took off with nothing more to say, departing from his team once again.

"What now?" Artemis questioned as he looked to his peers.

Like him, no one had the answer.

…..

 **Silver Eyed Beach**

Just like those from Midnight Mountain, they too received a six foot rod of their own, one in the color of silver.

"It is rather enticing to the eyes," Beerus remarked upon holding it for the first time. Pulling it to his side he now looked to the immediate matter at hand. "The only thing our stick is missing is a certain flag."

"All that is left for us to do is to figure out what the flag is," Sailor Venus said.

"Anyone have any wild guesses to what it could be?" Leo questioned.

Launch shook her head. "I have no clue."

"Captain, if you don't mind I'd like to make a suggestion," Sailor Venus said.

"And what is it you wish to propose?" replied the God of Destruction.

"I was thinking maybe we could try our hand in searching the island," Sailor Venus answered. "Maybe the key to finding the flag is to familiarize ourselves with this island."

"Yaahh.. right," Raphael remarked. He didn't see the point in such an action. "Sounds like you're reaching with that one blonde. You heard what the man with the 's' on his chest said, there aint no flag out there."

"I believe what Venus is trying to say is that it might not entirely be a flag we need to find," Sailor Uranus tuned in.

Piccolo was intrigued. "If we wouldn't be searching for a flag, then what would be looking to find?"

".. I don't know, maybe a hint?" Sailor Venus guessed.

"A hint?" Wataru questioned. What was meant by this?

"What if Bat-Mite left hints throughout the island, you know.. like the kinds that would give us clues as to where the flag is," Venus explained.

"You're pulling at straws. Sounds like a major stretch to me," Raphael said sticking to his stance on the matter.

"Maybe," Superman said. "But you know, Sailor Venus might just be onto something."

Piccolo nodded. "I agree."

Venus's face lit up. "What? You guys really think so?"

"It makes sense with all things considered," Piccolo said. "We already agreed this Goodies Game is aimed specifically at Batman. Bat-Mite introduced him as the greatest detective. Taking all of that into consideration, Bat-Mite dropping clues throughout the island hinting at the whereabouts of the flag is plausible."

Beerus now found himself convinced. "I must say that I am inclined to agree."

What was to happen next was pretty clear in his mind. "So we're going Easter egg huntin'," Raphael remarked. "Wonderful."

"Will we be splitting into groups going from here forward?" asked Wataru.

"That seems to be the most logical action to take," Beerus said in response. "Piccolo, Superman, I would like for you both to join me in the sky. From there we'll have a different perspective, one that could prove vital in the search."

Piccolo nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Superman who too agreed to the presented.

"What about the rest of us?" Sailor Venus asked.

Beerus turned eye to her. "The rest of you will search from down here, where and whom you choose to search with will be your decisions to make." Beerus then looked to the sky. "If any of you have anything else you wish to enquire now would be the time."

When no one responded Beerus took flight with Piccolo following close behind. Superman looked to his teammates for a final time. "Good luck to you all. If any of you are in trouble or just happen to come across something, feel free to call me," Superman said. "No matter where you are, I'll come."

"While searching from all the way up there?" Raphael questioned. "What? You got super hearing or somethin'?"

Superman smiled. "Something like that." With nothing more to add Superman took to the sky as well.

This left just the six of them. "What happens now?" Wataru asked.

Raphael was the first to depart from those who remained.

"Where are you going?" Launch called.

"You heard the boss, we're all free to do what we want," replied Raphael. "And I'm choosing to kick it solo."

They all watched in silence as he strolled off.

"So, what about the rest of us?" asked Wataru breaking the silence.

"Well," Venus said looking over everyone that remained. "I was hoping the rest of us could search together."

Wataru looked upon the boy standing at his side. "Conan-kun, would that be alright with you?"

Conan nodded. "Mmhumm."

Sailor Venus was pleased to hear this. "Launch-san, will you also be joining us?"

"Well." Launch momentarily paused. "You guys go on ahead; I'm feeling a little woozy. I just need to sit for a bit. I'll catch up to you all in at some point."

Her decision on the matter was understandable. "Very well," said Sailor Venus. "We'll be sure to keep a look out for you."

"I'll take lead," declared Sailor Uranus who began walking without so much as a warning.

"Ok, so she's leading," Wataru commented as he and everyone proceeded to follow in her footsteps.

Launch took a seat in the hot sand, watching as everyone gradually faded out of sight. "I hope they find the flag."

….

Since going his separate way Buggy had yet to catch view of the flag he so desperately wanted to find.

" _I'll be the one to find that flag. Mark my words, that flag will be mine_ ," Buggy coursed in mind. A smirk found way to his lips. " _And once I do everyone on this island will see firsthand just how valuable I am_."

Buggy could hardly contain his excitement. "Soon everyone at this little tournament will come to know the name… Captain Buggy!" He laughed out, carrying on with the search as fantasies of his potential success played over and over in his mind. "I will be the one to reign supreme above all! Including Straw Hat!"

His joyful laughs echoed through the area.

…..

Now alone Raphael was now fully on guard, extremely mindful of everything above and below him. He placed a hand above his eyes to block out the brightness of the sun. As his search commenced there was no denying the unraveling fact.

" _This beach island is a lot bigger than I thought it was goanna be_."

Every taken step brought the crush of the heated sand underfoot. As he trotted along Raphael glanced up at the trees that hung overhead. The silver leafs upon each glittered brightly in light of the sun, making it seem as the leaf pedals themselves spoke a message with each burning flash. Left, right, up, down.. no matter where he looked, there was silver to find.

"I'm starting to understand how this place got its name."

After traveling a little further the turtle in red took notice of something on the right side of his eye. There appeared to be someone or something in a large tree a short distance away.

"Who or what is that?" Raphael wondered.

Whatever it was, it didn't appear to be a flag. The question was, to proceed or not? Raphael gave it a seconds thought. "Why the hell not?"

Without so much as a second thought Raphael rerouted himself from the path he had originally set for himself. Of every tree in the clear this one was the largest of all. As not to alert anyone or anything of his approach Raphael became lighter on his feet as he advanced onward. " _Almost there_." He was now halfway across. To his surprise after taking another step a crack under foot was heard. " _What was that_?"

Raphael gulped before looking back up at the tree. Whatever was up there had not budged. He sighed in relief. " _That was close_." His curiosity for what caused the sound prompted him to look down. "It's just a leaf."

After determining this Raphael looked back to the tree to make an alarming discovery. " _They're gone_!"

Whatever had been sitting in the tree above was now gone. His immediate reaction was to reach for his Sai's, both which he gripped tightly. " _Alright, just where are_ -"

In the matter of a second Raphael felt the force of something from behind that sent him crashing to the ground face first, feeling as he surfed through the burning hot sand. Raphael wasted no time in forcing himself up. "What in the shell was that?!"

He spun around to have that very mystery unraveled. "Robin," Raphael hissed.

"You'd be best served not to try sneaking up on me," Robin stated.

"Mind telling me what you were doing up there?" Raphael asked. "It didn't entirely look like you were searching for the flag."

"I'm not obligated to answer," Robin shot down.

"We're supposed to be searching for the flag," Raphael stated.

"And you have proof that I wasn't?"

"Searching from a singular vantage point aint all that effective."

"Merely your opinion," Damian retorted. "Now, if you would.. I wish to be left alone."

"Look, I get it. You're not much for the team," Raphael acknowledged. "But look at it this way, if we don't start operating as a unit there is no way any of us will last long in this game of survivor. Don't tell me you can't at least see that much?"

Robin grunted. "Speak for yourself. I'm more than capable of advancing in this tournament on my own merits." Raphael shook his head before letting out a laugh. Robin twitched an eye. "I hardly found the humor in my words."

"You're more than capable of advancing in this tournament on your own? And how is that?"

"I will see every challenge through, and anyone who attempts to get in my way will fall," Robin declared.

Raphael reached down, grabbed hold of his ninja sai's which he then held up. It was now time to make a point. "Why don't we put that theory to the test?"

"Any physical confrontation between us could result in immediate disqualification," Damian reminded.

The grin across Raphael's lips only widened. "I see; you're using the rules as a wall to shield the truth of your fear of losing to me. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything more from a mere boy playing dress up," Raphael pressed further.

Raphael's strategy was working. Robin was becoming growingly irritated by the moment. "You must really have some kind of death wish."

Raphael shook his head. "Is that the conclusion you came to?"

Robin grabbed hold of the sword hanging at his side before launching forward. "Let's see what your made of, turtle!"

And just like that a battle was underway. "Bring it on!" shouted Raphael who spun his sai's.

Within a seconds frame the two clashed, bringing the sharp whistle of their weapons colliding as one.

"I'll make this quick," Robin assured.

"You read my mind," Raphael said in response.

The two leaped back, putting some ground in between one another. Upon touching back down Raphael wasted no time in slinging off a number of three ninja shurikens. Spotting their approach Robin cut down each of them with relative ease. "Childs play," Robin stated. "How about this?!"

Robin dropped a number of smoke bombs to the ground as a means of handicapping his opponent. Raphael's grip tightened on his sai's. " _I don't need to see him to beat him_."

He listened. There was the brush of the wind, the call of a bird overhead. Then it came, the subtle beat of something on the ground from a distance near, footsteps. Raphael immediately pivoted in position. "There!"

As before, the clash of their steal opposed one another for a second time. "Not bad," Robin complimented. "You move rather swift for a turtle."

"That was just the opening act!" To which Raphael replied.

Raphael went on the offensive, throwing slash after slash, changing the direction and timing for each attack. Robin now found himself being pushed back as he countered blow after blow with the sword held strong in hand. " _He's fueled by aggression_ ," Robin took note of. " _Perhaps I can use that to my advantage_."

By this time the smoke was beginning to clear. The further Robin fell back the closer he came within range of a large. This is exactly what Raphael wanted, a means of cornering him. " _Almost there_."

Raphael continued his vicious pursuit, throwing attack after attack which ignited sparks from the colliding blades. A few seconds was all it took for Robin to come in range of the tree. Now with a wide open opportunity Raphael launched forward with a powerful swing. Moving swiftly Robin sidestepped the attack, resulting in Raphael sinking one of his sai's into the tree.

"Did you really not think I would catch onto your feeble plan?" questioned Robin who levitated forward with a leaping kick.

This sent Raphael rolling to the ground who quickly jumped back to his feet. Now holding a single sai in hand he spoke. "Not bad kid."

Robin raised the sword in hand as he prepared for round two. " _He's fast. There's also the fact he is bigger and stronger than me_." This was not something he was going to look past. " _I'd be best served playing this from a distance_."

"Don't recall agreeing to an intermission," Raphael stated. "What do you say we finish this dance aye?"

Robin was in full agreement. "Let's." Reaching down to his utility belt Robin sprang his next plan into play. "How's this?!"

Robin tossed something in Raphael's direction, a device that exploded feet away from the turtle in red which sent him flying. Now on his backside Raphael slowly pushed himself up. "Gee, just how much does that kid have in that belt of his?" He now realized that if he was to win he would first have to close the gap between them.

"On the ground like the turtle you are," Robin remarked. "And here I thought you weren't interested in an intermission."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Raphael said as he attempted to stand back to his feet. In the process of doing so Robin tossed another explosive in his direction, sending him flying once again.

Robin looked on from his position a distance away. "He's not moving. Could it be that he is knocked out?" The boy wonder cautiously trailed toward him. "Don't tell me you're napping in the middle of our battle. That would just be rude."

After coming within feet of his opponent, he looked down to find Raphael laying there, face down. There was minimal movement to be seen. "Hmph," Robin exhaled as he rested the blade of the sword on his right shoulder. "I don't know why I was expecting anything more out-"

Before Robin could finish his thought Raphael popped up. "Now I've got you!" yelled Raphael who took a swing with his sai.

Robin dodged to the side. "If you're ever planning on hitting me you're going to have to move faster than that," Robin said holding the sword in front of himself once more.

Raphael managed a smirk. "Who says that was the point?"

Robin didn't quite follow. "What are you talking about?"

Raphael raised his left hand to reveal a certain utility belt he now held in his position. "Look familiar."

Robin glanced down to find his utility belt was indeed missing. "Touché," Robin complimented. "But if you think that belt holds my greatest strength then you will soon find that you're gravely mistaking. Now, how about I finish this?"

Raphael lowered the belt in hand before shaking his head. "No."

Robin displayed a look of surprise. "What do you mean no?"

"There's no quit in ya, that much I can see," Raphael said. "But this one's over."

"How is it over?" Robin questioned. "A victor has yet to be decided."

"And what would be the point in continuing?"

Robin blinked an eye. "What are you trying to say?"

"You're making this out to be complex when it's not, I said the fights over," replied Raphael who tossed the utility belt back to its owner. There was an ultimate look of uncertainty on Robin's face. Raphael began to walk, moving past Robin in the process. "I'm going after that flag, you're more than free to join me if you so choose."

After a couple more steps Raphael reached the tree where his other sai was still drilled into it. He pulled it out with little effort before fading out of sight past a line of bushes.

There was only one thought on Robin's mind. " _What was the point_?"

….

 **Grave Yard Valley**

How much time passed since they had split from the other part of their team? Thirty minutes? An hour maybe? Either way they were no closer to finding the flag then they were when they first began.

While the majority searched for the flag there was one among them whose eyes drifted elsewhere. Trafalgar found himself observing his teammates, studying them even. If there was a key to advancing in this battle of survivor, in his mind it was knowing your enemies as well as those whom you're allied with. At some point he knew they too would be his challengers.

"See anything up ahead?" Roshi asked who walked a few steps behind.

Gohan looked down from the tops of the trees he searched as he shook his head. "No flag in sight."

"It has to be around here somewhere."

"A hint or two would have been nice." Gohan walked for another couple feet before raising a hand. "Hold on everyone."

Everyone came to a stop.

"What is the meaning of this?" Trafalgar questioned.

"Someone is coming," Gohan replied.

There was doubt in her mind. "I don't see or hear anyone," said Sailor Saturn.

"Trust me," Gohan said. "They're close."

Not long after making this claim someone stepped out into the clear from behind an apple tree several feet ahead.

"Well, it appears the gang is all here. Well.. at least some of you."

" _Deathstroke_ ," Gohan murmured upon seeing him.

"Where did you run off to in such a hurry when we first returned to this valley?" Sailor Mars was undeniably suspicious of his unannounced departure.

"I suspected you would have all understood, to find the flag," replied Slade. "The objective was clear from the moment we arrived back. I didn't feel the need to be given the ok."

"We'll find it much faster if we all work together," Master Roshi said.

"As I told you before, I work alone," Slade reminded. "And I intend to keep it that way. Now if you will, I must be going on my way."

While hesitant, Gohan asked the obvious. "So I take it you haven't found the flag?"

Deathstroke faced him after taking a single step. "If I had, don't you believe I would have told you? Though I must say, my curiosity has been tweaked. Where are the others? I was expecting you all to be searching together."

"To cover more ground, we found it would be more effective if we split into groups of two," conveyed Sailor Mars.

"I see. Then me traveling solo shouldn't be a problem."

"Before you take off, there's only one more question I'd like to ask," Gohan said.

"And what might that be?"

"Raven.. when we returned to this valley, she took off just as fast as you did," Gohan informed. "Have you seen her within the last hour or so?"

Deathstroke took a long hard look at him before turning and making a move to walk away. Gohan's eyes narrowed in light of this. "Hey!" Gohan yelled as he flew over to where he was now in block of his path. "What have you done to her?"

"Outta the way boy," Slade warned.

"That is not goanna happen, not until you tell me what you have-"

"Insolent buffoon," interrupted Slade who decked him square in the face.

Gohan fell back, landing hard to the ground with a thump. Roshi was tempted to jump in but decided to restrain himself.

"Ahhph!" gasped Saturn.

Looking up at Deathstroke from where he laid Gohan spoke. "What did you do to her?"

"I have done nothing," Slade finally answered. "And quite frankly her whereabouts are of little concern to me. The same should apply to all of you."

"And why would that be?" asked Roshi who weighed in on the matter.

"I advise you all keep a safe distance away from her, she isn't one to be trusted," Slade simply put.

This drew Mars's interest. " _What does he mean by this_?"

"Hmph," Slade huffed before carrying off to the left. He stopped after only a couple steps, looking back at Gohan who had just returned to his feet. "Listen here kid, if you ever choose to step in my way again.. I'll make sure you don't get up next time. That clear?"

Gohan said nothing in response.

Feeling his point was made the world class assassin departed once again. Gohan then turned back to face his teammates. There was a genuine smile on his face.

"So, what do you guys say we continue the search? At the pace we're moving we'll find it in no time."

"He's far too optimistic," remarked Sailor Mars to where only she and Saturn could hear.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Mars was uncertain. "That is yet to be seen."

Not a moment later Law made his way past the two Sailor Senshi.

"Gohan, what was that about?" Roshi asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan enquired.

Roshi crossed his arms over his chest. "You allowed yourself to be knocked down just now, why? I sensed his power, I know what you're capable of.. there is no way he should have been able to hurt you, let alone knock you down."

"What would have been the point of fighting back?"

Roshi didn't understand. "What are you saying."

The two would then be joined. "It is obvious where we need to go next?" said Trafalgar who stopped after reaching the two.

"Where?" Roshi asked as he faced him.

"Well for starters it would be meaningless to head back in the direction we came. When Deathstroke appeared he came from the left which is south, and he just headed North," Trafalgar explained. "So for us to travel east from here seems logical."

"I am inclined to agree," said Sailor Mars who joined the trio along with Saturn.

"Well then," Trafalgar said as he began the journey to the east. "It has been decided."

…

 **Elsewhere**

Raising his left hand, Franky wiped the sliding sweat from his forehead as he took a step back. He now looked over his completed work, marveling at its completion. "All done," Franky announced.

Donatello was the first to make his way over. "Gee, how long did it take for you to make this? Two, four minutes tops?" Donatello was impressed.

"Check this, I even made paddles for each of us," revealed Franky who held each out for him to see. Donatello didn't respond, his sights still seemingly locked on the canoe. He looked over at him curiously. "You ok?"

Donatello snapped a finger. "We need to give her a name," Donatello replied. He gave it a seconds thought. "I've got! We'll call it the-"

"Grave," said Akako who joined the pair. "There's no name more fitting. The name of this valley, the look of the canoe even. It looks like one giant coffin." Akako laughed evilly in light of her own declaration.

Franky and Donatello looked to one another, both clearly in disagreement.

"I can't say I'm for the name," Donatello said.

"What was the name you had in mind?" Franky asked.

The three would then be joined by Yusaku who walked over. "Are we all set?"

Facing him Franky nodded. "Yes sir Captain, the canoe is ready for departure." Franky saluted in conclusion.

Yusaku then turned attention to the black rod in hand. "So all we have to do is find the flag and connect it to this."

"Doesn't get any simpler than that," Donatello noted.

"So what are we waiting for?" Franky questioned. "Let's go." Franky made an immediate move to grab one side of the canoe.

Seeing this Donatello walked to the opposite side of the sixteen foot canoe before grabbing hold himself. "Want help getting it over to the water?"

"I won't deny the assistance," replied Franky.

"You can count me in as well," Yusaku announced as he took to the rear.

Now with the three of them in position, they lifted the canoe a few inches off of the ground before advancing toward the stream. Akako followed from a close distance behind as they moved.

"This is a lot lighter than I was expecting," Yusaku admitted. "Are you sure it will hold the weight of all of us? The last thing I'd want is for this thing to give way due to too much weight applied."

Franky wasn't concerned in the least. "It'll hold?"

"How can you be sure?"

"Let's just say this kind of thing is my specialty," Franky replied putting it in simple terms.

It wasn't long before the three came upon the edge of the soft moving river. "Easy now," Franky said as the three proceeded to slide the canoe onto the surface of the stream itself.

"So what's the plan once we migrate to the other side?" Donatello questioned.

"We'll be sticking together, that's for sure," Yusaku said.

"Everything on this side seems pretty typical for what you'd find in a valley," Donatello noted. "But there's no telling what's on the other side. It could be a whole nother playing field for all we know."

"I still think we should remain here," Akako voiced once more. "I have a bad feeling about crossing over."

"The fact of the matter is that the flag could be over there, and finding the flag is our objective," Franky reminded. "Skeptical or not we owe it to the rest of our team to investigate."

"I agree one hundred percent," Donatello backed.

"Let us make haste, the flag certainly won't find itself," Yusaku noted.

"Alright everyone," Franky said puffing his chest proudly. "Let us board, 'The Grave' awaits!"

"The Grave?" Donatello questioned. "I thought we were going with something else."

"We can always come up with something else later, but for now the Grave will have to do."

"I'm so not sold on that name," said Donatello with the shake of his head.

Akako chuckled.

"Everyone aboard the Grave," Franky said as he looked toward their team's leader. "Captain, would you like to take the honor of entering first?"

"If you insist," replied Yusaku who took him up on the offer. Akako was the next to board the canoe, followed by Donatello.

After all of them took a seat Franky handed each of them a paddle. "We're all going to need one of these if we plan on getting anywhere."

Yusaku set the black pole he had recieved aside to where it wasn't in the way. He then placed a hand above his eyes as he looked toward the distance ahead. "Anyone want to take a guess for how long it will be before we reach the other side?"

"Well.. it is difficult to make an accurate calculation, given the thickness of the fog," Donatello pointed out.

"Now," said Franky who stepped foot on the canoe himself. "Let our journey begin!"

"Hold on, before we go there is a precaution I'd like for us to take," said Akako.

All focus was now on her. "A precaution?"

…..

 **Living Jungle**

Michelangelo stood there, looking down at the pink colored staff in awe that had been sent to them. "This thing is awesome!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"And it's hot pink above all things!" voiced Beast Boy.

"Right!"

"Aye, mind if I hold it for like a sec?"

"I hate to interrupt, but," Yukiko said stepping forward. She faced Michelangelo before continuing. "Michelangelo, before Bat-Mite made his latest announcement you mentioned we would be carrying on the search in a different way. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh yea," Michelangelo laughed. "I almost forgot about that."

"So what's the big plan?" asked Kogoro who crossed his arms.

"Alright," Michelangelo said surveying over everyone. "Let's see a show of hands, how many of you can fly?"

Goku, Beast Boy, and Majin Buu were the only three to show a raise of hands.

"What is this about?" Trunks asked failing to see the point of any of this.

"Isn't it obvious? By knowing what everyone is capable of, we can have search units based on capabilities," Michelangelo explained.

Trunks now understood. "Oh, I get it now. So we'd have some of us searching by air while everyone else would be searching using different sets of skills."

"In short," Michelangelo confirmed. He didn't stop there. "Ok, so how many of you have super hearing?"

"Hold on a moment, doesn't this line of strategy pose a problem?" Brook questioned.

"A problem? What do ya mean?" A clueless Goku enquired.

"Well, there's still the card guessing game," Brook reminded. "So if we start giving up more information about each other now it might give away which card belongs to whom."

"Ah nutzs, you're right," Michelangelo stomped. "The last thing I want is to make it too easy for everyone to-"

"Forget that non-cynical side game of yours," Lex interjected. "It's a waste of time, and above all it detracts us from what we should be focused on, finding the flag. Anything more or less is simply a hindrance to completing this Goodies Game challenge."

Buu clapped his hands together in conclusion to Luther's words. "Buu really like bald guy, he smart."

"So what's the verdict Michelangelo, how shall we proceed moving forward?" Kogoro asked.

"And whatever you decide, make it fast," Lex added. "You heard what Bat-Mite said. The team to find their flag last will lose a member. I'd rather our numbers not dwindle so soon in this game."

"Hmph," Kogoro grunted. "Since when did you care about this team so much huh? You haven't been very vocal, at least not until now. Why the change in heart all of a sudden?"

"If you believe that to be so then you have misunderstood me," replied Lex.

"Is that right?"

"Gentlemen, that is enough," said Yukiko who stepped in between the two.

At that moment Goku heard the whisper of a voice. " _Great, and just when it was getting good_."

Goku's immediate reaction was to spin around. "Whose there?" To his ultimate surprise there was no one to be found but a bunch of bushes. Once Goku turned back he came to find all eyes were now on him.

"You guys heard it that time right?" Goku looked back for a second time. "Someone is definitely out there."

"Ummm Goku, I didn't hear anything," Trunks said.

"Nor did I," added Sailor Neptune who stood the closest to Goku. There was now a look of concern on her face. "Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

Goku responded by placing a hand atop his forehead. "My temperature seems pretty ok. I feel just fine," Goku assured.

"Did you sense anyone?" Trunks asked.

Goku shook his head. "I know it sounds crazy, but I'm sure I heard something. Someone must be out there watching us."

"W.. wh… who could it be?" Brook fretted.

Beast Boy gulped. "We're in a horror movie, and we're totally the prey."

"You two are overreacting," Yukiko said.

Not everyone was convinced of Goku's claim.

" _Not even two days in and someone has already lost their mind_ ," Lex murmured.

"We've spent too much time here. We need to keep searching," Kogoro stated.

"Indeed we do," agreed Fugitoid. He then looked toward the captain. "Where to next Michelangelo?"

He gave it only a moment's thought before turning left. "This way," Michelangelo pointed.

With that they all began moving as a group once more. As they marched on Goku looked back for a final time. " _I know what I heard, we're not alone_." His eyes narrowed. " _I can't see or sense no one.. who is in this jungle besides us?_ "

…

 **Seasonal Plains**

"So this is the key to completing the Goodies Game challenge," said Sailor Moon who now held a blue colored staff in hand that had been transported to them. Not wanting to fall off course, she drew her attention back on Masumi Sera. "What was it you said before we were interrupted by Bat-Mite?"

"She was saying that the flag we need to find is one that symbolizes something," Sailor Mercury reminded.

"Yes, something deeper," Masumi confirmed.

"Mind sharing what you think that may be?" Cyborg asked.

Masumi shook her head. "I haven't quite figured that out."

"Ok, let's take a step back," said Nightwing who inched in. "What lead you to this belief of yours?"

"The fact that there isn't a flag on this island," Masumi answered. "At least not your general expected flag."

"So if not the expected flag, then what kind of flag are we searching for?" Cyborg asked.

"There has to be something." Masumi paused. "Whatever it is, it will be something unique to this island that none of the other locations have."

Usopp immediately began to search from where he stood. "I don't know about you guys, but this island looks as typical as they come."

"I'm inclined to agree," Aquaman voiced. "What could this island possibly hoist that none of the other islands have?"

Sailor Moon smiled. "That will be for us to find out."

"And how do you suggest we go about doing that?" asked Zatanna.

"The only way we can," Sailor Moon replied all while facing her. "We'll search the entire island."

…..

 **Natural Forest**

The four continued to walk in search of the flag and for any potential hidden challenger. Everyone kept to themselves, all conversation had seized since their last discussion. Renet who had enough of the silence began to whistle. No one seemed to be bothered by this action, so she continued.

Goten who had since stashed his phone away glanced up, looking over to see Red Robin who walked a short distance away. He noticed something, a calculative look present on his face. "Everything ok over there? You seem unsure about something," Goten pointed.

Red Robin stopped after taking a couple more steps. "I am," Red Robin admitted. The others stopped as well.

"And what is it you are unsure of?" Saguru asked.

"The flag."

"The flag?" Saguru was confused by what was meant by this.

Red Robin faced the half saiyan. "Hey, Goten right?"

Goten nodded. "That's my name."

"You're able to fly, evident by your entrance into this forest."

"What does him being able to fly have to do with anything?" Renet was unsure of where he was going with this.

Red Robin didn't stop there. "Goten, about how fast can you fly? If you wanted to, how long do you believe it would take for you to search this entire forest?"

"I don't know?" Goten paused. "One to two minutes, give or take. It really depends on the size I guess."

This brought confirmation in his mind. "It is just as I thought," Red Robin said.

"What are you talking about?" Renet was anxious to know.

"Yes, please do elaborate," Saguru kindly asked.

"Goten believes he could search this entire island in a matter of minutes, there are a select few from my world who could do the same," Red Robin noted. "Namely our tribes captain, Wonder Woman."

At that moment Saguru knew where Red Robin was going with this.

Goten was surprised to hear this. "Really?"

"She's a lot faster than you would think, and I imagine there are others from your world with sufficient speed like yourself?"

Goten did not deny the asked.

"So there are people who can travel at awesomely ridiculous speeds," Renet acknowledged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have no doubt Bat-Mite is aware there are a number of people that can search these islands in a matter of minutes, and yet-"

"He gave us hours to try and locate the flags," Saguru completed.

"Exactly," Red Robin said.

The circumstance was now clear to both Goten and Renet as well.

"If Bat-Mite knew we could find the flag so fast, why did he give us so much time to do so?" Renet questioned.

Goten was in complete agreement. "Yah, that makes no sense."

"Perhaps we have been looking at it all wrong," Red Robin said. "The speed talent of some of the challengers, the thirty after midnight deadline.. it all leads me to believe one thing. This exercise isn't simply about finding a typical flag, but rather a test of not only discovery but determination."

Renet was completely clueless. "Ummmm… you mind rephrasing that?"

"I believe what Robin Red is trying to say is that determining what the flag is part of the hunt," replied Saguru. "When Bat-Mite conveyed we'd be hunting for a flag we all assumed it would be an ordinary flag, it just so happens that might not be the case."

"Ok, that makes a lot more sense." Renet then went on to ask the obvious. "So, what kind of flag are we looking for?"

Red Robin grinned. "That's the fun part, we have to figure that out."

"Soooo looking forward to that."

There was something else that needed to be addressed. "We still have to consider the possibility that this forest holds one of the hidden challengers," Saguru said.

"About that, we may just have a way for finding out," Red Robin said.

This came as an unexpected surprise. "How?" asked Renet.

Red Robin looked toward Goten. "This morning while you were asleep, Bulma, I believe her name is, she mentioned something," Red Robin said. "She said you had some unique ability, one that allows you to sense the presence of others."

"That's right," Renet recalled. "I had completely forgotten about that."

"So, is it true?" Saguru asked.

Goten nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I have the ability to sense ki."

This raised the question. "What in the world is ki?" Renet asked.

"Well.. it's, umm," Goten began as he rubbed the top of his head. How was he to put it in simple terms? "Ki a form of energy, one that all living beings have."

"Really now. I'm interested to know how you're able to perform such a feat," said Saguru. "But that's beside the point. Tell us, have you sensed anyone in this forest besides the people who were assembled here to be a part of this team?"

"I have not, but.."

"But what?" Red Robin asked.

"While I didn't sense someone, I did sense something," Goten conveyed. "I.. I can't quite explain it. I had never sensed anything like it before."

"When did this incident you speak of occur?" asked Saguru.

"Yesterday," replied Goten.

"What exactly was it that you sensed?" Red Robin asked.

"How do I put this?" Goten paused. "It was almost as if a part of the forest was alive, like a person. I think that's what I sensed."

Renet shivered at the thought of it. "Are you saying we're like standing in some kind of living forest?"

"Hmph, Bat-Mite called this so called island the 'Natural Forest', so I doubt there would be any crazy revelations like that to come," Saguru said.

Renet breathed a sigh of relief.

A possibility entered Red Robin's mind. " _Could it be..?_ "

"So, if the flag isn't what we think it is? Then how do we know what we're looking for?" Goten questioned. "I'm so confused."

"Make that the two of us," voiced Renet in agreement.

"The place where you sensed that energy in this forest, what direction was it coming from?" Red Robin asked.

"Believe it or not, we're already heading in that way," Goten laughed.

"That means whatever we're looking for is located further east. It must be our lucky day." Saguru was pleased to learn this. "Goten-san, the energy that you felt before, the ki.. can you still sense it?"

Goten shook his head. "Not anymore. Whatever it was, I can no longer sense it," Goten replied. "That could be for a number of reasons."

"Like?"

"Who or whatever I sensed has left the island all together, or they have found a way to suppress their ki to where I can no longer sense them," Goten answered.

"Is that even a possibility?" Renet asked.

Goten nodded. "It sure is."

"This means there could still be something or someone out there to find besides the flag." Red Robin felt confident they would find what they sought on both fronts. "Alright team, let's keep moving."

And just like that they were on their way once again.

…..

 **West end of the forest**

"So that's it? That's who we will vote for if we do lose?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, Red Robin will be the first one we will vote off," Sailor Jupiter reinforced. "This was something Tuxedo Kamen and I discussed last night."

"And your tuxedo friend agrees with these terms if our team does in fact fall in last place?" asked Nami.

"It was Tuxedo Kamen who decided Red Robin should be the first person we vote for," Jupiter confirmed.

"I can understand the logic behind the choice," Nico Robin said.

"How do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Think about it. Of everyone that was brought to this world, there were only three of whom Bat-Mite deemed 'accidents'. Red Robin being one of the three," Nico reminded. "We can only assume that title was given to the three individuals in particular because Bat-Mite doesn't feel they may be as formidable as the rest of us."

"And if that's the case, what would be the point in keeping him around over any of the rest of us?" Nami added in light of that point. "Let's also take into account that Red Robin is in company with Bat-Mite's golden boy. Eliminating his allies can only benefit the rest of us."

"Golden boy..? Oh! Do you mean the Batman?" Bulma asked.

Nami winked. "That'd be the one."

"So, are we all in agreement?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Red Robin it is," Bulma replied.

Nami backed this. "Count me in as well."

Jupiter then looked toward Nico Robin who simply shrugged. "I have no objections."

The decision was now unanimous.

"Now," Bulma said placing her hands upon her hips. "What do you say we get back on track? We've got a flag to find."

…..

 **North of the forest**

As the other captains, Wonder Woman too received a long rod, one in the color of a royal red. After looking over it for a few moments the amazon warrior held it aside. "Tuxedo, Mr. Satan, let us commence with the search elsewhere. We have occupied this area for long enough."

As they began moving Mr. Satan spoke. "Um, hey. There's something I want to ask."

Wonder Woman glanced back at him. "What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Are we really going to wait the full fourteen hours before we regroup with the others?"

"Why do you ask?"

"What if the flag has already been discovered?" Mr. Satan noted. "Wouldn't that make our search, well.. irrelevant."

"Not necessarily," Wonder Woman responded.

Mr. Satan was curious as to what was meant by this. "What do you mean?"

"Learning about the forest that we have taken refuge is just as important," Wonder Woman voiced. "We can't lose sight of the fact we will be here for days to come, weeks even."

"I guess you're right," Mr. Satan said. "I never thought about it like that."

Tuxedo Kamen who walked a short distance behind the pair had only one thing on his mind, was there truly others on this island besides them? If so, who?

…

 **Hidden Swamp**

Its shine lit up in his eyes, a solid gold that could not be denied. Luffy's hands were trembling with excitement. "This is.. AWESOME!"

Luffy wasted no time in spinning it around like a battle staff.

"Is that thing made of real gold?" Sanji asked.

Luffy laughed as he took another swing of the stick. "Looks like it to me."

"I have an eye for these kind of things," Kaitou Kid stated. "Given from what I can tell, yes, it does appear that stick is made of real gold."

"I knew it!" chanted Luffy.

A moment later the sound of a tree branch brushing off of something was heard. Sanji looked in the direction for where it had come. "Hey, you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Luffy.

"Listen," replied Sanji. "Someone's coming."

Sure enough, within a short amount of time two of their teammates appeared. "Look," Kaitou Kid pointed. "It's the Flash and Batman."

"What are you two doing here?" Sanji asked. He was now hopeful. "Don't tell me, have you guys found the flag."

Batman took the liberty of responding. "We have."

A look of surprise fell upon Flash's face. "Wait, what? I thought you said the flag was located within that cold ring that is on the move."

"That is what I believed initially, yes," Batman admitted. "But that was before I realized how simple the answer to this exercise was."

"If you know where the flag is, reveal it already," Sanji said. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'd like to put this one to bed sooner rather than later."

"Very well." Batman advanced forward, walking past both Kaitou Kid and Sanji in the process. He only came to a halt after reaching Luffy who stared up at him. Batman held out a hand, implying he wished to hold the golden staff. "May I?"

Luffy tipped his hat before handing it over for Batman to take. Of everyone he was most interested to know where the flag was.

"So, where is it?" asked Luffy.

"Here," Batman replied. Now with the gold rod in his hand Batman took a couple steps back. What happened next was not something any of them could have anticipated. Batman lifted the staff above his head, tightening his grip, he stabbed it into the ground. Several seconds of silence passed in wake of this.

Luffy pushed his hat up as he lifted a brow. "I don't get it."

"So… where's the flag?" Flash asked.

Batman looked toward the both of them. "The grounds we walk, this swamp."

Kaitou Kid's eyes widened. "You don't mean?"

"Yes, the swamp itself is the flag," Batman confirmed.

And just like that the five of them were graced by the sound of Bat-Mite's voice. " _Well done contestants, and congratulations on being the first tribe to decipher the mystery behind the hidden flag_."

"Uhh, thanks," Flash said.

" _I expected no less from the team that hoists my champion. Until next time_." And with that, Bat-Mite was not to be heard anymore.

Kaitou Kid wasted no time in looking over at Batman. "Ok, I really want to know. How did you know the swamp itself was the flag?"

"The clues were all there," replied Batman.

Listening on himself Sanji lit a cigarette before going on to take a huff.

"How do you mean?"

"The islands, each of them are representative of something different," Batman explained. "A forest, jungle, beach, mountain, valley, a land of plains, and a swamp."

Flash now understood. "It's like you said before. A flag can be represented in three ways; as a signal, decoration, or as a symbol," Flash ran down. "In this case, all three."

"Exactly."

Everything was now clear to them, except for one person.

"Hmmmm.. I don't get it," Luffy admitted.

"I could put it into simpler terms if you'd like?" Flash offered.

Luffy gave it a seconds thought. "Nah, let's go and find the others. I'm ready to celebrate!"

Kaitou Kid smiled. "I love this guy."

"Before we get into all of that, don't you think it would be best if we rounded up the others?" Flash questioned.

"Agreed," said Kaitou Kid. "They'll be most delighted to hear the news."

Sanji exhaled, lowering the cigarette in hand as its fumes of smoke flowed past his peers. "Then what are we waiting for? Time to let them know it's a mission complete."

Luffy leaped into the air as he pumped his fist. "We did it!"

The question now became, would any of the tribes be able to determine the secret behind the flag before the deadlines approach?

 **To Be Continued**


	15. Last Stretch

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Last Stretch**

 _Hidden Swamp..._

Twenty minutes. That's how long it took to gather the others in preparation for the news that was soon to be delivered.

Kaitou Kid looked over everyone as he gave the thumbs up. "It looks like the crews all here."

Sanji took eye himself, noticing there were still two missing from their ranks. "The android and that Galaxia woman aren't here."

"Sailor Galaxia's extended absence is worrisome," Sailor Pluto said. "Regarding the former, good luck convincing Android 17 to partake in anything we do. That man has already voiced his heavy disinterest with these proceedings. Whether he likes it or not, we're all being forced to endure what is to come."

"Not to worry," Luffy said self-assured. "He'll come around eventually."

"So what's the deal?" Leonardo asked. "Why are we gathering? Did you guys find the flag?"

Luffy couldn't hold back the grin that found way. "Yep. We sure did."

"What? Is that true?" Luna asked.

"It is," Sanji confirmed.

All eyes were now on him. "If that is the truth, then where is the flag?" Starfire wished to know, just like everyone else.

"As much as I'd like to tell you, I'll leave that to our bat friend here," said Sanji directing attention to Batman. "After all he was the one to figure it out."

"Figure it out?" questioned Luna. "That statement seems to imply there was more to this challenge then we were led to believe."

"That would be accurate," confirmed Flash.

Leonardo faced Batman. "Let's drop the suspense. I totally want to know where the flag was."

"You're standing on it," Batman replied.

"What?!" Leonardo's immediate reaction was to leap back. To his surprise and that of the others, there wasn't a flag to be found. "Am I missing something?"

"It's not just you Leonardo," said Luna. "I don't see a flag either."

"What is the meaning of this?" Starfire asked.

"This island, the Hidden Swamp," Batman began. "The swamp itself is the flag."

"Are you certain of that?" Luna asked. She wasn't convinced.

"I am," replied Batman who looked down at her.

This raised the question. "What lead you to that conclusion?" Starfire asked.

"If you would like an explanation, I'd be more than willing to share," Flash offered.

"I'd like that very much," said Luna. "And I don't think I speak just for myself in that regard."

"Have you guys given into this conclusion completely?" Leonardo asked. "How can we be sure that this swamp is truly the flag?"

Sanji exhaled, lowering the cigarette from his lips before opting to speak. "Because Bat-Mite confirmed to us that the made deduction was correct."

"What's that? You guys heard from Bat-Mite?"

Luffy nodded. "We sure did. That was enough for me."

"I see," Luna realized. "Then there is no point in debating any further."

"I would have never guessed the swamp was in fact the flag," Starfire admitted.

"You wouldn't be the only one," Kaitou Kid said.

"What are we all standing around for?" Luffy then went on to throwing his hands up. "It's time to celebrate!"

Starfire smiled. "Yes friends, let us celebrate our teams first sucess."

From there, the celebration would begin.

….

 _Twelve Hours Later_

 **Midnight Mountain**

They had traveled a great distance since the beggining of the search. How much of the mountain had been covered? They felt as if they weren't any closer to finding the flag then when they began. Darkness now filled the sky, hampering their vision of the terrain which they searched. The only light came from the moon that peeked in past the trees.

Artemis who led the way came to an unannounced stop. The others did the same. "Yo little Arty," Casey said addressing Artemis. "What's wrong?"

"We've been searching hours upon hours," Artemis noted. "We have found nothing. Furthermore our captain, Vegeta, he claimed he had already searched the entire mountain several hours ago. I don't know about you guys, but doesn't that make our current efforts, well.. redundant?"

"Until we find the flag no action we take is redundant," Chopper said in response. The pirate doctor then went on to cross his arms over his chest. "Though that does beg the question, if our captain did in fact search the whole mountain then where is the flag?"

"Could it be that we've been searching for the wrong kind of flag?" suggested Casey.

"And what's the wrong kinda flag?" questioned Harley. "As far as I know there is only one type of-"

"It's all about perspective love," interjected Constantine. "A flag can be represented through different means."

"Then perhaps it's time we changed our perspective," Casey stated.

"That might not be a bad idea," said Artemis.

"Hey guys, look!" Heiji yelled.

"What is it?" Chibiusa asked who trotted over.

"The staff, the one Bat-Mite sent to Vegeta hours ago. Look at it." Heiji held the long rod into the air to where the moon's light shined upon it for all to see.

Harley raised a brow. "Is there somethin' special we're supposed to see, cus I can't say I'm seeing anything I didn't see before."

"The color," Heiji pointed out.

Chopper narrowed his eyes as he proceeded to take a closer look. "It looks like an ordinary blue stick to me. Is there something I'm missing?"

John Constantine was the only one of the bunch to catch eye to the point at hand. "When the staff was originally sent by Bat-Mite earlier, it was yellow in color."

"And now it's blue," Casey realized. "Does that mean something? Perhaps a hint?"

Heiji lowered the long rod. "Maybe. Admittedly I'm not one hundred percent sure, at least not yet."

"So what's the plan?" Harley asked. "Are we just goanna stand around here, or are we planning on resuming the search?"

"We first need to determine what we're looking for," Casey said.

"Standing around doing nothing is far less productive," Artemis added. "Who knows, if we keep searching perhaps will come across what we're looking for, even if by luck."

"I'd welcome that."

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm getting really hungry," Chopper said.

"Me too!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"I've already gone through all of the food I had when I was transported here," Chopper added.

"You wouldn't be the only one," Heiji said. "Unfortunately none of the variety of trees we have passed throughout the day carries any fruits of any kind."

"Don't know what you was expecting lad," said Constantine. "This isn't your or my home turf. Things clearly aren't the same around here."

"Forget finding the flag," Casey stated. "At the rate we're going we'll starve before we can make any real-"

"Thinking like that aint goanna get us nowhere pretty boy," Harley stated. "I'm bettin' Bat-ole-Mite didn't add the Survivor to the title just for hoo ha's."

Casey felt a warmth of excitement inside. " _She called me pretty_."

"Quinn-chan is right," Artemis said. "We can't let our current situation down us from the task at hand. No doubt the winners of this challenge will be rewarded, a reward that could involve something to eat."

"Then let the march continue!" shouted Harley who took the lead for the first time.

As they walked Casey Jones noticed someone from their group who wasn't following. "Yo kid, you coming?"

Heiji shook his head. "This doesn't have many trees blocking the moon's light."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I would like to study the staff further, paticularly for any further changes that may come with it. If you look ahead there will be plenty of trees to come," Heiji pointed out. "That would only make deciphering the secrets of this rod more difficult. If there is a hint to make out, I will find it."

The others continued to press on. Casey looked in their direction. "You've clearly made up your mind." He turned back to face Heiji shortly after. "Very well. You're on your own. Just make sure ya keep an eye out alright, there's no telling what could be out here."

"I'll be fine," Heiji said assured of himself.

"Here." Casey reached back. Within seconds he reeled a baseball bat over his shoulder. "Hold onto this, if you run into anything or anyone unexpected at least you'll have this. She's my baby, so you better take care of her."

Casey handed over the bat to Heiji who then stared him in the eyes. "What? Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't feel right leaving you behind without something to defend yourself with. It's no big deal, really," Casey conveyed. "If there truly is some kind of hidden message with that staff, we're all counting on you to find out what it is."

"I will," Heiji promised.

Casey nodded. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Neither had anything more to say. Casey turned around. It was now time to rejoin the others. "Hey guys, wait up!" Casey shouted as he chased after them.

His teammates were soon out of sight, leaving Heiji to turn sole focus on the staff in hand, one highlighted by the face of the moon. He examined it thoroughly, turning it from one side to the other.

" _What is your mystery? What secret is it that hides within you_?"

….

 **Somewhere else on the mountain**

He stared into the eye of the moon. What resided on mind wasn't the present, but rather the future. The key to being the last challenger standing at games end wouldn't completely be decided over time, no, in his mind the time was now. " _In the end I will be the one who stands victorious at this challenges conclusion_."

A night breeze came in from the left, brushing past his cheek in the process. The presence of another alerted him. "I've been expecting you… Vegeta." Dr. Gero turned around from where he hovered in the air to face the saiyan prince who kept position a number of feet away.

Vegeta went straight to the point. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere in particular," replied Dr. Gero. "Have you managed to pin point the location of the flag?"

"If I had, do you think I'd be here?"

"Your words seem to suggest you believe I have knowledge of the flags whereabouts."

"And, do you?"

"If I did, don't you think I would have shared that bit of information with you and everyone else?"

"I have a hard time believing that." Vegeta sharply stared him down, almost as if to analyze him.

"The answer is simple; my goal is the same as you, as everyone else here. I wish to be the survivor of the 66," Dr. Gero stated. "Why would I hamper my current team's success? That would only hurt my position in regards to reaching what I seek."

"Hrraph," Vegeta spat. "I don't believe you, not even for a second. If I had to take a guess I'd say you have some kind of hidden agenda."

"An agenda? Not particularly. But one would be foolish not to be planning for what is to come, true success relies on a solid plan." Dr. Gero placed his arms behind his back. "Don't forget I've studied you thoroughly, I know your weaknesses. You're egotistical and allow your foolish pride to cloud not only your judgment but your ability to adjust in the most crucial of situations. In this game you are your greatest enemy Vegeta, if you can't get past yourself to install necessary trust in others you will surely fall."

"Quiet!" Vegeta yelled. "You know nothing old fool."

"Go ahead then, tell me everything I said is a lie. Can you honestly tell me none of what I said applies to you?" Dr. Gero waited. Several silent filled moments passed. "I noticed something when we were brought to this world initially. You showed resentment, one towards Son Goku. That is something we share in common, even if for different reasons."

"What does that clown have to do with anything?"

"Why do you think Son Goku is always one step ahead of you? Why do you think he was ranked ahead of you when Bat-Mite introduced those from our world?"

Vegeta uncrossed his arms as his fists tightened. "You must really have a death wish." Vegeta then went on to aim his hand in the direction of the cybernetically enhanced man.

Dr. Gero didn't stop there. "This uproar in reaction is unwarranted. In no way do my words carry disrespect, I'm merely attempting to make a point," Dr. Gero explained. "I know very little of the two known whom are ranked highest from our world. But besides Goku, Bulma, and myself , who were all ranked ahead of you.. you must see it now, it isn't all about power. Physical strength isn't isn't always one's greatest strength."

"Get on with it already. What is your point?"

Dr. Gero smirked. "Vegeta, prince of the saiyans. I must say, I find that another title would be more appropriate. Given that your father is no longer around, king."

Vegeta lowered his hand. ".. King?"

"To win this game is to take on the form of a king. Tell me Vegeta, what are the three greatest qualities that any great king hoists?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Strength, leadership, and above all.. wisdom," Dr. Gero ran down. "You have the blood of king flowing through you, it only stands to reason that-"

Vegeta interrupted. "Enough! I've heard enough of this non sense of yours. Do you have any idea where the flag is or not?"

"My answer is the same as when you arrived," replied Dr. Gero.

Grunting, Vegeta looked away. "Then I'm done here, we don't have much time before the deadline. The only thing that matters now is finding the flag."

"There will come a time in this game when you will have self-doubt.. you'll begin to question yourself as well as your position in all of this. When that time comes, find me. Perhaps then you'll be ready to hear what is necessary for-"

"Don't count on it," interjected Vegeta who glanced at him for a final time. With that Vegeta took off, vanishing within seconds into the darkness.

Dr. Gero looked on as the grin from before returned. " _Until then, Vegeta_."

…

 **Grave Yard Valley**

Most eyes were in search of a faceless flag. This was not the case for Sailor Saturn. Without realizing she found her sights set on the night sky, captivated by the stars from afar. Could one of those stars be in the vicinity of her own Earth? Were they truly in a different universe all together? Those very thoughts and more ran through her mind as she paced along at the rare of the search group.

"Saturn, you see something?" Sailor Mars softly spoke who walked only a step ahead.

Lowering her head Sailor Saturn rolled her eyes into Mars's direction. "I don't see the flag, no."

Sailor Mars smiled. "That's not what I was asking. Clearly your attention was elsewhere. I was just wondering what you were looking at."

"I have a lot on my mind," Saturn simply put. After a couple steps more she spoke again. "Mars, the dark presence you felt before."

"What of it?" Sailor Mars questioned looking down at her.

"Can you still feel it?"

Sailor Mars nodded. "I can. But it's strange."

Saturn picked up in speed to where she was now in direct line with her teammate. "What do you mean?"

"The darkness, it almost feels as if it is.. suppressing itself somehow." Sailor Mars then looked back to the path ahead. "It's faint, but it's still there."

"I see." Another couple steps were taken before a possibility came to mind. "Mars, could it be that the evil that is hiding in secret is on one of the other islands?"

Could it be? There was no way of knowing for sure. "Maybe. We'll have to warn the others the next time we see them. We must account for all possibilities."

" _Yes, of course_ ," Saturn murmured.

Further up Gohan continued to lead this assigned search squad. " _We've been looking for hours now. Just where could that flag be_?"

Roshi who traveled by his side searched with just as much intent. "Anything Gohan?"

Gohan shook. " I don't see anything. Hopefully the others have had better luck than us."

"Perhaps it is time to regroup with the others," Trafalgar suggested. "We have less than two hours before thirty after midnight by my account. If our teammates have found the flag that means we can bring a halt to a meaningless search."

Gohan stopped. "And what if they haven't?"

Trafalgar gave the only answer that he could. "We'll change our approach. It's simple as that."

"You know, I'm going to have to agree," said Roshi. "I mean, what other options do we really have? Time is running out, and fast at that."

Both Sailor Mars and Saturn caught up to the three. "What's going on?" Mars inquired. "Why have we stopped?"

"Well, the three of us have decided that-" Before Gohan could finish a loud sound erupted from behind, one which caused him to spin around to find a large purple wall of energy. "What the heck is THAT?!"

Within moments what appeared to be an arm stretched out from the flowing wall of dark purple energy.

"Brace yourselves," warned Roshi who stepped into his fighting stance. "This could very well be an enemy."

All of them were now prepared for a possible confrontation. What started off as an uncertainty quickly turned into realization. A second more was all it took before Raven emerged from the energy wall that had appeared, dispersing the moment she stepped out.

"Has the flag been found?" Raven inquired.

Gohan sighed in relief. "Not, it hasn't."

"I see," Raven said before looking to those who stood beside him. "There is only five of you. Where is everyone else?"

"How.. what was that you did just now?" Roshi asked the obvious.

"A form of teleportation." Raven put in simple terms.

Gohan then went on to answer her question. "Since the last we saw you we have since split into groups of two. This was done so more ground could be covered in a shorter amount of time," Gohan explained. "That of course didn't include Deathstroke who prefers operating alone, something he made clear."

"That sounds about right." Raven wasn't surprised. "He can't be trusted."

Trafalgar huffed. "Funny that you say, because if I recall Mr. D-stroke said the same about you," Trafalgar noted. "He also said you can't be trusted. Should we take his word for that?"

Raven looked toward him. "Can any of us truly trust one another? We've known one another for less than three days," Raven reminded.

"That a yes, or a no?"

"You can trust me more than you can Deathstroke," to which Raven replied.

Sailor Mars's suspicions of Raven only grew. " _I don't trust this one.. not one bit_."

Roshi asked the next obvious question. "How did you find us anyway?"

"I have a special way of pinpointing the locations of others," Raven answered as she faced him.

Gohan and Roshi looked to one another before looking back at her. "As do I," Gohan relayed. "I guess that's something we share in common."

"If that's the case, then we shouldn't have any problems finding the others right?" asked Trafalgar.

"That would be accurate," Gohan smilingly confirmed.

"Then where are they? Time is of the essence."

"Yes, of course. They're…." A look of uncertainty formed on Gohan's face. It didn't take long for everyone to notice.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Mars asked.

"The others, I.. I can't sense them!"

"You can't sense them?" questioned Trafalgar. "If you can't sense them, what does it mean?"

"Either something is shielding their presence somehow, or…"

"Or?"

Roshi answered. "They're dead."

…..

 **Silver Eyed Beach**

One truth would prevail. That was the very thought that sailed through Conan's mind.

"Just where could the flag be?" Sailor Venus questioned. "I feel like we've searched everywhere."

"I'm starting wonder if there is even a flag on this island," Uranus stated. "If we are to believe what Superman said before, the chances are there isn't one."

"That can't be true." Sailor Venus wouldn't allow herself to believe it. "Bat-Mite said all of our bases hold one of the flags that are hidden. What reason would he have to lie about that?"

"Perhaps we're simply not looking hard enough," Wataru suggested. "Or maybe not in the right places?"

Conan who stood a few feet away raised a hand to his chin as he thought hard on the matter. " _Detective Takagi might be onto something, perhaps we're not looking in the right place. Or could it be our own assumptions on the form of the flag which is keeping us from the truth_?"

The truth was so close, he could feel it. " _It's time to take a step back to the beginning of this challenge. The objective is to find the flag and any possible hidden challenger on this island. There was one hidden challenger, that box is checked off_." Conan didn't stop there. " _While we were back at the Bye Bye Bat Base besides giving the details of the challenge, Bat-Mite also chose to give each of our islands a name. Why? The last thing he revealed was that Nightwing, Robin, and Red Robin are all close allies of Batman. I doubt that has any real relevance to the challenge, I'd chalk that up as Bat-Mite gloating in behalf of his announced champion_."

His thoughts would be interrupted shortly after. "Conan-kun, what do you think?" Wataru asked.

Conan dropped his hand as he looked up at him. "I umm.. I dunno," replied Conan in a childlike manner.

"You aren't the only one kid," said Sailor Venus.

"Well we better figure out where it is, and soon. We're running out of time," Uranus said.

The sound of sand crushing under foot was heard. "What is that," said Wataru as the four of them looked to the left to find they had been joined.

"I reckon you bunch have yet to find the flag?"

"Hey look guys," Conan pointed. "It's the clown."

"That's Buggy to you," Buggy corrected. "To all of you for that matter."

"You've been gone for hours," Sailor Venus said. "Did you happen to come across any of the others while you searched?"

"Only that flying guy with the red cape," replied Buggy.

"You mean Superman?" questioned Wataru.

"That'd be the one," confirmed Buggy. "He'd zip in to check in for an update from time to time."

"Same for us," Venus revealed. "Besides him, we haven't seen any of the others since the split. Which was hours ago."

"We haven't had any luck finding the flag," Wataru said. "I'm hoping one of the others has."

"Only one way to know for sure, we need to find them."

"But which way?" asked Wataru. "They could be anywhere."

"We'll just have to take a gamble and hope we get lucky," said Sailor Uranus who turned left before proceeding to walk once more.

"Well, I ummm.. I guess it looks like we're going that way," Wataru said before strolling after her.

The others did the same. Conan who traveled at the back of the line continued to contemplate on the challenge at hand. "Seven islands, seven hidden flags, the hidden challengers.. how do I put it together, wait." Everything froze in that moment. Realization was beginning to set in. " _Seven islands.. seven flags, that's it_!"

Conan grinned, the mystery had finally been unraveled. " _I know where the flag is_."

…..

 **Somewhere else on the beach**

How long had it been since he had seized searching for the flag. An hour, two maybe? Time had become lost to Raphael who now sat with his back leaned to one of the many trees in the clear. He stared at the silver sand that shined brightly in face of the moon, marveling at its beauty.

"Doesn't appear you're searching for the flag."

Startled by the voice of another Raphael leaped to his feet, spinning around as he pulled out his weapons Raphael faced the person who had approached. "Robin?"

"That's the second time I've been able to sneak up on the mighty Raphael," Robin enunciated.

Raphael tucked his sai's away. "What do ya want kid?"

"You're not looking for the flag," Robin pointed out.

"I've searched everywhere," Raphael said in response.

"Evidently not," Robin said. "If you had you'd have the flag already. I didn't take you as a quitter; I guess looks can be deceiving."

"Hey! Watch it," Raphael warned.

Robin smirked. "Getting under your skin is rather simple it appears."

"You're really pushing it kid," Raphael stated. "I'm assuming you're not here just to chat me up. What do you really want?"

"It's about before," Robin began as he advanced forward. "I've been thinking."

"About?"

"About something you said bef-" he would be cut off by the sound of gun fire that erupted, resulting in the two of them taking shelter behind separate. "What the hell?!"

The shooting continued. "Who the shell is firing at us?!" Raphael exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Robin yelled in return.

The shooting came to a halt moments later. What followed was the voice of a woman. "Come out you cowards! I know it was you who dragged me to.. wherever it is we are. I want answers!"

From their respective positions Robin and Raphael looked to one another in confusion. "What in the world is that woman babbling about?" Raphael questioned.

"You got me," replied Robin who was just as clueless on the matter.

"Time to light it up you sons of bitches!" The woman screamed. Within seconds a grenade rolled into the vicinity of where the two hid.

"How swell," remarked Raphael.

Not wasting another moment the two leaped out from where they hid seconds before the grenade went off. The explosion sent the two flying. Both landed face first into the silver sand. Raphael lifted his head, feeling a little woozy from the impact with the ground. "Wonderful, could I have hit the ground in softer?"

"You're one to talk," Robin spat. "At least you didn't get sand in your mouth."

Within seconds someone appeared from the shadows, not stopping until they now stood over the two of them. "Uh oh," Raphael remarked.

"Now, which one of ya's is going to tell me why you brought me here?"

The two looked up from their position to find a blonde haired woman with a red bandanna in her hair. She wore a green tank top and a pair of tan shorts. She rubbed her finger over the trigger of the machine gun in hand when neither of them responded. "Cat getcha tongues? I asked a question ya know."

"Sorry to break it to ya lady, but none of us brought you here," Raphael chose to answer. "It's actually quite the contrary, we were brought here ourselves."

She didn't believe him. "Lies!" She shrieked as her grip on the gun tightened. "We're going to try this again. The next one to spew a lie to me loses his head, we clear?"

Robin immediately popped up, swinging his sword as he sliced the gun in half. "You won't be needing that."

She clutched her fists in anger. "How dare you! You'll pay for that you little twerp!"

Raphael took this time to leap up as well, connecting with a round house kick which sent the blonde haired woman flying to the ground. The two looked down, finding she showed minimal movement.

"She's unconscious," Raphael determined.

"Nice," Robin said as if he was satisfied. "I thought she would never shut up."

Raphael looked over at him. "You took an unnecessary risk just now. She could have shot you."

Robin shrugged. "She looked slow."

Raphael lifted a brow. "She looked slow? How can you tell if someone is slow by just lookin' at em?"

"It was all in the hips," clarified Robin.

"You know.. I'm not even goanna act like I know what that's supposed to mean," Raphael said.

"Hey, you two ok down there?" someone called from above.

The two looked up to find who it was. "It's that green guy," Robin pointed.

"His name's Piccolo," Raphael reminded.

"Oh look, Superman and the purple kangaroo are with him," Robin added.

Raphael face palmed in light of his words. "You must really want Beerus to whip ya a new one don't cha?"

Robin looked on with a bold of confidence. "He can certainly try."

Superman touched down shortly after. "We heard gunfire, is everything ok?"

"The problem has been neutralized." Robin referred to the woman who laid just a few feet away.

Beerus landed moments later. It didn't take long for team silver's captain to notice the unconscious woman. "Who is that?" Beerus inquired. He turned eye to the woman in question. "Another hidden challenger I presume?"

"Can't say for sure," Raphael replied. "All I know is that crazy woman tried smoking us the moment she showed up."

"So she was the cause of the uproar we heard," Beerus realized.

"Did she happen to say anything to either of you?" Superman asked. "Did she perhaps mention a motive for her actions?"

"She believed we brought her to this island against her own free will," Robin informed.

Superman blinked an eye. "Why would she think something like that?"

"Yah, we both found it strange," Raphael said. "You would have thought she was dreamin' or something, only to wake up to find herself here."

"Strange indeed," Beerus agreed.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Raphael questioned.

"I say we tie her up," Robin suggested.

"Seems rather extreme, don't you think?" Beerus voiced.

"Precaution, if you will," said Robin in response.

"Either way, we need to keep an eye on her until she awakes," Superman said.

Robin switched focus to the main objective at hand. "Given that you all are still flying about, I assume you have yet to find the flag?"

"We will find it." Superman was confident in this.

At that moment Raphael noticed the absence of a certain someone. "Aye, where's Piccolo?" Raphael asked. "I could have sworn I seen him with you guys when you approached."

"He was," Beerus confirmed. "I however asked him to continue the search while we came here to access the situation."

"Superman scanned the entire area when we first returned to this island, no flag," Robin said. "We've spent the last several hours searching the island, and still, no flag. I've looked for anything obvious or not that could be representative of a flag, I found nothing."

"Hate to say it, but I'm starting to believe there aint no flag here," Raphael added.

"Bat-Mite wouldn't lie about the details of his challenge." Superman seemed sure of this. "We're looking at it all wrong, that has to be it."

The four of them would turn after hearing the voice of another. "Hey guys! Over here!"

"It's Leo," Superman said. "And the others are with him."

It didn't take long for the group of six to make their way over. "We heard gunfire," Sailor Venus said showing a moderate look of concern. "What happened?"

"This crazed woman attempted to down Raphael and myself," Robin said bringing attention to the woman who laid still knocked out.

"Who the hell is she?" Buggy asked.

"That's another story in itself," replied Robin. "Something we don't have full clarity on as of now."

"So," Wataru said rubbing his hands together in hope. "Have you guys found the flag?"

"No, we haven't," Raphael replied.

"I expected that much," said Sailor Venus who was disappointed.

"What now? We're almost out of time," Leo fretted.

Of them all, there was one among them who believed he knew the location of the flag. The question was, how was Conan to reveal his belief without exposing himself? " _I have to think of something, and fast! Leo is right, we don't have much time before the fourteen hour deadline reaches its end_. _How do I get everyone else to understand where the flag is without... that's it_!"

"What now captain?" asked Leo who looked to Beerus. "Do you have any bright ideas for where we could look next?"

Before Beerus had an opportunity to respond Conan leaped forward. "Umm, captain. Would it be alright if I hold the stick?" Conan asked using a childlike demeanor. "I really, really want to know what it feels like."

"The stick?" Beerus then turned eye to the silver staff in hand that had been sent by Bat-Mite. "Is this what you're referring to?"

The boy in glasses nodded. "Can I please hold it? Pretty please?" Conan could only hope his plea would be answered. "It will only be like for a second."

"Not a good idea," Uranus said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that thing weigh's more than you, I'd hate for you to lose your balance and fall flat on your face kid."

"No, no," said Beerus who disagreed. "I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, if the boy can't handle a simple piece of metal what does that say about this establishment? As the saying goes, a team is only strong as its weakest link."

"My dude Beerus over here dropping some truth," said Raphael.

Beerus went on to handing over the silver staff to Conan. "Thank you captain." Conan managed a smile as he did his best the balance the rod that was more than half his size. " _This thing is a lot heavier than I thought_."

As Beerus looked on he placed his arms behind his back. "Are you satisfied?" Now with moderate control of the staff Conan lifted it from the ground. Beerus was certainly curious by his actions. "Whatever are you trying to do?"

Now in position it was time to strike. " _Here goes nothing_!" Putting his full force into it Conan stabbed the staff into the sand.

Silence ensued, one that would be cut short by the sound of Bat-Mite's voice coming to ear for all to hear. " _Hello combatants of team Silver. This is your host speaking_."

"Oh gee, how we've longed to hear your voice," remarked Raphael.

" _Your sarcasm is well noted Raphael_ ," said Bat-Mite in response to his words. " _But I think you all will be content with my congratulations on a job well done_."

"Congratulation for what?" Buggy asked.

"For finding the flag, duh," Bat-Mite stated. "I will now leave you all for the time being. Until we meet again."

"Wait, we found the flag?" Superman was unsure of what was meant by this. He surveyed the small area they stood, there was no flag in sight "Bat-Mite, what are you talking about?"

Several seconds carried over, no response came in that time. "Anyone have the slightest clue for what he was talking about? Since when did we find the flag?" questioned Buggy.

Beerus too was uncertain on the matter. "None of us currently here have found the flag, so unless Piccolo has discovered it within the last minute I do not.. unless."

Everyone was taken in by the sudden pause. "Unless what?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Beerus gave eye to the sand before raising his head which brought his focus onto the silver staff. " _Perhaps this entire island of silver sand is the flag_?" Beerus recalled what Bat-Mite had said before. Once the staff was connected to the flag, the challenge would be over. The captain then looked in the direction of the boy to have drilled the six foot rod into the dirt. " _What extraordinary luck we have come by tonight_."

….

 **Natural Forest**

Up, down, left, and right. Nothing. No matter where they searched there was no flag to find, nor was there any 'supposed' hidden challenger to discover. Not a word had been spoken in several minutes. Everyone was zoned in on the task at hand.

As they pressed on Red Robin glanced back at Goten. "Hey. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Ummm, sure," replied Goten.

"Besides you Bulma and Mr. Satan are on this team, each of you are from the same world."

"Yah, so? What about it?"

"What are they like," Red Robin asked. "You know.. their strengths, and abilities if you will."

Saguru looked on in a questioning matter. " _Why does he care to know any of that_?"

"Well let's see here," Goten said giving it some thought. "Mr. Satan was a renowned martial arts champion from my world, he has many battle tournament victories to his name."

"I see," said Red Robin. "So would I be right in assuming he is the greatest fighter from your world?"

"I wouldn't go that far," laughed Goten. "Pretty much everyone from our world is a better fighter than him outside of Bulma. Well, at least power wise."

"Power wise?" questioned Renet.

Goten smiled as he looked her way. "You haven't seen anything yet."

"That would explain why Mr. Satan was one of the lower ranked participants from your world," Red Robin figured. "I'm particularly curious about Bulma. Now that I know she isn't much of a fighter, what is it about her that warranted her top three ranking from your world?"

"She's pretty much the smartest person in the whole world from where I come," Goten said after giving it some thought.

Red Robin wanted more. "Define smart."

"Well… her future self successfully built a time machine," Goten relayed.

"Now that's impressive." Red Robin was most intrigued. "It's no wonder Bat-Mite holds her in such high regard."

"What?! Is something like that even possible?" Saguru was finding this reveal extremely hard to believe.

"Given that there are some from my world that have accomplished the same, I'd say the feat is probable," replied Red Robin.

"Why did you want to know about Mr. Satan and Bulma anyway?" asked Goten.

Renet who walked behind the others came to a complete stop. "I give up."

Everyone who walked in front of her stopped as well after seeing her do so. "You can't give up," Goten said. "We still have to find the flag."

"Goten-kun is right, and besides the last thing you want is to show is that you're a quitter," Saguru added. "Especially in a game of survival such as this."

"But what's the point in continuing if we don't even know what we're really looking for?"

"Whether we know or not, that flag is not going to find itself," Goten countered. "Plus, there's still the chance one of those secret fighters is in this forest somewhere."

"Speaking of that, do any of you happen to be carrying a lighter on you?" Red Robin asked.

The three of them looked to one another. "A lighter?" Renet questioned. "What you need a lighter for?"

Red Robin smiled in return. "I know a little trick," he responded. "If there is another challenger in this area of the forest, this will certainly get them to come out."

"Here," said Saguru who uncovered a lighter from his pocket. "Show us this amazing magic trick of yours."

Now with the lighter in hand Red Robin turned his back to his peers as he proceeded to light the flame.

"So, what are you going to do?" Renet asked.

"I'm going to burn this entire forest to hell," replied Red Robin.

"You're going to.. wait, what did you just SAY!"

With nothing more to say Red Robin tossed the lighter in the direction of an awaiting oak tree in the clear. The light of the flame twirled through the air in route to its destination. Just as contact was to be made a vine from above swung down and swatted the lighter away to everyone's surprise.

Not a moment later Saguru felt something grab hold of his ankles from below. "What in the hell?!" Before he was able to determine the situation in full he felt himself pulled into the darkness of the forest. "Something's got me!"

His warning alerted the others. Within moments Saguru was pulled to the tops of the trees, hanging upside down by the vines that held him in bound.

"What the heck is going on?!" Renet questioned.

Footsteps.. they were subtle. Someone was approaching. All three of them looked on as someone ascended from the darkness of the forest. A woman. Her pale skin became revealed in the moons light. She took another step, her long scarlet hair flowing in sync with the night's breeze. Now in the clear there was no mistaking who it was. "Poison Ivy." Red Robin stared into her forest green eyes. "I knew it had to be either you or Swamp Thing."

"Bold move wonder boy, you managed to get me to reveal myself."

"It wasn't hard," Red Robin remarked.

"How lucky am I to find myself in the presence of one of Batman's pet soldiers? What shall I do?"

"You know where the flag is?"

"And what if I do? Will you force me to reveal its location?" Poison Ivy questioned.

"I would rather it not come to that."

Ivy chuckled. "As if you're in a position to win. We're in a forest. The odds would be heavily stacked against you if you opt for confrontation."

Red Robin swung out his staff as if to prepare for battle. "I like to play the odds."

"Wait, hold on a minute, time out!" Renet jumped in as she looked from one to the other. "You know this chick?"

Red Robin nodded. "I do."

"Hey, a little help up here," Saguru called from above. "While I appreciate the view, I'd be honored to be able to stand on my own two feet once more."

Red Robin stepped forward. "Ivy if you wouldn't mind, Hakuba would be far more useful to the team standing up straight."

Poison Ivy proceeded to move forward, inching in closer with every step. Rennet tensed up while Goten got into his fighting stance. What was to happen next? Now within feet of the trio she came to a complete stop. She glanced up at Saguru briefly before locking eyes with Red Robin once more. "As you wish." Snapping her finger the vines holding Saguru released their hold on him.

"I've got him!" Goten declared as he flew up and caught Saguru before he could make contact with the ground.

"Appreciate the help," Saguru said as Goten returned him safely to the ground.

"What was that about!" Renet snapped as she stepped up to the newest member. "He could have fallen and hurt himself."

Poison Ivy calmly replied. "As you can see my dear, he is perfectly fine. I was certain the boy from Dimension Z would go and retrieve him as we all witnessed."

"And how could you have possibly known Goten had the ability to fly?" questioned Renet.

"If you haven't already forgotten, like the other hidden challengers I too was given an orb that allowed me to monitor all of you, a chance to learn of each and every one of you in secret," Poison Ivy relayed. "For the short time I had it that is."

"Ivy.. do you know where the flag is?" Red Robin asked for a second time.

"I do not," Poison Ivy finally admitted. "That was not something Bat-Mite shared with any of us.. secret participants in this game show of his."

"Show?" questioned Saguru. "For a show to be possible, wouldn't there need to be an audience?"

Poison Ivy turned to face him. "Ohh, you don't know the half of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I imagine you will find out sooner rather than later." Ivy then drew focus back to Red Robin. "There's something you should know, I originally wanted to tell you in private. But I believe telling everyone will benefit you."

"What are you talking about?" Red Robin asked.

"A verdict has already been decided by a select few on this island on who they will vote to eliminate if our tribe is to fail tonight's Goodies Game."

"And let me guess, I'm the lucky winner," Red Robin assumed.

"You don't seem surprised," Poison Ivy noted.

"I expected that much actually," Red Robin admitted.

"I don't get it, why would anyone want to eliminate you?" Renet questioned.

"We complete the challenge, we don't have to worry about that," Red Robin voiced in response.

"Don't be foolish bird boy," Ivy shot back. "Voting is a game of numbers. You should prepare for the case that we do fail. Who will you vote for? If we vote in the same matter we can counter."

Red Robin looked at her curiously. "Why do you care whether I get eliminated or not?"

"Whether you care to admit it, the ladies right," said Saguru. "Whom do you propose we vote for?"

"You're all entitled to your choice. Me.. I will vote for the person who I believe contributes the least to this team," Red Robin finally said.

"And whom do you believe that is?" Poison Ivy asked as she softly placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Am I the lucky girl? I know for a fact you don't trust me."

Her hand was pushed away almost immediately. "The more time we waste going over possible failed scenarios the less time we have to successfully complete the challenge," Red Robin said in response.

"You heard the man, the search in the Natural Forest will commence!" said Renet who held up her staff in declaration.

It was only then that it hit him. "Natural Forest.. could it be?" Red Robin was engulfed into the moment.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked.

Red Robin immediately faced him. "The flag, I think I know where it is."

"What, really?!" Renet yelped. "Where?"

"We need to find Wonder Woman as soon as possible. We don't have much time left," Red Robin said. "Let's get moving."

"And here marks the final lap!" Goten exclaimed.

 **To Be Continued**


	16. First Elimination

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 16**

 **First Elimination**

 **Midnight Mountain**

The flag. Where was the flag? Every minute that passed, every moment that slipped by brought a growing furry. Vegeta flew from one end of the mountain to the other, searching high as well as low. No matter where he looked, there was no a flag in sight. Time was quickly running out.

"Where could that forsaken hell of a flag be?!" Vegeta cursed. There was only one thought on his mind; the possibility of elimination. He wouldn't allow himself to fall tonight, failure was unacceptable.

…

 **Seasonal Plains**

Hours had passed since the search began, and since that time the terrain had been searched many times over. After another failed attempt of finding the flag everyone returned to the center of the island as they had agreed upon.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to think that this whole flag thing is one big hoax," Usopp voiced.

"That makes the two of us," Zoro agreed.

"I'm right there with you guys," Cyborg voiced. "I even scanned the island for any possible irregularities."

"And?" Aquaman questioned.

"Nothing," Cyborg replied. "Everything came back normal. Either there's something we're missing, or we've been looking at it all wrong."

"Either way, we can't stop searching," Sailor Moon stated. "It has to be here somewhere."

"Where?" Roronoa questioned. "We've already looked everywhere."

"Zoro's right." Zatanna agreed. "Even if we wanted to, we don't have the time to search the island entirety again."

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"By my estimation we have less than ten minutes before midnight strikes, and under forty minutes before the Goodies Game's end."

"Unfortunately she's right, we don't have that kind of time left," Aquaman said.

"But we still haven't found the flag," Superboy jumped. "Oh man, this is bad. If Robin's team succeeds and we fail, I.. I'll never hear the end of it!" He was now dreading the possibility.

"Hmmmm, what if we took a different approach," Masumi said after giving the situation some thought.

"What kind of approach did you have in mind?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Before Cyborg said he scanned all the Seasonal Plains in its entirety; that got me thinking."

"About?"

"Why not draw a comparison? Do we have a way of scanning the other islands besides our own?" Masumi asked. "My thinking is that there is a connection between each island, if we can determine what that is perhaps it will shed light on the whereabouts of the flag."

"You know, you might just be onto something," Nightwing said. He then looked toward the angel from Dimension Z. "Hey Whis, are you able to draw comparisons between each island with that handy dandy staff of yours?"

"I could survey the entire planet if I so choose," Whis confirmed. "Overlooking a couple of islands is of no complication."

"Great! That's just what we need!"

"And what is it you wish for me to compare?" Whis asked.

"How about the statistics for each island dealing with distance and size between the bunch," Masumi suggested. "We can move on from there."

Whis nodded. "Let us find out." It took little time for the scan to ring back results. "Oh, so it would seem every island is exactly 276.807168 kilometers apart from one another."

"And how far is that exactly?" Usopp asked.

"One hundred seventy two miles," replied Sailor Mercury.

"Impressive Mercury, spot on with the conversion," Whis complimented before continuing with his diagnosis. "As far as size our island; the Seasonal Plains is the smallest. From the center outward only covers about four miles in each direction."

"Seems accurate to me," Aquaman said.

"The second smallest island in size is the Silver Eyed Beach, six point five miles from the center in each direction. Twelve miles for Midnight Mountain, twenty one for the Hidden Swamp, thirty two for the Natural Forest, sixty four for Grave Yard Valley, and approximately seventy miles from the center of the Living Jungle in each direction from the center."

Usopp laughed in conclusion to the rundown. "How lucky are we to have ended up on this island?"

"No kidding," Nightwing said in agreement. "Searching this island is child's play in comparison to some of the others."

"Whis-san, what about the sea level of each island?" Masumi asked.

"Yes of course." Whis wasted no time in accumulating that information as well. "Midnight Mountain tops out at one hundred eighty four miles above sea level. No surprise there."

"And the others?" Sailor Moon asked.

From highest to lowest Whis continued. "The Living Jungle is ninety six miles above sea level, thirty two miles for the Natural Forest, twenty eight for the Hidden Swamp, three miles up for Grave Yard Valley, only thirty two feet separate our island from the ocean below. That leaves the Silver Eyed Beach."

"One which is pretty self-explanatory," Nightwing said. "That's about as sea level as they come."

Roronoa Zoro crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't see the point in any of this. How is determining the size and distance between each island supposed to help us find the flag?" The swordsman didn't see the point.

Masumi took the initiative of answering. "Well, I was hoping that-"

"Hold on," Sailor Mercury interrupted. "I think I've got something."

All eyes were now on her. "What's that you're holding? And what's with the visor you're wearing?" asked Zatanna.

"I'm analyzing data I have collected from my super computer," Mercury replied.

"What kind of data?" Zoro asked.

"A number of things. Of everything that I did there was one scan in particular that brought back very telling results," Mercury conveyed.

"What was it?" Sailor Moon asked. She was now hopeful.

"The weather."

"The weather?" Superboy looked to the surrounding area. There didn't appear to be anything unusual. "What's wrong with the weather?"

Sailor Mercury elaborated. "I'm picking up a large condensation that is growing in the sky."

"I'm struggling to see the problem in that?" Aquaman asked. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Not in hindsight, but." Sailor Mercury looked him in the eyes. "Strangely enough the condensation is only occurring above this island, nowhere else in twenty yard radius beyond this island is experiencing this."

"So let me get this straight, it's going to rain," Zatanna figured. "But only within range of our island?"

Mercury nodded, in turn giving confirmation.

"What a strange island," Roronoa said.

"Makes you wonder what other surprises this place might have for us," Nightwing said.

"Wait a minute.. could it be." Masumi paused.

"What is it?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"That's it, the specialty of our island! It makes sense now."

"What makes sense?" Cyborg asked.

"The name of this island, Seasonal Plains, the flag," Masumi began. "Seasonal refers to a certain season. I know this sounds crazy, but what if this island has its own shift in seasons not linked to anything outside of its circle?"

"Suurre, let's say that's the case," Usopp said. "What does that have to do with the location of the flag?"

"I believe I understand what she is trying to relay," Whis said giving his input. "Given the data collected by Sailor Mercury we can now see this island is locked off from all others in a special way. By what means is an uncertainty."

"I hardly see how any of that helps with finding the flag," said Aquaman.

"Then you're not following," Whis said in response.

"Excuse me?" Aquaman went on to question.

Masumi stepped to the forefront. "What Whis-san is saying, what I'm trying to say is maybe the flag is, well.. the island itself?"

"You really think so?" Superboy asked.

Masumi nodded. "I do."

"Gee, I would have never thought of that," admitted Usopp.

"Now that I think about it, with all that Bat-Mite said regarding the challenge it kinda makes sense," Aquaman said.

"Then we must not waste another moment," Sailor Mercury said facing her friend and captain. "Sailor Moon, it's time."

Sailor Moon displayed a look of confusion in return. "What is it time for?"

"The staff, you have to stab it into the ground. Remember, Bat-Mite said by attaching that rod to the flag would signal that we have found it," Cyborg reminded.

"Oh yea, that's right!" Sailor Moon lifted the blue colored staff in hand. There was a hesitation. She gulped. "This has to be it. Right.. right?"

Giving in completely, she channeled all force into stabbing the long rod into the dirt in hopes this would be a mission complete.

….

 **Grave Yard Valley**

"Donatello! Franky! Akako! Captain!" How many times had Gohan yelled for them in the past hour? "Where the hell are they? It's almost as if they just disappeared."

"Don't worry Gohan, we'll find them no matter what." Roshi seemed confident in his words.

Trafalgar who walked only a few feet ahead gave his own input. "You said it yourself, you can't sense their presence," the swordsman reminded. "I think it's time to start considering the possibility that they may not still be-"

"I won't bring myself to believe that," Gohan shot down. "They're out there somewhere; we'll find them no matter what. There must be a rational explanation for why I can't feel there presence."

"So very optimistic," Trafalgar remarked.

Raven contemplated on the matter as well. " _What if Law is right? That would mean we would have lost four member of our team before the first elimination proceeding_. _But if that is true, what could have been the cause_?"

…..

 **Living Jungle**

The wind brushed past a collection of bushes in haste. This triggered Goku's immediate attention. " _Just the wind_ ," Goku concluded. This had been going on for quite some time now.

Of everyone, Lex was the only one to take notice of Goku's increased awareness. He simply shook his head. " _What does he believe is out there.. a ghost_? _That man has truly lost his mind_."

Nightfall had come, making it harder for everyone to see what was ahead in the walked path of the unknown.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" Beast Boy asked. "It sure would help."

"If any of us had one I'm certain we'd have pulled it out long ago," remarked Lex in response to the enquired.

"Gee, no need to be so harsh about it," replied Beast Boy.

"Then perhaps you should refrain from asking such questions."

"How much longer?" Sailor Neptune wondered. "The deadline for us to find the flag must be near, yes?"

"If I had a watch I would be able to tell you," replied Brook. "But on the other hand I don't have any eyes, so I wouldn't be able to tell you the time even if I had one. Yooo hhohoho!"

"Ha, ha. Lamest joke eva," Beast Boy stated. "We're totally going to have to work on your play game there Mr. Skulls."

"BURN!" Michelangelo yelled.

"And now my heart sinks in resounding despair," Brook jokingly remarked.

" _I'm surrounded by complete and utter buffoons_." A thought which coursed through Lex's mind.

"I've been keeping tabs on the time," voiced Fugitoid. "We have approximately twenty five minutes before thirty after twelve is reached."

"That's not much time," Trunks realized.

Michelangelo gulped after hearing this himself. "That's less than thirty minutes." He stopped in that moment.

Everyone else came to a halt as well. "What's the big deal?" asked Kogoro. "Why are we stopping here?"

"I was wondering the same," Neptune said.

Michelangelo struggled to come up with a reason. "Well, umm.. strategy!"

"Strategy?" Trunks questioned.

"That's right!" Michelangelo happily confirmed. "It's time for a new strategy."

"With less than thirty minutes left? Hate to be a downer, but don't ya think it's a bit late to be trying to strategize?" Beast Boy asked. "By the time we come up with something that could be another five minutes off the clock. We're in the fourth quarter now, with absolutely no time outs left! We don't have time for discussion."

"I'm not even going to try and make sense of what you're trying to get at?" Kogoro commented.

"We gotta try something different though," argued Michelangelo. "This prototypical search isn't working, pretty soon it'll be game over for us! We have no choice but to change our strategy."

"Then if you have one, then let's hear it," said Lex who leaned slightly forward. When Michelangelo didn't respond he grunted. "That's what I thought."

"Then why don't we come up with one, together?" Yukiko suggested.

"Don't know if we have the time to come up with anything legitimate," Trunks responded.

"I hate to say it, but Trunks-san is right," Neptune said in full agreement.

"Great," Michelangelo said in defeat as he threw his hands into the air. "First job at the office and I've already failed. There's no way I'll be able to face the others. Especially Raph."

"Don't say that," voiced Trunks who came to his side. "We've still got time."

" _Yea, they've got time alright. Time to keep failing ha-lahlaha_ ," a voice carried from a close distance away.

Goku's eyes widened, turning around he looked across the way. To his surprise he only came to find a single pine tree, no larger than himself. "I could have sworn I heard someone."

Kogoro rolled his eyes as he looked toward Goku. "Not this again. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Dimension Z's fifth ranked member stepped passed him without even saying a word. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

" _What is that moron doing now_?" Lex wondered.

Goku stopped upon reaching the tree. He stared it up and down with intent. "Hmmmm.."

"Dude," Beast Boy called. "Yo Earth to Goku, you alright over there?"

"You guys, the voice I heard this time.. I think it came from inside this tree. Maybe someone is stuck inside it? Or perhaps this tree can talk."

Beast Boy struggled to hold back laughter, while Kogoro placed a hand over his face in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Oh my," said Yukiko in disbelief. "Maybe he has lost his mind."

Michelangelo trotted over. "Do you know how crazy that sounds? A talking tree? Are you sure it wasn't somethi-"

"Only one way to find out," Goku smiled. He then reached forward before proceeding to do something unexpected. "Here we go! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Guuchi guchi guooo!"

"What non-cynical madness is this?" remarked Lex.

Buu couldn't help but laugh.

"Is he seriously tickling a tree?" Beast Boy couldn't believe it. "This is like the best thing that's happened since I got here!"

The next moment brought a reveal that none could have foreseen. Bellowing out in laughter, the six foot pine tree revealed its ultimate secret. "Ok! Enough, hahaha, that tickles!"

Both Goku and Michelangelo leaped back with the same words to release. "IT CAN TALK!"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Brook said. "Well not that I can see since I don't have eyes, yoho, but this is most unexpected."

"You can say that again," Trunks agreed.

"Who are you, and how is it you're able to talk?" Michelangelo asked.

"Hmmph! You're one to talk! Who are you, and how do you know how to talk?" the pine tree sassed in response.

Michelangelo dropped his hands to his waists. "Dude, are you serious right now?"

"Damn straight I am!" declared the tree.

Sailor Neptune chuckled.

Beast Boy went on to laugh even harder than he had before. "Now that's one smart ass tree if I've ever seen one."

Kogoro closed his eyes. Was this all some kind of twisted dream? Would he soon awake from this allusion of nonsense? He reopened them to return to the situation at hand. "Either I'm suffering from the effects of an unimaginable drug or I dangerously need a drink."

"Ok, I'll take it a chapter back." Michelangelo took a deep breath. "My name is Michelangelo."

"And I'm Goku," added Goku who pointed to himself smilingly.

Michelangelo continued. "And we were all sent here to-"

"Yah, ya, I know all of that," the pine tree spoke. "Master Mite already filled us in on the entire story."

"Us?" Sailor Neptune questioned.

Before Michelangelo could continue he was forced off to the side by none other than Luthor

"Lex, what are ya doing?" asked Goku.

Ignoring him, he turned his sights onto the talking tree. "I am Lex Luthor. Listen here, there is only one thing I wish to ask of you."

"Oh how so direct, I like this one," the tree stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"We're looking for a special flag, one I am certain you are aware of. Know where it is?"

The tree giggled. "Of course. But you know what the beauty of it is? I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh come on, can ya please tell us where it is?" Goku then dropped to a knee as he clamped his hands together before proceeding to plea further. "Pretty please?"

"Nope. No can do, never goanna happen folks. I'm not sayin' nothing."

An evil expression formed on Lex's face. "Oh, you will."

….

 **Natural Forest**

"Times almost up," Mr. Satan stated. "We all agreed before the split that we would all meet back here before the deadline, which should be any minute now. So where are the others?"

"I have no doubt that they will soon appear," Wonder Woman said.

"And hopefully with the flag," Tuxedo Kamen added.

"Yes," Wonder Woman nodded. "Let us hope that is the case."

"You're right, if none of the others have found it that means trouble for us," Mr. Satan said.

Moments later the three were alerted by the call of someone's voice. "Hey guys, we're back."

Mr. Satan who recognized the voice turned around just as she appeared. "Hey look, it's Bulma. And the others are with her."

"I hope we didn't keep you all waiting long," Nico Robin said.

"Not at all," assured Wonder Woman. "We only arrived here about twenty or thirty so minutes ago."

"The flag," Tuxedo Kamen began as he looked the four women over. "Did any of you find it?"

Bulma shook her head. "We looked everywhere there was to search in the west side of this forest."

"And here I was hoping you guys found the damn thing," said Nami who was understandably disappointed.

"Well there's still the third search group," Sailor Jupiter reminded. She slammed her left fist into the palm of her right. "I have faith they found it. No doubt they'll appear with it any moment now."

"Well if that's the case, they better come soon. We're just about out of time," Mr. Satan said as Bulma moved toward him.

"Satan-san, there's something I would like to speak with you about," Bulma noted.

"What is it?" Mr. Satan asked facing her.

"It's a matter I would rather we discussed in private," Bulma responded.

Bulma then looked to Wonder Woman who nodded. "You may."

With that both Mr. Satan and Bulma excused themselves from the larger group. Nami and Robin looked to one another, almost sure of what was to be discussed between the two.

"Jupiter, while you and the others searched did you happen to come across anything you would deem.. strange?" asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"Excuse me?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

Tuxedo Kamen elaborated. "Earlier today Wonder Woman, Satan-san, and myself came across something in the forest. Something that seems to imply there is, or might have been others on this island besides us, possibly as recently as a couple months."

Nico Robin interest was sparked. "What could you have possibly come across which lead you to that conclusion?"

The two would be interrupted before they could finish.

"Look," Wonder Woman pointed. "The last of our team has arrived."

They made their way in from a distance afar. "Goten was right," said Renet. "Everyone is here just like he said they would be."

Any doubt Saguru had faded. "So, this guy can sense people after all."

Seconds was all it took for Tuxedo Kamen to notice the red haired woman who traveled alongside them. "Who is that?"

Ivy's eyes fell in line with his. Tuxedo Kamen studied her as she did of him. The connection was broken by Red Robin who stepped in front of their line of sight. "Wonder Woman, the staff!" Red Robin yelled. "Give it to me."

"What is it? Have you found the flag?" Wonder Woman was hopeful.

"Hurry, we don't have much time left."

Wonder Woman knew this as well as anyone. "Here!" swinging her arm forward the red rod was launched forward.

Leaping up Red Robin caught the staff in midair, using the momentum from going airborne he stabbed it deep into the ground as he landed. Every one of his teammates looked on. Some were surprised, the majority uncertain. A number of seconds passed. Not a single word spoken in that time.

" _What was the meaning of that_?" Sailor Jupiter wondered.

Just as Wonder Woman was to speak a certain voice echoed through the wind that blew past her ear.

"Attention, attention! May I have everyone's attention?!"

Wonder Woman looked to the sky as his name escaped her lips. "Bat-Mite."

"Yessir you guessed it. Time's UP!" Bat-Mite happily announced. "The Goodies Game end has been reached. Which means it's time to ring in the results."

"Oh fun, just the part we've all been waiting for," Renet remarked.

"Now, why don't you all join me in the comfort of the Bye Bye Bat Base?" Bat-Mite continued.

"Here we go again," Sailor Jupiter said as she prepared for what she knew was to come.

In the stroke of a moment they found themselves back in the elimination facility known as the Bye Bye Bat Base. Most everyone's immediate reaction was to look toward friends and family on other tribes.

The majority of Team Black's members were pleased to find that those whom were missing from their team had been transported here as well.

"Franky, Akako, Donatello, Captain!" exclaimed Gohan in relief. "You're all here. We tried finding you guys, but for some strange reason I wasn't able to locate you."

Donatello who struggled to catch his breath chose to respond. "And there's a.. good reason for that."

"You'll never believe what we crossed," added Franky who was just as frazzled. "We're lucky to be alive."

"Just where the heck were you guys?" Roshi enquired.

"It's a long story Roshi-san," replied Yusaku who wiped a path of sweat from his forehead. "We'll explain in time, now I feel isn't the appropriate time."

There words of mystery caught Trafalgar Law's attention. He studied the four members of his team that had gone missing. The first thing that came to sight was a white cloth that was wrapped around Akako's arm. " _I don't recall seeing that before_." He was sure of that. Had she been cut?

Another telling detail; the mud spotted on the bottom of Yusaku Kudo's shoes, along with an added splatter on his pants-leg. Given this sighting and the added fact his teammates were just out of breath there was but one conclusion to make in Trafalgar's mind. " _They must have been running from something or someone.. but what_?"

It wasn't long after that Bat-Mite called for everyone's attention. "Welcome back dear combatants! I hope you all found this first exercise worth the while." He looked each and every one over. "I promise you, things are only going to become more dangerously fulfilling moving from here forward."

Michelangelo gulped. "I don't know if I like the sound of that."

"Me and you both." Beast Boy said.

"Alright, I would now like for all of you to make way to the bleachers," Bat-Mite ordered. "Once you do we will precede with the reveal of this round's results."

"Just the part we've all been looking forward to," remarked Casey Jones who made way to the green section of bleachers.

Everyone complied with what asked of them. Some were excited, others nervous, a minor bunch who didn't care at all. In short time everyone found a seat in their represented section. Once this was the case Bat-Mite's arms fell behind his back. "Captains, step forward."

Each and every captain stepped down from the bleachers before advancing forward. Upon coming within a yard of him Bat-Mite raised a hand, a gesture which prompted all of them to stop. From right to left Bat-Mite stared each of them down. "Monkey D, Vegeta, Yusaku, Sailor Moon, Michelangelo, Beerus." He paused momentarily before continuing. "Fourteen hours ago you all departed this very place to embark on this game's first Goodies Game. And now, here we are."

"Here we are," reiterated Beerus.

"The makeup of this game was a simple one really, to find a flag. Failure to do so would result in the elimination of you, 'the captains', and the lowest ranked player from your respective tribes."

Vegeta clutched his fists and gritted his teeth in disgust. Would he truly fall so soon in this battle of survival?

"There was also a second task, the two remaining hidden challengers," Bat-Mite carried on. "Failure to have found them would have resulted in the elimination of the highest ranked player not a captain."

"As I recall," said Yusaku.

"Lastly, if each of your tribes managed to complete the task this bout would end in a draw, which means we look to the tiebreaker, time," said Bat-Mite.

"Time?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"The tribe to have discovered their flag last will face elimination, by way of voting," Bat-Mite clarified.

"Seems simple enough. So are we going to get on with the results or not?" Beerus was becoming growingly impatient.

"Before that, there are a few things I would like to go over" Bat-Mite declared. From there he gradually levitated into the air, all watching as he ascended upward.

" _What is he up to now_?" wondered Android 17.

Now several feet in the air Bat-Mite pointed clear across the room. Everyone looked to find a golden door which was at least twenty feet in height and at least half of that horizontally, in its width. "You're all probably asking, what is the significance of what's behind that door?"

"And what is the significance?" asked Luna from her seat afar.

"Behind those doors lies the goodies," Bat-Mite informed.

"Goodies huh? What kind of goodies?" Goku asked.

"Do you plan on telling us what these goodies are, or is that a secret too?" Casey Jones spoke out.

Smiling, Bat-Mite responded. "Well, that depends."

No one understood what was meant by this. "What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked.

Bat-Mite clarified. "Any received goodie is dependent on the selection made by any of you. In short, there are a variety of valuables to choose from. Food, treasure, electronics, weaponry, and so much more."

Beast Boy rubbed his hands in growing anticipation. "So are you saying all of us get to choose a prize of our liking?"

"Handouts for goodies is not set to occur, not just yet anyway. That will come soon enough," Bat-Mite promised. "Now, if I could have everyone look to the far left corner of the room."

Everyone complied with what was asked. "Nice, another door," remarked Kogoro. The sarcasm in his voice couldn't be denied. "I wonder what specialty hides behind that one."

"Well, one door holds the goodies. So perhaps that door hides the baddies," guessed Brook.

Beast Boy laughed as he proceeded to give Brook a high five. "Nice one bro!"

Bat-Mite then went on to give details in regards to the second door. "That room there is the trophy room, or rather 'Room of the Passing'."

"Room of the Passing? Can't wait to hear what that's supposed to mean," Flash said.

"The Room of the Passing is as it sounds, a room representative of the past. A past tied directly to all of you."

"What does that even mean?" asked Sailor Mars.

She wasn't the only one who was confused on what Bat-Mite was trying to relay.

"Care to elaborate mate?" asked Constantine.

"Well of course," replied Bat-Mite. "For starters the Room of Passing is currently empty."

Following the revealed Michelangelo raised a hand. Seeing this Bat-Mite addressed him. "What is it?"

Michelangelo then lowered his hand before responding. "Well if the room is empty, how does it tie or relate to any of us?"

Bat-Mite rolled his eyes. "I was just about to get to that." He then continued. "To put it simply, the Room of the Passing will hold valuables of any of you who are voted off following an elimination ceremony."

"What kind of valuables?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"That is a choice that I will leave up to each and every one of you," Bat-Mite said. "Anything you may have on you can be used."

"Bat-Mite, I have a question," voiced Artemis.

"I'm listening," replied Bat-Mite who looked his way.

"Well.. I really don't have anything of value on me to leave behind in the case I'm eliminated," Artemis pointed out.

"Whatever you choose to leave behind doesn't necessarily have to be something you hold now. You're all welcome to make or put something together that you can leave in the trophy room instead if you so choose," Bat-Mite explained. "Will there be any more questions on the matter? Or shall we continue?"

"I have a question," waved Renet.

"Go on, let's hear it."

"The trophy room, or the Room of the Passing. Will a time come when we will be allowed to view what everyone leaves inside?" Renet asked.

Bat-Mite grinned. Clapping he responded to the asked. "What a wonderful question. I'm glad that you asked. The answer is yes," Bat-Mite conveyed to all. "Of the seventy eight of you who I now look upon, eventually there will only be ten of you remaining. When that time comes, the ten contestants who still stand will be allowed entry to the Room of the Passing."

"I'll definitely make top ten," boasted Luffy confidently.

"With that in mind, make sure you all wisely decide on what you will leave behind to rest in the Room of the Passing."

This was certainly something to consider for everyone.

"Now if there aren't any more questions shall we proceed to the next topic of discussion?" No one spoke, nor did any hands launch to the air, letting him know he was good to commence with the next subject. "Now, if you would all direct your attention to your laps, I have a gift of sorts that I will now be delivering to each of you."

Snapping his finger everyone received a laminated card that appeared in their laps. In all cases each of their names could be made out in bold print. "What are these for?" questioned Sailor Mercury who raised the card in hand.

"The cards you now have hold your bat points," Bat-Mite informed.

Nightwing giggled. "Bat points, nice."

"You're all probably asking yourselves, what relevance do these bat points serve? Well, I'm going to tell you," Bat-Mite said. "A short time ago I brought to your attention the door that holds the goodies. To obtain goodies is to use any bat points you have received."

"How do we get bat points?" Sailor Moon asked. "Is there something special we have to do?"

"Nothing special at all, it's rather simple" replied Bat-Mite. "Bat points are obtained during challenges like the one you all just took part in."

"That would seem to imply that we have already obtained bat points," Yusaku noted in response to the given information.

"Well, that is all dependent on which tribes successfully completed the Goodies Game," Bat-Mite explained. "Which is the next topic at hand, I know all of you are anxious to know the outcome. The wait is now over!"

" _It's about time_ ," Vegeta mused.

Bat-Mite gradually descended back to the ground level. He looked over each captain from left to right. Moving a couple lengths back Bat-Mite's arms fell to his back as he looked to the first person in line.

"Monkey D." A wide grin found way to Luffy's face. Bat-Mite continued. "Team Gold, you have successfully completed the first Goodies Game."

Luffy pumped his fist proudly before making a declaration. "No way are we going to lose. We're goanna go all the way, to the end!"

"I have no doubt that you bunch will," said Bat-Mite shedding eye on Batman who was also a member of Team Gold. "I'm counting on it."

There was no stopping there. Bat-Mite's focus then drew to Michelangelo who proudly stood with his hands on his hip. There was certain level of confidence that could be seen in his eyes.

"Alright Bat dude, time to let the crowd know how Pink Elite's finest did in this first round of competition."

"Given his confidence, it seems pretty clear Team Pink completed the task as well," said Piccolo from bench side.

"Yah, unfortunately," remarked Raphael who sat one seat above him.

As he had before Bat-Mite announced the results for Team Pink. "As Tribe Gold before them, Michelangelo and Team Pink also managed to pull through in the Goodies Game."

"Not Team Pink!" Michelangelo protested. "Pink Elite! Pink, Eee..lite."

Bat-Mite crossed his arms over his chest. "Hardly see how it matters, but if you insist." The host then turned eye to the next captain in line. "Beerus of the Silver Eyed Beach."

"I must say, this first exercise was a bit more challenging than I would like to admit," said Beerus in response.

"And I promise it won't be the last," Bat-Mite guaranteed. "Like the other two tribes, your tribe too uncovered the flag."

Bat-Mite then turned the final four remaining captains. "Sailor Moon, Yusaku, Wonder Woman, Vegeta.."

A long paused ensued. Sailor Moon stood confidently, as did Yusaku. Wonder Woman expressed a look of uncertainty. This left Vegeta who clutched his fists in disgust. With the fourteen hours that passed, he did not find the flag, and to his knowledge nor did those of his tribe.

" _Me… eliminated already, impossible_. _I can't accept this, I won't_."

Removing his hands from behind his back Bat-Mite revealed the final results. "Never you fret, each of your tribes survived the trial of the first Goodies Game like the others."

Wonder Woman sighed in relief. " _So, Red Robin was right_."

A look of utter disbelief fell upon Vegeta's face. The flag had been found, but by who? He looked back to the green section of the bleachers, like him the majority of his team seemed just as surprised at this development. But why? Hadn't one of them found the flag?

"Wait, hold on a minute. Time out," Michelangelo said. "Since we all successfully found the flag, doesn't that make it a draw?"

"Not exactly," Yusaku said. "If you haven't already forgotten there is a tiebreaker procedure of sorts."

"That would be correct," Bat-Mite confirmed. "Given that all tribes were able to deduce the whereabouts of the flags, the tiebreaker will fall on how long it took for each tribe to find the flag. The tribe to have discovered their flag last will be apart of this game's first elimination ceremony."

Michelangelo gulped. "So which one of our squads found their flag last?"

"Patience," replied Bat-Mite. "We shall start from the top down. Finding their flag first within a two hour period of the Goodies Game beginning is none other than Tribe Gold!"

"Yahhhhh!" exclaimed Luffy in an excitement filled with pride.

"No surprise there," said Harley Quinn from her seat. "They do have ole Bats after all."

"For all who are from Tribe Gold, you will receive one hundred Bat points," Bat-Mite announced. "All which will be added to your game cards you received just a short time ago."

"Sounds good to me," said Leonardo.

"I too accept the honor," Starfire backed.

Bat-Mite continued. "The tribe to have found their flag in the second shortest amount of time is those from Grave Yard Valley."

"Yah, we did it!" Gohan yelled.

"Excellent," said Yusaku who nodded happily. "Though.. even if we managed to find the flag by some sheer force of luck, we'll take it."

"Luck is part of the game, the same can apply to survival," Bat-Mite noted. "As your reward for coming in second place you and all of the members of your tribe will receive seventy five bat points each."

"Hey, we managed to place in the top two." Donatello couldn't be any happier.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Franky was equally pleased with the results.

"We'll definitely get first next time," declared Donatello with a bold of confidence.

"The tribes to have finished in third and fourth place respectively are teams Silver and Blue," Bat-Mite said revealing the next set of rankings. "Tribe Silver will receive fifty bat points while tribe blue will get twenty five a piece."

"Yes!" chanted Sailor Moon.

"Hmmph," huffed Beerus as a grin formed. "Well, in the least we placed higher than Whis's tribe. Something positive certainly came out of this."

"Is that gloating I'm hearing?" said Whis upon hearing Beerus's remark.

"Just a simple observation, that is all," Beerus proudly replied.

"Is that right..?"

"Come on, I can't take the suspense any longer!" Michelangelo yelled. "Which team came in last place?!"

"You'll all know soon enough. First thing's first, the reveal of the team to have finished fifth in the Goodies Game." Bat-Mite looked directly at Michelangelo as he spoke once more. "That's right, that would be you."

"Yahoooo! No elimination here!" cheered Michelangelo in relief.

"Per reward you and everyone else of the Living Jungle will receive ten bat points." Only two tribes remained that had yet to be accounted for. Bat-Mite's eyes fell solely on Vegeta and Wonder Woman, the two remaining captains of the tribes whose results had yet to be revealed. Bat-Mite inched in closer to the pair, looking from one to the other as if to study them.

Vegeta grunted. "Well.. are we going to get on with it or not?"

"Well of course. The tribe to have discovered their flag sixth, and there for is safe from elimination is." Bat-Mite went on to rub his hands together in a showcase of excitement. "The suspense! Can't you feel it?!"

"We'd all love for nothing more than to know the results," replied Wonder Woman who seemingly didn't share his enthusiasm.

After seconds of rubbing his hands together Bat-Mite clapped a single time before proceeding to convey what they were waiting to hear. "The tribe to have finished in sixth place for the very first Goodies Game challenge is.. wait! We need the drumroll." Waving his hand across his body; a drum set and a pair of drum sticks materialized out of thin air in an instant.

" _Is this really necessary_?" Android 17 thought to himself.

"Gee, he's really dragging this thing out. Enough with the side show, the only thing I'm interested in is the results," Sanji said.

Kaitou Kid felt differently. "I'm actually finding myself rather entertained."

"If you're enjoying the show so much, why don't you go up and volunteer as the lead singer," Sanji remarked.

"Only if you join me as the lead dancer," to which Kaitou Kid replied.

"Touché," Sanji commented before going on to inhale a whiff of the cigarette in hand.

As Bat-Mite brought beat to the drum he spoke once more. "And the tribe to finish in sixth place, and also escaping tonight's elimination is!" He stopped his pounding of the drum before delivering what everyone was waiting to hear. "Team Green!"

Vegeta breathed a sigh of relief as his teammates could be heard celebrating from the bleachers a short distance away.

Bat-Mite looked into the eyes of the saiyan prince. "Vegeta, given that your tribe fell to sixth place, you will only be awarded five bat points apiece."

"Elimination has been evaded, that's all that matters to me," Vegeta responded.

"Well of course." Bat-Mite then looked toward Wonder Woman. "Well, that just leaves you."

"Yes, it does," replied Wonder Woman.

Bat-Mite took a couple steps back. After doing so he gave focus to the wider audience. "Teams; Green, Silver, Black, Pink, Blue, and Gold, I will now be sending you all back to your respective islands."

This announcement came as a surprise to most. "What? We don't get to stick around for the elimination proceedings?" asked Yukiko.

Bat-Mite shook his head. "Only those who face elimination will be prohibited to stay for the Bat Bye ceremony."

Michelangelo raised a hand. "Yo Bat-dude, I have a question."

"What is it now?" Bat-Mite replied.

"Do all the names you come up with start with 'bat'? Like.. not to be a downer, but I think you could be a lot more creative with your titles."

Bat-Mite's eyes narrowed. "And do you have a problem with the bat themed names?"

Michelangelo immediately began to wave his hands back and forth. "No, that's not what I'm trying to say! Just pointing out if you want some fresh ideas on names I'm your guy."

"You'd be wise to pass on that offer," Raphael remarked from bench side.

"No one asked you Raph!" Michelangelo fired back.

"Alrighty, is there anyone from the tribes exempt from elimination that have any questions?" Bat-Mite enquired. "This is your final chance to ask something before I return you all to your islands."

"What of the bat points each of the winning teams received?" asked Luna. "Don't we get to use our given cards on valuables hidden in the Goodies room?"

"Time will come for that," Bat-Mite assured. "When we meet next time."

"And when will that be?" Zoro asked.

"Tomorrow," Bat-Mite informed. "Will there be anything else?"

When no one replied Bat-Mite raised his left hand, and with a simple gesture everyone who wasn't from Team Red disappeared.

"And here we go," Nami stated.

Bat-Mite looked from one person to the next as he spoke their names. "Wonder Woman, Bulma, Sailor Jupiter, Renet, Mr. Satan, Nami, Tuxedo Kamen, Red Robin, Saguru, Nico, Goten, and Poison Ivy." Several silent filled moments passed. "Twelve of you stand before me. Soon, only eleven will remain. This day will mark the first elimination."

Bat-Mite crossed his arms over his chest. Stepping a length back he took to the air once more. "Who will it be?" He couldn't help but focus eye on the obvious choice. "Perhaps the one to go will be Red Robin, one of the accident players to enter the grounds of survivor. Though.. to his credit, he was the one to not only have discovered your team's hidden challenger, but the flag as well. Maybe that is something that will sway opinions?"

Still, no one spoke. The host's eyes then showered over another. "Or perhaps the majority of you will opt to vote for the one whom you are least familiar with. The unknown can prove to be the most deadly."

Poison Ivy smirked. "Is that by chance a compliment?"

"Take what you will of it," replied Bat-Mite.

"So, how does this whole elimination process work?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I was just about to get to that." Bat-Mite then pulled out a small device that had been stashed away in his right glove.

" _What is that_?" Bulma wondered.

Now in hand Bat-Mite pressed down on the large red button that could clearly be seen. Not a second later a portion of the floor near the center of the room opened up as a small podium ascended from the ground below. Sitting atop the podium was a black box, one that had what appeared to be bat ears and bat wings attached to the sides.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I introduce to you the Bat Podium and the Bat Box!" exclaimed Bat-Mite in pure excitement.

"You know what, I think Michelangelo was right," Renet said.

Hearing this Goten turned to face her. "About what?"

"When it pertains to coming up with names, I think it would be in Bat-Mite's interest to hand over creative control to someone else."

"I'd be hard pressed to argue," agreed Nico Robin who over heard the two.

"Now listen up, this is how it's going to work everyone," began Bat-Mite. "Shortly from now I will call each of you up to the podium, one by one. You will notice next to the bat box is a pen and a stack of note cards. Each of you will grab a note card, you will then write down the name of the person whom you wish to vote off. There is a small opening at the top of the box, once you have finalized your vote you will slide your card in."

"Sounds simple enough," Bulma said.

"Obviously the person with the highest vote count will be eliminated and sent back to their respective world," Bat-Mite explained. "Now in the case we end up with a tie between two individuals we will go to a little game I call the tie-breaker challenge. If the tie-breaker ends in a draw then the person with the lower rank between the two will be eliminated."

"Bat-Mite, let's say this scenario comes to pass. What if a tie-breaker challenge ends in a tie and both hold the same rank?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Well in that case." Bat-Mite smiled evilly. "Both parties would be eliminated."

"Gee, no one could ever hope for results like that," said Mr. Satan.

"Unless there are any more questions, we will now begin," Bat-Mite stated. "As an added rule no discussions will be allowed during these proceedings. That clear?"

Everyone understood the given terms. "Now without further ado, let us begin!" Bat-Mite wasted no time in choosing who would vote first. "Wonder Woman, as this tribe's captain you will get us started."

Nodding, Wonder Woman stepped forward. "As you wish." In her mind there was no mistaking who she was to vote for. She found way to the podium in little time. After writing down a name Wonder Woman moved the notecard toward the box. "Nothing personal against you, but there's no doubt in my mind you have the least to offer to this team in the long run."

The others followed shortly after, all delivering one final message before dropping their cards into the box.

Bulma went up to vote. "It was a group decision, sorry."

Saguru went up to vote. "You have ultimately drawn the least interest from me. Bar none this tribe's weakest link."

Nami went up to vote. "Goodbye; as our host would put it, irrelevant Robin."

Goten went up to vote. "I really.. really hope you're gone after tonight."

Red Robin went up to vote. "I had to vote for someone, I feel you have the least to offer."

Sailor Jupiter went up to vote. "Nothing personal, I'm going with my gut."

Nico Robin went up to vote. "I don't really know you, this is ultimately a decision many of us agreed on."

Tuxedo Kamen went up to vote. "Circumstances change, as do decisions."

Mr. Satan went up to vote. "Sorry kid, just going with what was asked of me."

Renet went up to vote. "Can't wait to see the look on your face when you're Eeeeliminated in like.. two minutes."

Poison Ivy went up to vote. "I see no possible relevance to you sticking around for any extended period of time."

After everyone returned to their seats on the bleachers Bat-Mite descended back to ground level. "Now that everyone has voted I will now reveal the results." Floating up to the podium himself Bat-Mite grabbed hold of the bat box before reaching inside to pull out the first notecard. "And the first name to draw is, Red Robin!"

Bat-Mite then went on to pull out two more. "Red Robin, Red Robin.."

Nami and Sailor Jupiter looked to one another; everything was going according to plan. Wonder Woman listened on worriedly. The last thing she wanted was to lose someone she viewed as her closest ally on this tribe.

Bat-Mite continued soon after, this time calling the names of two others. "Mr. Satan, Poison Ivy, Satan-sama." A brief paused ensued. "We are halfway through. Red Robin has the lead with three votes, Mr. Satan in second with two, and the oh so beautiful Ivy with a single vote. Who will be eliminated? Let us find out."

Bat-Mite went on to pull out two more notecards. "Poison Ivy, Mr. Satan." By this point there were a few who were becoming uneasy. Bat-Mite continued. "Red Robin.."

" _Good, that puts him back in the lead by one_ ," Sailor Jupiter took mental note of.

"Only three votes remain, and they are as followed." Bat-Mite reached into the box for the final run, reading the names residing on each card as he pulled them out. "Mr. Satan, Mr. Satan, Red Robin… well, the results are in! Five votes for Red Robin, five votes for Mr. Satan, and two votes for Ms. Ivy."

"Wow, a tie." Bulma was surprised.

"This is most unexpected," Nico Robin added.

" _This makes no sense_ ," Nami thought to herself as she looked over her teammates. " _We had the numbers.. did someone from our small group change their pick_?"

Renet rolled her eyes in disappointment. " _Oh come on, I really wanted that lame plant lady gone_."

"Bat-Mite, since it's a draw.. is there going to be a tie-breaker challenge like you mentioned before?" Mr. Satan asked.

"That would be correct," confirmed Bat-Mite. "Given that you and Red Robin finished with the same amount of votes the two of you will now take part in a tie-breaker challenge."

"So, what's the challenge?" Red Robin asked.

"One I'm sure you'll both like, nice and simple," replied Bat-Mite. "Now if the two of you would step forward, I will give you the details for the trial of sudden death. The rest of you can remain seated."

Both Mr. Satan and Red Robin made way to the podium, walking side by side as they did. "Good luck," Red Robin conveyed.

"Likewise," replied Mr. Satan.

The podium where Bat-Mite stood in wait was soon reached. "Here's how it's going to work fella's, the two of you will be taking a written test, one which will have a total of five questions," Bat-Mite revealed. "You will receive the same exact questions. The one to finish the test first wins. You'll both have a time limit of one minute to complete the test."

"What if we both complete the test at the same time, and both have the correct answers?" asked Mr. Satan.

"In the case that does occur, you Mr. Satan would advance," informed Bat-Mite. "You're a ranked player, while as I pointed out before Red Robin's presence here is somewhat of a hiccup on my part. But enough about that; do either of you have any additional questions or shall we proceed?"

Neither of the two had anything further to enquire. With that Bat-Mite reached up to the podium to pull down to separate clipboards. "Your tests are attached here. Remember you have one minute; the time will begin the moment I hand the test over. That clear?"

"We're ready," said Mr. Satan.

"Very well, then let the battle of wits begin!"

Bat-Mite held out the clipboards for the two of them to take. Attached was a writing utensil. Red Robin started off by reading the bold print at the top of the paper which read; " **Read through all material before beginning**."

" _Seems simple enough_ ," Red Robin thought to himself.

Mr. Satan too read through the first line before focusing on the next subject of text. " **Name** _."

Mr. Satan wasted no time in writing his name, knowing this wasn't just a race against time but his opponent as well. He then looked to the first test question.

 **#1**. What is 1+ 1?

Mr. Satan wrote two.

 **#2**. What is the opposite of down?

Up was the clear answer in his mind.

 **#3**. Finish this line. Rock, Paper,….."

Scissors! Mr. Satan was sure of this. He briefly glanced into the direction of the opposition. Red Robin didn't appear to be writing anything, this was inspiring.

" _Only two more_."

 **#4**. What is another phrase for good?

'Great' was the word Mr. Satan chose. Only one question remained.

 **#5**. Now that you have read through all material your test is over. Write nothing and hold the clipboard down to your left side."

Mr. Satan's eyes widened. He turned to his right to find Red Robin holding his clip board in hand, and above all there was nothing written on his test. At that moment, fate was revealed.

"Well," began Bat-Mite. "It appears we have a decisive victor."

Bat-Mite then directed attention to bench side to deliver the results. "Attention everyone, the results are in. The first person to be eliminated from the Survivor of the 66 is, Mr. Satan."

For some there was a look of disbelief. Bat-Mite turned to face Mr. Satan. "Your game is over. I'm going to ask that you hand over your bat card."

"I understand." There was a look of disappointment to be seen on Mr. Satan's face. "I lost the moment I wrote my name."

After receiving the card there was one final thing Bat-Mite wished to enquire. "Mr. Satan, is there something you have in possession you would like to leave behind for me to place in the Room of the Passing?"

Mr. Satan immediately looked down to his waist, there was only one thing he could think of. "Here, take this. It's my championship martial arts belt," Mr. Satan informed before handing the valuable over to him. "Make sure it is handled with good care."

"Of course, I will," Bat-Mite promised.

Mr. Satan then looked toward Red Robin with one final message. "Good luck the rest of the way kid."

"Thanks," Red Robin replied. "I have a feeling I may need it."

And with that Bat-Mite waved his hand across his body which resulted in Mr. Satan disappearing. "Red Robin, you may now rejoin your tribe."

Nodding, Red Robin did just that. Once he was seated Bat-Mite continued. "All of you survived the first round of elimination, you should be proud. I will now be sending you all back to the Natural Forest," said Bat-Mite. "I'll leave you with this. Tomorrow will bring this game's first true challenge. Tomorrow you will face all other tribes in direct combat! So be sure to rest up... until then."

Bat-Mite snapped a finger which instantly sent all of them back to the Natural Forest. "Finally, the true game is set to begin."

 **To Be Continued**


	17. Double Jeopardy!

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Double Jeopardy!**

 **Natural Forest**

They were back in the forest. It was dark, it was quiet. No one said a word, everyone stood in absolute silence. They were a team, and yet they couldn't feel anymore divided. They had just lost one of their own; there was an emptiness felt by all.

Saguru wanted to bring an end to the silence and obvious tension that resided. "Well, you heard what Bat-Mite said. Tomorrow's challenge will bring about some kind of combat against the other tribes," he reminded. "Surely we'll need all the energy we can get. We'd all be best served getting a good amount of rest before then."

Wonder Woman nodded. "Hakuba is right. We'll rest tonight, and regroup tomorrow."

No one else had anything further to add. Wonder Woman watched as everyone went their separate ways. The only one to remain at her side was Red Robin and Renet who also decided to stick around.

"So, what now?" Renet asked.

"You heard the boss," Red Robin smiled as he faced her. "Go and get a good night's sleep. We're going to need you and everyone else at one hundred percent when that battle begins."

"I would be lying if I didn't say I wasn't tired." Renet lazily turned for the left before choosing to stroll off. She stopped after only taking a step, turning back in the process. "Hey, what about you guys? Aren't you two going to get some sleep like the rest of us?"

"We will in time," Wonder Woman assured.

"You better," Renet spoke as if to warn the pair. It wasn't long before she fell out of sight like the others.

It was now just the two of them.

Wonder Woman who had her back to him, turned to where they now faced. "Well, you.. I mean, we made it through the first elimination."

"Yes… we did."

"You almost sound surprised," Wonder Woman noted.

"That wouldn't be completely inaccurate," Red Robin admitted. "I never expected the results to fall completely line to where I would have a chance at the end."

"You voted for Mr. Satan, yes?"

"Did you?"

"I voted for the one who I believe contributed the least to our tribe," Wonder Woman responded. "For the past several hours spent with Tuxedo Kamen and Mr. Satan, between the two I found that Tuxedo Kamen has more to offer, and given that I know very little about the rest who were drafted to this team it would have been premature to have chosen any of them."

"There's Ivy," said Red Robin quick to remind.

"She could serve as a useful ally." There was no doubt about that in Wonder Woman's mind. "There's only one thing I am uncertain of, which in itself is a risk."

"Risk?"

"Can she be trusted?"

"Well, there is one way of determining that."

"How do you mean?" Wonder Woman asked.

"To put it simply," Red Robin began. "We have to ask ourselves; what is her goal? What does she hope to accomplish through all of this?"

"I don't quite follow."

"I believe what Robin Red is getting at is if Ivy's interests coincide with your own," announced Saguru who approached from a short distance away. "Then you would have no reason to distrust her."

"Hakuba?!" Wonder Woman was surprised to still see him. "I thought you had turned in like everyone else."

"Not as of yet my lady," replied Saguru who then faced Red Robin. "Am I right?"

"I'm impressed," Red Robin all but confirmed.

"I figured that much."

"Though, I must know," Red Robin said. "Were you one of the two to have voted for Poison Ivy?" This would be very telling in his mind.

Saguru replied. "While my first encounter with her was not one I'd deem pleasant, I wouldn't have been so petty to vote for her, especially seeing as she has some viable abilities that could prove to be extremely useful in situations."

"So, who did you vote for?" Wonder Woman asked. "Red Robin or Mr. Satan?"

"Is it not explanatory enough? I was there when Robin Red lured out the hidden challenger on this island, I also witnessed his deduction first hand of the mystery behind the hidden flag," Saguru explained. "Without his efforts we'd have lost more than we did. So if I was not to vote for him, which I suspected most would given his announced association with Batman, I chose to vote with him."

"Vote with me?" Red Robin was confused. "That seems to imply you knew I would be voting for Mr. Satnan. That's not something I shared with anyone."

Saguru pointed to his head. "You're not the only detective around here," Saguru declared. "It was earlier, there was something you asked of Goten-kun. You were specifically interested in knowing more about Bulma and Mr. Satan, their strengths or abilities as you put it. Admittedly at first I was uncertain for what you were fishing for, but then I realized you were preparing for the chance of our team was to fall in last among all. Based from Goten-kun's response and your reaction it was pretty clear to me that Mr. Satan was to be your choice of vote."

"Touché," Red Robin complimented.

"But, what about Ivy," Wonder Woman brought up. "Who voted for her?"

"No doubt Renet-chan and Goten-kun," Saguru figured. "They didn't exactly get off on the right foot with her either."

"I see."

Saguru bowed his head. "I find now would be good as any other time to put in my leave." Saguru then looked to trail off himself. "I look forward to our adventures in the weeks to come. Until tomorrow then?"

And just like that he disappeared off into the darkness of the forest. Once more, it was just the two of them.

…

 **Elsewhere in the Forest**

How long before they were to stop? That very thought crossed her mind. It wasn't long after that her companion who walked ahead came to a complete halt.

"This should be far enough." After stopping, Nami turned to where the two of them now faced. "What the hell happened back there?"

"Do you mean the elimination results?" Nico Robin figured that must be what she was referring to.

"It makes no sense. Six of us agreed we'd vote for Red Robin," Nami recalled. "You, myself, Bulma, Sailor Jupiter, Tuxedo Kamen, and Mr. Satan, that should have been six votes for Red Robin. Did someone switch their vote?"

Nico wondered the same. "If so, who?"

"I'd say that's the question of the hour." Sailor Jupiter let her presence be known. She then dropped down from a tree above.

"You followed us," Nico Robin noted.

"I did, but only to talk," replied Jupiter. "I was going to ask if it was one of you who changed your vote, but it would seem that wasn't the case."

"That only leaves Bulma or Tuxedo Kamen," Nami ran down.

"I know Tuxedo Kamen well, I highly doubt he would change his vote on the matter," Jupiter stated. "And why would Bulma choose to eliminate one of the people from her world? Someone she would clearly know better than any of us?"

"That's something we'll address in time," said Nico Robin who made a move to have a seat against the tree she stood under. "But if there's something I think we can all agree on is that a nights rest would serve us well."

"She's right," Jupiter said pumping her fist. "We need to be at full strength come tomorrow. We can't lose anyone else.. no, we won't lose anyone else."

The thought of it lingered. Who had changed their vote?

….

 **Midnight Mountain**

Vegeta stood leaned against a tree, one which held a number of apples. Lifting his head, Vegeta peered into the night sky. There was a lot on his mind, but nothing more immediate than the results of the Goodies Game. What had brought about their success? Who was the one to have found the flag? He had to know, as captain of the tribe he felt obligated to know. Lowering his head, Vegeta uncrossed his arms as he stepped away from the tree.

To his delight every member of his tribe was in sight. "Hey, I have one question and one question only," Vegeta announced. He looked each and every one of them over, as if he was studying them.

"What is it captain?" Chopper asked.

"Refrain from calling me captain. Addressing me as Vegeta will be just fine," the saiyan prince dispensed. "That goes for all of you."

"Alright then Mista V," Harley Quinn remarked.

Vegeta glanced her way briefly. He wanted to say something but opted not to. Bringing attention back to the group as a whole Vegeta went on. "What I want to ask, what I wish to know.. which one of you found the flag?"

Several members of team green looked to one another, each clearly just as uncertain as Vegeta. Within a moments time there was one person who stepped forward.

"I was the one who discovered the truth behind the flags location," Heiji announced. All eyes were now on him.

While this came as a surprise to most, this was not the case for Constantine. " _So he was the one to find it after all_."

"Truth…? Your word of choice seems to imply there was some kind of trick to finding the flag," Vegeta noted.

"... In a sense," Heiji replied.

"Tell us, how did you come to find the flag?" Dr. Gero asked.

"It started with the staff," Heiji began. He then faced the team's captain. "The one that was sent to you Vegeta, from Bat-Mite."

"What about it?"

"Recall, when you initially received it, what color was it?"

"Yellow. What of it?" Vegeta asked. "Was there a significance to the staff's color?"

"Think back Vegeta, before Bat-Mite sent that yellow staff to you he announced that everyone would receive one in the color of their respective team color," Heiji reminded. "We're team green, so why then did we receive a yellow staff?"

"Valid point," Vegeta realized.

Harley Quinn thought otherwise. Rolling her eyes she too weighed in on the circumstances. "Ya boys are thinkin' way too much into it. It's obvious as the green grass at the bottom of my shoe that little ole Bat-Mite is simply color blind."

"I too thought it may have been a mistake, but only at first," Heiji said admitting to sharing the belief at one point. "Later, as we searched a noticeable change came to the staff, one which I wasn't the only one to discover."

"What kind of change?" Vegeta asked.

"That's right, its color shifted to blue," Casey Jones recalled.

"And by midnights arrival, the staff's color changed for a final time," Heiji informed. "This time, green. It was that moment that I realized the staff itself was a hint to finding the flag."

"I… don't get it," Chibiusa said.

"Nor do I," Chopper backed.

"I'll explain," Heiji promised. "Morning, day, and night. They're all one in the same, just different phases in time within a twenty four hour time frame. Let's say yellow is morning, blue is day, and green.. night."

"I'm failing to see where you're going with any of this Hattori-san," Dr. Gero said.

Heiji didn't stop there. "Looking through the color spectrum, green is a mixture of blue and yellow. They're different, yet one in the same. It was when I drew this analogy that something in particular came to mind, the name of this island," Heiji said. "Midnight Mountain. Morning, day, night.. yellow, blue, green.. The cycle ends and begins in the coming of midnight."

"Please tell me you're going to explain what all of that means." Artemis was hopeful.

Heiji looked in the direction of one of his teammates. "Hey, Chibiusa," he began. "You remember our first night here? You were hungry, and there wasn't anything to eat except for what I had on me."

"I remember," Chibiusa replied with a nod. "How could I forget?"

" _That is true, there was nothing to eat that first nigh on this mountaint. But what does that have to do with where the flag was hidden_?" Artemis thought to himself.

Heiji looked back at his captain. "Vegeta, the tree you were just standing beside," Heiji pointed.

Vegeta was uncertain of what he was getting at, but turned none the less. Upon laying eye on the tree again, shock was what came over him. How had he not realized it before?

Heiji grinned. "You're starting to get the gist of it."

"I don't get it? It looks like any other tree to me," Casey said.

"It's an apple tree," Vegeta said nodding his head to the apples that hung from above. "The first night we were here, there was no trees like this to be found."

"But what does it mean?" Chopper questioned.

"It is simple, when midnight strikes the mountain itself changes phases. What may be present now, might not necessarily be here come dawn," Heiji explained. "After discovering that I was able to determine where the flag was."

"And where was it?" asked Vegeta.

"Midnight Mountain, the flag is the very island we stand on," Heiji relayed. "Like when comparing two different flags, our island is different from all the others. Not only in structure, but for what this mountain experiences come midnight."

Vegeta grinned. "Well, you might just prove to be of some use to this team after all, I'm impressed," Vegeta admitted. Heiji managed a smile himself. "Don't take that likely kid, I'm not one to give out compliments often. But given that it was your finding that exempted us from elimination, I'll give you my due."

"Well.. thanks," Heiji simpered.

Vegeta looked to the sky as he had before. "What you all do from here is your business." With that he launched into the air, disappearing in a matter of seconds.

Chopper looked on in awe. "I so wish I could fly."

"Me too chum, you and me both," Casey said as the two looked on as the streak of light Vegeta emitted after taking off gradually began to fade.

…..

 **Seasonal Plains**

They had been back on the small island for a time now. Unlike before everyone was stationed at the same area under a large tree. No one said a word, but deep down there was no denying what was on the mind of most.

"So, any guess for what happened at the elimination ceremony?" Zoro brought up.

"What do you mean?"Zatanna asked.

"The results," Zoro clarified. "Who do you think was voted off?"

"How would any of us begin to even know something like that Zoro?" questioned Usopp.

"He does have a point," agreed Whis. "Without knowing the daily circumstances each tribe faces there is really no way of knowing."

"I hope it wasn't Sailor Jupiter or Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Mercury said.

"I noticed Poison Ivy was joined up with team red, no doubt she was a hidden challenger who was on their island," Cyborg noted. "I wouldn't lose sleep if she was offed."

"You not a fan of her?" asked Masumi Sera.

"Not particularly," Cyborg admitted.

The subject would be shifted soon after. "Hey guys.. you hear that?" Superboy asked.

Sailor Moon looked down at him in a questioning matter. "Huh? I don't hear anything."

Superboy pointed to the sky. "Look, here it comes."

Sailor Moon placed a hand over her eyes as she proceeded to look up. "What's supposed to be coming? I don't see or hear anything."

"Nor do I," said Masumi who drew her attention to the sky as well.

Superboy closed his eyes as his head fell back. "It's here."

In that instance the wetness of its arrival was felt by all. "Rain," said Sailor Moon. She held out her arm, feeling as it drizzled in tune with the wind.

"Well look, I guess it rained after all," said Zatanna.

"Not bad," Nightwing said as he looked over at Sailor Mercury. "Your earlier diagnosis that we would be getting rain was spot on. You're quite the clever girl, aren't you?"

"I, um.. it was nothing," Sailor Mercury bashfully replied as she looked away.

"Hey kid," said Zoro bringing attention to Superboy. "How did you know the rain was coming?"

Superboy grinned brightly as he pointed to his ears. "Super hearing. Yah, I know.. pretty cool stuff."

Zoro was surprised to learn of this ability. "Never would have guessed."

"Well we made it through the first Goodies Game without any casualties," Aquaman said. "Hopefully we fair just as well with tomorrows first true challenge."

"We're really going to find out what we're really made of," Cyborg added.

"Either way," began Sailor Moon who stepped out from beneath the tree. Now standing with the rain she turned to face the entirety of her team. "We won't lose. It will be our tribe that outlasts all others."

…..

 **Silver Eyed Beach**

"Well, we passed with flying colors!" Sailor Venus said excitedly.

"Anything short of first isn't passing with flying colors in my book," responded Robin.

Venus frowned upon hearing his remark. "Hey, no need to be such a downer."

"Some of us choose to set our standards above the bare minimum," Robin stated as he proceeded to walk away.

Sailor Venus crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him trail off. "I really don't like him."

"I doubt you're the only one." Sailor Uranus was almost certain of this.

"If we ever lose, I'm so voting him off," Venus declared.

The approach of someone coming their way from the left was heard.

"What are you two still doing up?"

The two came to find it was only one of their tribe-mates. "Takagi-san," said Sailor Venus.

"Most everyone has called it a day, aren't you guys going to get some sleep too?" Wataru asked. "There's no telling what time tomorrow's challenge will begin."

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, you do make a good point," Sailor Venus said. "For all we know the challenge could be set for the crack of dawn."

"I certainly would hope not." Uranus clutched her right fist at the thought of the possibility. "But given what I have seen from that Bat-Mite I wouldn't put it past him to pull something like that."

Wataru gulped. "I certainly hope not."

"Whatever the case, I think we could all use a good nights rest," Sailor Venus said.

None could disagree.

….

There was no one within a twenty foot mark of him. Buggy walked back and forth. The first elimination had occurred. Who had been eliminated? There was little care in his mind. There was only one elimination possibility in his mind that mattered, and one only, his own. Buggy dreaded the thought of it. "I can't lose."

He began to pace, following a long circle that was continuous. What would he have to do to win it all? It was that constant thought that was the driving force behind everything he was to do or say going forward. "I'll need allies, there is no denying that." That was something key in his mind. "Enemies.. the less I make of those, the better. I can't afford to be a target, especially not so soon."

The question now became; how to proceed. Whom would he choose to ally himself with?

….

 **Somewhere else on the beach**

Raphael looked over her with intent. The question was, who was she exactly? It was in those quiet moments that something gliding down from above was heard.

"Now what?" Raphael wondered before looking to the sky to find who was now approaching. "Oh. It's just you."

"You don't seem surprised," said Superman who touched down.

"Not many others on this team would drop in just to see how I'm doing," Raphael noted.

"And how are you doing?"

"Tired," Raphael admitted.

"There's a simple solution to that," Superman smiled.

"Sleep?" Raphael assumed before going on to shake his head. "No can do."

Superman then turned eye to the woman who lay with her wrists and ankles bound by rope, still unconscious. "I'm sure if you get some rest she'll still be here come sunrise."

"Can't take the risk of her escaping," Raphael responded. "She attacked Robin and me earlier. Aint no way I'm letting her get away for a possible sequel of that encounter."

"Did you empty all of her pockets of any sharp objects or anything else that could be used as a weapon?"

Raphael nodded. "We did."

"Then there's no way she should be able to break free of that rope," Superman concluded. "Nor would she be able to do any serious damage if she did get free."

"There are several ways to get free of a rope than just cutting it," countered Raphael. "Besides that, I wouldn't put it past her to try and spot a weapon off of one of us."

Superman realized there would be no winning this argument. "You just make sure to get some rest. I have a staggering feeling we're going to need everyone at their best come tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry about me," declared Raphael who turned all focus back on the woman who lay only a few feet away.

"Hey, if anything comes up just call. I'll come back in no time," Superman promised.

"Yah, I gotcha."

Feeling there was nothing more to say Superman turned into the opposite direction. It was only then that he caught sight of him. " _Beerus.._?"

There floating in the sky a far distance above was the god of destruction himself. What was he doing up there Superman wondered? Beerus's legs were clamped together, and his arms rested behind his back. There was minimal movement that came from his tail which swayed from time to time. He appeared to be staring off into the distance. Was he looking for something in particular?

After observing Beerus for a short time Superman's sights drifted elsewhere. "It's probably nothing to worry about." Looking back at Raphael one final time, Superman then flew off to the other side of the island. What would tomorrow's trial bring?

…

 **Grave Yard Valley**

All eyes were on Yusaku, Donatello, Franky, and Akako. There was only one question on everyone's mind, where had they gone?

"Tell us," Trafalgar began. "Where were the three of you before we were all transported to Bat-Mite's fortress?"

"No matter where we looked we were unable to find any of you," Roshi said.

"Nor was Raven or myself able to sense you guys," Gohan added.

"Excuse me?" Confusion filled Yusaku's face. "Sense us? What do you mean?"

"Never mind that," said Trafalgar who wished to get straight to the point. "Where were the four of you?"

"I doubt any of this will interest me," Deathstroke said as he made a move to eject himself from the larger group. "So consider this me putting in my leave until the next time Bat-Mite summons us all."

"Hold on," Donatello said. "This might be something you'll want to hear."

Deathstroke stopped after a couple steps taken. Turning back he spoke. "Humor me."

"So here's the thing, the land we stand on now, this valley.. believe it or not, this is only half of the equation," Donatello conveyed.

" _Half the equation_?" Sailor Mars could only wonder what this meant.

"I believe what my friend Donatello here is trying to say is that there's another half to this valley," Franky explained.

"The Grave Yard Valley," Akako named.

"That's the name of this entire island isn't it?" Roshi questioned.

"While true, we never knew why," replied Akako. "That is until a couple hours ago."

"Go on and spit it out girl," Deathstroke huffed impatiently. "We don't have all night."

"There's another half to this island, literally," Donatello said.

" _Another half_?" Sailor Saturn thought to herself. But what did he mean?

"So what's so different about this other half?" Roshi asked.

"Far west of where we currently stand lies the edge of the valley," Donatello informed. "It was there that we came upon a river."

"Anyone care to take a guess for what was on the other side?" Franky chimed.

"Another valley," Trafalgar assumed.

"Not entirely," Yusaku responded. "From what I was able to make of it, it was simply the other side of the valley we are on now."

"Get on with it." Deathstroke wanted the meat of detail. "What was on the other side? I could tell the four of you were shaken back at the Bye Bye Bat Base. What did you encounter over there?"

A dark look filled Akako's face. "Death.. if you can even call it that."

This sparked Sailor Mars's interest. "What do you mean?"

"Well, to put it simple.. there is like a raid of undead beings walking around over there," Donatello relayed. "Ones of the skeleton variety."

"The fun part was they attacked anything that moved," Franky added. "Well, if you can even call that fun."

"Huhmm. And at any point did you engage these.. skeletons?" Trafalgar wanted to learn as much as possible.

"Initially we did, yes," nodded Donatello. "But we soon realized our attacks against them were fruitless."

Franky clashed his knuckles together at the thought of it. "No matter how many times we'd crush them, they'd keep getting right back."

"There was no end to it," Yusaku said.

Trafalgar crossed his arms over his chest after gaining this information. " _That still doesn't explain why Gohan and Raven weren't able to sense any of them. Just what kind of secret does that half of the valley hold_?" He was determined to find out. "Outside the ascended death skeletons, was there anything else noteworthy to speak of?"

"Off the top of my head," Franky began. "There was no grass, no plant life, and the trees that did stand were dead. There was also that strange odor and a continuous fog that plagued the surroundings. No matter where you went, the fog was there."

"I see."

"The flag," Gohan said stepping forward. "Before you mentioned you found it by chance. Where was it?"

"You'll beat yourself over this one," smiled Yusaku. "The flag, well we've been standing on it the entire time."

Sailor Mars blinked. "You don't mean?"

"You guessed it, the island is the flag," Donatello confirmed.

"Oh, how trivial," remarked Deathstroke.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, it was that simple."

"I can't believe we didn't determine that sooner," Roshi said shaking his head.

Trafalgar wasn't finished. "The other side, was there anything else you found out of place or unusual?"

"My mind is a little clouded on that right now," Yusaku admitted. "So much happened."

"Perhaps we can revisit this topic after a good night's rest," Roshi suggested. "It has been a long past couple hours for us all. Everyone one of us could benefit from some sleep."

"Seconded," Donatello agreed. "We also can't forget we have a competition tomorrow. We'd be best prepared if we get sufficient rest."

"Then it is settled, we'll regroup tomorrow and prepare for what's ahead," Yusaku said.

Following his words, everyone went their separate ways. As he walked, Trafalgar's eyes drifted to the west. " _The secrets that lie hidden I shall reveal_."

…

 **The Living Jungle**

Even after learning about this jungle's ultimate secret it was still hard to believe. Every tree, every bush; they were all alive and had the ability to speak. Michelangelo who sat with his legs crossed looked into the direction of an oak tree he had noticed for the first time.

"Hey!" Michelangelo called. "What's your name?!"

A small area of the bark lifted, revealing its eyes. "What's it to you green man?" the tree asked.

Michelangelo stood up as he placed his arms on his waists. "Hey! I'm a turtle!"

"Same difference," the tree replied.

"No it's not!" Michelangelo argued.

"Why do you want to know my name?" the tree asked.

".. Auhum? Just curious I guess."

The oak tree grunted in an obvious annoyance. "What a waste of my energies."

"Oh come on," retorted Michelangelo. "It's not like I asked for an in depth background story. I was just wondering your name is."

"Tell me again. What's a name?"

Michelangelo was shocked. "What?! Are you serious right now?! You don't know what a name is?"

"Should I?" asked the tree.

Michelangelo face palmed. "Ok, I'll put in simple terms for you. My name is Michelangelo," said the turtle in orange who pointed to himself.

"Oh, I see. You're a Michelangelo, and I am a tree."

"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong," Michelangelo replied shaking his head. "I'm a turtle, a mutated one at that. I'm not a Michelangelo, I am a turtle. My name is Michelangelo."

The tree was confused. "So you're a Turtle Michelangelo? Is that a certain brand of turtle?"

Michelangelo shook his head in disbelief. "Ok let's take it a step back. Clearly you are not understanding what I'm trying to say."

"Clearly."

"Ok, here goes." Michelangelo took a deep breath. "I… am.. a.. turtle, but.. my name.. is… Michelangelo. Do you understand now?"

"You said the same thing as before, only slower," noted the tree.

Michelangelo couldn't believe it. " _How does this dude not understand what I'm trying to say_?"

The two would then be joined by another who appeared from behind a large bush toward the left.

"Hey Michelangelo, who are you talking to over here?"

"Goku," Michelangelo said upon spotting him. "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," replied Goku who went on to smile. "Too excited."

"Excited for what?" Michelangelo asked.

"The competition of course!" Goku pumped a strike through the air as he clinched his left fist in growing anticipation. "I've yet to see anyone fight yet, but I'm betting a lot of the guys brought here are pretty strong. I can't wait for the opportunity to face everyone."

"Oh.. kay then." It was that moment that Michelangelo really took notice of Goku's apparel. "Now that you mention it, you do look to be dressed for a fight. You some kind of fighter too?"

"Too?" Goku questioned. "You don't mean to tell me you're a martial artist as well do ya?"

"That's right," confirmed Michelangelo happily. "Me and my bros aren't just your ordinary pet shop turtles, we're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"What, really?! You're ninjas?!"

Michelangelo smirked. "Pretty cool huh?"

"So, who is the strongest from your universe?" There was nothing Goku wanted to know more.

Smirking, Michelangelo proudly pointed to himself. "You're looking at him," the captain of Tribe Pink disclosed. "Where I'm from I'm known as the badest dude to breathe life itself."

Goku's excitement only rose. "Wow! You must be really powerful!"

Michelangelo went on to place his hands behind his head before going on to boast about his, ' **supposed accomplishments** '. "I only took down the most notorious ninja gang known as the Foot. I also single handily defended my planet from alien and demon invasions on two different occasions, using only minimal effort."

"Wow!" Goku was certainly impressed. "You really are something Michelang-"

"Call me Mikey," Michelangelo interjected as he lowered his hands from the back of his head.

"Do you ever plan on telling me of this 'name' you speak of?" The tree from before asked once again.

"What?!" exclaimed Goku who pointed. "Another talking tree!"

"I'm pretty sure it's been established that we're in the Living Jungle, translation.. everything can talk here. Including the trees," Michelangelo reminded.

Goku laughed. "Oh yah, that's right. So that's who you were talking to when I arrived," he realized. Goku then looked over at the tree then back to Mikey. "What were the two of you talking about anyway?"

"The expected topic of introduction," a voice spoke from the sky spoke.

Goku who was the first to glance upward caught sight of who spoke. "Look, it's a talking green bird!"

Michelangelo who recognized the voice already knew who it was. "Nothing to fret about dude, it's just Beast Boy," Michelangelo informed. He then looked up himself. "Hey, how long have you been up there anyway?"

"Long enough to get a laugh out of your unwinnable conversation with the tree," Beast Boy answered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" questioned Michelangelo whose hands fell to his waist once again.

"It means I had the same conversation with a strand of talking vines like ten minutes ago, and guess what?" Beast Boy paused. "That's it, you guessed right! Those vines acted as clueless as this tree is. They all fully know what a name is. In short, you've been getting jungle trolled bro, hahahaha!"

"What? You mean this whole time I've been trying to explain myself was one big waste of time?" Michelangelo asked.

"Yep," replied Beast Boy who began to descend.

Not even a second later the tree could be heard snickering from across the way. Michelangelo frowned. "You know what, this conversation is over."

Now just feet above Beast Boy reverted back to his normal form, dropping to the ground with a thump. "Since we're the only three still up, I decided to join the two of you."

"Everyone else has gone to sleep already? How do you know?" Michelangelo asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I have been hovering around for the past thirty minutes or so.. so hey, maybe I just happened to see that everyone else turned in," Beast Boy replied.

"Can't really blame them, it's been a long twenty four hours."

"Hey Beast Boy, since you're here. Mind if I ask you something?" Goku inquired.

"Um.. sure. What do you want to know Gohan?" Beast Boy responded.

"Bro, you've got it all wrong," Michelangelo stated. "This guy on our team is Goku. Gohan is that guy on team red.. I think."

"Oops, my bad." Beast Boy laughed it off. "My bad."

"Don't sweat it," Goku assured. He then went on to rub his hands together. "Now about that question, I was wondering who the strongest people from your world are."

"The strongest?" questioned Beast Boy. "You mean like as in the most powerful?"

"Ya, that's right!" Goku confirmed. "You see, I'm hoping to fight the strongest people gathered here. I'm just curious as to who they may be."

"Well, let's see here. From my world, I'd say the ones who fit your description would be as followed," Beast Boy began. "First you have Starfire."

"Starfire..?" Goku gave it some thought. "Which one is that again? Is that the girl with the strange hair color wearing the white makeup?"

"Hell no! She'd be garbage tier as far as power is concerned. You're thinking of crazy clown girl named Harley Quinn on team green. Starfire is on team gold, she's the tall red head," Beast Boy said. "The one with the body of a goddess. But you guys didn't hear any of that from me."

"Your secret is safe," Michelangelo assured.

"Did I mention Starfire's a warrior princess?"

"She's a warrior?!" exclaimed Goku.

"A princess?!" Michelangelo was intrigued for another reason.

"Next up, Aquaman, king of the sea," Beast Boy continued. "Among many things he's durable, smart, super strong and.. oh, did I mention he can talk to fish?"

"The ability to talk to fish? Radicle!" clapped Michelangelo.

"Making our way up the list we have the Amazon Princess herself, Wonder Woman. She is hands down one of the greatest pure fighters my world has to offer," Beast Boy relayed.

"Amazon..? You mean like the warrior tribe of women kind of amazon?" Michelangelo asked.

Beast Boy nodded, bringing confirmation. "That's right, and Wonder Woman hands down is the most bad ass among them, they don't call her the champion of the amazons for nothing. She is highly skilled in several forms of combat and weaponry."

Goku slammed his left hand into his right palm. " _I definitely have to fight her_ ," Goku thought to himself.

"Last, who you both have clearly heard about by now is Superman," Beast Boy said. ".. What is there really to say? The dude's just super!"

"He's the one I want to face the most," admitted Goku after hearing his name mentioned.

Beast Boy couldn't hold back his laughter. "Are you for real serious right now? Taking on Superman in a one on one fight?" His eyes began to tear up. "You must have a death wish!"

Goku grinned. "Oh, we'll see."

"I'm surprised you didn't mention Batman," brought up Michelangelo. "Isn't he like Bat-Mite's so called champion or something?"

"What Batman lacks in power he makes up in virtually every other category," Beast Boy conveyed to the two. "He isn't physically strong, at least not on the level of the guys I mentioned."

"So he isn't much of a fighter?" Goku was disappointed. "Bummer, I was hoping to challenge him too."

"Not that Batman isn't a great fighter, he's actually very exceptional. He's just not one who'd be included on the top end of the power scale," Beast Boy clarified.

Goku turned focus back to the former. "So would I be right to assume Superman is the most powerful person from your world?"

"The strongest from my world?" Beast Boy chuckled. "Superman's not even the most powerful person here from my universe."

"What, for real?!" Michelangelo was not expecting this.

"If not him, who?" Goku was just as anxious to know, if not more so.

Beast Boy's giggles only continued at the thought of it. "I'll give you a hint, it's the tiniest guy with arguably the biggest mouth."

"Hmmm.. who is that supposed to be?" Goku was clueless.

After giving a seconds thought there was one person that popped to Michelangelo's mind. "Wait.. no, it can't be. You mean to tell me, Bat-Mite?!"

Beast Boy clapped. "Bingo, and captain of the Pink-Elites gets it on his first go."

"You can't be serious?! Is Bat-Mite really the strongest one currently here from your world?" Goku asked.

"Undoubtedly," Beast Boy responded.

"Gee, that's crazy!"

"I'm finding that hard to believe," said Michelangelo who expressed a look of confusion. "What's so special about Bat-Mite that puts him way above everyone else drafted from your world?"

"Well given that Bat-Mite was the one who, you know, assembled everyone here and the fact no one from my world could force him to send everyone back to their respective universes should have been telling."

"Count me curious," Michelangelo said. "What is Bat-Mite capable of that puts him so above everyone else?"

"Well, to be honest my familiarity with Bat-Mite is limited. So I'll tell you what I heard about him from Robin," Beast Boy replied. "So basically in relation to my world Bat-Mite is from a place known as the 'Fifth Dimension'."

"Fifth Dimension? What is that?" Goku asked.

"It's an inter-dimensional reality that basically exists outside of the normal space and time continuum. The inhabitants from the Fifth Dimension are known as Imps in my world," Beast Boy explained.

"So you're saying there's a lot more guys out there just like Bat-Mite?" that's what Michelangelo made of it all.

"Yep, most notably Mister Mxyzptlk, he's a story for another time. In the Fifth Dimension there is a place known as Zrfff," Beast Boy carried on. "Whatever you guys consider your home planet is what Zrff would be to the Imps."

Michelangelo asked the obvious. "So, what is Bat-Mite capable of that makes him so darn powerful?"

"You got a glimpse of it before, when he turned one of our teammates into a cucumber," reminded Beast Boy. "Outside of turning people into something you would see out of Veggie Tales, Bat-Mite has a wide variety of other magic abilities at his disposal. He has the ability to reality warp, use energy projection in the form of attacks, can teleport, and he even has reality alteration abilities."

"Reality alteration? What's that?" Goku asked.

"Well, let's see here.." Beast Boy took a few moments to think up an example. "Here's one, Bat-Mite if he wanted to could make either of you as small as a salt grain or the size of a planet in an instant."

"He can do THAT!" both Michelangelo and Goku exclaimed together.

"Pssph. That's nothing. I was even told he could give people powers; flight, strength, durability, a cool battle suit, you name it!" Beast Boy concluded. "In other words, he could make someone like Batman as powerful as Superman."

"Wow, he can do all of that," Goku's excitement was now at a peek. "He's definitely powerful. Just thinking about the possibility of facing him has me… it has my whole body tingling."

"You're nuts to think you could stand to Superman, let alone someone like Bat-Mite!" Beast Boy stated. "You've never seen Superman fight like I have, no way any of us can take him in a one on one fight."

"Shell outta here! Says the guy who hasn't seen me in action yet," Michelangelo fired back. "Can't speak for Goku, but we'll just have to see how super your Superman is after he faces the mighty turtle titan, captain of the Pink Elite's!"

" _Ya, a bout that will probably last like a second_ ," muttered Beast Boy.

"So that's it huh? Are there any other strong fighters from your world I should know about Beast Boy?" Goku asked.

"Well, he might not be a polished fighter, but we definitely shouldn't take the Flash lightly. His speed is incredible, and that doesn't even account for all the other crazy things he can do outside of that," Beast Boy relayed. "There's also Zatanna and Constantine, if we're ever in a battle situation it would be best if we took them out early."

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll definitely keep that in mind if we're ever in a battle situation against them," acknowledged Michelangelo.

"Last but not least, there's Rae."

"Rae?" Goku lifted a finger. "Who is that? I don't recall Bat-Mite introducing anyone with that name back at the Bye Bye Bat Base."

"Oh, sorry. Rae is Raven," Beast Boy clarified. "I just call her Rae for short. Like the last two, if we're locked in a battle it would be smart to try and take her out, and fast! The last thing we want is for her to get serious."

Goku was intrigued. "What happens when she gets serious?"

Beast Boy gulped. "Let's just say, she's scarier than even Superman.. well, at least in my opinion."

"Hehehe," snickered Goku who raised his left fist. " _I can't wait to fight her as well_."

"No matter what, we'll come out on top. No matter the challenge!" Michelangelo declared.

Unknown to them someone watched from afar. Sitting under a tree on a hill, Lex Luther observed the trio from his position. He grunted. "Huh, to think those three believe they have some kind of chance. There's only one person who is going to win it all, and that person will be me."

…..

 **Midnight Mountain**

They sat in silence, waiting for the last person on their invitation to arrive.

"What's taking him so long?" Casey Jones questioned. "Do you think he decided to back out?"

"I doubt it," replied Artemis. "He assured me he'd show."

"It's thirty minutes and counting, we have to take into account that he might not.." Casey stopped in mid-sentence after hearing the frolicking of a number of tree branches a short distance away. Within seconds the one they were expecting appeared into the clear. "Constantine, you've come."

"Hope I didn't keep ya lads waitin'," replied Constantine.

"Would you like to have a seat?" asked Artemis who nodded his head to an empty tree-log a short distance away.

Constantine declined. "I'd rather stand. So what's the game? Why aren't any of the others present?"

Artemis and Casey looked to one another before looking back at Constantine. "Well, you see," Artemiss began. "We wanted to-"

"Don't bother," Constantine shot down. "I already know what this is about. A little tea, a little talk, and an agreement. Am I right?"

"Tea?" Artemis looked toward Casey. "Are we having tea as well?"

"Pretty sure he wasn't being literal with that statement," Casey said in response. He then turned back to face John Constantine. "Everything you said is true, that's why we're here."

"Before we exchange dialogue, I'm curious," said Constantine.

"About what?"

"Why pursue me of all people?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" replied Casey. "Because we trust you over the others.. at least for the most part."

Constantine grinned. "You trust me?" He let out a laugh. A serious expression followed in wake of the commented. "Listen mate, I'm the last person you should trust on this mountain. I'll betray you in an instant if it gains me a foreseeable advantage."

Artemis gulped before whispering to the man who sat beside him. " _I told you this was a bad idea. We should have invited that Heiji guy instead_."

Casey felt differently. Smiling, he stood up from where he sat before stepping forward. "This moment now proved why you're the one we need as a part of this circle. You're not afraid to make the hard decision, even if others may not like it. Above all, you were honest just now. Only one person can win it all, so it's inevitable that we'll be at odds at some point. But for now, I think we could work together."

"Sticking to your decision aye? I can respect that," Constantine said. "So am I right in assuming we're here to discuss the scenario in the case our tribe falls in the upcoming challenge?"

"That's right," confirmed Artemis from where he still sat.

"So who's the unlucky lad or gal? Who will we vote for if we fail?" Constantine asked.

"Artemis and myself have discussed that possibility, and we've come to agree on one name," Casey replied. "Vegeta. He will be the one we will vote for, without him I think our tribe as a whole would benefit in the-"

"No," Constantine rejected.

Casey was shocked. "No.. what? You mean you wouldn't be down for voting out Vegeta?"

"One thing you should know about me mate. I'm a gambler, put me life and others on the line more times than I care to remember," Constantine shared. "While I'm a gambler, I'm no fool. Whether you like or despise the bloke, Vegeta is far from the weakest link in this tribe. Ridding him of our ranks now would be a mistake."

"I wholeheartedly agree," a voice carried from a distance above.

"Who is that?" questioned Casey as he turned his head.

Looking for himself Constantine spotted who hovered a in the sky. "Gero."

Wasting small time Dr. Gero dropped down from the sky to join them. "It's no secret Vegeta is no fan of mine, nor can I say I side in favor of him over any of you. That should give some weight to my words to come. Regardless of my feelings toward him the fact is, Vegeta is one of this tribe's most valuable members," Dr. Gero stated. "I know what he's capable of, what he has to offer. While he may not be the most approachable person, and isn't really much for teamwork you'll soon come to find he'll make up for that in other areas."

"I don't recall us inviting you," said Artemis which prompted Dr. Gero to look into his direction.

Casey Jones immediately stepped into the line sight between the two. "Don't mind my cat friend there. Since you're here and already know what is being discussed we might as well include you in the decision."

"Your words of acceptance are most appreciated Mr. Jones," replied Dr. Gero.

"So if not Vegeta, who is it we will vote for in the case we lose?" Artemis questioned.

"We will vote for the weakest link," to which Constantine replied.

"And whom do you propose that is?" Dr. Gero enquired.

Constantine removed his hands from the depths of his jacket. "Mind if I light a smoke?"

"Not at all," replied Dr. Gero.

"Go ahead," Casey said.

Flashing the flame John lit a cigarette. "Now, onto the subject of who brings the least to the table.." Inhaling, John directed his attention to someone in particular among them. "Artemis."

"What? Me?!" Artemis was appalled. "You think I'm the-"

"Don't get your tail in a bind little kitten, I wasn't referring to you directly," Constantine clarified. "But rather, the girl."

"What, you mean Chibiusa? No way, we can't vote for her!" Artemis protested.

"And why not?" asked Dr. Gero. "She is no doubt this tribe's weakest member. She is young, no doubt inexperienced, emotionally unfit to survive for long, and I fail to see what she brings to the tribe no one else does. Unless there is something you have that could change my mind, I'd say ridding our roster of the slack should be priority if we so lose."

"You know Artemis," Casey said looking over at him. "He kind of has a point. Unlike everyone else, we can't say for sure she'll be able to withstand the conditions that are to come in the following weeks. She's only a kid after all."

"She's no ordinary kid, she's a warrior," argued Artemis. "You'll see. She'll prove you all wrong."

"Are you vouching in favor of her skill, or because she is someone you're not only familiar with but trust over everyone else in this tribe?" asked Constantine.

Artemis did not reply.

"If not the girl, then who did you have in mind?" Dr. Gero asked looking into the eyes of the cat.

"I don't know.. how about Harley Quinn?" Artemis suggested. "Would any of you be against voting her out?"

Dr. Gero, Casey Jones, and Constantine all looked to one another. Several silent packed moments passed. Constantine nodded before finally speaking. "I reckon that's checkmate. If we falter, Quinn it is."

…

 **Hidden Swamp**

"So, what do you think?" No response came. "Pluto?"

Hearing her name spoken Sailor Pluto's sights dropped down to where Luna sat beside her left leg. "Sorry, I was thinking." She looked to the dark swamp ahead. "Like the last time, Sailor Galaxia took off the moment we arrived back in this swamp. I don't like it."

"You believe she's up to something?"

"You don't?"

"Her absence is alarming yes, but I'd rather not jump to conclusions," replied Luna. "She has yet to attack anyone, nor has she shown to be planning anything mischievous. So I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Even with all of that said we shall remain alarmed in regards to Galaxia."

"Something we both can agree on."

Something dropped from behind, bringing a loud thump in its wake. "My word!" exclaimed Luna who was startled by the unexpected.

The two turned to be greeted by a familiar face. "Leonardo, you have returned," said Sailor Pluto. "Did you see anything?"

Leonardo shook his head. "I searched the north side of the swamp, most everyone is asleep now. Unfortunately there was no sign of Sailor Galaxia."

"You sent Leonardo out to try and find Sailor Galaxia?" Luna asked.

"I did," confirmed Pluto. "I overheard him speaking with Starfire earlier today about his stealth training, so if there was going to be someone to search for Galaxia without being noticed, I felt he was our best bet."

"You seem really suspicious about Sailor Galaxia," Leonardo noted. "Your history must run deep."

"Something like that," Pluto put in simple terms. "None the less, you can stop the search. She'll turn up eventually, no doubt."

"Like the rest of us you'll need your rest Leonardo," Luna said. "There is no telling what Bat-Mite has planned for us all with the upcoming challenge."

Leonardo bowed his head. "If anything comes up, I'll be around." Just as he had come, Leonardo disappeared back into the swamp.

"So what now?" asked Luna. "Will you attempt to go and look for Galaxia yourself?"

Sailor Pluto strolled over to the side of a tree, once there she took a seat. "No, we've had enough excitement for one day. Let us rest, confronting Galaxia can wait."

Luna couldn't agree anymore. "Of course."

…

He stood alone on hillside, gazing into the night sky overhead. There were very few clouds, making way for a clear view of the stars that resided. It was subtle, but there was movement from behind.

"Android 18, so this is where you have been," the one to approach spoke.

Dropping his focus from the sky he turned to discover it was Luffy who had come. "It's Android 17," he corrected with a stoic expression to give.

Luffy placed his hands behind his head as a giant grin displayed on his face. "Oops, my bad! Hahaha, I wasn't sure if it was 16, 17, or 18."

Clearly not interested in conversation Android 17 crossed his arms over his chest as he looked into the opposite direction as he had before.

"Hey, why don't you join the rest of us?" Luffy asked. No response was given. "Yo?"

"Not interested," Android 17 finally replied.

"What?" questioned Luffy whose arms dropped down to his side. "Why not?"

"Is there a problem with me being alone?"

"We're a team," argued Luffy.

"Sorry to say, but I'm not much for teams," Android 17 conveyed.

".. Why?"

Android 17 glanced back at him briefly before facing forward again. "Why so many questions?"

Luffy shrugged. "You seem pretty cool.. I guess. I'm curious about you."

Android 17 managed a half smile. "Cool? How? You don't even know me, nor will you really get the chance to."

"Hmmm..?" Luffy was taken aback by his last comment. "You going somewhere?"

"When Bat-Mite gathers us for his next game I will enquire that he send me home," Android 17 answered.

"Why though?"

"I have no desire to compete."

Luffy too crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not?"

Android 17 looked back at him for a second time. "Why would you care otherwise on whatever I decide to do?"

"I don't like quitters," Luffy stated.

Android 17 turned to where he now fully faced him. "Listen, I have nothing to prove to you, or anyone else here," 17 stated. "I have duties back home that require my extended attention."

Uncrossing his arms Luffy grabbed hold of the tip of his hat before tilting it slightly. There was now a serious look to be made out on his face. "You're not the only one here with a duty that has been put on hold."

Luffy marched forward, moving past Android 17 in the process. He didn't stop until reaching the edge of the hill, once there the pirate captain took a seat. "Yo, Android 17."

"…"

"I'll make you a deal, a bet."

".. Go on."

"Six.. no, there are seven tribes in all; green, red, blue, black, pink, silver, and our gold. Tomorrow there will be a challenge," Luffy began. "If we fall in seventh, sixth, fifth, fourth, third, or even second place.. you win."

17's whose back was turned to him spun around. "And?"

"Anything short of first place you can go to Bat-Mite and ask for him to send you home," Luffy detailed. "I'll even back you if that time comes."

"And in the case our tribe manages first?"

Shifting in position, Luffy looked back at him. "You'll stay as member of my… our tribe."

A long period of silence passed. The percent of them getting first as opposed to falling in another placement heavily favored 17's chance. The risk excited him for some reason, he couldn't pin point why, but it did. Upon giving the proposition thought Android 17 responded. "The odds are certainly favoring me. Why a gamble such as this? You don't even know what the challenge will be."

Luffy shrugged. "Guess we'll find out. So do you accept?"

Android 17 nodded. "I accept."

Luffy pumped his fist as he directed his sights to the night sky. "YAAAhhh! We'll definitely win. TEAM GOLD to victory, here we come!"

17 stood in silence as Luffy cheered on as if they had already won. " _This Luffy... what a strange one_ ," 17 thought to himself.

….

" _Conan, Conan… Conan_."

The call of his name echoed through the conscious of his mind? Was he imagining it? Or could it be someone was in fact trying to reach him? Reality began to kick in, one boosted by the feeling of his entire body being shook.

"Conan-kun, wake up!"

His eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the view of the one who stood over him. "Detective Takagi? Is that you?"

"Good, you're finally awake, and just in time," Wataru happily said.

Conan forced himself up. "Just in time for what?"

"Today's challenge," replied Wataru.

Now on his feet, Conan was surprised to find they were back in the Bye Bye Bat Base. "What?! How did we get back here?"

"Bat-Mite transported everyone here a couple minutes ago," Piccolo informed from where he stood a few feet behind the pair. "And not just our tribe, but all the others as well."

Conan surveyed the room to find what Piccolo had said was true. Some were standing on their feet, while others were still waking up as he had just moments prior. If there was anything else to make out, most seemed to be irritated by a situation that had come so sudden. Of everyone, there was someone who Conan did not spot. "Where is Bat-Mite?"

"Up there kid," informed Piccolo who pointed upward.

Looking up, Conan spotted Bat-Mite who floated in place. A genuine smile resided on the host's face whose hands were positioned behind his back.

No more than a couple feet away, Usopp who had just found way to his feet wiped the sleep from his eyes. "It feels like I only got two hours of sleep, if even that."

Sailor Moon who stood beside him yawned in exhaustion. "Well, so much for my beauty sleep."

From Bat-Mite's line of view it appeared everyone was now awake. With that in mind it was time to begin. "Girls and boys alike, welcome back to the Bye Bye Bat Base! I can tell by the excited looks on all of your faces you're ready for the next challenge."

"Is he serious right now?" said Sailor Venus as Uranus rolled her eyes.

"Bat-Mite, why the quick turn around?" questioned Nico Robin.

"You know, some of us actually value our sleep!" Nami yelled.

The grin on Bat-Mite's face was replaced by an expression most would claim to be sinister. "This is a trial of survival my lady," Bat-Mite kindly reminded. "Nothing is guaranteed, including a full nights rest."

"So, oh dear Bat-Mite one," spoke Zatanna. "What is going to be todays challenge?"

Bat-Mite laughed as he went on to lift a finger. "Correction, challenges."

"What? So you tryna tell us there's going to be more than one challenge today?" asked Raphael who was looking for clarification.

"Yes," confirmed Bat-Mite. "In total there will be two challenges today, and two elimination ceremonies. Double Jeopardy if you will! One challenge for this morning, with the other set for this evening."

" _Double Jeopardy_?" Usopp shivered at the thought of it.

"Well then, what hardships will we be facing this time?" Beerus asked. "Perhaps we'll be searching for a missing pipe sized shamrock this time?"

Beerus's remark garnered a number of giggles from the crowd. That possibility however was quickly shot down. "There will be no more search parties, no, todays first challenge will test your physical skill," Bat-Mite said.

"Now we're talking," said Buggy who rubbed his hands together.

"Not just any physical skill." Bat-Mite's smirk from before returned. "But in the form of COMBAT! In the end, only one tribe will come out on top!"

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Tube of the Gods?

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Tube of the Gods?**

For some a rush of excitement came.

"Yaaaaahhhhhh!" yelled Luffy who threw his arms into the air.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Goku clearly shared Luffy's thrill. "Now this is the kinda challenge I was hoping for."

Much talk on the subject began to spread around the room. Not everyone was ecstatic about the news. Haibara for example felt as if her heart had sunk with the announced. "I forfeit."

"Don't worry," said Starfire who heard her words. "If you stay close I'll be sure to shield you to the best of my abilities."

This didn't make Haibara feel any marginally better. "If you say so."

"A fight? Finally something that interests me," Zoro voiced.

"I should have known that," said Usopp who was near.

"Yo Bat-dude, where's this fight finna' go down?" asked Raphael who cracked his knuckles. He was just as ready as anyone else for such a challenge.

"I second the asked," Trunks backed. "Surely we won't be fighting in the confines of the base?"

"A great question if I should say so," Bat-Mite responded. "The battle will be held in a dome away from here, we will relocate to the battle grounds in due time."

Sailor Moon raised her hand, waving it to embrace Bat-Mite's attention. "I take it you have a question my dear?" Bat-Mite asked upon bringing her his absolute focus.

"How big will it be? You know, the size of the arena?"

"Oh yes, that," Bat-Mite said before going on to deliver the sought. "The field for which you will all battle on will be fifty yards wide going in both directions."

Vegeta was uncertain on how to feel with this bit of information. " _A larger stage would have been nice_ ," Vegeta thought as he scoured over all in attendance. " _Though it won't take long to get rid of the lightweights_ , _then_ _I suppose there will be adequate space for the real fight."_

"That's goanna be one big stage," Usopp noted. "May even be a bit much if you ask me."

"I beg to differ," said Zoro who stood at his side.

"Huh? Why do you feel that way?"

"It's a reasonable size given the amount of participants there are," Zoro reminded. "We're going to need all the room we can get."

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together as he looked all over the room. "Ha, I'm not too worried. Half of these guys look like fodder anyway." Beast Boy was excited to say the least.

Brook was curious about his word choice. "Fodder?" the pirate skeleton asked. "What is this fodder you speak of?"

"The peeps I'm going to beat with absolute ease," Beast Boy confidently put.

Brook pressed for more. "And who are the ones you're going to beat with absolute ease?"

"Well for starters, Dimension Moon will be free as they come," Beast Boy remarked. "I see all of them going out first, followed by everyone from Dimension Style. Those guys look like a bunch of filthy casuals who will casually get eliminated by yours truly." Beast Boy pumped his chest proudly while pointing to himself.

"Is that so," said Sailor Neptune who just happened to be strolling past.

"Wait no," denied Beast Boy who wished to clarify. "I meant everyone else from your world. You on the other hand, you're probably one of the best fighters here."

Neptune turned away with the sway of her hair. "Whatever you say."

".. I don't think she believed you Beast Boy," Brook noted.

"Stellar deduction genius," Beast Boy remarked.

While he hadn't noticed earlier, Raphael's eyes crossed over someone that lied on the ground before him. "Aye guys, it's Launch! And she's tied up!"

Sailor Venus raced to his side. "When did she end up like that? Is she ok?"

Superman walked over before giving his assessment. "She'll be ok. Her vitals are fine, and her breathing seems relatively comparable to someone who is unconscious."

"How could she have ended up like this?" Venus questioned.

Raphael clutched his fists. "It must have been that blonde woman Robin and I encountered yesterday." It couldn't possibly be anyone else. "After I fell asleep she must have escaped somehow, after doing so she must have tied up Launch and left her in her place."

"That would definitely leave a lot of questions to ask," Leo said.

"We'll worry about all of that later. Go ahead and untie her," instructed Superman.

"Allow me the honor," volunteered Leo who stepped forward. "I Leo of the Tonta Corps will see to this matter."

Flash could see it in his eyes, observing Batman who was taking tabs on everyone who was in the room. The speedster wasted no time in approaching. "You really believe someone here has a hidden agenda, don't you?"

"If I'm wrong, no foul," replied Batman. "In the case I'm right and don't take action, anything heinous that comes of it would be on me."

"Don't you mean us?" Flash corrected. "We are a team after all."

"Tell me, since we last spoke on the matter have you noticed anything strange, or irregular from anyone?"

Flash was uncertain on what he meant. "Irregular?"

"Have you noticed any changes in anyone?" Batman clarified. "Perhaps someone is saying or doing things they wouldn't have when we first arrived here."

Flash hung his head back, giving the asked some thought. "Hmmm.. nothing particular. Any changes I've noticed are all natural in the progression of people getting to know one another."

"We'll keep a watch out," Batman said. "If someone is planning something, they're liking to spring something early on. We need to stay attentive."

Flash nodded. "Of course."

A distance away a similar conversation was happening between another pair. "Mars," Sailor Saturn spoke to only where the two of them could hear. "That evil presence that you felt when we first arrived, have you felt it since?"

"It's strange, I can feel it.. but."

Sailor Saturn looked up at her. "But what?"

"It's almost as if what I felt is in hiding, like it is suppressing it's the energy of its very existence somehow," Mars explained.

Saturn's head dropped back down. "I see."

"Don't worry, no matter where it hides we will find it," Sailor Mars declared. "Our mission's goal accepts nothing short of that."

"Come on, what's the hold up?" Franky questioned. "I'm ready to get this fight going."

A moment after Franky's question to be asked something unexpected happened, something no one could have foreseen. Taking to the air from where he stood, Beerus flew up to where Bat-Mite hovered a distance above.

" _What in the world is that purple kangaroo doing now_?" Robin wondered.

There was a serious expression of intent displayed on Beerus's face, one which Vegeta had taken notice of. " _Oh, this should be good_."

Bat-Mite locked eye on Beerus who didn't stop advancing upward until the two were matched at eye level. Neither said a word. The room fell silent, all eyes were on the two of them.

" _Just what are you planning Beerus_?" The thought of it sailed through Whis's mind.

The two stared down one another before Bat-Mite finally went on to break the silence. "You know, if you had a question all you had to do is raise your hand like everyone else."

Beerus went on to reply. "I've been doing some heavy thinking."

"Some thinking?!" Bat-Mite crossed his legs, falling back into a sitting position while remaining airborne. "Oh please do share."

"Before you said the winner of this whole thing will be granted some kind of wish, yes?"

"That premise has yet to change," confirmed Bat-Mite.

"While I didn't think of it before, there is a collection of seven magical orbs from my world that when gathered together allows its collector to have three wishes granted," relayed Beerus who held up three fingers. "These seven orbs are known as the dragon balls."

"Dragon Balls, what kind of sorcery is it he speaks of," Sailor Pluto questioned.

"I myself am wondering the same," Luna voiced from down at her side.

Bat-Mite failed to see the point he was attempting to make. "So what are you getting at? That you would like me to grant you three wishes instead of one if you so miraculously happen to outlast the rest of the competition?"

" _Ouuuhh, burn_ ," giggled Michelangelo under his breath.

Beerus found humor in his words. "To think you actually believe there is anyone here who can outlast me. But no, that wasn't the point I was trying to make," Beerus stated. "I was merely pointing out that this whole competition is meaningless to me. If I want something, I could simply use the Dragon Balls to wish for it. There are also an even greater collection of these orbs known as the Super Drago-"

"Yes, I am aware of the Super Dragon Balls as well as the former," Bat-Mite admitted. "I'm also knowledgably of their limitations."

Beerus raised an arm, pointing the palm of his hand directly at Bat-Mite. "I seek one thing and one thing only."

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good." Goku was now concerned.

"You can say that again," agreed Michelangelo.

Driven by sarcasm Bat-Mite replied. "And what does the great oh Lord Beerus seek?"

"I want you to send me back to my world," replied Bat-Mite. "As much as I'd enjoy storming through all of these challengers and your handpicked champion, the end reward doesn't satisfy my interest or warrant my extended time here."

"No," replied Bat-Mite.

Beerus was undoubtedly surprised by the response. "What! No?!"

"Yah no, you're not going anywhere," Bat-Mite declared.

"I don't think you understand the situation you currently face!" Beerus spat. "I could erase you on the spot!"

Bat-Mite who was unfazed simply shrugged. "You could simply try that Hakai technique of yours, or.."

" _So Bat-Mite is aware of the specialty of a God of Destruction, interesting_ ," Whis thought.

Beerus was moderately interested by the later, slightly lowering his hand Beerus questioned him on the matter. "Or what?"

"Just moments ago I mentioned limitations of your universes Dragon Balls, these said limitations however would not apply to me," Bat-Mite conveyed.

By this point Beerus had dropped his hand back to his side. "What are you trying to say?"

"That the Dragon Balls and Super Dragon Balls alike can only grant you wishes within the realm of your own multiverse," Bat-Mite explained. A grin formed. "I know what you desire, what can drive out the inner competitor in you."

Beerus narrowed his eyes. "And just what could that be?"

"Behold!" Bat-Mite clapped his hands a single time, and out of a dust ball of smoke a plate, fork, and what appeared to be a slice of pie sitting atop the plate appeared. "Feast your eyes and scent on this delicious sample of sweetness!"

Sniffing the air Beerus's mouth instantly began to water. "What is that?" asked Beerus who dropped his arms to where they were now behind his back, playing it off as if he was only moderately interested.

"It is the 'Smack Granddaddy Special'! It comes from a place called Faerie, also known as the Twilight Realm," Bat-Mite informed. "Would you perhaps like to.. give it a taste?"

"Well, I don't see why not." There was no way Beerus would turn down such an offer. "I do take a liking to trying foreign foods and such."

"Very well," Bat-Mite said.

The piece of pie immediately began floating Beerus's way, everyone watching on having no idea what would happen next.

" _We can only hope this is something Beerus finds to his liking, if not_..." There was no one more worried than Bulma at that moment.

Once in reach Beerus grabbed hold of it. "Let's see what this Smack G-Daddy special is all about." Sinking the fork into the sweetie he prepared himself for the inventible taste test.

Gohan gulped. " _This is it_."

"Bon appetite," Bat-Mite went on to say.

From there Beerus took the pie into mouth. The fix was immediate, his eyes sparkling as if he had hit the jackpot of the century. "This has to be the most marvelous pie I've ever HAD!" He went on to stab his fork into the delicacy for a second time only to have the utensil, plate, and pie all disappear in an instant. His heart sunk just as quickly. "Where the hell did it GO?!"

Bat-Mite shook a finger back and forth. "That's it for the appetizer. If you want the main course Mr. Beerus there's one thing that you must do, survive," Bat-Mite declared as he looked to all who stood. "If you can outlast everyone here, you'll not only have access to Smack Granddaddy's special but millions.. no, billions more of gravitating tastes throughout the endless worlds and multiverses you never thought possible!"

The thought alone had Beerus's entire body shaking. " _I… I must win, at all cost_!" The god of destruction fell out of sight in the blink of an eye.

"Hey, where the hell did he go?" Buggy questioned.

"I wasn't able to see, he was gone so fast," Conan said.

Startled, Piccolo turned to his left to find Beerus now standing at his side. "Beerus-sama, when did you-"

"Listen up, our tribe can't lose at any cost," Beerus stated. "Do you understand?!"

Piccolo bowed his head. "I understand!"

Whis chuckled; there was some amusement to be felt. "It would appear he has some self-motivation now. That will certainly make things interesting from here going forward."

Bat-Mite once again would call for everyone's attention. "Before I send you all to the arena grounds there is one thing of importance that we must address first, the Goodies."

"Goodies?" Wonder Woman questioned. "Are you speaking of the Goodies linked to the results of the Goodies Game?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" confirmed Bat-Mite. "I will now commence with the explanation of the 'Goodies Grab'. You're all probably wondering what that is, well I will tell you. The bat points received by the tribes not to fall in last place during the Goodies Game can use those gained points to purchase goodies."

"Now that's what 'm talking about," Kaitou Kid said.

Michelangelo raised a hand. "Hey, so how does the process work? And what are the choices for Goodies?"

Bat-Mite rolled his eyes. "I was just about to get to that." With that Bat-Mite snapped a finger, in turn a gigantic projection screen slid out from the ceiling above. "Now if everyone could direct their attention to the screen. I promise this won't take long."

Everyone looked that way just as something appeared on screen. What lied in the center of the screen in bold print was; ' **Goodies Grab** '. Under it was six different categories; Dimension Sea, Dimension Caped Crusader, Dimension Z, Dimension Awesome, Dimension Moon, and Dimension Style.

"As you can see there are six different categories to choose from, each representing your respective universes. You're all probably wondering, what is the difference of choosing between one over the other?" Bat-Mite paused. "Anyone care to take a guess on the difference?"

Kaitou Kid stepped forward. "Do goodies vary between each universe? Is it that there may be certain valuable that exist in a certain universe that don't exist in any of the others and vice versa?"

"You couldn't have said it any better," confirmed Bat-Mite. "Now that we've gotten the explanation out of the way, I will let you know now that all of you who make it past this morning's elimination I will be sending you all back to you islands with a catalogue."

"A catalogue? What for?" Sailor Moon asked.

"One which will allow you to see what is available to you in the Goodies Grab, that way when you return later this evening to the Bye Bye Bat Base each of you can select something in a timely fashion without taking up ample time to decide on something on the spot," Bat-Mite explained. "Of course some items may be out of price range for the amount of Bat Points you have now, in the case of that you're free to save your points up until you can afford what you wish to obtain at a later Goodie Grab."

"Sounds pretty straight forward," Fugitoid said.

"Those from Tribe Gold finished first in the Goodies Game, which means they have the most Bat Points currently. In the case of that there may be more items available to them than the rest of you." Bat-Mite noted.

"Never felt better to be in first place, right guys?" questioned Leonardo who smilingly looked to his brothers who were on different teams then himself.

"Yah, just keep talkin' Leo, we'll see what happens in today's fight," Raphael fired back.

"Sorry Raph, can't hear you all the way up here on this first place pedestal I'm standing on," Leonardo teased.

" _Oh, just you wait_.." muttered Raphael under breath.

"While the Goodies Game resulted in all members from the same tribes earning the same amount of points on their Bat Cards, that won't be the case with regular challenges," Bat-Mite informed. "Points from here will be based on individual performance."

"Looks like Leo won't be able to ride on the cocktails of others to help him get points," Michelangelo laughingly joked.

"I heard that Mikey!" Leonardo stated.

"I would also like to bring to everyone's attention the additional awards that can be gained by the very end of this trial of survival," dispensed Bat-Mite.

"Additional awards?" Buggy's interest only rose. "This I gotta hear."

"The person to finish with the most Bat Points at the very end will receive the MVP prize," Bat-Mite went on.

"That makes no sense," Sailor Venus said. "Wouldn't the person who lasts the longest end up with the most points anyway?"

"And here I didn't think your mind could be any more primitive," Robin responded.

Sailor Venus turned to confront him. "Excuse me?"

"Were you not just listening? Bat-Mite specifically said Bat Points in challenges will be based on individual performance," Robin reminded. "Meaning if someone's own personal performances during challenges are mediocre, they could end up outlasting everyone and still not finish with the most points in the end strictly because of in game performance."

"What eve," replied Sailor Venus who turned away. There was no way she was going to admit to the clarity she had received from his words.

"Yo," called Goku who placed his hands over his lips. "What's the MVP prize going to be?"

"That's a secret Goku. At the game's conclusion is when you and everyone else will learn," Bat-Mite answered. "Also the individual who outlasts everyone in this game will not only get a wish granted, but those who were on his or her tribe from the beginning will receive complimentary prizes, something of that sort. There are a few additional awards that can be gained by games end, but we'll go over those at a later time. I'd say there has been enough talk, shall we move on?"

Bat-Mite clapped resulting in the projector screen ascending back into the ceiling in short time. "What do you say we head to the stadium to get this battle started?"

"Bout time," Luffy said.

"I'm inclined to agree," Sanji stated. "Since we've been here I haven't had many opportunities to loosen out, this should do the trick."

"I hear no objections," Bat-Mite said. "Then let us commence."

From there the games host flew down, joining everyone on the ground. Bat-Mite went on to close his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

Reopening his eyes Bat-Mite whistled with such a force that it created a tear within the dimension, in turn creating a portal which expanded from one wall to the other.

"Geez! That was so loud!" Chopper was one of many who had placed their hands over their ears.

"AWESOME!" both Michelangelo and Luffy said at once.

"You can say that again." Franky was just as impressed.

Bat-Mite turned back to look at all competitors. "After all of you."

Luffy was the first to race forward. "Let's do it!" He launched forward, disappearing into the depths of the portal.

"Last one through is a bed wetter!" Michelangelo declared before diving into the portal himself.

"That will definitely not be me," said Renet who made haste.

One by one everyone made their way in, some more hesitant than others. "I.. I'm not so sure about this you guys." Usopp stood there with an absolute uncertainty, his body now shaking from head to toe. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Unexpectedly Usopp felt himself shoved forward, shouting as he soared into the portal that waited for all to cross.

"Was that necessary?" asked Nico Robin who had witnessed Zoro's act.

"If I hadn't he might have been standing there all day," Zoro noted.

"You should give him more credit than that."

Zoro made a move toward the portal himself. "You should worry less about Usopp and more about yourself. We have an upcoming fight after all."

Robin smiled. "Is that a challenge swordsman?"

"Hmm. I guess we'll see." With a bold of confidence Zoro walked into the portal with Nico falling in close behind.

In time most had gone through. Only two people had yet to walk through; Batman and Bat-Mite himself. "You're not moving," Bat-Mite noted. "I take it there's something you wish to ask of me in private?"

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon?" Bat-Mite flew over to where he now floated in front of him. "Elaborate for me."

"Visiting me in Gotham is one thing, but all of this? This isn't like you Bat-Mite, getting others involved," Batman said. "You claimed the reason you brought everyone here is to prove that I am the greatest. The majority of the people here have never even heard of me, nor do they care to prove their dominance over me or anyone else here."

Bat-Mite showcased a look of disinterest. "What's your point?"

"Who are you trying to prove my greatness to? Me, them," Batman paused, now looking deep into his eyes. "Or yourself?"

"To everyone!" Bat-Mite snapped. "Once this is all over, there will be no mistaking who reigns supreme!"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Who is everyone?"

Bat-Mite evilly smiled. "Why don't you walk through that portal, I can assure that very question will be answered for you very.. very soon."

Their link wasn't dropped for several seconds. Giving in he turned for the portal himself. "This isn't over Bat-Mite." Like everyone before him, Batman advanced into the portal that awaited his entry.

"You're very much right my dear sidekick, this isn't over." His agreement couldn't be any stronger. "It is only the beginning."

Flying forward Bat-Mite too made his way into the portal. After he did the portal's door closed behind him.

…

Everything had gone black. It felt as if their insides had been twisted from the bottom layer to the top before being reverted back to something of normalcy. Yusaku had fallen to his knees, breathing heavily he struggled to catch his breath. His vision gradually returned to him as he stood to his feet. "I'm never walking through one of those again."

Once everything was clear he came to find himself standing in the center of a large ring, one occupied by not only him, but everyone else as well. Looking up he found they were in fact inside a dome. Not just any kind of dome, but a stadium. "Wow, there's got to be at least ten thousand seats," Yusaku said as he looked toward the stands that surrounded the arena on every side. Though, there was no one to be found in any of the seats.

Gohan who stood a couple feet behind tapped his right foot on the ring floor. "The ring seems durable to me, it should hold up during the battle."

"Competitors, listen up!" As usual Bat-Mite was floating up in the air a distance above. "If you'll notice, outside of the ring there are seven different bench areas. All of which are in your tribe colors. At this time I would like for everyone to exit the ring and head to the bench area that is in representation of your tribe's color."

Everyone complied with what was asked. As Conan walked he took notice of the three large screen TV's that hung from the ceiling. " _I bet the action in the ring will appear on all of those once the fight starts_."

Once everyone had found way to their respective section Bat-Mite descended to the center of the ring. "Soon I will go over the rules of this challenge, but first there is something of importance I must wrap up," Bat-Mite informed. "I appreciate all of your patience in the meantime. I promise this won't take long."

Something important? " _What could he possibly be talking about_?" Sailor Jupiter wondered

All focus was on Bat-Mite whose eyes wondered off to the far end of that stadium. The only thing noteworthy to spot in that direction was the large tunnel that was located under the stadium. Speculation began to circulate.

"Anyone wanna take a guess for what he's going to do?" Masumi Sera put out there.

"When it comes to Bat-Mite expect the unexpected," Nightwing responded. "I'm sure you've all come to realize that by now."

"Maybe he's waiting for someone?" Sailor Moon guessed.

Zatanna was interested in what lead her to believe this. "Why do you say that Sailor Moon?"

"Well look," Sailor Moon pointed. "Bat-Mite seems pretty focused on that tunnel. So maybe someone is coming?"

"Now that you mention it.." It was something that seemed plausible. "I mean why else would he be staring over there?"

Not long after a dark figure appeared in the far end of the tunnel, one that began advancing toward them. Sailor Moon who was the first to notice pointed this out. "Someone's coming!"

"You're right, I can see that," Nightwing saw for himself. "Your prediction was spot on."

"But who could it be?" questioned Sailor Mercury. "It can't possibly be another hidden challenger, can it?"

"Doubtful." Cyborg didn't believe so. "If something like that was about to go down I'm sure Bat-Mite would have hinted it before now."

By this time everyone was focused on the tunnel. As the figure within the shadows appeared to get closer footsteps could be heard, confirming someone was in fact coming. Moments more was all it took before the one to approach stepped into the light for all to see. Only a select few recognized who it was.

"What?! What is he doing here?!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected development," said Whis from the blue bench section.

Goku's eyes widened upon seeing him. He stood up as he began waving. "Yo! Gowasu-sama, what are ya doing here?!" Goku couldn't believe his eyes. "Are you going to be participating in the fight as well?!"

Gowasu looked his way. "Oh, hello Goku-san. No, I won't be taking part in these activities," Gowasu informed. "I'm here on other business."

There were many who were confused by the appearance of this newcomer.

"Who the heck is that strange lookin' guy?" Harley Quinn questioned.

"Not a clue," Artemis admitted. "But that Son Goku seems to know. They must be acquainted in some way."

"His name is Gowasu, Supreme Kai of a place known as Universe Ten," Vegeta relayed to the two.

"A Supreme Kai.. what is that?" Artemis questioned. "And what is Universe Ten? Is that where you're from?"

"Never mind it, I'll explain later," Vegeta assured. The question had to be asked. " _What in the world is someone like him doing here_?"

Gowasu traveled into the ring, not stopping until he reached Bat-Mite who patiently awaited his arrival. "I'm glad you could make it Gowasu. How was your travel here?"

"Nothing I can complain about, even if it was there it would be no use in doing so," the supreme kai of Universe Ten answered. "After all, who would listen?"

The two shared a laugh. "So, how did the talks go with the upper management?" Bat-Mite asked. "Did they agree to the terms I proposed?"

Beerus looked on suspiciously. "What in the world are those two carrying on about?"

"Sounds like they're coming to an agreement on some kind of deal," Superman noted. "For what.. well that is anyone's guess."

Gowasu smiled as he went on to deliver the good news. "They certainly did, everything is now a go."

Bat-Mite rubbed his hands together, he was absolutely thrilled. "Great! Just the news I was hoping to hear!" Everything was going as planned. "Is there anything more you'll need from me? Or is everything finalized?"

"I'm glad that you asked, yes," replied Gowasu. He went on to hold out a rolled up piece of paper for Bat-Mite to take. "All I need is your signature here, and then it will be a done deal."

Bat-Mite took the sheet in hand. "Then please do accept my autograph."

"Hey, you guys!" Goku shouted. "Aren't you going to tell us what's going on?!"

After completing the signing of his signature Bat-Mite faced Goku. "What is this all about you ask? An eye that allows for all to bear witness for history that will be made!"

"Yah, ok," Nami gibed. "And we're supposed to know what any of that means?"

Bat-Mite looked back to Gowasu who still stood at his side. "Gowasu why don't you take the liberty of explaining to everyone what it is I speak of."

Gowasu nodded. "I'd gladly do Bat-Mite is trying to tell you all is that the progress of this survivor, every challenge that you will face, every day that is to pass, it will all be observed," Gowasu informed. "By everyone."

"By everyone?" Kogoro questioned.

"Yah, who is everyone?" Nami asked.

"Yes, I probably should have explained more thoroughly," Gowasu noted. "By everyone, I mean anyone who has an account on the GodTube will be able to watch all that occurs."

"What the shell is the GodTube?" Raphael questioned.

Beerus took the liberty of answering the inquired. "It is a video service the higher beings from my world use. The content typically uploaded to the GodTube varies," informed Beerus. His attention then turned back to those in the ring. "You said everyone would be able to view the events that will unfold, yes?"

"That is correct," replied Bat-Mite. "I believe I know where you're going with this. While true the GodTube is something that has only been used from your universe Beerus, that won't be the case going forward. Gowasu here, who has a close connection to the CEO of the GodTube video service is here as a spokesperson of sorts."

"I see, so this whole arrangement here is for expanding the GodTube's accessibility to all the universes of everyone taking part in this survivor game," Beerus assumed.

Gowasu confirmed this by nodding. "That is so."

"Between later this evening and tomorrow a representative from each of the other universes will be making an appearance to sign off on a deal to assure they will be able to follow along on the GodTube with a larger audience," Bat-Mite added.

Batman finally realized what Bat-Mite had meant earlier. " _Now I see, Bat-Mite doesn't just want to prove the greatness he feels I hold to everyone here, but through the outer reach of the multiverse and beyond_. _You've got to be kidding_."

Bat-Mite reached out to shake Gowasu's hand. "You coming here on behalf of those running the GodTube is greatly appreciated."

"We all look forward to the action to come." The excitement in Gowasu's voice couldn't be denied.

"Gowasu, will you be sticking around for this game's first official challenge?"

"As much as I'd like, there is another pressing matter that I must see to," Gowasu replied. A large grin then appeared. "But rest assured, I will return this evening to see those GodTube subscriptions through."

"I'm counting on that. Well, until then." Bat-Mite watched as Gowasu strolled out of the ring, continuing onward to the tunnel he had come.

"So everything that we do is going to be televised? Would have never expected that," Gohan admitted.

"I don't know about you guys, but the thought of it kind of excites me," Donatello said.

"Team Black is definitely going to put on a show," Franky declared.

Buggy gulped. " _People will be observing us. Thousands, millions.. possibly billions_!" There was no way he could allow himself to fall. He clutched his right fist tightly. " _Now is my chance to prove myself. I can't fail, no.. I won't fail_!"

By this time Bat-Mite had drew his attention back on all combatants. "I'd say we've prolonged today's headline for long enough. Shall we begin everyone?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Sailor Uranus who went on to crack her knuckles.

"Hey Bat-Mite!" Sailor Moon began waving her hands as she attempted to get his attention. "What about the rules? Will there be any?"

After facing her Bat-Mite replied. "Yes, of course. But before I get into all of that I would like to first reveal which match number each of you will fall in."

"Match number?" questioned Luna. "You mean everyone won't be fighting at the same time?"

"That's right," Bat-Mite confirmed. "There will be a set number of four matches total. Which tribe to be declared the winner of this challenge will be dependent on a few factors, ones I will go over with all of you after I have revealed which match each of you will fight in. At this time I'm going to ask that everyone refrain from asking any further questions until after I have told you your match placements, sound good?"

No one said a word. This gave Bat-Mite the green-light to continue. "Those who will take part in Match one are as followed;

Heiji

Sailor Jupiter

Zatanna

Cyborg

Artemis

Sanji

Raven

Yukiko

Wataru

Sailor Moon

Fugitoid

Nico Robin

Luna

Sailor Saturn

Constantine

Trafalgar

Brook

Sailor Uranus

and Chopper."

"Well would you look at that, Chopper we'll be in the first fight together," Artemis noted.

"We definitely won't lose," Chopper confidently stated.

"Oh dear, I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight so soon," Fugitoid said after learning his fate.

Bat-Mite soon went on to announce the names of those who would be in Match two. "The lucky ladies and gent-men who will face off in the second fight are;

Monkey D.

Sailor Mars

Lex

Conan

Dr. Gero

Red Robin

Sailor Mercury

Ai Haibara

Yusaku

Majin Buu

Sailor Venus

Casey Jones

Harley Quinn

Nami

Android 17

Donatello

Saguru

Sailor Galaxia

and Trunks."

"Yo 17," Luffy said addressing his teammate who was near. "Looks like we're going to be in the same match. You ready to win?" The captain couldn't be any more excited.

Android 17 replied with the simplest of answers. "I'll do my best."

Across the way there was another who had their sights set on Tribe Gold's cybernetic enhanced human. " _My dear android, what will come of our encounter this time_?" There was no one else Dr. Gero wanted to see in action more than Android 17.

There were only two matches yet to be announced. Beast Boy placed his hands together as if to pray. "Whatever happens, please don't let me be in the same bracket as Superman! May the gods above hear my plea, please don't make it so."

Bat-Mite wasted little time in announcing the names for those who would be competing in match three. "Round three will consist of; Superman, Beast Boy.."

Upon hearing his name called right after Superman, Beast Boy's heart sunk. "I hate my life."

The next names to be called were as followed;

"Bulma

Aquaman

Kaitou Kid

Son Gohan

Michelangelo

Buggy

Renet

Nightwing

Starfire

Akako

Piccolo

Poison Ivy

Usopp

Roshi

Leo

Deathstroke

and Son Goku."

"Hey Beast Boy, look on the bright side," Michelangelo said. "You've got me on your team, number one pre-match MVP candidate."

Beast Boy didn't even believe that for a second. "Ya, whatever you say dude."

Goku was thrilled to hear his name called on the back end of the list. Looking across the way excitement began to mount as he laid eyes on Superman. To say he was anxious would be an understatement. The saiyan warrior clashed his fists together " _Now I'll get the chance to see what he's really made of_."

Starfire too was pleased with this development. "Nightwing's in my match, it doesn't get any better than this."

There was only one match yet to be announced. "That means those of you who have yet to hear your name called will face off in the final round, those of you being;

Vegeta

Tuxedo Kamen

Roronoa Zoro

Batman

Flash

Franky

Kogoro Mouri

Robin

Chibiusa

Son Goten

Superboy

Sailor Pluto

Sailor Neptune

Raphael

Beerus

Wonder Woman

Leonardo

Masumi Sera

Launch

and Whis."

"Of course I would end up with Beerus and Whis in my bracket." Vegeta wasn't entirely pleased. "Kakarotto lucked out."

Robin on the other hand couldn't be any happier. "So I get to knock out Superboy, well.. this should be fun."

"Pluto will certainly pose as an immediate threat," Sailor Neptune noted. "Time will tell on how formidable everyone else is."

Bat-Mite took flight once more, now with the stage cleared he made the next announcement. "The inevitable has been delayed for long enough, let us now begin!" The game's host pumped his fist with a fury. "For those of you in match one, I am going to ask that you all now enter the ring."

The instructions were clear. Everyone who had been named to fight in match one made way toward the ring.

"Sailor Moon, Zatanna, good luck," Sailor Mercury conveyed as the two departed. "To you as well Cyborg."

Turning around Cyborg gave her the thumbs up. "Don't sweat it, we got this."

Nightwing grinned. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"When have I ever let you down?"

"Let's hope it stays that way," Nightwing said in response.

From there Cyborg followed after his teammates. Tension, uncertainty, fear.. all emotions were now in full circle. There were faces of familiarity and those of new, a friend.. now an enemy. What would happen next?

Constantine focused on Zatanna. It didn't take long for her to notice. "You sure it's a good idea gunning for me first?"

"Bar none the most logical," replied Constantine.

"I appreciate the complement," Zatanna said. "Don't expect me to go easy, I'm going to win this for my tribe."

Constantine replied. "That is if you have the right counter to my first card to play."

There was no secret, Constantine had a plan. But what? A distance away Chopper and Brook waved to one another upon spotting eachother.

"Good luck!" Chopper passed.

"To you as well," Brook replied.

Sanji nodded in the direction of Nico Robin who stood at least twenty feet away. Acknowledging him Nico did the same in return. "May the best be left standing," Sanji softly spoke.

Trafalgar looked right, then left. Who was he to target? Of the oppositions in the ring there were only four people he was familiar with, all being crew members of the Strawhat Pirates. The mystery of the other fighters was what pulled his main focus. Outside of himself, there were only two others from his team that were present in the ring; Raven and Sailor Saturn. He glanced from one to the other.

Trafalgar couldn't help but find himself drawn to the pair. The stoic look on each of their faces was not matched by any other, a battle ready expression that could seemingly burn through steel. " _Lucky for me I won't have to quarrel with either_." While neither really appeared to be a threat, he knew never to judge a book by its cover. For something that may not look formidable could very well hold within a hidden potential.

The question for Trafalgar then became.. to attack or to observe? If the former who would he engage first? Given he was less than familiar with Raven and Sailor Saturn, a coordinated attack between the three was off the board. The swordsman then went on to look over each and every opponent. " _Whatever I do, it will need to be quick and precise_."

Even those who currently stood as spectators could feel the rise in tension.

"Hey Nightwing, who do you think is going to win?" asked Superboy who sat beside him.

"Hmmm.. you know, that's a good question." The masked vigilante thought over it. "Cyborg is tough, and there's no telling what Constantine might attempt. But if I had to lay my money on the table I'd have to bet my pick on either Zatanna or Raven."

"Wow, you really think so?"

Nightwing nodded. "Given that Zee is on our tribe, there's no mistaking who I'm pulling for. Even with all of that said I know very little about anyone not from our world, so I wouldn't count anyone out at this point."

With everyone seemingly settled in Bat-Mite spoke once more. "Now that everyone has found their way to the ring without fail shall we proceed with the objective and rules of this game's first official challenge? Well of course," said Bat-Mite who soared upward to where he now hovered above center stage. "There are two ways to obtain victory, the first, knock any opposing tribe representatives off of the fighting stage. For a ring out to count, an opponent's entire boy must be out. Obviously those on the same tribe will not attack one another."

" _Pretty simple stuff_ ," Heiji murmured.

"And the second?" Deathstroke asked.

"The other way to the path of victory is to beat your opponents to where they cannot get back to their feet, or they're unconscious altogether," Bat-Mite ran down. "However, with that said death will not be permitted. Anyone responsible for the death of another in this particular challenge will be eliminated, as in immediately."

Usopp breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's definitely good to know," Artemis said.

"Next I will go over the point system, and how that will play into the result for which tribe will be awarded first place and which tribe will face elimination." Bat-Mite said.

Just the mention of 'elimination' jilted Renet who shook her head. "Nope, no thank you. Been there, done that, no way we're getting last again."

" _Point system..? I wonder what that is_?" Wataru thought.

"Here's how the point system will work," began Bat-Mite. "Number one.. survival. The first person to get ringed out or knocked out in each match will receive zero points for such an abysmal performance. Following up with that the second person to get eliminated will receive one point, while the person to fall third would gain two points. This trend would remain all the way through to the final combatant standing. Added, the final man or woman who reins victor in each contest will receive an extra five points to their already accumulated points of lasting over everyone else."

" _So the more people I manage to outlast the better, I'll keep that in mind_ ," Tuxedo Kamen thought to himself.

"The other obvious way for collecting points is by registering eliminations to your name," Bat-Mite relayed. "For every person each of you eliminate individually, you will be awarded one point. If ones elimination is gained by two people working together then both parties involved would receive a half point, sound good?"

Majin Buu began clapping. "Sound good to Buu!"

"That's a delight to know," replied Bat-Mite. "Now I am aware that there are a select few of you who have a special ability of manipulating time in some way or another."

"I can," announced Renet who held up the staff held in hand. "Using the ' **Sceptre of the Sands of Time** ' of course."

"Cool! Whis can do the same with his staff!" Goku added.

Whis cheerfully laughed. "Thanks for giving away one of my dearest advantages Goku."

"Oops," laughed Goku. "Don't mind me everyone, I was joking!"

"As if anyone's going to believe that," said Beast Boy who laughed himself.

"Like I was saying as it pertains to time manipulation, I will be putting some limitations on those abilities. For starters, traveling back in time to prevent something that has already occurred will be prohibited," Bat-Mite stated. "Any other time manipulation specialties will have a one minute time frame for how much you can use those abilities per match. Does everyone understand? Good."

"Sounds fair to me," said Sanji.

Bat-Mite continued. "Now unless any of you have anything more, shall we begin?"

Michelangelo went on to raise a hand. "I have a question."

Bat-Mite looked to him. "Very well, state your enquire."

"Will there be a time limit for each match?" Michelangelo asked.

"I'm glad you asked, and the answer is yes," Bat-Mite replied. "Each match will have a time limit of thirty minutes. But given what I know about all of you I doubt even half of that time will come to pass. Anymore questions?"

Bat-Mite looked over each and every one of them, not a hand was raised, nor a word to be spoken. It was time. Fading away from the ring Bat-Mite clapped his hands once; in wake of doing so the ring began vibrating as it ascended like a rising elevator.

"My word," Fugitoid voiced. This was most unexpected.

The ring came to a stop a short time later. Looking over the edge close to where he stood Heiji found that the ring was now roughly six feet above ground now. "Oh.. kay. I'll definetly try not to fall on my head."

Bat-Mite had only one last message to deliver. "The time has come. Fighters of match one… BEGIN!"

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Ring Em' Out! PT 1

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Ring Em' Out! PT 1**

The majority were set on maintaining a defensive stance, electing instead for others to make the first move. This however was not the case for Sailor Moon who flew toward the center of the ring. All eyes were now on her.

" _What is she doing_?" Uranus wondered.

Trafalgar tightly grasped his hand around his sword's handle. Should he make a move? Everyone was distracted.. if there ever was the perfect opportunity it certainly had presented itself. Should he instead wait for a counter? With uncertainty presenting itself, a single word escaped Law's lips. "Room.."

Sailor Moon went on to pull out an item, one which many assumed to be a wand of sorts.

"What the heck is she going to do with that thing?" questioned Heiji.

Preparing for her move to make, Sailor Moon twirled as she went on to swing the object in hand.

Seeing the dance of her skirt through the air Sanji couldn't help but feel himself being drawn in further. "Wow, she really knows how to work that thing!"

Now ready, Sailor Moon made a declaration for all to hear. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack.. Explosion!" In an instant a pink colored beam of energy in the shape of a heart appeared before her only to explode, its reach expanded in all directions. Bringing with it a booming pressure that shrilled through everyone in attendance.

Seeing its approach Zatanna screamed but three words. "Thgilf em tnarg!"

Those who watched from afar were blinded by the immense light that was emitted.

"What's going on in there?!" questioned Goten who placed a hand over his eyes. "I can't see a thing."

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," said Wonder Woman who was just as curious as to what such an attack would bring.

The bright light of the explosion faded away in short, bringing a pink cloud of smoke in affect. Through the fog there was only one to see, bringing a mouth dropping reveal none could have anticipated. The match was over.

"You've got to be kidding," exclaimed Trunks who was in utter disbelief. "She took everyone out with a single attack. Wow, that's crazy!"

"Not everyone," Sailor Neptune said pointing upward. "Look."

Drawing attention to the area above Trunks too came to lock eyes on the person in question. "It's Zatanna. Hold on, isn't she."

Neptune interjected. "On the same tribe as Sailor Moon? Yes," Sailor Neptune confirmed. "So either way you look at it this match is over."

" _I have to admit, I never would have expected her to have the ability to fly_ ," Trunks thought to himself. ".. _I guess that's part of the game, to expect the unexpected_."

There were those who were undeniably impressed. " _Fascinating_ ," Dr. Gero thought to himself. " _This Sailor Moon… her level of power has already exceeded my expectations_. _I look forward to learning more of what she is capable of_."

Those of Tribe Blue were now cheering in victory. "Yah, that's what I'm talking about!" Superboy clapped. "Way to go Sailor Moon and Zatanna!"

"Got to hand it to the girl, she surprised the hell out of me," admitted Aquaman.

"Oh yah, first round winners!" Usopp was ecstatic.

Sailor Mercury couldn't be any prouder. "Yep, that's our Sailor Moo-" her voiced dropped in gut wrenching fashion. One that was picked up by all

" _What's gotten into her all of a sudden_ ," Zorro wondered.

"Sailor Mercury." There was concern within Masumi's voice. "Is something wrong?"

"There, in the ring," pointed Mercury.

Everyone looked back to the ring to make an alarming discovery. The pink cloud of dust was now on the verge of clearing out. The lone person standing in the middle of the ring was not Sailor Moon, but rather Tribe Black's own swordsman. Everyone else noticed as well soon after, bringing gasps of unexpected astonishment.

"Look! It's Trafalgar!" shouted Usopp.

From where she sat Nico Robin couldn't hold back a growing grin. " _So, he actually went and did it_?" she was one of few who had an idea for what had just conspired.

One by one those who had been ringed out stood up from where they had fallen outside of the ring, all of which included Sailor Moon.

"Ouh ouh ouh!," shrieked Sailor Moon who rubbed her face. "What happened?"

In that instance she realized she now stood outside of the ring. Her eyes shot wide in an ultimate disbelief. "WHAT? What happened?!"

"You too?"

Sailor Moon turned to be met by a familiar face. "Jupiter?"

"I don't understand," Sailor Jupiter said. "How did you get eliminated? Was that new variation of your spiral attack one that could harm you as well?"

Sailor Moon shook her head. "I don't know what happened, one moment I was in the ring.. and then the next, I fell flat on my face."

" _While making the rest of us look bad in the process,"_ muttered Sailor Uranus who walked past the pair. She showed no sign of stopping, continuing all the way over to her tribe's bench.

"What in the world just happened," questioned Raphael. "Wasn't it Sailor Moon who dropped the bomb?"

"Clearly," replied Piccolo.

"Then how did she end up on the outside with all the people she just dogged out."

"That I am unsure of," admitted Piccolo. "I have a feeling that Law guy had something to do with it."

Raphael was inclined to agree. "You think that dude has some special kind of ability or somethin'?"

".. Maybe."

Trafalgar stood firm, his eyes fixated on Zatanna who now descended from where she had taken cover from the blast above the arena. Luffy rubbed his hands together as excitement rose. "This is where it's going to get good."

Constantine's full attention was drawn to Law. " _What's your secret mate? How did you manage to stay in the confines of the ring when everyone else was wiped out_? _Furthermore how is it possible Sailor Moon fell out of bounds when she was the one who initiated the attack_?"

As Sailor Moon was to make her way back to her other tribe mates her name was spoken.

"Sailor Moon."

"Huh?" Turning around she watched as her teammate touched down to the edge of the ring. "Zatanna.."

"That blast of yours, it was reckless," said Zatanna who looked over her shoulder. "You eliminated Cyborg, that cost us points. You could have eliminated me."

Sailor Moon raised a hand to the back of her head before breaking out in laughter. "Oops, I totally forgot about that! My bad!"

Zatanna smiled. "Never mind it. We're in the lead as it stands now thanks to you." The magician then turned to face the only challenger that remained. "I'll take care of everything else from here."

Sailor Moon shook her head. "We're all counting on you! You can do it Zatanna!"

Sailor Saturn returned to her tribe, having not a word to say. Donatello noticed she was alone. "Hey, where's Raven? Wasn't she in the match as well?" It was then that he noticed. "Guys! Look!"

"What's wrong?" asked Roshi.

Looking into the area of the pointed those of tribe black came to find that Raven was lying seemingly unconscious aside the ring a distance away. "It's Raven," Gohan noted.

"I'll go on and fetch her," volunteered Franky who marched forward. Reaching her Franky wasted no time in placing Raven over his shoulder. "No worries kid, you'll get her next time." After returning to bench side Franky laid her out on the ground, figuring she would awake at any moment.

As those from tribe green returned to their team Heiji looked over at Vegeta whose arms were crossed, still looking in the direction of the ring. It was clear he wasn't pleased with the first round results.

"Sorry guys," Chopper apologized coming from the rear. "Everything happened so fast."

"Never would have expected Sailor Moon would be able to get the drop on everyone like that," Casey admitted.

"I'm not surprised, I've seen what she can do first hand, she is one of a kind," praised Artemis. "And believe me when I say, you haven't seen nothing yet."

"We might not have any of our guys left in this match, no big deal. We still got three matches left to redeem ourselves," Casey stated.

Wataru took the lead with Sailor Uranus strolling close behind as they rejoined their tribe. "Sorry everyone," apologized Wataru. "We failed."

"Don't beat yourself over it; we can still turn this thing around," Piccolo stated. "That was merrily round one. And it's not like you two were the only ones to get ringed out."

Wataru looked over at him. "Thanks Piccolo-san, you don't know how much better that make me feel."

"Don't mention it," replied the namekian.

Sailor Uranus chose not to say anything, bypassing all who stood in watch. It was as she stepped past Robin that he made a remark. "Pathetic."

Upon hearing this she stopped, looking down to where he stood left of her. "Excuse me?"

Robin whose sights were set on the ring took a moment to look up at her. "Your performance.. it was abysmal, a disappointment," Robin enunciated. "You accumulated a total number of… how many points was it? Oh yes, absolutely nothing, real impressive."

Sailor Uranus clutched her left fist; her patience was now at tips edge. "You're really pushing the line kid."

"Hmm." Robin looked away once more. "Hopefully my honesty will bring about better results for your performance next time."

She wished to say more, choosing to restrain herself Uranus walked away instead of engaging with him any further. " _He's not worth it_."

Law's eyes now matched Zatanna's who approached. What was he to do now? " _I was hoping that everyone would have gone out with that attack of Sailor Moon, that way I wouldn't run the risk of revealing any of my secrets so early in this game_." Trafalgar reached back for his sword, holding it out in front as he prepared for battle. " _It'll be a game of cat and mouse, I'll lure her to the edge.. once there I'll make my move. Only one factor could prove of concern, what is she capable of_?"

Those very thoughts resided with Zatanna as well. " _What is this man capable of? Somehow he managed not to get knocked out by Sailor Moon's blast when everyone else did. To top it off by some unknown means Sailor Moon ended up on the outside of the ring_." The possibility had to be considered. " _Was it his doing that resulted in Sailor Moon's elimination? If so, by what mean? Magic? No.. I don't sense any magical presence within him_."

If not magic, what could be the source of his power? That very thought ran through her mind as she neared. With so much uncertainty surrounding her opponent, her plan would be simple. " _I'm going to end this as fast as possible_."

"Artemis, who do you think will win?" Chibiusa asked of her companion.

"Given my limited knowledge on the two I can't say," replied Artemis. "Who do you favor my lady?"

"I hope Zatanna wins, I like her more."

"And why is that?" Artemis was truly curious.

"Ummm.." Chibiusa leaned her head to the left as she gave it some thought. "The guy looks really mean, that's why."

Artemis chuckled. " _I shouldn't have expected anything more_."

Trafalgar tightened his grip around the handle of his blade as she neared. After another taken step Zatanna stopped. "Well, will you make the first move or will you choose to defer?"

"Ladies first," Trafalgar conveyed in response.

Grinning, Zatann happily accepted. "Such a gentleman." Waving her left arm a wand appeared in hand. "No prepare yourself! I don't plan on going easy on you."

"…"

"Emalf Erif!" yelled Zatanna as she aimed the wand in his direction.

A ball of fire ignited from the tip of her wand. Lunging out of the way Trafalgar took off. While in stride he looked to the outside. " _There's approximately twenty five yards between me and the edge of the arena on each side_." Knowing this he knew he'd have to lead her out further.

"Running isn't going to help you against me," declared Zatanna who aimed her wand at the ground before proceeding to cast another spell. "Ekahs Dnuorg!"

The entire ring began to shake, causing Trafalgar to lose balance as he skipped away. Taking advantage of this Zatanna then went on to raise her wand to the sky. "Gnillaf sgip fo etimanyd!"

Immediately falling from the sky was a herd of pigs, all which were set on course toward Law.

"Oh look, it's flying pigs!" Michelangelo pointed excitedly. "I thought I'd never see the day!"

Yukiko who sat next to him was even more baffled. "Oh please, when am I going to awaken from this crazy dream?"

" _I see, so this woman is some kind of magician_ ," Beerus determined from his observation.

As the showering pigs from above came towering down on him Trafalgar pulled out his sword, taking swing at the first pig to come within range. Making contact the pig exploded, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Explosive pigs, that's new," Sanji commented.

"That is so COOL!" yelled Luffy.

As more pigs rained down upon him, Trafalgar pushed back to his feet before taking off once more. Zatanna watched him from where she stood. " _This can't be all there is to him. Is he holding back? If so.. for what reason_?"

Trafalgar looked ahead as he paced on. " _Only about ten yards away from the_ -" falling within inches of him another pig exploded upon making contact with the ground which sent him flying. As his body faded past the edge of the arena Trafalgar shot his left arm forward just in time to grab hold, saving himself from elimination. "That was close." Looking over his shoulder he found that his sword had however touched out.

" _Well this certainly makes things interesting_." Still holding on solely by his left hand, Trafalgar raised his right before going on to pull himself up.

Seeing this from afar Zatanna aimed her wand directly at him. "Rearf ezeere!"

At a moment's length everything became frozen to Trafalgar. He felt weightless.. he couldn't move, yet everything was still progressing around him. " _What.. what did she do to me_?" It was only then that he realized. " _I see now, her whole plan was to get me to rings side. I fell right into her trap hoping to do the same to her_."

Now smiling Zatanna advanced toward Trafalgar who was still hanging from the edge of the arena. "I could giftwrap one of those lovely pigs and air deliver it to you, but that would make it almost too easy. Besides, there's something I must ask of you."

There were those who watched on who were confused by what was now conspiring before their very eyes. "Law what are you doing?! Get back in the ring!" Roshi yelled.

"I don't know.. it kind of looks like something is preventing him from doing so," Donatello noted.

"That would be accurate," Deathstroke spoke to everyone's surprise.

Akako looked over at him. "You know what's happening?"

"The woman whom Trafalgar is facing is a magician, she specializes using backwards magic," Deathstroke informed. "From what I can tell she has him locked in a freeze frame technique of some kind that only affects him."

"Is there any way for him to get out of it?" Donatello asked.

"I am unknowledgeable about what Trafalgar can and cannot do. Watch, I take it we'll find out soon."

"Guys, we've got a problem," Franky alerted.

The concern in his voice couldn't be denied. "What's wrong Franky?" Donatello asked.

"The girl.. she's not breathing," replied Franky who was referring to Raven whom he stood over.

"What do you mean she's not breathing?" questioned Gohan who made a move to stand up from where he sat. "Did you check for a pulse?"

Franky nodded. "I did. There was.. nothing."

This brought fright. "If that's the case, shouldn't we alert Bat-Mite?" Akako questioned.

"This is bad," Yusaku worriedly said.

"If she's dead would that essentially eliminate Sailor Moon from the competition?" Franky questioned.

"Sailor Moon would never intend to kill someone," argued Sailor Mars.

"Accidents happen," Donatello said in response.

"That's enough guys," said Gohan who stepped forward. "Let me take a look at her." Falling to his knees Gohan placed his right hand over her chest before placing his left over his right.

Sailor Saturn was curious. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to attempt to jump start her heart using a circulation of my own ki," replied Gohan.

"Ki?"

"My own life's energy," Gohan clarified.

Vegeta took notice of Tribe Black's activities from his position across the way. " _I'm sensing nothing from that girl on the ground. It's clear Gohan is trying to revive her_." That much was clear to him. " _Could it be that Sailor Moon's attack was enough to do her in that everyone else survived? Hmmph.. what a weakling_."

Vegeta's sights retuned to the two who remained in the ring.

Try as he might, Gohan was unable to generate the results he had hoped for. "Guys, this doesn't look good."

"CPR," suggested Donatello. "Why don't you try that?"

An expression of surprise came to Gohan's face. "You want me to try CPR?"

Roshi forced himself into view, rubbing his hands as he did. "If you're unwilling to Gohan, you can certainly count on me to see the task through."

"How about not," stated Akako. "I saw the way you were looking at Sailor Mars and myself earlier, you're nothing but an old perv."

"What, no!" Roshi denied. "That's not true at all."

"Hurry Gohan," Franky said. "Every second is crucial."

Now with the burden fully on his shoulders Gohan looked down at the unresponsive girl who lied before him. While nervous, it was something they had to try. " _I have to do this_." Just as he began leaning forward he heard him speak.

"Your efforts will prove futile boy."

Turning, Gohan found Deathstroke. "What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"You and everyone else need not worry about Raven, she's perfectly fine," Deathstroke assured.

"Fine?" questioned Franky. "You consider not breathing fine?!"

"Focus," replied Deathstroke who looked back to the arena. "I suspect she'll make her move any moment now."

Everyone on Tribe Black looked to one another, everyone just as clueless as the other on what was meant of Slade's words.

Back inside the ring Zatanna was now only a few feet away from reaching her target. While it seemed as if time had completely stopped for him Trafalgar could still think and comprehend all that was going on around him, it was one of the strangest things he had ever felt. Zatanna reached him in little time. "Before I send you out of the ring, there is something I'd like to ask."

Trafalgar did not respond.

"I may have restricted a majority of your movement, but you should still be able to speak." Zatanna went on to ask the question of interest. "How did you manage to stay in the ring when Sailor Moon fired that blast? Were you the one who was responsible for eliminating out Sailor Moon? At first I believed you to be a magician like myself, but that isn't true is it? Tell me Law, what is the source of your power?"

Trafalgar chose to remain silent.

"I see, so I guess there's no point in continuing this one sided discussion?" When he didn't respond Zatanna aimed her wand at him for a second time. "Bon Voyage."

Just as Zatanna was to perform her final attack she heard the scream of one of her teammates from the sideline.

"Zatanna! Look out!" Nightwing warned. "She's COMING!"

Spinning around Zatanna watched as a dark energy appeared out of nowhere, shaping into the form of a raven before charging directly at her. It was too late to commence a move of counter; the impact of the hit was strong. Zatanna sailed out of the ring which marked her elimination. The spell that had been casted on Trafalgar was immediately extinguished. Feeling his weight return to him Trafalgar climbed back into the arena. He looked up to find the raven shaped figure of dark energy soaring overhead, the question on his mind the same as everyone else.

" _That energy.. I feel the presence of something dark, a demon_." There was no mistaking this in Sailor Mars's mind.

"What is that thing?" Bulma questioned.

Red Robin who sat beside her responded. "That's Raven's soul-self."

"What now?" questioned Bulma.

"Watch, see for yourself," Red Robin pointed.

Everyone watched as the dark void of energy traveled in the direction of tribe black's bench. "Look out," Gohan said. "It's heading straight for us!"

Clearing way all watched as the dark energy flowed into Raven's body. Miraculously Raven's eyes peered open within moments, her teammates standing in shock as they watched her take back to her feet.

" _So that's how it is_ ," Trafalgar took mental note of. " _Interesting_."

"Match one has now concluded!" announced Bat-Mite.

Akako looked from Raven then to Trafalgar. " _It's always the quiet ones_."

"Nice going Traf-guy!" Luffy yelled from across the way.

" _So that's Raven huh_ ," Goku thought to himself. " _Beast Boy was right, she is definitely not someone to take lightly, especially with an ability like that_."

"So she wasn't dead after all," Vegeta said. He was definitely surprised by what had occurred within the past few seconds. "Either way it was foolish for her to pull out such a trump card so early in the game."

Overhearing his words Constantine felt the need to respond. "Trump card? Listen here mate, that was nothing," Constantine stated. "The lad may look next to harmless, but she's got a lot more tricks up her sleeve that make her soul-self look like child's play. I only tell you not to underestimate her since we're currently allied."

"I'll take her and everyone else out who stands in my way," Vegeta declared.

"Raven, are you ok?" Yusaku asked.

Pulling her hood over her head Raven stepped away from the bunch. "I'm fine."

Trafalgar who still stood in the ring waved up to Bat-Mite, clearly hoping to get his attention. "Bat-Mite, there is something I'd like to get cleared up."

Flying down to join him in the ring Bat-Mite responded. "What is it?"

"The distribution of points in this match between Sailor Moon, Zatanna, Raven, and myself," Trafalgar replied. "Will Raven for example receive any points for her body being tossed outside of the ring.. even though she technically wasn't?"

"Raven's body was nothing more than an empty shell, so you and her will both receive the standard points for lasting as long as you did as well as the extra five points for outlasting all others," Bat-Mite relayed. "Zatanna will receive her points for lasting third longest. In the case of Sailor Moon she will not only receive points for all of the initial eliminations, but will also receive the set points for finishing in fourth behind you, Raven, and Zatanna."

"But didn't Sailor Moon touch ground with everyone else who went out early on?"

"While it looked that way, I determined that there was a full two seconds that passed before she touched the ground as opposed to everyone else," Bat-Mite replied. "Thus, the fourth place points will be awarded to her."

"I see." Nodding, Trafalgar made an exit from the ring himself.

Bat-Mite took back to the air once more. "Alright, those of you who are in match two I'm going to ask that you now enter the ring!" Bat-Mite conveyed to all.

"Yah heh!" Luffy bumped his fists together. "Now it's my turn." The pirate captain raced toward the ring, launching himself to where he landed dead center of the arena.

"Let's do IT!" yelled Luffy at the top of his lungs as he threw his arms into the air. "I definitely won't get knocked out."

Red Robin who was the next to enter the ring approached him. "Well you're certainly excited."

Luffy lowered his arms back down to his side. "Yep. I'm going to win this round for sure."

Red Robin pulled out his staff as if to ready himself for combat. "Oh yah, we'll just have to see about that."

Luffy turned to where the two faced. "That a challenge?"

Red Robin grinned. "Do you accept?"

"You're on!"

It didn't take long for all others to find way to the ring s well. Dr. Gero turned immediate focus on Android 17 who was on the opposite side of the ring from himself. A moment was all it took for 17 to notice this. Both briefly locked eyes before looking elsewhere.

" _Just my luck, I have to go against Luffy_ ," mumbled Nami who entered the ring herself. "He's one of the last people I would want to face in something like this."

Lex was unsure of how to engage. "Without my battle suit I'm at a bit of a disadvantage. Hmmm, perhaps if I play my cards right I may at least last awhile."

Donatello and Casey Jones was another pair who faced one another. "Don't worry Casey, I'll make sure your elimination is quick and swift," declared a confident Donatello.

"You're heavily mistaking Dony, I'll be the one swatting you away like a homerun for the game winner!" Casey fired back with the swing of his bat. "I can't tell you how much I'm going to enjoy this."

"I wasn't aware you took enjoyment in defeat," Donatello smilingly countered.

"Hey Nightwing," spoke Superboy who approached from behind. "Who do you think will win this round?"

"Well.. let's see here," replied Nightwing who looked over all who now occupied the arena. "I'm not completely familiar with a lot of the guys in there right now. Sailor Mercury is the only one from our team in this round, if she is even half as powerful as Sailor Moon we have a chance to take this round."

Sailor Moon who stood near was just as hopeful. Placing her hands over her mouth she sent a message to her friend. "Good luck, you can do it Mercury!"

"Yah, let's go Mercury!" Superboy cheered as well.

Hearing the chants from her teammates that only grew Sailor Mercury couldn't help but blush.

As before Bat-Mite announced the start of the second battle. "Match two, BEGIN!"

Sailor Mars was the first to act, placing her hands together in the shape of a small pistol. "Fire Soul!"

A raging flame was released from the center of her index fingers, one expanding as it traveled. "Look out!" yelled Luffy to his teammates before jumping out of the fires path himself.

Red Robin who had leaped in the opposite direction of Luffy safely landed with a flipping maneuver. "Gee, these Sailor Senshi sure are something."

"You can say that again," said Saguru who stepped up to his side. "I'm not so sure we can beat them."

Red Robin stood to his feet. "We'll see about that."

Saguru was surprised. "You have a plan?"

Red Robin looked back at him. "I always have a plan."

After the flames had completely dispersed there was only one who stood before Mars. "Sailor Galaxia.."

"Do you plan on taking me by yourself?" the smug grin on Galaxia's showed her level of confidence.

Gearing her arms up Sailor Mars prepared for battle. "In the end only one of us will remain in this ring."

"You've let your intentions be known," replied Sailor Galaxia who also raised her arms as well. "Let us not kid ourselves, we both know how this confrontation will end."

"We'll just have to see about that."

Casey had his target in sight. Stepping into his strike he took a swing only to have Donatello duck under the attempt. The ninja turtle countered with a powerful uppercut, swatting his staff at Casey's left leg at the same time to knock his footing from under him. "Score!" Donatello shouted with glee as he watched his opponent roll to the ground.

Adjusting the hockey mask over his face Casey managed to get back to his feet. "Lucky shot Don, won't happen again."

"You're starting to sound like Raph," Donatello teased.

"Now you're just askin' for a grade 'A' beat down."

"Hope you're ready to be shell shocked!" Donatello yelled as the two charged toward one another.

Conan gradually began to back away from where all of the action was happening. " _Fighting isn't really my thing. Even if my body was its regular size I don't think it would make much of a diff_ -" Conan stopped in mid-sentence after bumping into something.

"A place like this isn't for children."

Conan spun around to find a man standing over him. "You're.."

"Lex Luther, and also the man who will see to your elimination," Lex declared. Reaching down he grabbed hold of Conan before proceeding toward the edge of the ring. Try as he might, Conan was unable to break free of his hold. Once the edge was reached Lex tossed him out. "Safe travels my boy."

"Conan is outta there!" Bat-Mite announced.

"No surprise, he is just a kid after all," Trunks said. Not a moment later the sound of something crashing to the ground behind was heard. "What the?!"

Curious as to what it was Trunks turned around to find a red haired girl lying on her back only feet away. "It's that Nami girl," Trunks discovered.

"Yah, that was a lucky hit," said Nami who sat up. "Won't happen again."

"I was hopin' ya would have more fight in you than that," said Harley Quinn who came strolling over. "If that's all you've got, I think it's high time I sent ya packing to the stands."

Nami forced herself back to her feet. " _She's fast, athletic, and above all unpredictable_ ," thought Nami who took mental note. " _It doesn't help that I don't have the Clima-Tact with me. Even so, I don't need that to defeat this woman_."

"So are you just goanna stand there all day?" Harley questioned. "Well if you aint goanna make the next move then I will!"

Before Harley had a chance to close the gap a wave of burning flames came in between them. Nami, Harley, and Trunks all jumped back to avoid its rage.

"Where the heck did that come from?!" questioned Trunks who was midair. After touching back down the half saiyan looked to the right to discover who had fired the attack. "I should have guessed it was Sailor Mars, again."

As another wave of fire ignited, Trunks turned to the opposite direction to spot who she was targeting. "She has her mark set on Sailor Galaxia, no doubt they have a feud that precedes all of this."

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" someone shouted from behind.

Turning around Trunks was hit by a beam of energy, one which had enough force to send him toppling to the ground. "Ok.. that was unexpected." Now on his back, Trunks sat up to discover who had fired the attack. "You.."

Swaying her hair off to the side Sailor Venus winked. "Hey, wanna play?"

Leaping to his feet, Trunks got into his battle ready stance. "Nice shot, I would have never expected your attack would hold that kind of power."

"Oh, why thank you."

"As for your request, if that's truly what you want then I accept," Trunks replied. "Letting you know now, don't expect me to go easy on you, I'm going to assure my teams victory at all cost."

"That's the spirit!" replied Sailor Venus who got into a battle stance of her own. Without warning she charged forward. "Here I come!"

She attempted to throw a punch only to have Trunks dodge her attack, shifting her body in the moment of it all she went for a round house kick only to have Trunks grab hold of her ankle. "Sorry to say, but if you ever plan on hitting me you're going to have to be a lot faster than that," Trunks stated.

Releasing his hold on her ankle Sailor Venus leaped back. "Well, how about this." She dashed forward with an increase in speed, planting a punch right in the center of Trunks's face. He didn't even blink an eye. Sailor Venus gasped. " _My punch had no effect_."

"No way." Sailor Moon couldn't believe it. "Venus's punch did absolutely nothing."

Sailor Venus inched away from her now smiling opponent. "You still want to challenge me?" Trunks inquired.

"Venus, increase your power output!" Sailor Uranus shouted from the bench.

Venus knew this was the only way to challenge him. " _Uranus is right_." Readying herself once more Venus looked to him once more. "Let's see how you like this."

One moment she was there, the next.. she seemingly vanished. Trunks was stunned. " _Where did she g_ -"

A fist collided with his chest, sending a vibration that seemingly staggered throughout his entire body as Trunks slid across the stage, just managing to regain balance only inches away from the edge. He looked over his shoulder to take note of the grounds below. "Phew, that was close!" Looking across the way Trunks found that it was in fact Sailor Venus who had landed the hit. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. "Wow, she's fast! And she hits with far more power than I would have expected. She definitely was holding back."

Trunks's surprise was apparent. "Just how powerful are the Sailor Senshi? And here I was thinking this match would be a walk in the park, I might just have to increase my power after all."

Sailor Venus was just as surprised. " _How was that not enough to ring him out? Any normal person wouldn't have been able to remain in, he must be superhuman or something_." The dumbfounding look on Venus's face quickly withered away as she went on to speak. "Not bad, you managed to take a hit from me without falling off the edge."

"Thanks," replied Trunks. "I underestimated you as well."

"No matter, this next move will do the trick." Sailor Venus went on to hold her hands out in front of her. "Crescent beam!"

Seeing the approach of her attack Trunks fired a counter attack of his own. "Buster Cannon!"

The two of their blasts clashed, resulting in a shockwave that blazed through the entirety of the arena. Haibara who was near was sent flying, her eyes widening as she traveled to the outside of the ring. Just as it looked like she was to fall to her elimination something grabbed hold of her left leg, causing her to shriek. Someone had caught her, but who? After being placed to the ground she turned around to find a very unexpected face.

" _It's him_.."

"Careful. You'd be best suited maintaining a safe distance away from all the action."

"You, you're Android 17."

Choosing not to respond Android 17 continued onward. Haibara had to know. Catching up to him she spoke. "Why.. why did you keep me in? We both know I'm no use in a challenge like this."

Android 17 stopped, turning around he responded. "You may not be a physical threat Haibara Ai, but the longer you last the probability for our tribe wining will increase. Gaining as many points is my aim; I have a promise to keep after all."

" _He remembered my name_." Haibara was unsure how to feel about this, watching as he walked away for a second time. " _Promise_? _What is he talking about_?" What could he have possibly been referring to?

A right hook, a left following with just as much intensity. No matter how hard he tried Red Robin couldn't land a single hit. Luffy whose hands were behind his back smiled at his expense. " _His reflexes are incredible, his speed even_ ," Red Robin thought as he continued his barrage of punches. If he was not able to match his speed Red Robin knew he'd have to catch him off guard with something. An idea popped into mind. Striking with his left Red Robin reached to his side with his right, grabbing hold of his staff. " _Now I've got him_."

Taking a sharp swing with his right hand, Luffy believed another punch was to come. Red Robin instead extended the staff which connected with the left side of Luffy's face, which in turn brought a breath taking discovery. "What the heck?!"

Red Robin watched as Luffy's neck extended slightly in the direction of the hit.

Luffy reeled himself back in as Red Robin jumped back in sheer surprise. "What.. just what are you?" Red Robin questioned.

Grabbing hold of both sides of his cheek, Luffy extended them outward to reveal his secret. "I'm a rubber-man!" He capped this off with his brightest smile to give. "Pretty cool huh?"

Red Robin was speechless. "A rubber-man?" His arms dropped down to his side. "You've got to be kidding me."

The two would then have their attention diverted by the sound of someone clapping. " _Now what_?" thought Red Robin.

The two laid eyes on Majin Buu who clapped for a final time as he stopped before them. "Luffy guy cool! Buu can do stretchy, stretchy too!"

Wasting no time Buu too grabbed hold of his cheeks as Luffy had done, pulling them outward to demonstrate his stretchiness. Luffy's eyes shined with glee. "Awesome!" Stepping past Red Robin Luffy inched in closer to the newcomer. "So, what else can you do?"

"Buu can do a lotta things."

Luffy just had to put him to the test. "Ok," said Luffy who looked into a direction of the arena that was clear of any fighters. "Can you do this?"

Widening the gap between his feet Luffy changed his position in stance. Rolling up his left sleeve Luffy went on to swing his arm around like a propeller. "Gomu, GOMU!" Launching his arm forward it stretched out across the arena. Red Robin was in disbelief while Buu continued to show praise through his continued cheers.

"That has got to be one of the craziest things I've ever seen," Raphael said as he watched on. "There's no way that guy is made of bones."

"Then what?" asked Wataru who was just as much at a loss for words.

"You're asking the wrong turtle."

Reeling his arm back in Luffy smilingly looked back at Buu. "Can you do that?!" Luffy was anxious to know.

Buu puffed his chest as if to accept the challenge. "My turn!" Getting into a similar stance as Luffy, Buu went on to wind up his arm in a spinning motion. "Gomu, Gomu, GOOMMU!" Buu's release was just as fierce, Red Robin and Luffy both watching as his arm too traveled clear across the stage.

In doing so Buu's fist collided with the side of Yusaku's face who was unaware of the incoming attack, one which sent him out of the ring.

"Yusaku is eliminated!" conveyed Bat-Mite.

" _Mother was eliminated in round one in an instant with everyone except Sailor Moon. Father and I were the first two to be eliminated in round two_ ," Conan thought to himself. " _This just isn't our day_."

"Yusaku-san!" Gohan immediately flew over to his captain who had been knocked unconscious. Throwing him over his shoulder Gohan returned to his tribe.

Yukiko worriedly looked on from the pink bench. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"No need to worry," Goku assured. "Buu didn't put too much into that punch. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet in no time."

This mellowed Yukiko's fear. "I hope you're right."

Luffy's eyes beamed even wider than they had before. "COOL! You're just like me!"

After having his arm return Buu faced the pirate captain. "Buu think you pretty cool too."

"Come on, let's see which one of us can stretch further!" Luffy stated with anticipation.

Red Robin watched the two from a short distance away, still tightly gripping his staff in hand. " _These guys do realize this is a fight.. right_?"

Looking away, Red Robin's sights fell elsewhere. " _Perhaps I can use this time to observe some of the other fighters_."

A strike came, followed by another. Donatello was now on the defensive.

"Where'd all that confidence you had before go to?" questioned Casey who continued to force his opponent back. "I'd say the script has flipped indefinitely."

"If you think I'm going down easy Casey you've got another thing coming," Donatello retorted.

With every second that passed, Donatello found himself steadily inching closer and closer to the edge. The grasp of victory was so close Casey could taste it. " _Almost there_." Now within feet of the out of bounds mark Casey prepared for his most powerful strike to serve. "And today folks, we've got special order of split turtle on the menu!"

Casey took the shot, feeling as if his heart skipped a beat as Donatello leaped over his left shoulder to dodge the attack entirely. "No way!"

Still airborne Donatello extended his left foot with enough force to Casey's back to knock him out of the arena.

"Casey Jones goes bye bye!" Bat-Mite shouted.

A disgruntled Casey stood up from where he had landed face first. "Unbelievable, I can't believe I lost.. like that." Looking back toward the ring he was met by Donatello who saluted from above.

"Better luck next time Casey," Donatello conveyed before focusing his sights back on all combatants that remained.

Casey shook his head. "I may never hear the end of this."

A distance away Android 17 stood in a secluded area away from where most were battling. Suddenly he caught eye of something, someone approaching. Pivoting ever so slightly 17 repositioned to where he was in direct line with the one to approach, their name escaping his lips upon laying eyes on them. " _Dr. Gero_.."

The winding seconds felt like an eternity, every taken step seemingly longer than last. What were his first words to be? Finally Dr. Gero stopped. The two were now no more than ten feet apart from one another. Their eyes were locked, neither daring to break the connection. What would happen next?

"Android 17," Dr. Gero went on to greet.

Android 17 wasted little time in responding. "Dr. Gero... how are you today?"

Silence ensued between the pair. Dr. Gero closed his briefly as a genuine smile formed. Reopening his eyes he went on. "Pleasure to know you still remember me."

"How could I forget?"

"Yes, how could you," agreed Dr. Gero.

The moment was awkward, neither certain what to say or what would come next.

On the other side of the arena Sailor Mercury looked on, studying all that was going on between the several different fighters. Mercury then referred to the small super computer in hand, taking notes of each individual that she observed. Another explosion went off in the near distance, its impact enough to jilt the super computer Mercury held in hand to the ground.

"No!"

Sailor Mercury hurried over to where it had landed a couple feet away. " _Please don't be damaged_." Dropping to a knee she reached down for it. In the split second of doing so her hand instead fell upon that of another. She gasped, immediately choosing to pull her hand away. Raising her head she found that someone else too had gone down to reach for the computer.

"This yours?" the blonde haired man kneeling across from her enquired.

"Ye.. yes."

He went on to examine the computer. "Hmmm.. it appears everything is still intact." Leaning forward he held it out for her to take. "Here you are."

Mercury looked into his eyes as he did to her. Nervously reaching forward she accepted the computer back into hand. "Thank you."

Nodding he smiled. "You're very welcome. By the way I'm Saguru, I fail to remember what your name is."

The two turned after hearing something whipping through the air. Falling down toward them was Harley with a soaring kick. "Look out!" shouted Saguru who pushed Sailor Mercury out of the way, in doing so he was forced out of the ring by Harley.

"Game Over!" Harley waved. "Thanks for playing!"

"Saguru Hakuba is eliminated!" stated Bat-Mite.

Sailor Mercury stood back to her feet as Harley placed her hands upon her hips. "Hope I wasn't interrupting nothin'."

Sailor Mercury stashed the computer away before going on to reply. "Not at all."

"Good ta know, cus I don't want any hard feelings between us," Harley said. "Even if we aint on the sam-"

Harley would be cut off by the sound of someone charging in the direction of the two of them. Looking over her left shoulder she discovered who it was. "Oh bonkers, it's her again."

"Why did you run away?" questioned Nami who stopped after coming within feet of her. "Afraid to fight me?"

"I don't see any harm in playing a little ring about with all the other flavors runin' about," Harley responded. "Last I checked you and I aint committed, this is an open relationship of opportunity as far as I see it."

"So your whole strategy is to attack people while their backs are turned? Real peachy," Nami said.

"What can I say, a girl sure loves her peaches."

Nami got back into her fighting stance. "Well then Ms. Peaches, I'm afraid your expiration date has been reached," Nami declared.

Harley got into a battle stance of her own. "Really? I'd like to think this peach flourishes with age."

Seeing the approach of something coming in fast Sailor Mercury yelled out to try and warn the two. "Hey you guys, look out!"

Both Harley and Nami looked into the pointed direction. Nami's face was met by a flying fist while Harley was clocked by a soaring yellow glove. Neither able to catch their balance were sent flying out of the ring.

Bat-Mite wasted no time in announcing this. "Nami and Harley Quinn are outta there like a pair of red headed step children!"

Nami slowly sat up from where she had landed. Looking back to the stage someone walked into view, and though she wasn't entirely sure who it was due to her partially blurred vision she recognized his voice immediately upon hearing him speak.

"Sorry Nami!" waved Luffy. "I didn't see you there."

Nami gritted her teeth before fuming his name in response. "Luffy!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry," laughed Luffy. "It's not like we're on the same tribe or anything."

Harley who too had fallen out of the ring laid on her back just feet away, her eyes spinning as she remained in a dazed state. Chopper was worried after seeing this.

"Hey guys, do you think we should go over there and check on her?" Chopper questioned. "It looks like she took a really good hit."

Vegeta grunted. "I could care less," the saiyan prince voiced. "She can stay down there for all I care. At least it will save us the heartache of hearing her annoying voice."

"You're such a big meanie!" Chibiusa said in response.

"Your opinion of me means little," replied Vegeta.

"Enough of this, we're a team," said Heiji who looked over at Casey who sat beside him. "Jones-san, will you help me lift her back over here?"

Casey nodded giving his acceptance. "You got it chum." From there the two left the bench to go and retrieve their KO'd tribe mate.

"I've observed for long enough. It's time to go on the offense." As Sailor Mercury looked to make a move something else called for her attention. Falling from the sky above, Mercury watched as Sailor Mars came crashing to the ground at her feet.

"Mars!" concerned for the wellbeing of her friend Sailor Mercury went down to her knees to check on her. "Are you ok?" As she shook her someone slowly descended from above.

It didn't take long for Mercury to notice who it was. "Galaxia."

Touching down Sailor Galaxia evilly smirked. "I could finish the two of you now." There was confidence within her voice. "But where would the fun be in that? I will rid this arena of all insects, and then I will see to it that you two have a tasty exit. One which I promise you will not soon forget."

Turning her back to the two Sailor Galaxia took off. Sailor Mercury shook her once more. "Come on Mars, wake up."

Within seconds Sailor Mars's eyes prowled open, her instant reaction to shoot to her feet. "What happened? Where is Sailor Galaxia?!"

"She just flew off," replied Sailor Mercury who returned to her feet as well. "She plans on going after everyone else and saving the two of us for last."

"She won't be going after anyone," said Sailor Mars who took flight. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"No wait!" shouted Sailor Mercury who raised a hand. "Shouldn't we work together?"

"Hate to interrupt, but I've come to let you know that I, umm.. I will be your next opponent."

Hearing the voice of another Sailor Mercury turned around to find a challenger now standing before her.

"The names Donatello."

Their fight intensified by the second. Clutching his right fist Trunks drilled it into Sailor Venus's arms she had placed over her face to protect herself. The force of the blow sent her falling from the sky, landing on her back she quickly popped up. Descending from above Trunks fired down a showering light of energy blasts. Sailor Venus effortlessly knocked each and every one of them away. "Not goanna work pal."

Now in range Trunks threw out a punch which Sailor Venus matched with a punch of her own, a move which caused the stadium floor beneath to crack due to the exchanged force of the two. With her arm still extended Trunks took advantage. "Now I've got you!" Grabbing hold of her wrist Trunks dropped back to the ground. Turning, he made a move to pull her over his shoulder and slam her to the ground.

In the seconds of attempting to do so, Venus used his own momentum against him to where he was instead slammed to the ground. Landing on top of him Sailor Venus wasted no time in pinning him down by grabbing hold of both his wrists. Looking down at him from where she now sat upon him, she couldn't feel any more victories.

"Now I've got you," Sailor Venus happily declared. Her eyes began to light up. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice it before. You know, you're kinda cute."

Trunks was taken aback by this. "What?"

"On another positive, you won't be able to shoot anymore of those sparkles of yours."

"They're not sparkles, they're called energy blasts," Trunks corrected. "And you do realize you can't eliminate me while we're in this position right?"

In a moments blink of an eye another fire blast charged in their direction. Seeing it in time Sailor Venus leaped over it as any Olympian would over a pole. Red Robin who had been watching the two from a distance away was impressed.

" _The way she fights.. so fluid. The way she moves.. it's like watching a ballerina whose also a gymnast. Her flexibility is so loose in change of direction, she reminds me of Dick in that regard_."

A second later Sailor Venus touched back down. It didn't take long for her to notice Red Robin. She winked. "See something you like?"

Red Robin smiled as he pointed to the left of her. "Incoming."

"Huh?" Turning Sailor Venus was met by a punch from Trunks, one which sent her skidding across the arena for several yards. After coming to a complete stop she rested her head to the ground.

"Gee, he didn't have to hit me so hard." Sailor Venus sat up. "I might have to increase my power output even more at this rate."

She caught eye of something right of where she sat. Turning she spotted a man with long black hair, his sea blue eyes were alluring as much as they were captivating. Hearts formed in Venus's eyes, her heart racing from an unexpected rush. "Wow, he's cute too!" He did not respond to the compliment. Just by the look on his face it was clear he was focused on something. Could it be that it was her? The thought of it brought a tremble to Venus's body. " _I.. is he really looking at me_? _If he was wouldn't he have said something? Oh I see, he must just be shy! That's it_!"

Making a move, Sailor Venus waved at him in hopes of gaining some kind of response. The long haired man didn't even bat an eye. " _What_?!" This was surprising.

Venus's adrenaline of excitement would drop just as fast as it had come when she looked to the other side of herself to find an older man wearing a black top hat who appeared to be looking at the man on the other side of her. She was complexly bummed. " _Now I see, they're focused on each other_."

Not a moment later Trunks who flew over and joined the fray. Initially his sights fell upon Venus who looked to him as well. This was however brief for Trunks who took notice of the two individuals who stood on opposite sides of Sailor Venus.

"Dr. Gero.. Android 17!"

The two who had been locked in a staring match of sorts faced the half saiyan. "You," Dr. Gero began. "We're both from the same universe, yes? What is your name again? I don't believe we've ever been acquainted before the circumstances of this.. tournament."

Android 17 was far more informed on the matter. "His name is Trunks, a saiyan half breed between Vegeta and Bulma."

Dr. Gero faced #17 once more. "Is that right?"

"Though," began Android 17 who looked Trunks in the eyes. "I don't believe this is the Trunks from our timeline. Would I be right to assume you're the Trunks I encountered from the future several years ago?"

Giving confirmation Trunks nodded. "That's right."

"Well then.. if you don't mind me asking, is your most recent trip from the future Bat-Mite's doing or a choice of your own making?"

Trunks replied. "I traveled back in time for reasoning's of my own."

Android 17 found interest in this. " _Strangely enough he traveled back in time in direct correlation of Bat-Mite appearing. Coincidence_?" He certainly didn't believe that. There had to be more, but what. There was only one way to find out. "Trunks, what unfolding events prompted you to return to the past this time?"

Trunks's eyes narrowed. "What's it to you?"

The tone in his voice said it all. "You don't trust me," 17 pointed out.

"Can you really blame me? The last we crossed you weren't exactly a model citizen," rehashed Trunks.

"That was then," stated Android 17. "A lot has changed."

Dr. Gero listened on, there was no mistaking it. The way he talked.. his demeanor even. " _My dear Android 17, oh how you have changed_."

The entirety of this moment couldn't be any more awkward for Sailor Venus who still sat on the ground in between Android 17 and Dr. Gero. "Ummm... I guess I'll be putting in my leave," said Venus who stood up with a smile on her face. "Well it was nice meeting you all, see ya."

Waving, Sailor Venus went on to leap past Trunks, ejecting herself from the confrontation all together.

There was a period of silence. "Well, unless either of you have anything further to question, shall we proceed?" questioned Dr. Gero. "If you haven't forgotten we are all representative of separate tribes and of us three only one can remain."

"Then how about we settle this?" stated Trunks.

"Let us," agreed Dr. Gero.

" _Oh yah, this should be good_ ," Goku thought to himself.

It was now a standoff. Who would strike first? Trunks looked over at Dr. Gero then to Android 17. " _I've gotten a lot stronger since my last encounter with Android 17, and Dr. Gero is weaker than him_ ," Trunks ran down in mind. " _If I am to believe neither has gotten stronger in the passing of these years, I won't even need to transform_."

Trunks was confident. The only question now, who to target first?

"Well," said Dr. Gero who took a step forward. "If neither of you will make the first move then I suppose I wi-"

In the middle of speaking Android 17 charged forward with a spinning kick, one with enough power to send Gero flying. Trunks immediately fell into his fighting stance. "Wow, he's fast!" shouted Trunks who batted an eye. In the instant of doing so 17 disappeared. " _Where did he_ -"

Trunks immediately felt the placement of someone's hand upon his back. "You blinked," Android 17 softly conveyed from behind.

There was no time to react, a charged blast exploded, one which knocked Trunks off of his feet sending him out of the arena.

"Doctor Gero and Trunks are outta there!" shouted Bat-Mite for all to hear.

Trunks who handed landed face first pushed up from where he had landed. "Wow, he's stronger.. faster than I could have anticipated. He's vastly improved from our last encounter." There was no mistake about this in Trunks's mind. "I was wrong to underestimate him."

Lex who had one elimination to his name now stood off to the side, watching whatever was going on between Buu and Luffy who had yet to engage one another. "What are those two imbeciles doing? This is supposed to be a fight, not some dick measuring contest to see who can do what and who can do it better." An idea then popped in Luther's mind. "Perhaps I can take advantage of these circumstances. Buu has that Luffy kid distracted, if I move in quietly maybe I can ring him out before he even realizes what's going on."

"What an idea that sounds like," the voice of a woman carried from his blind side.

Turning, Lex came to find who it was. "Galaxia."

"That's Sailor Galaxia to you."

"I never pegged you for being so technical," admitted Lex.

"Assumption will ultimately be your downfall," Galaxia stated. "But what more can I really expect from a mere man such as yourself?"

Lex wasn't intimidated in the least. "Instead of wasting my time why don't you get to the point, what do you want?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" questioned Galaxia. "I'm here to rid this ring of all dead weight."

Rolling up his sleeves Lex managed a grin. "If you think I'll be going out easy you have another thing comi-"

Sailor Galaxia plowed her left knee into Lex's stomach, preventing him from being able to finish his line due to knocking the breath out of him. Jilting her leg back Sailor Galaxia watched as Luther's body dropped to the arena ground with a thump. He was now unconscious.

"Pathetic," snarled Galaxia who went on to kick his motionless body, sending him gliding out of bounds.

"Lex is eliminated!" Bat-Mite yelled.

Sailor Galaxia went on to scour the arena for those who still remained. "Who should I take out next?"

That choice however would be made for her with the reappearance of Sailor Mars who flew down from above. "Sailor Galaxia!"

"Are you so desperate to get eliminated that you challenge me yet again?"

"I'm not the one who is going to get eliminated," declared Sailor Mars.

"You have no hopes of defeating me alone."

"That's why she won't fight alone," stated Sailor Venus who approached the two from the left.

Mars was surprised. "What are you doing? Venus, we're not on the same tribe if you haven't already forgotten."

"Of course I haven't," Sailor Venus replied. She stopped after reaching her friends side. "But that's beside the point. We'll take care of Galaxia and after that is accomplished we can settle our differences, um kay?"

Sailor Mars shook her head. "I'd rather you not interfere, this is something I have to do," said Mars. "Something I will see through to the end."

Venus looked to her friend in shock. "Mars.."

"Are the two of you finished?" questioned Galaxia who was becoming impatient.

Looking her way Sailor Venus took the opportunity to tease. "Oh, didn't realize someone was so anxious."

"Seeing your pathetic faces is enough to make me hurl, the sooner you're out the better."

"You'll be the one going out," Mars stated.

Sailor Venus glanced over at her friend for a final time. "Mars, good luck." Nothing more needed to be said. Venus departed with nothing more to say.

All that remained was the two of them. "Shall we proceed?" questioned Sailor Mars.

"Your defeat is imminent," replied Sailor Galaxia who charged forward, stemming the second round of their battle.

Donatello leaped forward, attempting a flying kick which Sailor Mercury side stepped with ease. His offensive attack wouldn't stop there. Upon landing on his feet Donatello yanked out his staff which in turn showed his intent.

"Now it's time to get serious."

As he had before Donatello raced toward his opponent. One swing after another Sailor Mercury continued to bypass each of his attempts to tag her. Donatello was becoming growingly frustrated.

" _No matter how hard I try I can't hit her, she's just too freaking fast.. wait a minute_?" An idea surfaced. " _What if I use her speed against her_?"

The question was, how? As Donatello took another swing Mercury leaped away, putting distance between him and herself. " _I've prolonged this fight for long enough_." Mercury was now ready to put an end to it, raising her hands she prepared for an attack of her own. "Mercury Aqua blast!"

A blue colored beam of energy was released from the center of her palm, heading straight for Donatello who leaped off to the side. While he dodged the energy attack it exploded on the ground near, the impact of the explosion alone enough to send him flying out of the ring. "No, it can't end like this!"

As his body glided further Donatello felt a foreign object wrap around his right ankle, in turn feeling as he was jerked back into the field of play. "What the?!"

Everyone watching from the outside looked on in disbelief.

"What the heck? Did Red Robin just use his grapple gun to save Donatello from getting ringed out?" Cyborg questioned.

Nightwing smilingly nodded. "It sure looks that way."

"Foul! I call foul! That should be an elimination for our team!" Sailor Moon yelled. "Bat-Mite throw the yellow flag, Tribe Red is cheating!"

Bat-Mite looked toward her. "There is no rule against someone saving another from elimination," Bat-Mite responded. "Whether they be on the same tribe or not."

"Boo!" Sailor Moon went on to hold out an upside thumb to showcase her displeasure with the given ruling.

"I don't get it," admitted Starfire from the gold bench area. "Red Robin keeping Donatello in makes no sense."

"I disagree," said Batman.

Starfire looked over at him, curious to what was meant by his words. "Explain."

"While in hindsight it doesn't appear the decision Red Robin made plays into his advantage," Batman admitted. "But if you look at the bigger picture the move makes perfect sense."

"How so?"

"In the first match Sailor Moon and Zatanna combined for the most points out of all tribes. A point for every elimination Sailor Moon had and points for everyone they outlasted."

"That's all well and said," spoke Sanji who was near. "But how does any of that tie into why Red Robin kept Donatello in?"

"Given Sailor Moon and Zatanna's performance in round one, Tribe Blue is already ahead in points and if you haven't forgotten Sailor Mercury too is from Tribe Blue," Batman reminded.

It was that moment that it was all coming into clarity. "I see," Starfire realized. "By Red Robin saving Donatello he essentially took two points away from the blue tribe. One would have been for Mercury's made elimination, and the other for the outlasting yet another opponent in the match."

"Exactly," confirmed Batman. "Ultimately, Red Robin's plan is probably to take the both of them out himself."

"Well I'll be damned," Sanji remarked. ".. Clever."

Now back in the ring Donatello sat up to find who had saved him from elimination, surprise filled his face. "You saved me?"

"Get up," replied Red Robin. "The fight isn't over yet."

Grabbing hold of his bo staff that laid only a few feet away Donatello then went on to take his position next to Red Robin. "So, you use the staff as well," noticed Donatello.

"Wouldn't trade it for nothing else," Red Robin responded.

"Now you're speaking my language," smiled Donatello. "So.. Robin right?"

"Red Robin," corrected the former boy wonder.

"Ok Red Robin. So, what prompted you to keep me in?"

"That's unimportant right now," replied Red Robin who looked across the way to where Sailor Mercury stood several feet away. "What's important is that we find a way to take her down."

"Yah.. and how are we supposed to do that exactly?" questioned Donatello who rubbed the top of his head. "What can I say, she's hard to hit.. I mean like, really hard to hit. Every attempt I've made she's dodged like it was nothing."

"I've noticed," Red Robin stated. "She's not the only one. All of the Sailor Senshi from what I have seen thus far are vastly superior to any normal person in regards to speed. However, in Mercury's case she differs from Venus or even Galaxia."

This raised Donatello interest. "How do you mean?"

"I briefly studied both Galaxia and Venus's fighting styles a short time ago; comparing that to what I just saw between you and Mercury there is a clear distinction to make."

"Which is?"

"Unlike Venus and Galaxia, Mercury's abilities as a hand to hand fighter are less than polished."

"Translation, she isn't much of a fighter," Donatello figured. "Even so, she's certainly one of the most attentive fighters currently in the ring. When I approached her a short time ago, like you she was studying others locked in combat."

"Weren't you doing the same?"

"Well.. I can't deny it," admitted Donatello.

"I guess that's something the three of us share in common, determining a weakness in an opponent before we strike."

"So," began Donatello who too looked into the direction of Sailor Mercury. "What's your master plan for taking her down? Outside of my staff I have nothing on me that can close the gap of the stat advantages she has over us. Speed and reflexes are huge in a fight."

"I have a plan, it's called being unpredictable and given that Mercury is clearly holding back we can use that to our advantage," Red Robin stated. He then reached for something in his utility belt. "Here, take this."

He went on to hand over small circular silver colored object for Donatello to take. "What is this?" Donatello questioned.

"Something that's hopefully going to be key in eliminating Sailor Mercury," Red Robin replied. "When the time comes I'll give you the signal when to throw that t her."

"So you want me to throw this at her, ok?" Donatello examined the object in hand. There didn't appear to be anything special about it. "So, what's the signal going to be for when you want me to launch this thing?"

Red Robin replied. "When the time comes, you'll know."

Majin Buu and Luffy continued to take full enjoyment in drawing comparisons between one another. "Yo Buu, can you do something like this?"

Luffy took a huge breath, holding in all the air he had absorbed. He was now much larger in size. Buu immediately began to clap, enticed by this transformation of such. "Buu like it!"

Aiming his head upward Luffy exhaled, releasing all the air that lied within. Facing Buu once more the pirate smiled. "Your turn."

Doing as Luffy had done before him Majin Buu inhaled deeply, sucking in as much air as he could.

Luffy pumped his fist, clearly pleased with the results. "You did it!"

Unlike Luffy, Buu released all of his stored air out in front of him. Haibara who stood near the edge of the arena was blown off of the side unintentional to Buu.

"Ai Haibara is now out!" Bat-Mite stated.

"Wow, I never would have expected someone to get eliminated like that," Leonardo said. "That's just bad luck."

"There's no harm in that," said Luna who was near. "She lasted longer than any of us would have expected."

"That is true." Even Leonardo couldn't deny that.

Back in the ring Luffy took a step toward Buu. "Wow, you're just full of surprises," Luffy said. "I can't wait to see what else you can do. Let's see.. what should we try next, hmmm?"

"How about actually fighting for a change?" The two of them turned around to find Sailor Venus who was charging up an attack. "Crescent Beam!"

"Buu, look out!" shouted Luffy as he and Buu leaped out of the way of the energy attacks path.

Now that she had their undisputed attention Sailor Venus went on to sway her hair off to the side before making a declaration.

"Play time's over boys."

On the other side of the ring Sailor Mercury watched Donatello and Red Robin from where she stood. It was clear they were plotting something, but what?

" _What are they planning_?" Sailor Mercury was on full alert. To her knowledge neither had anything on them that could pose a threat to her, even so she knew that would be something not to look past. For her the question was, how should she go about eliminating them without hurting them?

Whatever that may be she would have to think about it on the fly given that Donatello and Red Robin were now running toward her. "They're coming.."

Nico Robin was surprised by this. " _I can't believe it, Red Robin is actually teaming up with him_."

To Mercury's ultimate surprise the duo were direct in their assault. She effortlessly dodged the two as she trailed back to stay out of range of their staffs. " _All that planning they did beforehand just for this_?" Mercury wasn't buying it. Just what were they planning? Glancing over her shoulder Mercury found she was inching closer to the edge by the second.

"There we go, ring her out Donatello!" cheered Franky

"Don't let her escape Red Robin!" Renet added.

Mercury had other plans in mind. "I don't think so." All in one quick motion Sailor Mercury gracefully leaped over the two to where they were now closer to the edge.

Springing his next move into action Red Robin slammed a smoke bomb to the ground hampering the vision of Sailor Mercury who touched back down. " _Nothing I can't handle_." Activating her VR Visor, Mercury could see through the cloud of smoke that both Donatello and Red Robin had separated and were now charging her from different sides. " _This is going to hurt them a lot more than it hurts me_."

Waiting for the two to come within range she leaped out of the way, resulting in the two whacking each other instead of getting a hit on her. "Ouuhhh!" Red Robin fell to the ground in ailing pain.

"Youch! I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning," Donatello said.

"Make that the two of us," said Red Robin who had taken a good hit to the jaw.

The cloud of dust soon cleared, revealing where Sailor Mercury stood a couple feet away. "Sorry about that," Sailor Mercury apologized.

"I am too," replied Red Robin.

Sailor Mercury was confused to what it was he spoke of. "For what?"

"This!" Red Robin went on to launch a number of birdrangs into her direction.

"Just how much do you have in that belt of yours?" questioned Sailor Mercury after dodging the flying objects.

Red Robin smirked. "You'll just have to come over here and find out."

Donatello got back to his feet. "Hey Red Robin, ready for round two?"

"After you my friend."

Donatello took lead as the two charged Mercury once again. What would their strategy be this time? Donatello lunged off to the right leaving Red Robin to engage her by himself. The two were clearly setting up for something. Weary of this Sailor Mercury went on the offense. Instead of dodging the next strike that came her way she instead opted to grab hold of the staff on contact, pulling him in to where they were now only inches apart Sailor Mercury plowed him away with a swooping kick of her own, one with enough power to send him flying.

Red Robin flipped in midair, landing on his feet several feet away. "Count me amazed! She's a lot stronger than she looks." Red Robin preparing for his next move to make reached down to make an alarming discovery. "Where's my-"

"Looking for this?" called Sailor Mercury.

Facing her Red Robin came to discover Sailor Mercury holding his utility belt in hand. ".. _So that's why she pulled me in_ ," Red Robin realized. " _It looks like I've been had_."

"You will not be needing this anymore," Sailor Mercury claimed. Near the edge of the ring herself she went on to toss his valuable out of bounds.

"Irrelevant Robin's utility belt is eliminated!" Bat-Mite jokingly announced.

This brought chuckles from some within the crowd.

"So," Sailor Mercury began. "What's your next move going to be?"

Red Robin placed his hands over his mouth. "Now Donatello!"

It was faint, but she could hear something whipping through the air from behind. Pivoting in position Mercury turned just in time to grab hold of the flying bo staff that had been thrown at her like a boomerang. There was just one problem, Donatello was nowhere to be seen. Mercury's eyes twitched. "A distraction.."

Turning left Mercury watched as Donatello zipped by. "Got a present for you," the turtle in purple conveyed before tossing a small object toward her as he leaped away.

It appeared to be another smoke bomb. Thinking quickly Sailor Mercury activated her VR Visor for a second time. " _Those didn't work the first time, what makes them think it wil_ -"

The small device exploded on contact, sending Mercury flying towards the out of bounds mark. Donatello raised his hands in accomplishment. "Yah, we did it!"

It was only then that Donatello realized that Sailor Mercury had taken the blunt of the explosion and managed to remain in. "What?! No way! How can she be that strong?!" Donatello then looked to Red Robin who stood near. "Our plan didn't work. What do we do now?"

"I can only think of one final option," replied Red Robin who took off.

"Wait!" called Donatello. "What are you going to do?!"

Sailor Mercury who had placed her arms out in front of her to challenge the force of the blast lowered them just in time to find Red Robin racing toward her. Peeking over her shoulder Mercury found that she was a half inch away from the out of bounds mark. She would use this to her advantage. " _At the speed he's moving at I'll be able to use his momentum against him_."

As he neared Sailor Mercury prepared herself. "Now!" Bending her knees Mercury made a move to jump over him as he came within feet of her.

"I don't think so!" yelled Red Robin who also leaped into the air.

Sailor Mercury's eyes widened as he came soaring toward her, it was only at that moment that his intent was revealed to her. Contact was made within seconds. Red Robin tightly wrapped his arms around her as his forward momentum carried the two of them out of bounds.

"Thhhhaat does it! Sailor Mercury and Red Robin are eliminated!" Bat-Mite shouted.

Now on her back, Mercury stared up into the eyes of Red Robin who now lied on top of her. Nervously looking away she blushed. Reeling his arms from beneath her he pushed himself back to his feet. "Can't believe it took that much just to ring you out," Red Robin noted. "You Sailor Senshi are a tough bunch."

Red Robin extended a hand out to the still laying Mercury. "Come on," Red Robin laughed. "You can't stay down there forever."

Gazing up at him once more she accepted his hand. Now back on her feet she bowed her head. "Thank you." Turning away quickly she proceeded in the direction of her tribes bench.

"I wonder what's got her in such a hurry," Red Robin wondered.

"Red Robin."

He turned after hearing his name called. "Wonder Woman."

She went on to toss to him his utility belt she had collected. "I believe this belongs to you."

After catching it he placed it back on. "Thanks, I appreciate you grabbing that for me."

"You did well in there," Wonder Woman went on to say. "Our tribe couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Now you're just making me feel all fluffy inside."

"Come on," Wonder Woman said waving him over. "Let's rejoin the others."

As they walked Red Robin glanced back into the ring to spot the person he had formed a brief alliance with. " _Good luck, Donatello_."

On the opposite side of the arena Sailor Venus leaped back, preparing for Majin Buu and Luffy who were now in pursuit of her.

"We've got her cornered, now's our chance!" declared Luffy.

Advancing forward Buu jumped into the air. "Take this!" Now above her, Buu extended his left arm with a flying punch.

Raising her arms above her face Sailor Venus blocked the attempt. Luffy saw an opportunity he would not pass. "You're wide open!" Launching a kick with his left foot Luffy knocked Venus's legs from under her.

Sailor Venus fell back, managing to spring out her left arm to push up from falling to the ground completely. Spinning through the air after propelling herself she dropped back down a few feet away from the two. She looked over at Luffy as a smile formed across her lips. "You tryna sweep me off my feet?"

"If that means you'll be eliminated, then yep," replied Luffy in return.

Buu finally flew back down, joining Luffy at his side. "Did we take out mean lady?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope. She's still in," Luffy pointed.

"Excuse me?" said Sailor Venus who placed her hands upon her hips. "My name isn't mean girl, it's Sailor Venus!" she corrected.

Luffy shrugged. "I really don't care what your name is."

Sailor Venus was baffled. "What?!"

Buu looked back to Luffy. "What she say? Her name Sailor Meanus?"

"Somethin' like that," replied Luffy who didn't care either way.

"I said Venus!" Sailor Venus shouted. "Not Meanus!"

"Sailor Meanus sound real angry," Buu noted.

Luffy agreed. "Yep."

Calming herself down Sailor Venus took a deep breath. "Ok, why don't we start from the beginning?" Going into a pose she began to speak once more. "I am the guardian of love and beauty... Sailor Venus!"

Venus then went on to switch poses as the two continued to look on. "What she doing?" Buu questioned.

"Trying to dance?" guessed Luffy.

Venus wasn't finished. "In the name of LOVE, I'll punish yo-"

Out of nowhere a sharp pain came at her left side, feeling as the impact of something forced her off of her feet. Unable to catch herself she flew out of the arena, crashing to the ground out of bounds.

"In the name of Love, Sailor Venus has officially clocked out from this bout!" Bat-Mite announced.

Beerus face palmed, clearly unhappy with what just conspired.

Disgusted, Sailor Venus stood back to her feet. Who or what had been the cause of her elimination? Looking back toward the ring she would learn the truth. Her eyes widened upon spotting the man who stood in the spot she once did. " _It's him, Android 17_!" Sailor Venus stormed to the side of the stage. "Hey you!"

Android 17 turned around before looking down at her. "Are you addressing me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?!" Sailor Venus snapped. "That was a cheap shot! And here I was thinking you were a nice guy. You attacked me while I was introducing myself."

"Introductions were days ago," Android 17 reminded. "There's no more need for that."

"That still doesn't change the fact you attacked me from behind!" exclaimed Venus.

"There's no rule against such action. I saw an opening and I took it." Android 17 looked away before proceeding to advance forward.

Sailor Venus clutched her fists. "This isn't over! You hear me!"

"Android 17! No fair!" Luffy shouted. "I wanted to be the one to kick her ass."

"You had your chance," replied Android 17 who then turned eye to the one standing next to him. "This match is almost over. What do you say we take out Buu next?"

Luffy looked over at Buu, then back to Android 17. "No way! He's my friend."

The remarked made Buu feel warm inside. "You think Buu friend?"

Luffy nodded. "Yah."

"Luffy Buu's friend too then," replied Buu.

"You're joking right?" Android 17 asked. "He's not on our.."

All focus would then fall upon the person who fell from the sky. "Look! It's Sailor Mars," Luffy shouted.

Following from above was a ball of energy that descended from above as well. "Luffy, look out!" Starfire shouted from the sideline. "It's heading straight for you."

Seeing for himself Luffy immediately dashed off to safety. Unlike him Buu remained. "It's so pretty," said Majin Buu who stared up at the incoming blast.

"Buu, get outta there!" Michelangelo shouted from the side lines.

"You have to move dude!" Beast Boy added.

It was too late. Taking the attack head on Buu was sent flying from the arena like so many before him. Now on the outside, Buu laid there on his back with an unexpected grin to show. "That was fun, Buu want to do it again."

"Majin Buu is now eliminated," Bat-Mite stated.

It wasn't long after that they learned who had fired the blast. Flying down from the sky Sailor Galaxia joined everyone on the ground. "Well, at least I managed to hit someone," said Galaxia who then went on to look around the arena. "Hmmm, only four remain outside of myself, two of which are on the same tribe as me."

Sailor Mars who was struggling to get to her feet was met by Donatello who helped her up. "You ok?" Donatello asked.

Her immediate reaction was to shove him away. "I don't need help. Whether I am ok or not, complaining won't get us anywhere," replied Mars whose focus fell back on the one she had been battling. "Galaxia, this isn't over."

"On the contrary, I'd say it is," replied Galaxia who raised a hand. "Galactica Super String!"

"Sailor Mars, watch out!" yelled Donatello.

Sailor Mars was engulfed by the dark energy that was fired her way, sending her crashing off of the edge.

"Sailor Mars has dropped out!" Bat-Mite delivered.

Only four remained; Tribe Black's Donatello versus Tribe Gold's Luffy, Android 17, and Sailor Galaxia. Donatello gulped. " _And of course the odds would be stacked against me_."

"You can do it Donatello!" Franky yelled.

"We believe in you," Yusaku added.

"Stay confident!" added Gohan.

Donatello looked to the three challengers remaining before him. "Yah, easier said than done."

Sailor Galaxia took a step forward. "If you two don't mind, I'll take this one on myself."

"Thanks for offering," said Luffy who took a step past her. "But I'd rather fight him."

"Oh, but I insist," countered Galaxia who took another step herself.

"You just got to eliminate Sailor Mars," Luffy pointed out. "It's my turn."

"She was merrily a side dish, I now seek the main course," argued Galaxia.

Luffy turned around. "Android 17, what do you say?" asked Luffy. "Will let you decide."

"I personally don't care as long as we end this in a timely fashion," replied Android 17 who reached into his pocket. "But given your enquiry, I will help."

Donatello who was already in his readied battle stance watched on. " _What is he doing_?"

Android 17 soon pulled a single coin from the depths of his pants. "We'll flip on it. Luffy, heads or tails?"

"Tails never fails," replied Luffy giving his answer. He then turned to Sailor Galaxia. "Hey, if it's tails you have to promise that you won't interfere with the fight."

Galaxia nodded. "Likewise D. Luffy, if it is heads he's all mine."

"You got it," replied Luffy giving his word.

Inching in closer Android 17 flipped the coin, all watching as it twirled through the air. Landing atop his left palm Android 17 held it out for the pair to view. "Oh, come on," complained Luffy after finding it was heads. "Luck just isn't on my side today."

"Well, it appears fate has decided," Sailor Galaxia said as she marched forward.

" _I hope she loses_ ," Luffy mumbled under his breath. " _That way I get a shot at him_."

#17 who overheard his words couldn't help but comment. "Wouldn't that be bad, we'd lose points if that happened. Don't forget, if we don't finish first in this challenge I'll be leaving."

Luffy's eyes erupted. He had completely forgotten about that. "Hey Galaxia, you better not lose!"

His words rang clear to her ears. Donatello patiently waited as Sailor Galaxia stopped after closing the gap to where they were now only feet apart. "So," Donatello spoke taking a swing with his staff. "Will you be making the first move, or will you allow me that honor?"

"I'll grant you that much," Galaxia replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Better make it your best move, because if you don't.. I guarantee it will be your last."

"Alright then, here goes nothing!" Looking for the KO Donatello took a swing aimed for the side of her head only to have his staff break in half.

"What the hell?!" Franky couldn't believe it. "What is she made of?! Iron!"

"You can say that again." Roshi was just in as much disbelief.

Gohan smiled. " _Those sailor warriors are beautiful as they are powerful, I'm almost anxious to face one of them myself now_."

Donatello now weaponless slowly backed away from his opponent. "And this is the part where I take a step back and think of a plan for counter measures."

"Unfortunately I will not allow that time to you," declared Sailor Galaxia who uncrossed her arms. "Now, prepare yourself!"

Launching forward she punched Donatello square in the stomach, in turn knocking the wind out of him. As he fell forward Galaxia back handed him with such force that it sent him flying clear across the arena to the other side. When it appeared he'd sail out of bounds Sailor Galaxia soared over and grabbed hold of his left ankle, electing instead to toss him back into the ring.

" _Wow, she's fast too_ ," Piccolo took mental note of.

"Hey, what's the big idea," Raphael questioned. "He would'a been eliminated. Why did she keep him in?"

" _I have a bad feeling about this_ ," Sailor Pluto thought to herself.

Galaxia went on to walk circles around her opponent who lay before her. "Well, well, what do we have here? Shall we call it a serving of pounded tortoise?"

Raising a foot she slammed it into his abdomen, seemingly taking a liking to the painful response she got.

"Galaxia, what the shell are you doing!" Leonardo yelled from the gold bench area. "He's beat. Just ring him out!"

This wasn't enough in her book. Galaxia then went on to place the weight of her left foot on Donatello's chest. "Having troubles breathing?" Galaxia laughingly gibed. She took this time to look to those who watched from outside the ring. " _Let's see who I can get to jump_."

"Sailor Galaxia! Enough!" Luffy yelled from across the way. "He can no longer defend himself, toss him out!"

Galaxia looked toward him, a sinister look on her face. "I'll toss him off when I see fit," she replied. "And I know you'll keep your word about not interfering, yes?"

Luffy fell silent, angrily tightening his fists.

"Pleasure to know you're a man of your word." Turning focus back to the one lying beneath her Sailor Galaxia pulled her foot away from Donatello's body. "Listen up, if you say my name I will grant you a quick elimination free of any further torment."

Raising his head slightly Donatello responded. "You want me to say your name?"

"That's what I said," confirmed Galaxia who placed her hands upon her hips.

Closing his eyes and swallowing his pride Donatello complied with what was asked of him. "Gal..axia."

Sailor Galaxia rolled her eyes. "That wasn't good enough," she stated. "Queen, I want you to say my great Queen Galaxia, and please be sure to put more energy into it this time."

While speechless of the demanded, Donatello complied with what was asked. "My.. great Queen Gala-"

Sailor Galaxia laughingly went on to place her right foot atop his neck, preventing him from being able to speak any further. "What was that? Sorry, I can't hear you. It appears your line has been.. disconnected!"

The volume of her laughter soared throughout the entirety of the premises. Raphael had seen enough, pulling out his sai's he made way toward the arena. "Aint no way I'm putting up with this crap! Galaxia is about to receive the shellshock of her life."

Raphael was only able to take a single step before Launch chose to step in his path. "Stop, this is a bad idea."

"Get outta my way woman! If you don't you'll be joining Sailor Galaxia on tomorrow's injury report," Raphael threatened. "That much I promise."

"You can't!" Launch protested. "I'm pretty sure if any of us on the outside interfere we will be immediately disqualified."

"Launch is correct," confirmed Bat-Mite from where he hovered a distance above. "Anyone who attempts to interfere from the outside will not only be disqualified from this challenge, but from the game as a whole."

"What?! Are you serious!" Michelangelo couldn't believe it.

"Oh dear, things aren't looking good for Donatello," Fugitoid noted.

Raphael clutched his sai's in hand. " _You've got to be freaking kidding me_!"

This ruling only played into Sailor Galaxia's advantage. "Well, it looks like my thoughts on the matter were right, it also means we get to play a bit longer." She looked deep into his eyes, increasing the weight on her foot which prompted him to gasp out for air as he gripped her ankle in attempt to force her up. "Try as you might, you cannot over power the great Sailor Galaxia!"

Superman showed a look of disgust. "How could Bat-Mite allow something like this?!"

"We need to hold it together," Piccolo said. "We can't afford to lose anyone."

Laughing once more she showcased a look of joy as she shed eye on one tribe after the other. Leonardo had reached his breaking point. "I've seen enough of this madness!" Pulling out his blades the swordsman walked toward the arena.

He only managed a couple feet before Batman appeared, stopping Leonardo dead in his tracks. "Stand down," Batman stated.

"Get out of the way!" Leonardo demanded with the point of one of his swords. "Can't you see? She's going to kill him!"

"She won't." Batman was certain of this. "That isn't her intent."

"Oh yah? And how do you know?" questioned Leonardo. "Did you read her mind?"

"You have to trust me on this Leonardo."

Hearing the sound of Donatello yelping out in pain drew their attention away from each other and back to the ring.

"You certainly are a lively one aren't you? A mutant insect rightfully beneath the bowls of my foot!" Sailor Galaxia berated. She then noticed that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Oh don't you dare go falling asleep on me, not when we're just getting to the fun par-"

Its sound came as fast as its projection toward her. Sensing its nearing presence Sailor Galaxia leaped out of the way as an energy blast exploded in the very spot she once stood, an explosion with enough force to send Donatello flying out of the ring. Several gasped at the unexpected turn of events. Who had fired the blast?

Landing a few feet away Sailor Galaxia looked into the opposite direction, locking eyes with the perpetrator whose hand was directly aimed in the direction of where the blast had occurred. Sailor Galaxia venomously hissed his name. " _Android 17_ …"

 **To Be Continued**


	20. Ring Em' Out! PT 2

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Ring Em' Out! PT 2**

Shock.. that was the resounding feeling that was felt by most that looked on.

Lowering his hand ever so slightly Android 17's cold calculated eyes fell in line with Sailor Galaxia's, neither daring to so much as blink.

Artemis gulped. "This is not going to end well, is it?"

"But they're on the same team," Chopper pointed out. "Are they really going to fight?"

"Let them have at each other." Constantine more than welcomed such an outcome. "It will be less competition for the rest of us in the long run."

The game's host watched sharply from above. Was either of them to make a move? Would it escalate to the point to where he'd have to disqualify one or even both of them? A time passed, nothing happened. Feeling he had waited long enough Bat-Mite finally called it. "Donatello is eliminated! And since the only remaining combatants in the ring are from the same tribe, this match is officially over."

"Dony!" yelled Leonardo. He, Michelangelo, and Raphael all left their tribes benches to race to their fallen brother's side.

"You guys, I'm going as well," conveyed Franky to the rest of Tribe Black.

Yusaku gave him the thumbs up. "We'll leave it to you Franky-san. He will most likely need help getting back over here."

Franky pressed on from there.

For some, there was an uncertainty for what had just conspired.

"Conan-kun," said Wataru looking toward the young boy. "Did you see what happened?"

Conan shook his head. "I didn't. Everything happened so fast."

This was the case for some from Tribe Pink as well. "Was anyone able to pin point the origin of that flashy energy beam that exploded?" questioned Fugitoid.

"If I had seen it you could be rest assured you'd have been the first person I would have told," Brook conveyed. "Well… if I had eyes that could have been a possibility, Yo ho ho ho ho!"

"Oh dear," Fugitoid responded.

"It was Android 17," Trunks revealed to the pair. "He was the one who ultimately eliminated Donatello."

"Is that so?" Fugitoid was surprised to learn this. "But isn't that fella on the same tribe as Sailor Galaxia? She was almost hit by the blast as well if you can recall."

Trunks nodded. "I can't read minds, so there's no telling what he was hoping for when he fired that blast."

Dr. Gero who now stood on the sidelines eyes was focused on only one. " _Yes, I can see it now. It is not only your level of power that has changed Android 17_ ," Dr. Gero coaxed. " _Your outlook, your demeanor even_.."

Now marching toward her teammates who still stood in the ring Galaxia lowered her arms to her waist side. Android 17 who still had his hand aimed at her finally dropped it down. Luffy looked from one to the other, uncertain for what would happen next.

"Hey," snarled Galaxia as she came within range of the pair. "What was that all about? I thought we had a deal that there would be no interfering."

"An agreement between you and Luffy," Android 17 was quick to remind.

Feeling she had advanced far enough Galaxia stopped. "There was no reason for that blast of yours."

"If you recall before the coin flip I said I didn't care which one of you fought him, only that whoever did would finish the fight in a convenient matter of time. Something you clearly let fly over your head."

Galaxia smirked. "It couldn't be helped.. I guess, though you could certainly work on your aim."

Android 17 disagreed. "My accuracy in line with the target was pin point."

Sailor Galaxia's smirk quickly turned to an expression of confrontation. "You almost hit me."

"Then it's a good thing you got out of the way," remarked Android 17 in response.

Bat-Mite rubbed his hands together in anticipation. " _Oh boy is this getting good_. _Just what will this tension lead to_?" The thought of it excited him.

Luffy pressed down on his hat as he turned in the direction of their tribe. He took only a single step before stopping. "Yo, Galaxia."

Sailor Galaxia shifted focus. "Yes?"

"What you did.. that's not what we're about." With nothing more to say he pressed on.

Sailor Galaxia then looked to Android 17 who like Luffy was now proceeding forward. She simpered. "I guess we shall see." Like her tribe mates she too looked to make an exit out of the ring.

In the opposite direction Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo, and Franky were gathered around the fallen Donatello.

"Is he alright?" asked a concerned Franky who stood over the bunch.

"He better be," Raphael stated.

"He's breathing, so that's a positive," Leonardo conveyed.

"Guys look," Michelangelo pointed. "He's moving."

Everything had blacked out for a short amount of time. Donatello's eyes finally sparked open, happy to be greeted by the faces of his brothers. "Hey guys."

"Yah!" Michelangelo happily shouted. "He's ok!"

"Don, how do you feel?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello's first instinct was to sit up. "Like I just took five clean shots from Rocksteady, all of which were simultaneous."

"Good to know your humor is still intact."

Donatello looked to the surrounding area, noting they were outside of the ring. The details of how he ended up here were still a little cloudy. "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious, you got knocked out!" Michelangelo said.

"Got knocked the shell out," Raphael felt the need to add.

"Thanks a lot guys," a sarcastic Donatello replied.

"Hey Donatello," spoke Franky who held out a hand from where he stood above. "Need help up?"

"I definitely won't turn down the offer," replied Donatello who accepted his hand.

Pulling back Franky helped Donatello to his feet. Michelangelo, Raphael, and Leonardo stood up as well.

"Even though you were eliminated, you did well," Leonardo said. "Master Splinter would have been proud."

"Thanks Leo," Donatello replied. "Now you're making me feel all blubbery inside."

Raphael turned eye to Tribe Gold's bench side, watching as Galaxia rejoined those of her team he clutched his fists. "I have a few words I'd like to have with that woman."

"Don't bother Raph," Leonardo said. "She's my teammate. This is a matter I'll address myself."

"Make sure you get in a good hit for me," Raphael responded.

"I don't know if engaging her is such a good idea," Michelangelo worriedly said. "She looks pretty tough."

"So is Leo," Raphael stated.

"Donatello, can you walk?" Franky asked.

Making an attempt to do so Donatello happily nodded. "I'm fine."

"Well, I guess I should be getting back to my tribe as well," Michelangelo said.

"That goes for us all," Raphael said. "We don't wanna hold up this thing longer than we already have."

From there the five parted ways. As he walked Donatello looked back at his brother for a final time. " _Leo.. be careful_."

Those from Tribe Gold watched as the turtle in blue made his return. There was no mistaking it, his sights were sharply focused on Sailor Galaxia, and on her alone. As Leonardo neared he stopped, looking to the ground he closed his eyes. Seconds passed before he continued onward. Surprising to most Leonardo returned, but opted not to confront Sailor Galaxia.

Luna breathed a sigh of relief. " _I wonder what changed his mind_?"

The time to commence had finally arrived. "It is time! Those scheduled to battle in match three, would you all please now make your way into the ring?" Bat-Mite asked of everyone.

Goku happily stepped up. "Yah! It's finally my turn to fight."

"You and me both bro," said Beast Boy who stepped up to his side. "We're going to rock the competition like a bunch of freshmen who just walked into the big leagues."

The two remained side by side as they marched forward. Michelangelo who strolled behind raced forward to join the pair. "Hey guys! Wait for me!" After reaching the two he slowed to where his pace matched theirs. "Whelp, looks like it's just going to be the three of us for this match."

Goku looked down at him. "What? Really? There's no one else from our team that will be fighting in this match alongside us?"

Michelangelo shook his head. "Nope."

"No big deal," a confident Goku said as he placed his hands behind his head. "We'll win this match no problem."

His confidence boosted Michelangelo's as well. "Ya! Let's get it!"

Renet took the lead for those competing for Tribe Red. "Here comes the champions that reigns above all others!" chanted Renet who swung her staff around.

" _Well she certainly seems excited_ ," Bulma thought to herself. She then batted an eye to the woman who traveled at her side. Poison Ivy.. she knew next to nothing about this individual. Perhaps the match to come would shed some light in that regard?

"Aquaman, Nightwing, Usopp.. good luck," conveyed Sailor Moon to her tribe mates. "We'll all be rooting for you!"

"You can count on that," said Cyborg giving the trio the thumbs up. "Now, go out there and give them hell."

Aquaman took a swing of his trident in hand. "We will reel in nothing short of victory."

Nightwing turned focus to the arena. "Now let's go and show them what Tribe Blue is all about."

"Yah.." agreed Usopp. There was far less confidence heard in his voice.

Of everyone from Tribe Black Deathstroke was the first to take off, not acknowledging a single person in the process of doing so. This left only Gohan, Akako, and Roshi who would be competing in this round from their team as well.

"Good luck everyone," Yusaku called. Akako was uncertain, Roshi was confident, while Gohan was excited. Just how would their team handle in this round of competition?

"Hey guys, look!" Sailor Venus said waving over the others. "It's Launch! She's waking up."

Wataru, Conan, Superman, and Raphael all made their way over. "Has she said anything?" Superman asked.

"Not yet."

Launch's first move was to sit up from where she laid, tiredly rubbing her eyes before enquiring the obvious. "Where am I?"

Sailor Venus kneeled to where she was now at her side. "What's the last thing you remem-"

"Yo, what happened to that blonde chick who tied you up?" Raphael interrupted. "Did you happen to see where she went after getting the drop on you?"

A confused Launch looked up at him. "What?"

"Never mind it, there's no need for us to force so much on her at once," Superman said. "We can discuss this matter more in detail later after this challenge has reached its conclusion."

"Agreed," said Venus.

A moment later Piccolo approached. "Raphael, I have a favor to ask."

"What's good?" Raphael asked.

"Mind watching my stuff while I fight?"

".. What stuff?"

Piccolo removed his headgear quickly followed by his cape, both slamming to the ground with notable impact upon contact. Conan as well as Wataru's eyes widened after witnessing this.

"My dude here is stackin'," Raphael remarked. "How much does all of that weigh?"

Piccolo was now stretching out his arms and neck as he responded. "Adequate enough for training." From there he made his way toward the ring. Superman followed after him.

"You look like you're all ready to go," Superman said.

"Are you?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Both Leo and Buggy who also would be fighting in this round on behalf of Tribe Silver had already found way to the ring.

Vegeta who looked on was now a bit concerned. Given what happened in rounds one and two, and the fact there was no members of his tribe participating in this round.. it would be tough sledding from here. He looked to the pink haired girl who sat only feet away. Besides him, Chibiusa was the only one remaining from his tribe who had yet to fight. The thought alone made him cringe.

" _There is no mistaking it. For us to avoid elimination I may very well have to win the fourth and final round, problem is_.." Vegeta looked across the way, spotting both Beerus and Whis with their respective tribes. He knew victory would not come easy. " _I'll have to find a way to ring those bastards out_."

At long last, everyone who was scheduled to be in Match three was now on the battle platform. With that being the case Bat-Mite made the expected announcement. "Match three, BEGIN!"

Buggy clinched his fists. "Screw all that holding back stuff everyone seems to have adopted!" the pirate spat. "I'm going to go all out and take out the entirety of the competition myself!"

From there Buggy raced forward, charging toward the first person that came to sight.

"Hey'a Goku, on your right!" Beast Boy warned.

"Huh?" Turning, Goku came to spot the torpedoing opponent who was heading straight for him. Excited, the saiyan warrior prepared himself for confrontation. "Alright! Let's do this!"

"Split Split Cannon!" shouted Buggy as his right hand detached from his arm.

Goku shifted to the side, dodging the soaring punch altogether. Buggy gritted his teeth in disgust. "Try evading my next attack!" This time the pirate chose to engage him directly.

Goku was now ready to make a move of his own. "Here goes!" Shooting forward Goku planted a booming punch directly in Buggy's face, one which sent him flying out of the ring. Immediate cheers came from both Beast Boy and Michelangelo who stood near.

Beerus looked down in disgust.

"Well damn," a disappointed Raphael voiced. "That was quick."

Buggy who now laid outside of the ring dizzily sat up, looking to Bat-Mite who faced him in return. Neither said a word. Getting back to his feet Buggy grinningly headed back to the Silver bench section.

"I fail to see what is so humorous," Beerus stated upon his return. While he wanted to lash out further, Beerus held himself from doing so. The last thing he wanted was to receive some kind of penalty for uproar.

Buggy chose not to respond. Taking a seat he focused back on what was going on in the ring just like everyone else.

Looking over all of the unfamiliar faces there was all but one thought on Starfire's mind. Who should she target first? At that moment someone arrived at her side, a teammate. "Kaitou Kid?"

"I was hoping the two of us could work together, since you know.. there's only the two of us in this bout from our tribe."

Starfire nodded. "You're right, it would be wise for us to stick together. Especially since numbers aren't entirely in our favor."

"Which leads to my next point of emphasis," Kaito Kid said. "I have a plan. The only thing I need is a heavy hitter. Sound like your repertoire?"

"Kaitou Kid, face me!" The voice of another challenged.

Kaitou rolled his eyes. "Oh great, it's her," said the master thief who turned to find Akako approaching. "Listen, we're in the middle of planning a coordinated attack. So if you wouldn't mind coming back another time that would be greatly appreciated."

Akako placed her hands onto her hips, the expression on her face enough to convey what her response was going to be. "Well I'm guessing that's going to be a hard no," Kaitou Kid figured.

"I'm going to take joy in eliminating you," Akako proudly declared.

Kaitou Kid smiled in light of her words. "Sorry to say but that declaration of yours won't come to pass my lady, at least not now." Dropping a ball shaped item to the ground it exploded within seconds, bringing with it a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared neither Kaitou Kid nor Starfire was anywhere to be seen.

"Of course he ran," an annoyed Akako said.

After a small chase of sorts Deathstroke finally got his hands on the one he had his sights on since the start of the match. "I have to hand it to you, for a little guy you're rather shifty," Slade commented as he walked over to the edge of the ring. Holding his opponent out past the out of bounds mark Deathstroke spoke once more. "Any last words?"

Struggling to get free Leo kicked his feet as he shouted for his allies. "Piccolo, Superman! He's got m-"

Before he could finish his words Deathstroke tossed him out of the ring. "That takes care of him."

Spotting his ring out Bat-Mite announced the expected. "Leo is eliminated!"

Beerus hissed under his breath. " _That's two already from my tribe_." To say he was disappointed would be an understatement. Even still there was no need for him to panic. " _We still have Piccolo and that Superman_."

"Can these clowns from our tribe be any more useless?" Robin stated.

Piccolo and Superman who stood near one another knew what was at stake. "We've lost two people already. I don't think standing around waiting for something to happen is going to play into our advantage in the long run," Superman said.

"I agree," Piccolo replied. "And if we're being honest with ourselves our tribe hasn't fared well to this point in comparison to the other tribes."

"All the more reason we should be accumulating eliminations of our own," Superman concluded.

From there Piccolo turned as if he was prepared to make a move. "I'm going after the guy who eliminated Leo?"

"Want any help?" Superman asked.

"I'd rather handle him myself," Piccolo rejected. "Though.. if I do ever need any assistance, I'm not too prideful not to call for backup if need be."

Superman respected this. "Likewise."

"We've talked enough, what do you say we clean house?"

Superman couldn't hold back a smile. "You read my mind."

Clear on the other side of the arena the three combatants competing for Tribe Pink stood in watch of all that action that was beginning to unfold.

"What are we standing around here for, let's get over there and show them what the Pink Elites are all about!" Michelangelo stated.

"I'm right there with ya," said Goku in complete agreement.

"Hey guys, shouldn't we come up with a plan before w-" Before Beast Boy could finish his train of thought the two simultaneously raced off. "Whelp, so much for a plan."

Usopp had taken aim. Now with his target in sight he fired the explosive from his slingshot. "Try this on for size!"

An explosion went off on impact, Usopp excitedly watched as someone flew out of bounds. "Got HER!"

Renet who just happened to spot Poison Ivy falling to her elimination took action. "Not on my watch." Slamming the Sceptre of Time to the ground she shouted one phrase. "Time reverse!"

Poison Ivy who was inches away from touching the ground outside the ring instead had her momentum reversed, her eyes widening as her body traveled back into the ring. Usopp looked on in jaw dropping fashion. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Now back on stage Poison Ivy stood in disbelief. Looking toward Renet who now stood only feet away she spoke. "You, was that your doing?"

"I only did it because we're on the same team," Renet reluctantly admitted.

"Well, thank you," Poison Ivy responded.

Renet looked away as not to show her appreciation for her words. "Well thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly was it you did just now?" Poison Ivy was most curious.

"Well if you should know I reversed time," Renet revealed. "But only for you, for everyone else time was continuing onward."

"Interesting, I never would have expected that toy of yours would grant you such an ability," Poison Ivy admitted.

"It's not a toy!" Renet fired back.

"Whatever you say."

Usopp was not done with his assault. Taking aim he launched yet another attack. "Lead Star!"

"Incoming," Poison Ivy calmly pointed out.

"Then we better get moving!" Renet said in response.

From there the two spilt, running in opposite directions to avoid the incoming shot.

A little ways away a booming sound was heard. Roshi who was curious turned to find an overflowing drift of smoke. "What's going on over there?"

With the dust clearing in short Roshi spotted someone lying on the ground, someone who just happened to be one of his teammates. "It's Koizumi." From what he could tell she appeared to be hurt. Not wasting a second Roshi made his way over to her side. "Koizumi, are you alright?"

Struggling to get to her knees Akako took a deep breath. "I'm fine," she assured. "I just need to catch my breath."

Roshi who was concerned kneeled down to her side. "Do you need help up?"

Akako grabbed hold of his arm as her dark eyes stared into his own. "I… I would most appreciate that Roshi-sama."

A warm feeling inside was felt, blushing Roshi smiled brightly. "The honor is mine Koizumi."

"Roshi-sama please.. please call me Akako."

Roshi's eyes now shined with glowing glee. "Well of course. Whatever you want Akako!"

In the process of standing back up Roshi helped Akako to her feet. "Will you be ok from here?" Roshi questioned.

Akako nodded. "I can't thank you enough my dear Roshi-sama."

The grin on his face only widened. "Well we are teammates; we have to look out for one another after all."

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Roshi questioned.

"Roshi-sama, there's something I forgot to tell you."

"What? What did you forget to tell me?" Roshi took one step toward her.

"She's.." Leaning in Akako whispered into his ear. " _Behind you_."

"Huh?" A confused Roshi turned around to be met by a fist to the face. His body levitated forward, soaring out of the ring like a home run ball out of the stands in a million dollar stadium.

Bat-Mite who had been watching what had conspired from above couldn't help but chuckle. " _Can't believe he fell for that one_." Taking a deep breath he went on to shout out this rounds next elimination. "Roshi of Tribe Black is outta there!"

Roshi who had landed on his back sat up to find Akako waving at him from ring side. "Akako what was that all about?! We're on the same team you know!"

Laughing evilly a ball of smoke appeared before her. Once it cleared she was nowhere to be found. Roshi was disappointed above all other things. Though he did have one thing to question, who was the one to have knocked him out of the arena? And why had Akako chosen to deceive and betray him? None of it made any sense.

At long last Piccolo had made it in range of the one who had eliminated Leo a short time ago. "So, you just plan on standing around the rest of this bout?"

Hearing someone speaking in his direction Deathstroke looked over his shoulder. "Would you happen to be addressing me?"

"Who else would I be talking to," Piccolo replied. "As far as I know there's only you and me within twenty feet of where we stand now."

Deathstroke turned to where the two now faced. "Then if it's me you want then hear my words when I say I accept the challenge."

Piccolo was pleased. "I'd like to present an offer to you."

While skeptical; Deathstroke nodded. "And what might that be?"

"Feel free to launch the first move."

Deathstroke was surprised. "You want me to make the first move?" The masked mercenary laughed. "You must have a death wish."

"That's where you're mistaking," Piccolo stated. "Only one of us can remain, I don't plan on being eliminated by you or anyone else for that matter."

"Is that right" Deathstroke placed his hand upon the sword's handle that was hanging from his back. "Then allow us to see whose words burn true iron."

Swinging his sword out Deathstroke darted forward, all focus on the opponent to have presented themselves. One slash of the sword; a miss. A second slash of the sword; another miss. " _He's a lot faster than I would have predicted_."

"Enough." Watching as the sword traveled in direct point to the left side of his head Piccolo grabbed hold of the sword in its path. "There, how's that?"

"Interesting."

Yanking the sword out of his grasp Piccolo tossed it away, both watching as it soared out of bounds several feet away. "Now, let's see how you handle without your sword."

Deathstroke's immediate reaction was to pull out the hand gun that was stashed at his side. "How about this?"

Pulling the trigger Slade fired several shots, each of which Piccolo caught out of the air. Deathstroke was greatly surprised. Opening the palm of his hand Piccolo dropped the bullets down to the ground before crushing them under foot. "Anything else you'd like to try?"

"You're fast.. durable," Deathstroke noted. He went on to place the gun back into the holster "More so than I would have anticipated. Even so that changes nothing."

"You still believe you can beat me?"

Without warning Deathstroke launched a grenade toward his opponent. Piccolo knocked it away with the swipe of his left arm. It exploded in the air no more than a second later.

"Your reflexes as well as your reaction time are serviceable as well," Deathstroke took note of.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're testing me," Piccolo diagnosed.

"Not so much testing as I am studying," Deathstroke replied.

"Well sorry to say," began Piccolo who got into a fighting stance. "The study session is over. It's time to put an end to this little scuffle."

"I'm inclined to agr-" Deathstroke was met by a powering punch to the chest which sent him flying into the air. He landed several feet away, his entire body seemingly tingling from shock as he stood back to his feet. "Such force.." Briefly skimming the condition of his chest armor Deathstroke spotted a dent that had been created. From here he knew the battle wouldn't get any easier.

Deathstroke's raised his head. There was no sign of Piccolo. " _Where did he_.."

"Looking for someone," a voice carried from behind.

Deathstroke turned with a heap of speed, throwing a punch of his own only to have Piccolo intercept his fist. With his right hand still free Deathstroke attempted the same for a second time only to have the warrior namek grab hold of that arm as well. "You're fast as well."

"It's time to end this," declared Piccolo who drilled his knee into Deathstroke's stomach.

The wind had been knocked out of him. The assassin fell to his knees, gasping for air as his head hung over. A tear escaped his eye as sweat began to stream from his face downward. He clutched his left fist which was now on the ground of the arena floor, pushing himself to where he was now balanced on his knees Deathstroke heard a subtle crack of his armor. " _I won't lose. I refuse to lose like this_."

As Deathstroke attempted to inch his way back to his feet Piccolo opened his right palm before aiming it directly at Deathstroke. "This has dragged on long enough. I'll end it with this."

Deathstroke's eye widened as a surging energy of light began to materialize in Piccolo's hand. Just as Piccolo was to fire the energy beam he sensed something. " _Someone's approachi_ -"

A fist collided with Piccolo's left cheek, sending him sailing across the ring. Deathstroke blinked an eye, where Piccolo once stood now was the view of a predominantly orange colored gi. There was no mistaking who had come to his aid. "You," Deathstroke said as he managed back to his feet. "I don't recall asking for your help boy."

Gohan glanced back at him, but only for a moment before looking forward. "You're welcome."

Piccolo who had caught his balance a few feet away from the edge of the ring rubbed his cheek before breaking a smile. "Gohan.. I wasn't anticipating your interference."

Gohan smiled in return. "My tribe's victory is top priority."

"Well, is that so?" Piccolo happily readied himself for another round of battle.

"Hey Deathstroke, if you don't mind I'd like to take over from here," Gohan conveyed to his tribe mate.

Given the circumstances that had led to this point Deathstroke would not dare deny him. "If that is what you wish, then it will be so." From there Slade stepped aside.

Like Piccolo, Gohan too got into a battle stance of his own. "Alright Piccolo, let's do this!"

"Hmmm…"

Gohan lifted a bro. "Something wrong?"

"You don't really plan on taking me on with only that level of power do you?"

Gohan's grin from before returned. "The same could be said for you."

"Well then.." Piccolo tightened his fists. "Let's see who comes out on top."

Gohan accepted the challenge. "Yes, let's."

Both charged forward with warrior's intent, ready to lay it all on the line for their respective teams.

"Triple Gunpowder STAR!" Usopp fired yet another shot. He had hit his target point blank, his only hope that this time that his opponent had been put down. Usopp raised his goggles from his eyes with only one question on mind. "Did that do it?"

Usopp stared into the face of the dust cloud, his heart racing with every passing moment. As it cleared he felt as if his heart skipped a beat. "What?! That still wasn't enough to put him down?!" He prepared for another shot to fire as his eyes fell in line with the 'S' on his chest. "Here, how's this!"

Just as Usopp was to launch his next attack Superman zipped over, knocking the weapon held in hand in the process. "That'll be about enough of that," declared Superman who grabbed hold of Usopp's wrist.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?!" Usopp's question would soon be answered as Superman launched him into the air with one swing. "Nooo, not like THIS!"

"Well he certainly went up, up, and away," commented Beast Boy who spotted Usopp who was airborne.

Seconds later Usopp would reach his landing spot out of bounds.

"Usopp is officially out!" Bat-Mite shouted.

The pirate sniper threw his hands up in disappointment. "Oh come on, I would have at least liked to have gotten one elimination to my name." He sourly strolled back to his tribe, shaking his head the entire way there. "Sorry guys, I really let all of you down."

"Hey, don't sweat it man," Cyborg replied. "You lasted far longer than I did, there's nothing for you to be ashamed about."

"He's right you know," agreed Whis. "Plus you weren't the first person to get ringed out, so by virtue of that you contributed points to our tribe."

Usopp felt much better after hearing this. "Thanks guys, you don't know how much I appreciate that."

Back in the ring Goku became enticed by a battle that had caught his eye. "Gohan and Piccolo are really going at it." The more he watched the more drawn in he became. "I wonder if they're going to get serious."

"Hey dude."

Goku turned around to find Beast Boy approaching. "Oh, hey Beast Boy," Goku waved. "What's up?"

"What are you doing? I thought for sure you would be fighting by now, especially because of the fashion you took off in," Beast Boy said. "Anyway, there's something I have to show you."

"You have something you want to show me?"

"Yes, come on," Beast Boy said as he turned to walk.

Goku who had no idea where they were going followed without question. "Where are we going anyway?" As they neared edges reach Beast Boy stopped, prompting Goku to do the same. "So uahh.. what is it you wanted me to see?"

Turning back to face him there was now an evil grin present on Beast Boys face. "What I wanted to show you? It's just a little something I call, out of the RING!"

In that instant Goku sensed it, the presence of someone closing in from behind. In one move Goku shifted as he held up his left arm to block the attack. "It's you… hey!" Goku recognized. "Aren't you Starfire?!"

The green eyed women jumped back, taken aback by the fact he remembered her name. "Ummm, yes. I am Starfire."

"Great!" Goku who was excited to hear this clashed his fists together as he turned to face her fully. "I heard you're an extremely skilled fighter and are really strong! I was hopin' I'd get the chance to face you."

"Well, I..?" Starfire was speechless. "I'm flattered."

As expected Goku positioned into his battle stance. "You ready?"

Starfire went on to do the same. "I'll do my best not to hurt you."

Goku shook his head. "No holding back," he stated. "I want you to go all out."

Starfire expressed a look of surprise. "Are.. are you sure that's what you want?"

Goku smilingly nodded. "I want to fight you at your best."

Before either was to speak another word someone soared down to them from above. "Yoo Goku! look out!"

"Huh?" Looking up Goku spotted what appeared to be a green colored hawk. "Beast Boy is that you? When did you get up there? Weren't you behind me like a seco-"

Goku stopped in mid-sentence after finding Beast Boy was still behind him. "What?! There are two of you!" Goku looked back to the sky. "You never told me you have the ability to make duplicates of yourself!"

"No, I can't. That guy behind you is clearly an imposter!"

Goku turned around for a second time. "Is that true?"

"No," the other Beast Boy declared. "He's the imposter! Hurry up and eliminate him!"

"Don't listen to him Goku, he's trying to punk you!" Now near ground the hawk Beast Boy turned into a large green hippo as he slammed to the ground with a loud thump. "Ok then mista imposta, if you're the real me then let's see you transform into something from the animal kingdom."

Upon having this asked of him the Beast Boy who stood behind Goku gulped before smilingly taking a step back. "Well, it seems this mystery has run its course." Reaching for his face the imposter Beast Boy ripped his disguise off to reveal his true identity. "Tada!"

"It's that Kaitou Kid guy from the same tribe as Starfire!" Beast Boy pointed.

"So there weren't two Beast Boy's after all." Goku was noticeably disappointed. He then went on to look from Starfire to Kaitou Kid. "Now I see what that was all about. Your plan was to get me close to the edge of the ring and distract me long enough for Starfire to knock me off."

Kaitou Kid bowed. "Give it up for Son Goku's pin point deduction." Kid then looked to Starfire. "So, how was my performance?"

"You got his voice down no doubt, but you strongly need to work on your Beast Boy speech pattern," critiqued Starfire.

Roshi who watched everything that was conspiring couldn't believe it. " _Now I see, that wasn't Akako I encountered before, it was Kaitou Kid disguised as her_ ," Roshi realized. " _I was deceived. That also must mean Starfire was the one to ring me out_."

"Well if you bunch don't mind I'll be putting in my leave for the time being." Kaitou Kid waved to the three as he turned to eject himself out of the fray completely. "Too-da-loo."

"Yah, that's not happening," declared Beast Boy who leaped toward him.

Kaitou Kid turned just as the large green hippo drew within inches of him. "Gahhhhahh!" Soaring out of the ring he crashed face first. Lifting his head he rolled his eyes. "Well.. so much for that."

Back in the ring Beast Boy who had returned to his normal form and Goku now had their full focus on Starfire. "Two against one? I'm so loving these odds," said Beast Boy who rubbed his hands together.

"Beast Boy, you don't mind if I face her alone do ya?" Goku asked. "I was really hoping I could test myself against her."

Beast Boy looked at him as if he was crazy. "Are ya nutz?! It'll at least take the two of us to knock her off, and that might not even be enough."

Goku was not going to budge. "Oh come on, I don't know when another opportunity like this will come," Goku argued. "Can I pretty please face her alone? If I lose I'll give you one hundred sit ups."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would I care for something like that?"

In the middle of the two debating something came flying into their direction. "Beast Boy look out!" warned Goku.

The two jumped out of the way to sight the object they had dodged fly out past the ring.

"What was that?" Goku questioned.

"Not a clue," Beast Boy said. The duo curiously walked toward the edge of the arena to spot what had flown in between them.

"No way! It's Michelangelo!" Beast Boy and Goku said at once.

"Michelangelo is out!" Bat-Mite announced shortly after.

The snickering of both Leonardo and Raphael carried from across the way. Goku nor Beast Boy could believe it.

"Yo Michelangelo, what happened?" Goku called.

Michelangelo who now laid on his back slowly inched up. "What do you mean what happened, I got ringed out," said Michelangelo stating the obvious. A clear look of disappointment was set on his face. "Gee, I'm such a buster. The others aren't ever going to let me live this down."

"Who was the one to knock you off though?" Beast Boy was dying to know.

Rubbing the top of his head Michelangelo replied. "Well I went and approached that Aquaman guy, I totally wanted to know if that bit you told me about him being able to talk to fish was true," Michelangelo explained. "When I went up to him and asked him about it he cleaned my clock."

Beast Boy laughed upon learning this.

"Don't worry Michelangelo, leave the rest to us," Goku said. "We got this."

"Damn straight we do," Beast Boy added.

Michelangelo gave the two the thumbs up. "Good luck in there you guys."

Goku was the first to turn back for all the competition that awaited them. "Now, where were we?" Unexpectedly the challenger that had been before them was now gone. "She's gone!"

"Who's gone?" questioned Beast Boy who turned around as well.

"Starfire," replied Goku who went on to survey the entirety of the arena. Given the increasing dust that clouded the stage and the fact he wasn't in tune for what her level of power was he was unsure of where she was.

"No big deal," said Beast Boy who stepped up. "We'll get to her when we get to her. Come on, it's time for us to start racking up some more points of our own, no matter who we face." The two pressed on from there.

Nightwing had spent most of the round thus far just walking the arena grounds, observing all that was going on; from the battle in the air between Gohan and Piccolo to all others fights that were occurring on the ground. " _There seems to be a lot of formidable opponents in this round just like in the previous two rounds_."

"Hey you!"

Nightwing stopped, looking toward the right he spotted a young woman who stood about fifteen feet away. It was Akako. "You talking to me?"

"Yah, that's right," confirmed Akako. "From what I've been able to make out all you've been doing this entire match is standing around."

"And does that bother you?"

"You're from the Blue Tribe, and if I'm not mistaken your team is currently top three in points of all tribes as far as this challenge is concerned," Akako noted. "So taking you out is a logical move to make."

Taking a step Nightwing lunged upward, twirling through the air like an Olympian he landed a couple feet away from her. Now in hand he held up two batons, rolling both around his wrists as he stared deep into her eyes. "So.. you ready?"

Seeing him this close… Akako's palms softened. She began blushing without even realizing. " _He's actually really cute, I.. I must have him_!" While she hadn't noticed at first his eyes were wondering astray, moving from her eyes to below. " _Is he really checking me out right now_?"

"Hmmm.." Nightwing showed an expression of uncertainty. The cape, the boots, the crown on her head as well. "What is the inspiration for your wardrobe supposed to be anyway?"

" _So that's what he was looking at_ ," Akako murmured in disappointment before going on to respond to his words. "That holds no relevance."

"Mind if I call you Egyptian Woman?" Nightwing jokingly asked.

"We'll see how humored you are once you've found yourself out of this arena." Akako went on to raise her hands above her head. "Now bear witness to my inner power of-"

Out of nowhere Aquaman rushed in, shoulder charging Akako from her blind side which sent her torpedoing out of the ring.

"Akako is now out," Bat-Mite relayed.

"Oh come on," complained Nightwing. "She was mine."

Aquaman looked into his direction after hearing him speak. "Nightwing? My apologies, I didn't even see you there," Aquaman admitted. "I had no idea you were engaging against that woman, if I had you have my word I would not have interfered."

Nightwing shrugged. "No big deal Aquaman, we're on the same team after all," Nightwing reminded. "At the end of the day our tribe finishing in first is all that matters."

"Sorry Nightwing, but that will not be so."

Turning around Nightwing discovered Starfire who flew down from above. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't happy to see her. "Just the person I was hoping I'd run into, it's unfortunate we didn't end up on the same tribe."

"I share this same sentiment Dick," voiced Starfire.

"Hey!" Nightwing stated. "What a way to blow my secret identity."

Starfire chuckled. "My apologies, or as you would say.. 'my bad'."

"That's right, you've been a bad girl," Nightwing conveyed as he went on to pat his batons together. "And as you know, every bad girl needs a spanking."

"Oh my," said Starfire who placed a finger over her lips. "And whom is it who will be giving the a, spanking?"

Aquaman who listened on couldn't help but place a palm over his face. " _What have I got myself crossed in_?"

"Well given that Aquaman is here as well I was hoping we could go in with a full on threewa-" Nightwing began only to be cut off.

"Ahem," coughed Aquaman. "I'm sorry, but I must detract myself from any kind of deal you two have got going."

"What deal?" questioned Nightwing who looked over at him. "I was just hoping we could double up on her."

"Double up on her?"

"As in ring her out.. as in more points for our team," Nightwing clarified.

"Oh," laughed Aquaman. "That's what you meant. Of course I'll help, count me in."

Nightwing was a bit puzzled by his given response. "What did you think I meant?"

"Never mind it," replied Aquaman who joined Nightwing at his side. "So what's the plan? Are we going to engage her directly?"

"I was thinking more of a little touch and go."

"And I'm supposed to know what that means?" Aquaman had not a clue for what he was talking about.

"You take lead, I'll spot you," Nightwing clarified. "You're the only one out of us who can face her and not get overwhelmed by her speed and strength right off the bat, especially if she gets serious."

"Sounds simple enough," Aquaman nodded. "So I engage her, what then? How do you want to go about knocking her off the stage?"

"We'll figure that out as we go," Nightwing replied.

Now with a plan of sorts agreed upon the two of them looked back over at Starfire who patiently waited. "So.. who wants to go first?"

 **Elsewhere in the ring**

The longer their fight dragged the fiercer it became.

"Special Beam Cannon!" shouted Piccolo.

Seeing the beam of light traveling toward him Gohan raised his right arm across his body before swatting the energy attack with a swing. "I won't lose Piccolo!" stated Gohan who flew down toward him.

"We'll just have to see about that," Piccolo replied as he flew upward.

The two charged toward one another, the collision of their fists igniting a flash of electricity that showered down to the ring far below. Both momentarily pulling back then went on to trade a barrage of hits. Gohan landed a solid punch to his opponent's chest, feeling the crack of his left rib. Sucking up the pain Piccolo countered with a round house kick, one with enough power behind it to send Gohan flying.

"Now!" Reeling his arms in Piccolo charged up a bulk of energy before firing multiple energy blasts in the direction of Gohan who was now free falling.

"There we go! Let's go Piccolo!" Sailor Venus cheered from the sidelines.

"I can't tell what's going on up there, who's winnin'?" Raphael asked.

"Piccolo currently has the upper hand," a pleased Beerus reported.

Spotting the incoming blasts Gohan regained his balance. Pivoting his body from one side to the other he managed to dodge the onslaught of energy beams. "I'll end it with this!" Speeding forward Gohan clutched his fist, slamming it directly into an unexpecting Piccolo's face. Gohan watched as his opponent fell from the sky. "Now for the finishing touch!"

Gohan flew down after him.

His teammates couldn't be any more ecstatic. "That's it! Bring one home for the team!" Franky shouted.

"My goodness, Gohan really is something," spoke Donatello who looked on in awe.

"Yes, he certainly is," Roshi agreed.

Piccolo crash landed, yelping out in pain as he slid a distance across the stage. Gohan touched down within seconds after him. With his target in line Gohan stepped into position as he placed his hands together.

Yusaku was confused to exactly what it was he was attempting. "What in the world is Gohan-kun doing?"

Roshi grinned. "Oh.. you'll see."

It was now time to end it; readying his final attack Gohan began raising his arms. "Kaaa…meeee..haaaaaa.. meeee.."

Without warning Piccolo popped back to his feet. "Hellzone GRENADE!" Waving his hand, a shower of energy blasts rained down from above, all heading directly toward Gohan.

" _Now I see_ ," Gohan realized. " _Those blasts from earlier.. he was never intending to hit me, but rather setting up for this moment_."

Stopping the charge of his own attack Gohan went on to shield his arms over his body as he raised his defenses, bracing for impact. The blasts exploded on contact, those from Tribe Black looking on in terror.

"Gohan!" Yusaku shrilled.

"Don't worry, that attack was not enough to put him down," Roshi assured.

"Really? Are you sure?" Franky asked.

Roshi nodded his head into the direction of the arena. "Watch closely."

He had taken the brunt of the force, one that sent a vibrant shock throughout his entire body. Gohan slowly lowered his arms to come in sight of a flock of smoke that had been caused by the explosion. There was only one thought on his mind. " _Where are you Piccolo_?" He looked left, then right.. no one in sight. There were several fighters to still be sensed in the battle arena. He knew Piccolo's energy signature all too well, none of the sensed belonged to him. This could only mean one thing. " _Piccolo's suppressing his energy, hmm.. I should expect no less from him_."

The smoke gradually began to wither away. With his sight momentarily hampered there's no way Piccolo wouldn't take advantage, right? Taking a step forward Gohan sensed something from behind, a rise in power. " _There_!" Shifting sharply Gohan sped forward, able to make out Piccolo's figure through the dust. "Now I've got you!"

One punch, he would end it with one punch. "This is it Piccolo!" The punch was landed, the target vanishing in a spiral of dust. He had been played. "A clone?"

A burning sensation erupted on his back at that very moment, a pain which was backed by an overwhelming force which launched him off of his feet. There was no stopping the momentum that had been gained, in a turn of events his match had reached its conclusion.

"Gohan is out!" shouted Bat-Mite.

Those from Tribe Silver began celebrating.

"Ya! Way to go Piccolo!" Wataru yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Gotta hand it to the guy, his wits are solid," Raphael said.

Beerus couldn't be any happier, rubbing his hands together to show his satisfaction. " _Good, that's more points for us_."

Finding himself now out of the ring Gohan stood up as he looked into the direction of the ring to sight Piccolo traveling to edges side. "You caught me off guard. I'd say I'm surprised but that wouldn't be true."

"You did well Gohan," replied Piccolo who looked down at him from above. "You know, had you powered up that blast of mine wouldn't have been enough to knock you off."

Gohan shook his head. Piccolo didn't know what to make of this. "What is it?"

"This fight.. that wasn't the point."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind it, we'll talk later. Piccolo," Gohan said as he turned for his own tribe's bench. "I'll win next time, no matter what."

Piccolo nodded. "I look forward to the challenge." From there he turned back for all of the action that was going on in the arena.

After what happened a short time ago Goku and Beast Boy now traveled along, now in pursuit of another opponent to face. "Here's the plan, we go and take out all the small fry first. Then we'll worry about the big guns."

"Hey Beast Boy," Goku said placing a hand over his eyes. Stopping he began searching the area. "You seen Superman around? Of everyone in this match that's the guy I want to face the most."

Beast Boy was dumbfounded. "Did you literally ignore everything I just said?" Taking a deep breath he tried for a second time to explain the situation. "Look, by us going after and eliminationating weaker challengers we'll get more points for our team. Why go after the toughest dude on the block when we can save him for last?"

Goku clamped his fists together in a show of pride. "If I knock him off we'd still get points."

"You're so missing the point," said Beast Boy who rolled his eyes.

A moment later Goku came upon a familiar face. "Oh look, it's Bulma."

Beast Boy too looked into the direction he had. "You know that chick?"

Goku made an immediate move toward her. "Yo Bulma!"

Hearing someone calling her name Bulma turned to spot Goku who waved as he approached. Poison Ivy who stood beside her was curious. "This man, isn't he from the same world as you?"

"He is," Bulma confirmed.

It didn't take long for Goku and Beast Boy to reach the pair. "Wow! It really is you! Count me surprised Bulma, I never would have thought you would last this long into the match," Goku admitted.

"Excuse me?" questioned Bulma who instinctively placed her hands onto her hips.

Goku defensively waved his hands back and forth. "That was not meant as an insult, it's a compliment!"

"Yah, totally believable bro," voiced Beast Boy sarcastically. He then went on to address Poison Ivy who too had yet to be eliminated. "You've clearly been camping. Given that there is like zero plants around for you to control that's the only explanation I have for you still being in."

"I am unfamiliar with that terminology," Poison Ivy admitted.

"It makes no difference," replied Beast Boy who looked up at Goku. "Now, what do you say we toss these ladies off before moving on to bigger and better things?"

Goku saw no wrong in this plan. "Sounds good to me!"

Now with their minds made up the two of them looked to their next targets. Bulma who saw this took a step back as the confident look on her face from before dropped. "Hey, hold on just a second," stated Bulma. "If either of you so much as put a finger on me you're going to be in big trouble."

Beast Boy was unconcerned. "What are you goanna do, sue us?"

"No. But you better believe Vegeta won't take kind to either of you inflicting any damage on me."

Goku gulped as he looked into the direction of the green bench section. "Oh man, she's right. He'd be piiissed." Looking back at Bulma, Goku went on to assure her. "I promise I won't hit you hard, you'll barely feel anything. I could just toss you off if you prefer?"

"Are you really trying to negotiate my own elimination?!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, kinda," a smiling Goku replied.

Beast Boy couldn't hold back his laughter. "You guys could also just jump off the stage side and save us the trouble, but we'd be forfeiting points in that case so I'd rather you n-" Beast Boy stopped in the middle of thought after spotting a small object that had rolled over beneath their feet. "Lookout! Grenade!"

Not a moment later the grenade exploded, sending both Bulma and Poison Ivy flying off of the stage. Falling through the air Bulma had no idea how long it'd take before she would hit the solid surface, making it all that more surprising when that didn't happen but instead fell into the arms of another. Blinking, her eyes met with his. "Vegeta.."

Descending, Vegeta placed her to the ground before asking her one thing. "Are you ok?"

Bulma nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you Vegeta."

Content, Vegeta flew back to his own tribe as Bat-Mite made the expected announcement. "Poison Ivy and Bulma are eliminated."

Constantine watched with intent. " _What was that all about_?" he wondered. " _That woman must hold some significance to Vegeta_."

Goku and Beast Boy had both evaded the explosion. "What the heck was that?" Goku questioned.

"Clearly someone was trying to surprise attack us," Beast Boy said in response. He was certain of this.

"You would be right in that regard Beast Boy."

Beast Boy followed the sound of his voice to the left. "Deathstroke.. really dude?" he shook his head in disbelief. "You flat out just jacked two of our eliminations!"

"I don't recall there being a rule against such action," Deathstroke responded. "Everyone is fair game in my book."

"Via your tasteless interference, I Beast Boy declare your elimination by the hands of the Pink Elites!"

"You've always been bad at humor Beast Boy," said Deathstroke who went on to pull out his sword. "Face it, you're no match for me. You've never been."

"You misheard, I didn't say I'd be taking you down," Beast Boy said. "But rather the Pink Elites, which includes my buddy here."

Making a move forward Goku couldn't be any more excited. "Finally some action," Goku said. "Hopefully you don't run off like our last opponent did."

"You can be rest assured I won't do the same," Deathstroke guaranteed.

Goku who dropped back into his fighting stance was happy to hear this. "Alright!"

"Don't mind me if I make the first move," said Deathstroke who tossed a grenade in their direction.

The two of them leaped out of the way as it exploded in midair. "That was close," Beast Boy noted. Turning his head he found Deathstroke racing toward him, unable to react in time he was sent crashing to the ground.

"Pathetic," Deathstroke said as he pulled out his hand gun and took aim.

"I don't think so!" shouted Goku who fired a ki blast, his pin point aim knocking the gun out of Slade's possession.

Deathstroke curiously looked over at him. "So you have the ability to manipulate energy?"

"Ya, that's right," Goku confirmed.

Beast Boy sat up shortly after, rubbing his jaw as he did. "Lucky shot."

"Hey Beast Boy, mind sitting this one out?" Goku asked.

A surprised Beast Boy gazed over at him. "What is up with you wanting to run the ones? We need to do this as a team."

"I'll be fine." Goku began jumping in place, alternating from one foot to the other. With each jump he rotated his neck and shook out his arms.

"I was expecting a challenge for a fight, not a dance off," Deathstroke remarked.

"Just loosenin' up," Goku said. "I promise this won't take long."

Deathstroke repositioned himself. "Unfortunately for you I will not give that time to you."

Deathstroke dashed forward. He threw a right hook which Goku blocked by raising his left knee, seeing this as a window of opportunity Deathstroke dropped down with a spinning kick to jar Goku's right foot off balance. Calculating this beforehand Goku fell back while flocking his legs upward which allowed him to avoid the kick entirely.

" _Now_!" In the moment of it all Deathstroke flinged a dagger forward with the flick of his wrist. Seeing its approach Goku extended his left arm across his body to catch the sharp object in between his fingers all while stretching out his right arm as he neared the ground to regain balance. In doing so Goku pivoted his body and countered with a booming kick that sent Deathstroke packing.

Beast Boy looked on in jaw dropping fashion as Deathstroke flew out of the ring. "No way! He took him out in like one move!"

The majority from Tribe Black couldn't believe it, while cheers were to be heard from Tribe Pink.

"That's what I'm talking about! Keep rocking those points up boys!" Michelangelo shouted.

"Deathroke is'a out!" Bat-Mite chanted.

Slade had landed face first out of the ring. Pushing up he found that his helmet had been dislodged from his head. Rising to his feet he spat blood, a genuine grin following. Deathstroke was not angry nor distraught, it was quite the opposite.. he was intrigued. " _The boy drafted to the same tribe as myself, the green man, and now him_." Deathstroke stood in speechless thought for several moments. " _It appears those from Dimension Z are not to be underestimated. If I am to engage any of them in battle in the future I'll have to find other means of attack then direct combat_."

Reaching down for his helmet the assassin placed it back on. Beginning the journey back to his tribe Deathstroke glanced back at the ring for a final time, giving eye to one person in particular. " _Let's see what the end of this bout reveals of you, Son Goku_."

Back in the ring Goku now had his focus glued on the dagger that had been thrown at him. "Gee, this thing is sharp enough to take someone's eye out!"

Still in a state of disbelief Beast Boy returned to his teammate's side. "What.. how?"

"Hmm, you say something?" asked Goku who faced him after hearing him speak.

"Everything happened so fast that I didn't even really see," Beast Boy admitted. "So would you mind telling me wha.." He stopped in the middle of speaking after hearing the eruption of an explosion.

Goku placed a hand above his eyes as he took a look afar to where the blast had occurred, only one thought on his mind. "I wonder who is fighting."

"Only way to find out is by booking ourselves a front row seat," Beast Boy said in response.

Goku couldn't agree anymore. From there the two strolled into the direction of where an ongoing battle was underway.

It was a heated battle to say the least. Starfire's eyes lit up as she fired off a burning flame of energy. Swinging his trident firmly in hand Aquaman swiftly knocked it away. "A feeble attempt," Aquaman stated. "Now, how about this?!"

Aiming his staff at her Aquaman fired off a bolt of electricity, lunging out of the way Starfire dodged it completely. "Ouhhhh, that really looks like it could have hurt."

"You may have bypassed that, but how about this!" Instead of aiming the trident at Starfire, Aquaman instead pointed it to the sky. Within the seconds that passed it appeared that he was charging something.

" _What is he doing_?" Starfire wondered.

"Now, feast your eyes on the power of the Trident of Neptune!" His declaration would be followed by a bright light of energy that traveled to the ceiling of the stadium. All eyes were glued on the large ball of energy that floated in place, one that emitted electricity around its edges.

"What is that?" Sanji questioned. "His ultimate attack?"

"I have a feeling we're about to find out," Luna said.

Raising the trident Aquaman then slammed it to the ground. "Shatter!" The gigantic ball of energy immediately split into several singular ones to Aquaman's pleasure. Aiming the trident at Starfire he delivered a final command. "Engage!"

"Oooo peaches," said Starfire as an army of energy balls showered down from above, all targeting her specifically. "I guess I should be going on the run?"

Leaping back Starfire began firing blasts of her own, destroying the incoming attacks before they could reach her. It wasn't long before Starfire took note of something crucial, the path of the energy balls were making her retreat backwards. Looking over her shoulder the edge of the stage was now only feet away. There had to be an opening that would allow her to break free of this onslaught. The blasts came in from above, some from the right, another dozen from the left. While she continued to fire away there was no denying the fact, she was completely cornered.

A smirking Aquaman couldn't be any more delighted. "There's no way out, you're completely cornered."

Now on the brink of reaching the edge Starfire took one more step back. "I am cornered, yes. But that doesn't mean there is not a way out." Holding her hands out in front of herself Starfire's eyes lit up like the burning flames on the sun's surface. "I will not fall!"

Gathering energy from within she released a gigantic blast, one covering all angles of the incoming energy beams. It was now time to put the final stage of his plan into action. "Now Nightwing!" Aquaman shouted.

With Starfire's attention diverted elsewhere Nightwing managed to sneak behind her. Now with a wide opening he pointed one of his escrima sticks at her. "Sorry Kori." Pressing a button on the side of the stick it ignited an electrical charge, one which sent a shock throughout Starfire's entire body. Yelling out in pain Starfire's arms dropped down to her side. The sought opportunity had arrived. " _Now's my chance_!"

Nightwing jumped forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Starfire he pulled her to his chest as he looked to his teammate who stood across the way. "This is it, it's all or nothing Aquaman! Do it!"

"Roger that partner." Pointing the trident at the pair the king of Atlantis fired another charged blast.

Unable to regain herself in time to overpower Nightwing and move out of the way, Starfire took the brunt of the attack as she and Nightwing were forced out of the ring.

"Nightwing and Starfire are officially out!" Bat-Mite dispensed.

A disappointed look registered to Sailor Moon's face. "How come Aquaman took out Nightwing too?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" Zoro asked. "Nightwing getting eliminated was part of their plan from the beginning."

Sailor Moon couldn't believe it. "Huuhhhh?! What a dumb plan."

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made," Whis noted.

Nightwing had since gotten to his feet. "Worked to perfection." Turning around he looked down at Starfire who had sat up. "Need a hand?"

Shooting down his offer Starfire crossed her arms over her chest as she looked away. "That was a dirty move," Starfire pouted.

"Are you seriously mad at me right now?" Nightwing laughed. "Look, I'm sorry. I just did what was in the best interest of my team winning."

Standing up the two bumped shoulders as Starfire pushed past him. "From here on out, this means the a war."

Nightwing found himself humored by this. "You're on Star!" He fully accepted the challenge.

Back in the ring Aquaman twirled his staff from one hand to the other after a victory well done. "Now, who's next?" He looked right to spot his next potential opponent. It was Renet. Pointing the trident at her he spoke. "You there!"

"Who me?" asked Renet pointing to herself.

"Yes, you're the lucky winner," Aquaman declared. "The lucky person who will face me next."

Renet grasped her staff. " _And here I was hoping I could hold out for a little longer before getting involved_." She sighed. " _So much for that_."

"And here I was hoping to be the one to share your next dance Arthur," a familiar voice carried from behind.

"Superman," replied Aquaman who faced him. "Are you that anxious to get eliminated that you choose to stand before me?"

"We both know that won't be the outcome," Superman responded.

"An outcome can never truly be pre-determined when it comes to battle, something you shall see firsthand!" Aquaman lunged forward, viciously swinging the trident from side to side in attempt to hit his latest challenger.

Superman continuously dodged while choosing to fall back. Glimpsing over his shoulder he found that they were coming within range of the center of the ring. " _Almost there_."

Aquaman took notice of his defensive approach. " _He isn't attacking.. why_?" Stepping hard into his next step Aquaman took his hardest swing yet. "How about this?!"

Superman avoided the tridents path by flying into the air. After doing so he placed his hands over his mouth. "Now Piccolo!"

Aquaman turned to the left to spot a blazing wave of energy streaming toward him. Only then did he realize. "I've been set up!" Wasting not a second he aimed his trident at the incoming blast. "Reflect!"

Creating a force field the energy ball was deflected back in the direction of Piccolo who jumped out of the way upon having it travel back toward him. "He managed to counter. Well.. we wouldn't want it to be too easy."

Superman flew down to Piccolo's side in the coming moments. "Nice shot."

"Thanks. Too bad he had a means for counter in his back pocket," Piccolo said in response.

Aquaman who stood in the dead center of the ring stared over at the duo from Tribe Silver who remained. Looking toward the right he spotted Renet who wasn't too far away either. He then turned left to sight Beast Boy and Goku who were approaching from the far side. "Well then, it appears I'm surrounded. Wonderful."

Bat-Mite looked on with intrigue from his position overseeing all. "Only six remain; one from tribe red, another from tribe blue, and two sets of two in the corner of tribes silver and pink." Bat-Mite rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Just who will win?"

 **To Be Continued**


	21. Ring Em' Out! PT 3

**Survivor of the 66**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Ring Em' Out! PT 3**

Only six remained inside the ring; Beast Boy, Goku, Piccolo, Superman, Aquaman, and Renet. They looked over one another. Some excited, others uncertain. Just who would be the last one standing at the end of round two's close?

"There are barely any fighters left. Lucky for us we still have two people left," said Leo of Tribe Silver.

"So does team pink," Conan pointed out. "It's anyone's game at this point."

Leo nodded. "I guess you're right."

Back in the ring Goku twiddled his fingers, accounting for every opponent that stood before him. "So are we goanna to fight or stare at each other all day?"

This prompted Aquaman to look his way. "Well if you're so anxious, why don't you honor us all by making the first move?"

"Alright!" Goku was in full acceptance of this. "Ready or not here I-"

"Too slow!" interrupted Beast Boy who turned into a water buffalo before charging toward Aquaman.

"I think not," declared Aquaman who aimed his trident in the direction of his opponent before firing off an electrical attack.

Transforming into a seagull Beast Boy flew out of the attacks path. "Phew.. that my friend is what you call a close call."

Piccolo looked to Superman. "Let's split, we'll regroup when the time comes."

"When the time comes? Sounds like you have some kind of plan," Superman noted.

"I'll engage Goku, I'll leave everyone else to you."

"You two have some kind of rivalry?"

"Not entirely, we'll call it a warriors familiar."

"Then he's all yours."

Now with a plan of action agreed upon Piccolo flew toward his next opponent as he shouted his name. "Goku!"

Goku who stood in his fighting stance turned in time to spot Piccolo who was soaring his way. "Oh hey Piccolo, what's up?" The only response to come was a fired energy blast that was sent straight toward him. "Uh oh."

Goku flipped out of the way as the blast exploded in the spot he once stood. "Wwhew! That was close!" Goku turned to Piccolo who at last dropped to the ground. "So you wanna fight me? Gotta say Piccolo, this is a surprise."

Piccolo who began stretching his arms responded. "Goku, I have a favor to ask."

"Huh? What kind of favor?"

Finishing with the stretch of his left arm a smirk appeared across Piccolo's lips. "I want you to tell me just how surprised you are after I knock you out of this ring."

"Hey! Are you implying you're going to eliminate me?"

"A guarantee would be more accurate," declared Piccolo who prepped himself for battle.

Goku was humored. "A guarantee huh? Well we'll just have to see about that one Piccolo." Like the opposition the saiyan warrior positioned his body, ready for battle.

"Alright, here GOES!" Piccolo raised two fingers to his forehead before beginning to gather energy for an attack. "Special Beam Cannon!"

A short distance away the circumstances had yet to improve for Beast Boy. "No matter what I turn into.. whether it be a cheetah, hawk, or giraffe I can't seem to close the distance between me and him." Beast Boy who was currently transformed as a kangaroo hopped out of the way of another blast Aquaman had shot his way. "It's like he knows what move I'm going to make before I even make it!"

"Haven't you realized it? Your efforts are futile Beast Boy," Aquaman confidently stated.

"Yah, we'll see about that!" Beast Boy was not going to back down.

"I figured you'd say that much. Now, how about this?!" Holding the trident up to his side like a baseball player would do with a bat, Aquaman took a strong swing which released a strong wind which sent Beast Boy flying backward. The king of Atlantis couldn't be any more pleased. "That should keep him at bay for a while."

A moment later Aquaman turned at the sound of someone approaching from his blind side. "Superman.. have you come to seek defeat?"

"If you think I'm going down as easily as Beast Boy, you've got another thing coming."

"I wouldn't expect anything of the sort against you," Aquaman responded. "Whether it takes me two minutes or five, I will surely see to your exit out of this match."

"We'll see about that." His eyes became lit, the rising heat around his eyes growing as he charged his attack to come.

Seeing this Aquaman held his staff out in front of him. "I think not!"

As Superman released a wave of heat vision Aquaman launched a blast of his own from the trident, their separate energy attack's colliding with an exploding shine of light.

Beast Boy who had been sent packing several feet away had reverted back to his normal form. Stepping up from where he had landed face first he looked to the right to find that he was only a couple feet away from landing out of bounds.

"Wow! That was close! If Aquadude had sent me any further I would have been a goner for sure." Beast Boy went on to look back into the direction of where all the action was happening. "From here on out I'll have to be more on point."

Unexpected Beast Boy would be joined by someone.

"Well given you're the only one without a dance partner I guess you'll have to do."

Beast Boy turned to face the one who by his account had invaded his space. "Ummm… who are you again?"

Closing her eyes she responded proudly. "I am Renet, Dimension Awesome's very own Timestress."

"That's right, you're that chick from the same world as Michelangelo." Beast Boy had since placed a hand over his chin. "Hmmm?"

"Is something the matter?"

"Sorry, but could you fill me in again?" Beast Boy asked. "I totally forgot what a Timestress is."

Renet was more than happy to share this information. "Well where I am from those who have the ability to control or affect the time stream are known as either a Time Lord or Time Master," Renet explained. "Women with the said abilities are specifically known as a Timestress."

"That's right." Beast Boy gulped. "You can control time."

"Pretty cool huh!"

Beast Boy's eyes rolled to the scepter she held in hand. For him to win he would need to end this bout in a timely fashion. Charging her head on? Would he be able to generate enough speed to land the determining hit before she could react? He concluded it would be too risky. " _I need to distract her somehow, if I could get in just close enough to.. hold on, that could work_."

An idea popped into mind. The only question, would it work? At the very least there was no harm in giving it a shot. " _Alright, here goes nothing. This has worked for me in the past in rare instances; let's hope this is one of those_."

Renet stood silently as he did. " _I wonder what he is thinking?"_

Not a moment later Beast Boy finally made a move, placing his hands on his waist he smiled. "You're right, the ability to control time is pretty freaking cool!" Beast Boy admitted. "That ability alone makes you a worthy adversary and probably a threat to everyone here competing. Beautiful and dangerous, a lethal combination if I should say so myself."

Beast Boy's words caused Renet to blush. " _Great, the first part to my plan worked. She's dropped her guard, even if just a little_." It was now time to act on the second part of his plan. "Your specialty is manipulating time. What do you think of my specialty?" Beast Boy followed up his words by turning into a small rabbit.

Renet's eyes lit up. "So cute!" She raced forward, opening her arms to Beast Boy who leaped into them. "I love bunnies!"

Michelangelo who watched from afar scratched the top of his head. He was clearly confused by Beast Boy's plan of approach. "I don't get it, how is he supposed to eliminate her by turning into.. well, one of the most non-lethal animals I can think of off the top of my head. A rhino, or hippo would be a way better choice."

"Let us not question Beast Boy's antics Michelangelo, perhaps within it all lies a plan," said Fugitoid who stood beside him.

Michelangelo was far from convinced. "And what plan could that be?"

"I predict we will soon see for ourselves."

Now in her grasp Renet held him out in front of herself. "What else can you turn into?" She would have never predicted she would be so intrigued by his ability.

Beast Boy's reacted by transforming into a cat. Upon doing so Beast Boy lunged onto her left shoulder. Renet shrieked in surprise, tickled by the weight of his tongue sliding against her cheek. "Stop that," Renet chuckled.

Wonder Woman watched with intent from the sidelines. "What's he going to do, lick her to death?"

"That would require a lot of licking," Red Robin jokingly remarked.

"Renet needs to hurry and ring out Beast Boy while the other fighters still in the ring aren't focused on her," Wonder Woman noted. "That could prove crucial in the long run."

"You're right." Sailor Jupiter agreed. "That would also leave the option open for a surprise attack on the others who remain."

"Precisely."

Still clutched in her arms Beast Boy's eyes fell astray to the Time Scepter that resided in Renet's left hand. " _The window of opportunity has arrived! For the Pink Elites_!" Beast Boy changed forms once more, this time transforming into a giant snake.

Immediate instinct kicked in. "Ouuaaaahhhhh!" As Renet tossed the green colored snake away Beast Boy made a move to wrap around her prized item, plowing it out of her possession as he faded away. "No, the Time Scepter!"

As he was to hit the ground Beast Boy reverted back to his normal form. "Tada! Just what the doctor ordered!" Not wasting even a second Beast Boy stepped into a spinning throw which sent the scepter flying in the direction of the red bench area.

Raising her right arm Wonder Woman caught it. "Wonderful."

Renet was understandably unpleased by what had just conspired. "That was so cheap of you! You played me!"

"Like a violin," a smirking Beast Boy responded. "Friendly word of advice, never tell an opponent the source of your strength or weaknesses."

"You'll regret this!"

"Just doing what I can to assure the Pink Elites reign supreme," Beast Boy declared. "Now comes the part where I send you to a cold seat in the spectator's booth."

Renet's heart seemingly skipped a beat after watching Beast Boy evolve into a tyrannosaurs rex. "Ok, this is the part where I run for my life!" Renet would only manage a half step before being forced into the air by a whopping tail whip.

"And that's it folks, Renet is eliminated!" Bat-Mite shouted.

"Way to go Beast Boy!" Yukiko was thrilled.

Lex was surprised on the other hand. "Beast Boy has lasted far longer than I would have ever dared to bet money on. No matter, his continued success bolds well for this tribe and my placement in this game overall."

Shifting back into his normal form Beast Boy looked to the opposite side of the arena. "So who is going to be the lucky guy I knock off next?" Beast Boy spotted Aquaman and Superman who were locked in a battle a distance away. "That fight's still going on? I thought fosho Superman would have worked Aquaman's groceries by now. Guess I gotta give the guy credit for hanging in."

A wave of what appeared to be fireworks began igniting above. Beast Boy raised his head. "Must be Goku taking on that green dude, he seemed confident he could handle himself when we talked earlier. I'll leave it to him." Beast Boy had made his decision. "Time to crash this ground party."

The battle above intensified with every moment that passed. Goku landed a punch, Piccolo landed a kick, their fists would then collide. Gohan who now stood on the sideline beside his teammates watched on, anticipating every move that would be made.

"It's hard for me to keep up with their movements," admitted Yusaku who was focused on the air battle as well. "Gohan-kun, can you tell who is winning?"

"As it stands now they're completely even. Neither of them has taken the advantage for long," Gohan replied.

They weren't the only two keyed in on that battle. Beerus observed with just as much focus. There was still one thing to question, something he had yet to figure out. " _Why did Piccolo choose to engage Goku alone? I foresee no way that he can possibly win. What could his thought process for such an action be_?"

"Here, how's this!" Goku charged upward with a damaging uppercut. After regaining himself Piccolo looked down before countering with an explosion of energy he launched from his mouth. Goku instinctively dodged the attack. "Woooh! That definetly could have done some damage."

Piccolo levitated downward to where the two hovered at approximately the same level. "You're holding back just as much as Gohan, possibly even more so."

"Heheh," Goku laughed. "I aint the only one holdin' back."

"Guilty as charged," admitted Piccolo who smiled. "But even if I weren't we both know I still wouldn't be able to defeat you."

"Huh? Then why did you attack me?" Goku was now puzzled. "I thought for sure you had a plan in mind for how you would try and ring me out."

"I do," Piccolo responded. "It's called holding you at bay."

His words revealed the truth. " _Now I see what Piccolo is planning. How didn't I realize it before_?" Beerus thought to himself. " _His plan from the beginning was containing Goku long enough for Superman to deal with the others, and if that were to happen that would make it two against one in our favor. Question of concern is, can Superman match the power Goku holds within_?"

Goku was still clueless as to what was meant by his words. "Sorry Piccolo, but I really don't know what ya mean."

"All the better for me." Piccolo readied himself for the next round of their fight. " _Since Goku has been so generous in holding back as much as he is, maybe.. just maybe I can catch him by surprise and take him out_."

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder to find Superman still battling Aquaman. " _Whatever I do it will have to be quick, swift, and unpredictable_."

By this time Goku had gotten back into his fighting stance. "You ready Piccolo?!"

"Of course!" yelled Piccolo who fired a booming energy blast. Piccolo watched as Goku dodged off to the right as he had predicted. " _Right where I want him_."

Without warning Piccolo stretched his arms across the way, tightly clamping a grip upon Goku's shoulder's which caused Goku to yelp out in pain. "This is it!" Piccolo launched forward all while pulling Goku toward him. He slammed the top of his head into Goku's face which sent him soaring. "I'm not done yet!"

Following after him Piccolo clutched his left fist before drilling it into Goku's abdomen which sent him spinning out of bounds. Piccolo could see it, Goku would certainly recover before landing out of the ring. There was but one final thing left that he could do to assure Goku's elimination. "This is the only way, I have to do this."

From there Piccolo flew after Goku who was still descending. In a moment's time Goku caught himself in midair, he looked over his shoulder to find he was fifteen feet away from being ringed out. "Man! Now that's what ya call cutting it close!"

Looking back to the sky Goku spotted Piccolo who was torpedoing down. "Whatever you're planning Piccolo, it won't work."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that!" shouted Piccolo who placed his hand just over his face. The final act of his plan was now on. "Solar Flare!"

Everyone who watched from the outside watched as a shining light appeared, following it… the sound of something crashing out of bounds. There was no longer anyone to find in the air where Goku and Piccolo once battled. This brought gasps from all benches.

"What the shell just happened?!" Raphael questioned.

Vegeta too looked on in disbelief. " _It can't be_.."

With the blinding light from before fading away a cloud of smoke was noticed in its place, one that came from outside of the ring. There was no mistaking it, someone had landed outside of the arena stage.

"I don't understand," Superboy said. "What happened?"

"You and me both kid," Usopp said. "I have not a clue."

"It appears Piccolo used the solar flare technique to catch Goku by surprise and in doing so eliminated Goku and himself," Whis conveyed to the pair.

Sailor Mercury looked toward Whis after hearing him speak. "That light we just saw, was that the solar flare you are referring to?"

Whis gave confirmation by nodding. "That is correct."

"So it was that green guy who created that light," Cyborg realized. "What a useful move for battle."

"That green guy's name is Piccolo," said Nightwing quick to remind.

"I knew that," argued Cyborg.

"Yah, suuure you did," Nightwing sarcastically replied.

"Guys, look!" Zatanna pointed. "The dust is clearing."

Most eyes fell on the fuming dust ball that had been created by impact. Was it so, had Piccolo truly taken Goku out with himself? The thought of it loomed large. As the seconds past the smoke cleared out even more.

"Check it out guys," Nami pointed out to her teammates. "Someone is lying on the ground."

"Yes, I can see them," Bulma replied. "But who is it?"

With the dust clearing completely the awaited reveal finally came. There on his back laid Piccolo, hovering no more than a couple inches above him was Goku who was still airborne. And with that Bat-Mite made the expected announcement. "Piccolo is eliminated! Goku is safe!"

The cheers that came from the pink bench were immediate.

"There we go!" Michelangelo cheered. "Keep putting on for the Pink Elites."

"Excellent job Goku!" Trunks added.

Goku now looked down at Piccolo who lied before him. "Gotta hand it to you Piccolo, thought ya had me."

Piccolo's eyes prowled open, a genuine look of surprise on his face. "Unbelievable. After using the Solar Flare I got the opening I was looking for." Piccolo sat up, smiling as he did. "My plan was to drill you into the ground, but you powered up at the last moment possible and reversed my momentum against me. I wasn't expecting that."

"Don't know why I'm surprised. I should have known you wouldn't go down without a fight."

Piccolo pushed himself back to his feet before nodding his head to show an acknowledgement. "You won this round Goku," Piccolo said. "Let it be known, I don't plan on losing the next."

His words were unexpected, but excited Goku none the less. "I look forward to it Piccolo!"

"I don't plan on going easy on you next time either," Piccolo declared.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Well… I believe any further words of challenge will have to be saved for later, after all you still have a match to compete in."

"Oh yah, you're right," Goku laughed.

Piccolo turned as he made a move to walk away. "I'd wish you luck, but that wouldn't be in my best interest given that we're on separate tribes, so I'll refrain from doing so."

Goku fully understood this. " _Until next time Piccolo_." His focus reverted back to the ring, all that remained were two opponents.

Things were intensifying inside the ring. Aquaman took a sharp swing of his trident only to have Superman dodge it, he followed this up with a second strike which Superman countered by grabbing hold of the end of the trident.

"Come on Arthur we've been through this rodeo before, you don't stand a chance against me," Superman stated. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

"And what is it you're hoping for?" questioned Aquaman. "For me to concede? Ha! We both know that won't happen."

Superman tightened his fists. "Then I'll have to ring you out by force."

Aquaman held out his trident as if to accept the challenge. "Give it your best shot boy scout."

Just as the two were to engage in battle once more the sound of something dropping down from above diverted their focus.

"Ding DONG!"

"It's a green elephant!" Aquaman shouted.

The two jumped out of the way as Beast Boy slammed down in the spot they once stood. "What's crackin' dudes?"

"I truly believed I put you out of commission with that last attack of mine," Aquaman stated.

Beast Boy who returned to his normal form proudly puffed his chest. "It takes more than a tickle to take out the great and mighty Beast Boy."

"Ya! Tell em Beast Boy!" Michelangelo yelled.

"That one is certainly a confident one," Kogoro noted.

Beast Boy looked over the two, giving the best battle ready face he could come up with. "So, who is it going to be? I honestly don't care who goes first."

"Excuse me?" questioned Superman.

"Don't interfere Beast Boy," Aquaman stated. "Whomever still stands at this bouts conclusion will be your opponent."

Superman looked over at Aquaman once again. "You're adamant about facing me alone aren't you?"

"My honor demands it," replied Aquaman.

Seeing Superman now with his back to him Beast Boy charged forward, turning into a gorilla as he did. "You're wide open!"

Casually swinging his arm back Superman sent Beast Boy flying back. "There are no more distractions," Superman said upon erasing Beast Boy from the equation.

"As I can see."

"Well if you don't mind," began Superman whose arms rose. "Why don't we finish this?"

Aquaman was just as enthusiastic. "Lets!"

Flash found himself becoming growingly excited. "Oh yah, this is going to be good."

Superman dashed forward, his fist colliding with Aquaman's who punched with just as much force. "Is that it? Don't tell me you've become soft," Aquaman pressed.

This prompted Superman to throw a second punch, one that knocked Aquaman off of his feet. Landing on his back a distance away the king of Atlantis sat up, a big grin present on his face. "That's more like it."

"Just remember you asked for this," said Superman who began walking toward him as his eyes lit up.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Aquaman replied. Now back on his feet he aimed the trident at the challenger that approached. "This is it Superman, I'll end it with this!"

"No Aquaman! It will be your fight that will end here!" Superman declared. The charged beam of heat was ready. Aligning his eyes with his target Superman fired off the wave of heat.

"Now feel the power of your defeat!" Like Superman, Aquaman fired off a blast of his own.

The energy beams collided, falling dead even with one another

"I can't believe it," Nightwing said. "He's actually hanging in there against Superman."

"Question is.. for how long?" Zatanna commented.

"My thoughts exact," Nightwing admitted.

"Come on guys, have some faith," Cyborg stated. "Bat-Mite drafted Aquaman here for a reason. He's one of the best from our worlds Earth. The least we can do is have his back, even in doubt. I know he would for the rest of us."

Zatanna nodded. "You're right, he would."

Back in the ring neither had yet to gain the advantage. "I have to admit Aquaman, you're holding out a lot better than I would have predicted."

"Holding out?" Aquaman laughed. "Try holding back! Now feel the full force of my power! This will mark the end!"

Aquaman increased his power output, gaining him the advantage in the beam clash. Superman tightened his fists, ready for one final push. "If there is one thing you're right about Arthur, it ends here!" Releasing a stronger charge of power himself, the blaze of his heat vision plowed through Aquaman's own blast.

"No, impossible!"

The power of Superman's heat vision completely engulfed Aquaman's attack before forcing him out past the ring.

"And that will do it! Aquaman is eliminated!" Bat-Mite yelled.

Only three fighters remained. Beast Boy who had been knocked away regained consciousness. "It feels like I got decked by a freight train that sent me all the way across the world into a pile of mold cheese filled English Muffins."

Lifting his head up from where he had landed Beast Boy looked forward to spot a pair of shoes. He gazed up to find who stood over him. "Goku."

Goku noticed him a moment later. "Hmmmm.. Beast Boy? What are you doin' down there?"

"I umm.." Beast Boy quickly jumped to his feet. "Strategizing! Yah, I was coming up with a strategy for how we should attack."

Goku wasn't completely convinced of this. "Ooh kay, if you say so."

Beast Boy then looked into the direction he had been knocked from to spot the only remaining challenger to his team. "Whelp.." Beast Boy gulped. "Is anyone really surprised it came down to this?"

"Alright!" voiced Goku who bumped his fists as he began walking forward. "Finally, I get to see what Superman can do first hand!"

"Hold on, you just hold on there playa," protested Beast Boy who stepped in front of him.

A confused Goku looked down at him. "What's wrong?"

"The plan remember?" Beast Boy said. "I have a strategy, I have yet to share it with you."

"Ok.. so what's the strategy?"

"Let's see here." Beast Boy started off by rolling up his left sleeve, wrapped around his wrist was a small device.

"What's that?" Goku questioned.

"A timer," Beast Boy answered. "According to this a little over five minutes has passed since this match began."

"What does the passing time have to do with building a strategy?"

"Rehash of the rules alert! Bat-Mite said there was a thirty minute time limit for each match," Beast Boy reminded.

"What of it Beast Boy? I still don't see how any of that plays into a strategy unless.." That moment Goku finally realized the outline of his plan. "Now I get it, you want us to try and out last Superman until the time limit is reached?"

"Damn straight," confirmed Beast Boy. "That is the best plan of action to assure our victory. With us having the two to one ratio as far as members left, Bat-Mite would have no choice but to declare us the victors. All we need to do is spam and camp for the remaining time."

"Spam and camp?" Goku had not a clue for what any of that meant. "Care to tell me what any of that means?"

"In short we're going to play keep away from him while you shoot those fireworks from your hands like the other guys from your world did," Beast Boy proudly conveyed as he lifted a finger. "And bam! Once time runs out, the Pink Elites will hold the 'W' in this round of competition."

"I don't know Beast Boy," Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm kinda opposed to the whole running away thing. If this guy is as strong as you say he is, then I wanna face him head on."

Beast Boy looked up at him. "You must have fallen and hit your head when you were a baby."

Goku laughed. "That actually happened. How'd ya know?"

"Ok, that would explain."

"Come on Beast Boy, trust me on this one," Goku said. "This is a fight we won't lose."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. " _On one hand I know how terribly outmatched I am against the dude of steel, but on the other hand.. I don't know what Goku is truly capable of_." Gritting his teeth Beast Boy swallowed. "Alright, let's do it. We'll give this thing a shot."

"You mean we'll face him head on?!"

"That's the idea," Beast Boy confirmed. He reluctantly turned to face Superman who patiently waited. " _I'm so going to regret this_."

Seeing this Superman uncrossed his arms. "I assume the both of you are ready to continue?"

"Bout as ready as we'll ever be," Beast Boy replied.

"Alright the moment has finally arrived!" Goku happily said as he got into his fighting stance. "Yo Beast Boy, anything I should know about this guy pertaining his fighting style?"

Beast Boy took a moment to look up at him. "He's fast and hits hard. That's pretty much it and a tank of sea shells and salt water"

"You wanna take charge or should I?" Goku asked.

"Well given this is your genius idea there's no way I'd deny you the chance of taking the lead role."

"Alrighty, then let's-" Goku looked forward to find that Superman was no longer in sight. "Where did he go?" Upon questioning this there was someone to be sensed from behind.

"How about I take charge?" a smiling Superman greeted.

Attempting to raise his hands Goku would be quickly swatted away by a back hand. "Goku!" yelled Beast Boy as he watched his tribe mate soar several feet away. Before Beast Boy had time to react himself he would be met by a push to the back that sent him flying across the way. "I didn't sign up for this!"

Seeing that he would soon reach out of bounds Beast Boy turned into a sparrow, flapping his wings in the opposite direction of where he traveled to reverse his momentum. "That was close," Beast Boy said after successfully bringing himself to a stop.

Now on his back Goku flipped back to his feet. "His strength is as advertised," said a pleased Goku. "Now, let's see how he handles me going on the offense."

From there he charged forward. Superman spotted him flying in from the side of his eye, making a quick move Superman caught Goku's left fist in the palm of his hand. "I'm surprised you managed to find your footing so soon after being knocked down," Superman admitted.

"You surprised me too," replied Goku who pulled his arm away before acting with a spinning kick.

"Nice try," Superman said after grabbing hold of his ankle and slamming him into the ground face first. After doing so he tossed him across the stage for a second time. "Let's see you get back up after that on-" Superman stopped in mid speech after catching eye of a large green rhino galloping toward him. Once in his range Superman grabbed hold of the rhino's horn before lifting it off of its feet. "Charging me head on Beast Boy? I thought you'd be smarter than that."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Beast Boy responded. "You know as they say, you win some you lose some."

"No truer words." Superman then went on to hold out his right hand, flicking Beast Boy away with a single finger.

"Beast Boy is now eliminated!" Bat-Mite announced as Beast Boy landed at the feet of his teammates.

Still grounded Beast Boy slammed his fists to the pavement. "How embarrassing!"

"Beast Boy, are you ok?" asked Brook who was the first to come to his aide.

"Geez, our guys are getting pounded like kung pao beef sticks!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Kung pao beef sticks? You sure there is such a thing?" Fugitoid questioned.

"Superman sure is making it a thing," to which Michelangelo replied.

Yukiko looked on worriedly. " _Goku is our only hope left_."

After finding way to the pavement for a second time Goku leaped back to his feet. "I'm not done yet!"

Superman was admittedly surprised. "You really are persistent."

"Yauukkhh!" Goku yelled as his punch connected with Superman's forearm. "It aint over until only one of us is left standin'."

Goku threw another punch that didn't connect. He blinked an eye, Superman was gone. "..Eh? Where did he go?"

"Looking for me?"

Goku raised his head to spot Superman who hovered a distance above the arena. " _Man.. he's really fast too_! _He hasn't disappointed yet_." A smiling Goku then widened the gap in his stance as he placed his hands together across his body.

Superman was puzzled by this move. "What is he doing?"

Superman wasn't the only one who was clueless for what Goku was planning to do next. "Any guesses for what that guy in the ninja outfit is planning?" Casey Jones questioned.

"I have no idea," Chopper said.

Heiji rolled his eyes. " _Idiot. It's called a gi, not a ninja outfit_."

"Say something?" Casey questioned.

"Not a thing," Heiji replied.

Goku was now locked on his target. "Here goes! Kaaaaaameeeeeeeee…." The empty void in between his hands began to emit a surge of energy.

"Guys look!" Leo pointed. "That guy in the orange is using the same attack we saw that other guy use earlier."

"That technique has a name, it's called the Kamehameha," Piccolo informed. "It is one of Goku's most widely known attacks he chooses to use."

Leo found himself interested. "Just how powerful is the Kameha?"

"That is dependent on how much a user chooses to put into the attack, which is one's own inner energy," explained Piccolo.

The blast was now almost complete. "HaaaaaaaaMeeeeeeeee…..HHAAAAAA!" aiming his arms upward Goku fired the blast.

"This is it," said Kogoro who braced himself for what was to come.

Superman flew into the direction of the blast, choosing to challenge it directly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Raphael said. "Is he really going to fly into that attack?!"

"The guy's crazier than he looks!" Buggy stated.

Tightening his fists Superman held his arms out in front as he dived into the blast. Goku's eyes widened as he witnessed Superman split through the attack. "You've got to be kidding!" In an instant Goku felt the impact of Superman's fists drilling into his chest, the force of contact enough to knock Goku off of his feet and send him flying.

"There we go Superman!" Wataru happily cheered.

Aquaman shook his head. " _Show off_."

Goku crash landed on his back a number of feet away, the smile from before still prevalent on his face. "Man! That Superman really is something."

The confidence of those from Tribe Pink was now gradually beginning to diminish.

"Superman guy look strong! Buu wanna fight him!" Buu dispened.

"I don't know.. things are not looking to promising for our guy," Fugitoid said.

This was a shared sentiment. "You can say that again," Brook said.

Everyone seemed to be in the negative except for one. Sailor Neptune looked over at Trunks, there was almost an optimism to be seen in his eyes. "You're not worried?"

Trunks gave eye, but only momentarily. "That would be accurate, yes."

"Tell me," began Neptune who looked back to the ring. "Do you believe your friend can win?"

"I do." There was not a shred of doubt to be heard within his voice.

Neptune curiosity had been tickled. "Goku appears to be at a disadvantage at almost every turn. So if I must ask, what is keeping your confidence in him?"

"Watch," Trunks replied. "You'll see for yourself soon."

She inquired no further, drawing her focus back to the arena. Goku had since returned to his feet, now staring into the eyes of Superman who stood at center ring. Uncertain of his position Goku glanced over his shoulder. Only a couple feet stood between him and out of bounds. "Whatever happens next I'll have to be sure not to fall back any further than I already am."

"How about we finish this?"

Goku looked back after hearing him speak. "I was thinking something similar."

Superman stepped forward. "There's still one match left. There's no reason for us to drag this one out any further. No matter which one of us is left standing, we'll end it with our next clash."

The thought of this excited Goku who returned to his fighting stance. "Alright, you're on!" Goku happily accepted.

Superman managed a smile. " _I'd be hard pressed to say I've met someone who is more enthusiastic for a fight than this guy, it's.. different_." Superman lifted his hands once more. "Unless you have anything else you would like to say, shall we commence?"

Goku who was now completely focused in responded. "I'm ready now."

"Here goes nothing!"

It would all happen so fast. Unlike before it was Superman who leaped forward with a heap of speed. Goku's reaction was immediate, catching hold of Superman's fist with his right hand. It wasn't enough. Goku's eyes widened, the force of the punch along with Superman's forward momentum carried Goku backwards as his feet slid across the arena floor.

Four feet.. one inch closer to being forced out of the ring. Three feet.. one inch closer. Two feet… He had been overpowered. Goku closed his eyes in that instant, knowing there was but one thing he could do, the only thing that could possibly turn the tide of fate. He reached deep within himself, unleashing the power that lied within his very essence.

One inch away… Goku stood up to the force that threatened to push him off of edges tip as the power that lay dormant ascended to the surface. Superman gazed on in astonishment, watching as the opposition's hair rose before setting ablaze into a golden spectacle. Goku's lids popped wide, his once dark eyes now a brightening blue.

"What the actual shell! His hair changed color!" Leonardo stated.

"That is way too COOL!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

Sailor Venus was just as fascinated from her position beside the silver bench. "Is it some kind of transformation?!"

Tightening his grip around Superman's fist Goku pulled him in. "Now it's my turn!" upon Goku reeling in Superman he connected with a power punch using his opposite hand, an impact that sent a wave of fast flowing air throughout the entire stadium.

The strike was enough to send Superman soaring off course, bringing an end to their fight.

"Superman is now eliminated!" Bat-Mite shouted from far above.

Many gasped while others fell speechless.

A shrill of undeniable thrill soared through Lex's spine. " _Someone here powerful enough to take on Superman from another world?! Count me intrigued_."

"He.. he actually did it! Just what kind of animal is he!" This was not the ending results Beast Boy was expecting.

"Way to go Goku!" Michelangelo excitedly yelled.

"You can say that again!" backed Yukiko who was just as pleased.

"Wuuooh! That guy totally kicked Superman's ass," exclaimed Harley Quinn who was still in disbelief.

" _No wonder the bloke was so confident, he was holdin' back a secret power the whole time_ ," Constantine internally figured.

Wonder Woman was at a loss for words. "I can't believe it. I would have never predicted that man to be that strong."

"You can say that again," spoke Red Robin who was just as stunned.

Goku who stood as the lone fighter in the ring began walking. The blazing energy of gold still blazed wildly around him.

Hearts formed in Sailor Moon's eyes as she watched him proceed forward. "He's so cute! He's all pretty and sparkly now!"

"Usagi-chan, you already have Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Mercury reminded.

Ignoring her friend Sailor Moon chose to keep fawning over the sight to behold.

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right."

"What's that," questioned Flash who stood only feet away from him.

"Why hasn't Bat-Mite called the match?"

"You're right," Flash realized. "The guy from tribe pink is the only one remaining."

Goku reached the other end of the ring; he stopped at edges side to spot a smiling Superman who was lying on the ground below. Sighting Goku as well Superman stood to his feet. "I have to admit, you're a lot stronger than I had believed." Superman could see the look in his eyes, a look he was not expecting. It was not one of satisfaction or accomplishment like one would expect, but rather a look of disappointment. "What's wrong?"

Goku powered down, his hair and eyes returning to their normal state. "Every punch, every kick.. every blow we exchanged." Goku paused. "The combined power between all of our attacks still didn't amount to the single punch you were able to block from Beerus our first night on this planet."

Realization set in for Superman. "Now I see. You're upset because I was holding back."

"Why?" asked Goku who leaped out of the ring to join him on the ground. "I have to know why."

"I have my reasons," replied Superman. "One of those reasons being insurance."

Goku was absolutely clueless to what was meant by this. "What insurance?"

Goku would soon find out, all which would be sparked by Bat-Mite's next made announcement. "Goku is eliminated!"

This brought the majority of everyone to shock.

"What the hell?!" That was Nami's intial reaction.

"What do you mean Goku is eliminated!" Michelangelo questioned as he pointed to the seemingly empty ring. "He was the last one standing!"

"No," replied Bat-Mite. "Son Goku became disqualified the moment he stepped out of the arena, given that there was still the part of someone else clinging on to the side of the ring."

"Part of someone else? What is he talking about?" Trunks said looking over the ring himself. "As far as I can tell there is no one else in the rin.. wait, I see it!"

"Huh? See what?" questioned Kogoro.

"There!" Trunks pointed. "There's someone's hand grasping the side of the ring."

"A hand… it can only be one person," said Brook who stepped up.

"That's right, the last one remaining in the ring and winner of this match is, Captain Buggy of Tribe Silver!" Bat-Mite conveyed.

"WHAT?!" That was the resounding sound that echoed throughout the stadium grounds.

Beerus was the first to pump his fist in celebration.

"Who'd a thunk it? The Superman versus Goku match ending with Captain freaking Buggy winnin'," Raphael noted.

Buggy couldn't contain his laughter. "I had it planned from the start! When I launched my hand at Goku at the start of the match I grabbed hold of the edge of the ring with it and then allowed myself to be knocked off!" Buggy shouted happily. " _In reality none of that was planned, it was pure luck to be honest. But them not knowing that only makes me look better at the end of the day_."

Luffy found humor in the situation himself. "Leave it to Big Red Nose to win a match like that."

Goku was completely bummed. "Gee, you gotta be kidding me.. to lose a match like this?" he then turned to face Superman once more. "You knew all along didn't you?"

"I'd be lying if I said that were true. The fact of the matter is that the moment I flew above the stage I noticed Buggy's hand hanging from the side of the ring, I also recalled Bat-Mite not announcing Buggy's elimination when he appeared to be knocked out earlier," Superman ran down. "Accounting for all of that and the fact no one else seemed to be aware of Buggy's hand, I knew even if I was knocked off my team would still have a chance for those five extra points that came with outlasting everyone else."

"How'd ya spot the hand anyway? It would have been hard to see especially from all the way up there."

"Enhanced sight," replied Superman who pointed to his eyes.

"I see, so you were banking on me stepping out of the ring after I knocked you out?"

Superman nodded in confirmation. "That was the plan. Even with that said your power can't be denied, you admittedly caught me by surprise," Superman said. "Your power went from zero to a thousand in a moment's time! What was that transformation of yours anyway?"

Before Goku had a chance to respond Bat-Mite flew in between the pair. "Hate to barge in, but there's still one match that still needs to be held fellas," Bat-Mite reminded. "If you two would kindly return to your respective tribes that would be most appreciated by your very patient host."

Bat-Mite took to the air once more. "Well looks like that's the end of that. We'll have to get a rain check on any further discussions." Superman went on to turn for his tribe only to be stopped after hearing him speak.

"Yo Superman."

He looked back at him for a final time. "What is it?"

"Next time we fight I want you to go all out," Goku replied.

Superman took a hard long look at him. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Goku nodded. "There's nothing more I could ask for but to test my strength against your own at full power."

Silence came between them. How was he to respond? "Tell me," Superman began. "What is your name again?"

Goku proudly pointed to himself. "I'm Son Goku!"

"Son Goku.. I'll remember the name," Superman said as he turned for his tribe for a second time. "When the time of our next battle arrives I'll grant your wish, just remember you asked for it.. Son Goku."

Goku was overly satisfied to hear this as he too turned for his tribe. "You're on," Goku responded.

The two parted, both smiling as they made way back to their respective tribes. Only one match remained. The question on everyone's mind, who would win; and ultimately which tribe would be declared victories at the challenges end?

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
